Calendula officinalis
by Fuyutsuki Hikari
Summary: Roh Naruto tidak bisa kembali ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi, untuk apa juga dia hidup? Keluarganya tidak menyayanginya. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke pun sama buruknya. Bukankah dia pernah berharap untuk mati? Tapi roh aneh itu mengatakan jika sekarang masih belum saatnya Naruto mati. Jadi, dia harus menjadi arwah gentayangan, begitu? Pair : SasuFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Aloha... Saya datang dengan cerita baru #Ngekkkkk**

**Sebenarnya ini cerita udah disimpen selama satu tahun lebih, daripada tersimpan dan dilupakan, saya putuskan untuk dipublish aja.**

**Ok, selamat membaca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **** I** **don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gender switch, OC, OOC, typo (s)**

**Genre : Supernatural, hurt/comfort, family, romance**

**Calendula Officinalis**

**Chapter 1**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Nama gadis itu, Namikaze Naruto. Anak dan putri kedua dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Umurnya tujuh belas tahun. Ia memiliki seorang kakak perempuan cantik bernama Namikaze Kyuubi.

Kyuubi; wanita muda berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu sangat pintar, bahkan bisa dibilang jenius. Kebanggaan keluarga, putri nomor satu. Prestasinya sudah tidak terhitung, baik tingkat nasional maupun internasional. Minato dan Kushina sangat bangga padanya.

Saat ini, Minato menjabat sebagai Walikota Konoha, sementara Kushina-ibu rumah tangga biasa. Semua kolega yang datang berkunjung ke rumah mereka pasti berdecak kagum melihat deretan piala dan piagam penghargaan milik Kyuubi; sang ilmuwan muda.

Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Dia hanya gadis SMA biasa, dan ini kisah hidupnya.

.

.

.

Naruto tergolong cantik jika saja kacamata dengan model ketinggalan jaman itu tidak bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Yah, apa pedulinya? Cantik atau tidak, tidak akan mengubah pandangan orang lain atau keluarga terhadap dirinya. Keberadaan Naruto di rumah itu seperti tak terlihat. Prestasinya di sekolah pun cukup baik, tapi kurang cukup untuk mendapat pengakuan kedua orang tuanya. Ayolah, bukan salahnya jika ia tak sepintar Kyuubi. Kadang Naruto bertanya, kenapa Tuhan tidak memberikan kepandaian yang sama pada dirinya. Naruto sudah terlalu lelah untuk mendapat pengakuan mereka, jadi ia pun menyerah.

Saat ini, keluarga Namikaze sarapan pagi bersama. Seperti biasa, senyuman Kushina dan ucapan 'selamat pagi' dari Minato menyambut Kyuubi dan Naruto pagi ini. Naruto menyantap jatah makanannya dengan lahap. Layaknya keluarga normal lainnya, mereka bercakap-cakap, walaupun bahasan pagi ini tetap sama, seputar kegiatan Kyuubi dan proyek penelitian barunya. Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama, menjadi pendengar yang baik seraya memasukkan sisa makanannya ke dalam mulut.

'Hari ini aku ujian,' teriak Naruto di dalam hati. 'Apa kalian tidak mau tahu keseharianku?' tambahnya frustasi. Ia hanya bisa berucap dalam hati, tenggorokannya seakan tercekat, tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku pergi," kata Naruto, bergerak bangkit dari kursinya.

Minato melipat koran miliknya, ia melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya lalu menatap Naruto lurus. "Ingat, kau ada les sepulang sekolah nanti!" kata Minato tegas.

"Aku mengerti." Sahut Naruto pelan tanpa mampu membalas tatapan Minato.

"Belajarlah yang rajin! Lihat kakakmu, diusianya yang baru dua puluh tahun dia sudah menjadi ilmuwan penting untuk negara ini." Ujar Minato penuh kebanggaan. "Kau harus masuk Universitas Tokyo, dan menjadi pengacara hebat!" tambahnya mutlak.

Kyuubi memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, lalu melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih berdiri kaku, diam membisu. "Pergilah, kau bisa ketinggalan bus."

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. "Aku pergi," pamitnya untuk kedua kali.

"Hati-hati!" kata Kushina lembut dan Naruto pun melenggang pergi, meninggalkan ketiga orang anggota keluarganya di belakang.

Setiap harinya, Naruto pergi menggunakan bus. Perjalanannya memakan waktu selama tiga puluh menit untuk sampai ke _Konoha High School_, tempatnya menimba ilmu. Saat ini, ia duduk di kelas 2-4. Naruto sudah biasa menggunakan transportasi umum untuk pergi ke sekolah. Minato tidak bisa mengantarnya, karena tujuan mereka tidak satu arah. Sementara Kyuubi yang sudah satu tahun ini memiliki mobil pribadi, terlalu malas untuk mengantar adiknya.

.

.

.

"Naruto?!" panggil Kiba berteriak kencang dari arah pintu gerbang sekolah.

Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh ke belakang, dimana Kiba berlari kearahnya. "Selamat pagi!" sapa Naruto lembut sementara Kiba membungkuk, mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tersengal.

"Selamat pagi!" sahut Kiba yang kini terbatuk keras.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggung Kiba, sebuah senyuman terukir di mulutnya saat ini.

"Hei, kalian! Sekarang masih pagi untuk pacaran, seharusnya kalian mencari tempat lain untuk bermesraan, jangan di gerbang sekolah!" ejek Neji dengan seringai menyebalkan. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat kearah keduanya bersama dengan Sasuke yang memasang wajah datar seperti biasa, juga Shikamaru yang berjalan tidak jauh di belakangnya, menguap lebar dan terlihat mengantuk.

Kiba melirik tajam musuh bebuyutannya itu, sementara kedua tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya, menahan marah.

"Kalian mengganggu pemandangan," tambah Neji, menyeringai angkuh.

"Brengsek!" teriak Kiba kesal, tangannya terkepal, siap melayangkan pukulan, namun dengan sigap dihalangi oleh Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Kiba. Tidak ada gunanya kita bertengkar dengan dia." Naruto melirik tajam kearah Neji, sekaligus menenangkan teman baiknya itu. Ia kini berdiri di depan Kiba dan berjalan mendekati Neji. "Dan untuk anda, Tuan Muda Hyuuga, jangan mengusik kami lagi, atau ucapkan selamat tinggal pada rambut indahmu." Katanya dengan nada halus namun mengancam.

Sasuke bertepuk tangan mendengar ancaman Naruto. Matanya menatap lurus, begitu tajam dan menusuk seolah menguliti tubuh Naruto. "Aku tidak menyangka, jika kau akan membela kekasihmu hingga sejauh itu, Dobe." Ucapnya dingin. "Apa paman Minato tahu jika kau memiliki seorang kekasih?" Sasuke kemudian berbisik tepat ditelinga kanan gadis itu. "Bagaimana reaksi keluargamu jika mereka tahu kau hanya bermain-main dan pacaran di sekolah?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Uchiha." Jawab Naruto tidak kalah dingin.

"Bagaimana jika aku menjadikannya urusanku?" Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, _bossy_.

"Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk mencampuri urusanku." Desis Naruto sinis.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan menggoyangkan telunjuk kanannya di depan wajah Naruto. "Dua tahun yang lalu aku masih sahabatmu. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau bicara seolah kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun?"

Naruto mendengus dan tertawa hambar mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dalam hati, ia menghitung sampai tiga sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan santai. "Hentikan omong kosongmu tentang persahabatan. Apa aku harus mengingatkan jika kaulah yang memutuskan hubungan itu, bukan aku?" desis Naruto lagi, membuat Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya bergumam pelan, "merepotkan!"

"Ayo, Kiba. Kita pergi!" Naruto menarik paksa pergelangan tangan kiri Kiba, meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Naruto bisa merasakan jika saat ini tatapan tajam Sasuke terarah lurus ke punggungnya. Dia tidak memerlukan indera keenam untuk mengetahui jika pria itu marah, benar-benar marah terhadap dirinya. Naruto sudah cukup lama mengenal pria itu, cukup lama untuk mengetahui sifat Uchiha bungsu.

Naruto dan Kiba berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju kelas mereka. Sepanjang jalan, Kiba tidak berhenti menggerutu dan menyalahkan nasib karena harus bertemu musuh bebuyutannya pagi ini. "Benar-benar merusak_mood_," katanya kesal.

"Aku heran, Uchiha selalu menatapku sinis jika dia melihat aku sedang bersamamu." Ujar Kiba dengan nada jengkel. "Sedangkan Hyuuga, dia seolah ingin memakanku hidup-hidup tiap kali kami bertemu."

"Abaikan saja, tidak penting." Sahut Naruto cuek dengan datar.

"Kurasa, Hyuuga merasa tersaingi oleh ketampananku." Tukas Kiba penuh percaya diri, dia berjalan melewati Naruto, membuat langkah gadis itu terhenti seketika dan menatapnya horor.

"Cih, yang benar saja!" dengus Naruto keras, dilipatnya kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa kau tidak bisa memikirkan alasan yang lebih masuk akal?"

"Hei, itu alasan yang masuk akal, Naruto." Protes Kiba, dia mengambil langkah panjang untuk menyamai langkah kaki Naruto. "Lalu menurutmu, apa alasan Uchiha tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Kiba lagi. "Tidak masuk diakal jika dia tidak menyukaiku tanpa alasan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara kalian? Bukankah dulu kalian dekat?"

"Siapa yang bilang?" tanya Naruto, ia melirik ke arah Kiba dengan ekor matanya.

"Itu yang aku tangkap dari ucapan Uchiha tadi," Kiba mengangkat bahu acuh. "Lagipula, di sekolah ini tembok pun bisa bicara."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menghela napas panjang dan kembali menatap Kiba. "Masa lalu, Kiba." Katanya setengah berbisik. "Semua hanya masa lalu."

"Jadi?" Kiba kembali bertanya dengan nada menyelidik.

"Jadi, semua itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Naruto ketus, dia sangat kesal karena Kiba tidak juga mengerti apa maksud ucapan ucapannya tadi. "Dan kenapa Sasuke tidak menyukaimu?" sejenak Naruto terdiam, memasang pose berpikir. "Hmmm... mungkin karena kau menyebalkan."

"Kau jauh lebih menyebalkan!" teriak Kiba tidak terima, sementara Naruto melenggang pergi dengan senyum puas.

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang, mereka pacaran." Bisik Tenten pada Hinata yang sedari tadi membuntuti dan menguping pembicaraan Naruto dan Kiba.

Hinata tertunduk, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku rasa juga begitu," tambahnya lesu.

Ino menggelengkan kepala dan menepuk bahu kanan Hinata keras. "Ayolah, mereka berdua hanya teman biasa. Aku sangat yakin."

Hinata mendongak dan menatap Ino dengan mata berbinar senang. "Kau pikir begitu?" Ino mengangguk. "Kau benar-benar yakin?" tanya Hinata lagi, terselip nada keraguan disana.

"Aku sangat yakin," balas Ino mantap. "Aku mengenal baik siapa Naruto. Dia dan Kiba hanya sebatas teman. Karena itu, jangan menyerah. Setidaknya, katakan perasaanmu pada Kiba."

Hinata kembali menunduk, wajahnya memerah karena malu. Tenten terkikik dan menyikut pelan perut Hinata. "Hei, baru digoda seperti ini saja wajahmu sudah merah padam. Bagaimana jika kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Inuzuka nanti?"

"Sudahlah Tenten, berhenti menggodanya. Lebih baik kita cepat kembali ke kelas. Aku tidak mau mendapat hukuman dari Orochimaru sensei hanya karena kita terlambat masuk kelas." Tukas Ino, dan ketiganya pun segera berlari menuju kelas mereka.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba.

"Aku pulang!" seru Naruto lelah. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh, malam ini. Tak ada satu orang pun yang menyambutnya pulang. Tidak ada senyuman hangat Kushina yang membawakan segelas susu hangat untuknya. Tidak seperti Kyuubi yang selalu mendapat semua perhatian itu. Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan menuju lantai dua, tempat kamarnya berada.

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya, melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya pelan. Ia menyalakan lampu serta meletakkan tas punggungnya di atas kursi meja belajar. Naruto segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian. Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, ia kembali turun ke bawah menuju dapur. Ia mencari sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutnya yang mulai bernyanyi, meminta untuk diisi. Naruto kembali menghela napas berat saat mendapati lemari makanan kosong. Ia baru ingat jika malam ini Ayah dan Ibunya tidak ada di rumah, mereka berdua pergi ke kota sebelah untuk memenuhi undangan dari Kazekage, yang merupakan Walikota Suna.

"Kau benar-benar teman yang setia," ujar Naruto kemudian, tersenyum melihat satu cup ramen instan di dalam lemari makanan, desah lega meluncur dari mulutnya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan tanpamu, hah?" tambahnya.

Ia membuka tutup ramen dan menyeduhnya dengan air panas. Naruti menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan cepat dan membuat secangkir kopi, lalu membawanya ke dalam kamar. Hari ini dia harus kembali tidur larut malam, banyak PR yang harus diselesaikannya, baik PR sekolah maupun PR lesnya. Dan seharusnya, secangkir kopi mampu untuk tetap membuatnya terjaga malam ini.

Tidak lama kemudian, ketukan pelan terdengar dari balik pintu kamarnya. "Naruto, kau belum tidur?" tanya Kyuubi dari balik pintu. "Boleh aku masuk?"

"Masuk saja," sahut Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku di hadapannya.

"Banyak PR?" tanya Kyuubi yang kini berdiri disamping adiknya.

"Lumayan," sahut Naruto. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Naruto melirik ke arah Kyuubi.

"Lumayan," balas Kyuubi meniru ucapan Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh pelan dan meletakkan pensil mekanik yang digenggamnya. "Sudah makan malam? Tidak ada makanan di rumah. Persediaan terakhir ramen baru saja aku makan."

"Aku sudah makan bersama teman, sebelum pulang. " Jawab Kyuubi. "Kemana Ayah dan Ibu?"

"Ada undangan dari Walikota Suna, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka pulang."

Mulut Kyuubi membentuk huruf 'O' kecil saat mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Kemana pelayan rumah? Aku tidak melihat mereka beberapa hari ini."

"Ibu memberi mereka libur selama satu minggu, ingat?" ujar Naruto mengingatkan karena Kyuubi memang terkenal sangat cuek akan kondisi di sekitarnya.

"Mulia sekali orang tua kita." Ejek Kyuubi mendengus kasar.

"Yah, reputasi sangat penting untuk Ayah. Bukankah beliau berniat mencalonkan diri untuk menjadi anggota parlemen di pemilihan yang akan datang?"

Kyuubi mengangkat bahu, bosan. "Aku tidak peduli," katanya datar. "Tidurlah, besok kau harus sekolah."

"Dan menelantarkan tugas-tugasku?" tanya Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Mau aku bantu untuk mengerjakannya?" tawar Kyuubi berbaik hati.

"Tidak perlu," tolak Naruto halus. "Sebentar lagi juga selesai. Kakak tidur saja, besok Kakak juga harus kerja."

"Baiklah. Selamat malam!" kata Kyuubi sembari mengacak rambut Naruto penuh sayang.

"Selamat malam!"

.

.

.

Naruto mendesah lelah, ia memijat tengkuknya yang mulai terasa kaku. Sudah jam satu malam, saat ia berhasil menyelesaikan soal terakhir dari pekerjaan rumahnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki di luar kamarnya. Ya, Ayah dan Ibunya baru saja kembali. Samar, Naruto mendengar suara tawa Minato dan Kushina. "Putri kita benar-benar hebat, aku yakin dia akan sangat sukses di masa depan." Kata Kushina bangga.

"Tentu saja," sahut Minato. "Bahkan Kazekage-_san_, sangat kagum pada Kyuubi. Dia mengatakan jika kita sangat beruntung memiliki putri seperti Kyuubi."

"Lagi-lagi Kakak," Naruto berkata lirih dengan desahan panjang. Pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya semakin samar hingga ia tidak bisa mendengarnya lagi. Naruto mematikan lampu belajar dan beranjak naik ke atas tempat tidur. Matanya tetap terbuka, sangat sulit untuknya tidur malam ini. Kesal, yah dia benar-benar kesal juga benci pada ketidakmampuannya. Naruto benar-benar menyesal, kenapa dia harus mendengar potongan pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya tadi.

'Jika aku mati, apa mereka akan menangisi batu nisanku?' batin Naruto. Ia tertawa setelahnya dan menghela napas panjang. "Tidak," ia menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Tidak akan ada yang merasa kehilanganmu, Naruto. Sadarlah, siapa dirimu? Kau hanya seorang anak yang tidak bisa dibanggakan dan membosankan." Naruto kembali tersenyum miris. "Ah... jangan lupa, kau juga tidak cantik. Jadi jangan terlalu berharap akan ada seseorang menangisi batu nisanmu jika kau mati nanti." Naruto berkata lirih pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa disadarinya, lelehan air mata itu mengalir deras, hingga ia tertidur lelap beberapa saat kemudian.

.

.

.

Naruto sangat bersyukur karena pagi ini ia tidak perlu bertatap muka dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain. Minato dan Kyuubi sudah berangkat kerja lebih dulu. Sementara Kushina masih berada di dalam kamar saat Naruto turun untuk sarapan. Hari ini, dia kembali menjalani rutinitas hariannya yang sama.

Waktu terus berjalan. Matahari merayap naik menggantikan pagi.

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu jelek sekali." Kata Sasuke datar. Tatapan pemuda itu menyelidik, ditatapnya lurus wajah Naruto. Lingkaran hitam dan kantung mata gadis itu tidak luput dari pengamatan Sasuke.

Naruto menutup buku ditangannya keras dan ia mendelik marah. "Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu, Uchiha!" desis Naruto. "Atau aku akan menghajarmu!"

"Hn."

"Pergilah!" usir Naruto tegas.

"Kenapa? Menunggu kekasihmu, huh?" balas Sasuke dingin.

"Kiba bukan kekasihku," desis Naruto menahan marah, langsung mengerti akan apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke.

"Yang benar saja!" ejek Sasuke. "Kalian selalu bersama, kenapa harus mengelak?"

"Dulu kita selalu bersama, tapi kita bukan sepasang kekasih. Ingat?"

"Lalu, apa arti dia untukmu?"

Naruto menarik napas panjang, kesal, marah bercampur menjadi satu. Ingin rasanya dia menghajar wajah tampan Uchiha bungsu. "Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk menayakan hal itu padaku."

"Aku hanya menanyakan hal mudah, _Dobe._ Kau tidak perlu memasang wajah menyeramkan seperti itu." Sindir Sasuke.

"Baiklah, jadi kau benar-benar ingin tahu. Kiba adalah temanku, teman baikku. Teman yang menerimaku apa adanya. Bukan karena orang tua, atau kakakku. Dia menerimaku karena aku adalah aku."

"Aku pun sama," teriak Sasuke jengah. "Aku mengenalmu lebih lama, Naruto."

"Kau menjadi temanku hanya karena kakakku, persahabatan yang kau tawarkan tidak tulus, Sasuke."

"Itu tidak benar," sanggah Sasuke cepat dengan nada suara satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Dia tersinggung, nyaris putus asa menghadapi Naruto dan kekeraskepalaannya.

"Itu benar," balas Naruto lirih. " Pendengaranku tidak mungkin salah, aku mendengarnya sangat jelas saat kau mengakui semua itu pada kakakku. Bagaimana bisa kau lupa dengan ucapanmu?"

"Kau tidak mendengar semua pembicaraanya, Naruto. Biarkan aku menjelaskannya pada-"

"Cukup!" potong Naruto dengan sebelah tangan diangkat ke udara. "Aku tidak mau dengar, sebaiknya kau pergi. Sakura pasti sedang mencarimu saat ini. Jangan membuatku sulit, sangat sedikit siswi yang mau berteman denganku." Ujar Naruto tersenyum miris. "Mereka tidak suka karena kau sering mengangguku atau bicara denganku."

"Siapa yang berani mengganggumu?" desis Sasuke dingin.

"Tidak penting," sahut Naruto mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Pergilah, kumohon. Jangan membuatku sulit."

"Sekarang aku akan pergi, tapi aku pasti mendapat jawaban yng kuinginkan darimu. Ingat itu!" dan Sasuke pun beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri di taman belakang sekolah. Tempat favorit gadis itu untuk mengasingkan diri selama ini.

.

.

.

Sasuke menekuk wajahnya saat ia kembali ke kelas. _Moodnya_ berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat saat ini. Dia kesal karena Naruto tidak pernah mengijinkannya untuk menjelaskan kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu di pesta ulang tahun Kyuubi yang ke tujuh belas tahun. Ia pun sadar jika dia juga bersalah, tapi seharusnya Naruto mendengar semua pembicaraannya dengan Kyuubi, bukan hanya setengahnya. 'Kenapa dia hanya menguping sebagian saja?' rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"Wajahmu kusut sekali. Sepertinya _mood-mu_ sedang tidak baik." Ujar Neji saat melihat Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas. Suasana kelas 2-1 masih sepi, murid-murid yang lain lebih memilih berada di luar kelas selama jam makan siang.

"_Mood-nya_ memang tidak pernah baik," timpal Shikamaru tanpa membuka matanya.

"Bertengkar dengan Sakura, huh?"

"..."

"Dia bertengkar dengan Naruto," lagi-lagi Shikamaru menimpali.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Neji melirik ke arah Shikamaru yang masih membenamkan kepala pada kedua tangannya yang dilipat di atas meja.

"Itu sangat mudah ditebak," jawab Shikamaru, menguap lebar.

"Sebenarnya kekasihmu itu siapa, Sas? Naruto atau Sakura?" tanya Neji serius. Diabakannya Shikamaru yang menggeliat nikmat.

"..."

Shikamaru menatap langit-langit kelas dan menjawab ringan. "Naruto itu permaisuri, sementara Sakura hanya seorang gundik. Fungsi gundik hanya untuk pelampiasan, pelarian dan tempat bersenang-senang."

"Tidak bisakah kau menjelaskannya dengan cara sederhana?" Neji menggelengkan kepala, menatap Shikamaru tak percaya.

"Otakmu cukup pintar untuk mengerti apa maksudku," jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Terserah," ujar Neji terlalu malas untuk berdebat. "Tapi, apa benar begitu, Sasuke?" Neji kembali melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Shika, aku bertanya pada Sasuke. Kenapa kau terus yang menjawab?" protes Neji keras, sementara Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahunya ringan.

"Sasuke?!" sebuah teriakan mengalihkan perhatian Neji dan Shikamaru yang langsung melihat ke arah si pemilik suara. Sakura berjalan cepat menuju kursi Sasuke dengan wajah ditekuk dalam. "Kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jika siang ini kita makan siang bersama?" Sakura berkata cepat.

"Pergi! aku malas berbicara denganmu." Usir Sasuke datar.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit?" tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir. Ia mencoba meletakkan tangannya di dahi Sasuke, namun tangannya ditepis kasar oleh pemuda itu. Sakura terlonjak kaget, tidak bisa dipungkiri jika hatinya sakit mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sasuke. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Desis Sakura.

"Sifatku memang sudah seperti ini, dan aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk bertahan."

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?" desak Sakura.

"Kita akhiri saja." Putus Sasuke dingin.

Sakura menatap kekasihnya itu tak percaya, pendengarannya seolah terbakar mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. "Kau serius?"

"Hn."

"Hanya karena masalah ini, kau mengakhiri hubungan kita? Kau bahkan melakukannya di depan kedua sahabatmu?" tanya Sakura lagi. Neji dan Shikamaru berdeham kecil sebelum akhirnya meniggalkan keduanya di dalam kelas. "Seharusnya kau memutuskanku di depan semua orang!" tantangnya lagi.

"Jika itu maumu."

"Sasuke? Tidak bisakah kau bersikap lebih baik lagi? Dari awal, hanya aku yang selalu berjuang untuk mempertahankan hubungan kita, dan ini balasanmu kepadaku?"

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk melakukan semua itu." Sasuke menghela napas lelah dan menatap serius ke arah Sakura. "Jangan mencintai seseorang, biarkan dirimu yang dicintai seseorang. Dan kau akan lebih bahagia."

"Omong kosong!" desis Sakura. "Ingat satu hal, Sasuke. Suatu hari nanti, kau akan merasakan rasa sakit yang aku rasakan saat ini. Dan saat itu, kau baru akan menyadari apa arti 'cinta' sebenarnya." Sakura pun berbalik pergi dengan raut wajah terluka, dia meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri disana, dalam keheningan kelas yang terasa mencekam. Ucapan Sakura seperti sebuah kutukan untuk Sasuke, yang tentu tidak disadari pemuda itu.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" UJAR Naruto saat membuka pintu rumahnya. Suaranya terdengar tidak bersemangat seperti biasa.

"Selamat datang!" sahut Iruka dari dalam rumah. Pria itu tergopoh-gopoh menyambut kedatangan sang Nona.

"Ah, Paman Iruka. Kapan Anda kembali?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi ceria.

"Beberapa jam yang lalu," jawab Iruka, tersenyum ramah.

"Bagaiman liburannya, apa menyenangkan?" tanya Naruto lagi sembari mengekori Iruka ke dapur.

"Membosankan," jawab Iruka. Tangannya kini dengan lincah bergerak untuk mengiris bahan-bahan makanan untuk makan malam. "Anda mau sesuatu, Nona? Jus atau biskuit, mungkin?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "tidak, aku tidak mau apapun. Kemana orangtuaku dan Kak Kyuubi?"

"Beliau baru saja pergi, ada acara amal di balai kota."

"Oh..." Sahut Naruto pendek.

"Malam ini saya akan masak makanan kesukaan anda." Iruka tersenyum lembut.

"Aku makan sendiri lagi?" Naruto menghembuskan napas dengan cepat. Jika Iruka memasak makanan kesukaannya, itu berarti dua hal, hari ulang tahun gadis itu, atau ia makan tanpa anggota keluarganya yang lain.

"Ya," jawab Iruka denan nada prihatin. "Setelah acara amal selesai, Tuan dan Nyonya akan makan malam bersama di rumah Menteri Pendidikan. Nona Kyuubi juga ikut bersama mereka."

"Jadi hanya aku yang tidak diajak serta?" Naruto bergumam tidak jelas. "Paman Iruka, tidak perlu masak banyak. Tolong buatkan aku ramen saja. Aku akan makan malam di dalam kamar, banyak PR yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Begitu?" gerakan tangan Iruka terhenti seketika. Wajahnya berubah khawatir, dia tahu betul jika Naruto benar-benar kesepian. Pelayan itu langsung memutar otak untuk menghibur Naruto. "Apa PR Nona benar-benar banyak?"

"Begitulah."

"Hah, sayang sekali." Seru Iruka dengan nada menyesal yang dibuat-buat. "Padahal malam ini saya berniat untuk makan ramen di kedai paman Teuchi. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika ada teman untuk makan bersama."

"Paman Iruka akan makan di sana?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar. Iruka mengangguk pelan. "Aku ikut!" seru Naruto, seolah lupa akan kesedihannya tadi.

"Bukankah Anda banyak pekerjaan rumah, Naruto-_chan_?"

"Itu bisa diatur," jawab Naruto santai, ia mengibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajah. "Kita berangkat jam berapa?"

"Jam tujuh."

"Masih ada waktu dua jam. Kalau begitu, aku akan menyicil PR dari sekarang, dan menyelesaikanya setelah pulang makan malam." Naruto beranjak pergi, namun kakinya berhenti melangkah di langkah ketiga. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Paman Iruka." Kata Naruto tulus.

"_With my pleasure, Miss_."

.

.

.

Makan malam hari ini terasa sangat spesial untuk Naruto. Iruka benar-benar mampu membuatnya tersenyum, sejenak melupakan rasa sedih dan kesepian yang menggerogoti hatinya.

Naruto bahkan menghabiskan tiga mangkuk ramen porsi besar malam ini. Mulut Iruka terbuka lebar melihatnya. Tidak menyangka jika Nona mudanya bisa makan sebanyak itu.

Gadis itu terkikik melihat ekspresi Iruka. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Paman Iruka."

Iruka menggaruk hidungnya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum lebar. "Anda selalu membuat saya terkejut."

Naruto kembali tertawa, tawa bahagia yang terdengar tulus. Iruka kembali tersenyum, lega melihat mata Naruto berbinar bahagia. "Anda mau tambah lagi?" tawar Iruka baik hati.

"Tidak," Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Perutku rasanya mau meledak," ujarnya sambil menepuk pelan perutnya.

Iruka mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompetnya, kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja. "Saya akan membawa Anda untuk makan lagi di sini-nanti."

"Benarkah?" Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Iruka senang.

"Ya, jika masih ada umur, kita akan makan di sini lagi." Janji Iruka dengan senyum hangat.

"Terima kasih," sahut Naruto tanpa mampu menyembunyikan rasa harunya. Posisi Iruka bukan hanya pelayan bagi gadis itu. Pria itu sudah dianggap sebagai keluarga sendiri olehnya. Kedudukan pria itu bahkan lebih dekat bila dibandingkan dengan anggota keluarga lainnya.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak memiliki firasat apa pun hari ini. Yang dia ingat, dia dan Iruka tertawa bahagia. Bercanda layaknya keluarga dekat malam itu.

Namun apa yang terjadi kemudian berjalan diluar akal sehatnya. Gadis itu terbangun, bingung, dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Dimana aku?" tanyanya lirih melihat ruangan asing itu. "Kenapa aku di sini? Dimana Paman Iruka?" Naruto melemparkan pandangan ke setiap sudut ruangan. Seingatnya, tadi dia berada di dalam mobil bersama Iruka untuk pulang. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia berada di sini?

Naruto berlari tak tentu arah, sesuatu seolah memanggilnya. Dia melihat seorang dokter dan beberapa suster berlari, begitu tergesa, masuk ke dalam suatu ruangan.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa kakinya mengikuti arah dokter dan suster itu. Ruangan yang dimasukinya sangat tidak menyenangkan. Berbagai peralatan medis berada di dalam ruangan itu.

Para suster lalu lalang di depannya, seolah tidak terusik akan keberadaan dirinya di dalam ruangan itu. "Kenapa aku ada di sini?" Naruto semakin tidak mengerti.

Gadis itu menyeret kakinya, ingin melihat jelas siapa dua orang yang berbaring tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Dokter dan suster mengelilingi tempat tidur kedua pasien terlihat semakin sibuk dan cemas secara bersamaan.

Naruto tersentak kaget, dia melihat tubuhnya sendiri berbaring penuh luka di salah satu tempat tidur itu. "Siapa dia?" Naruto menunjuk ke arah tempat tidur dengan panik.

"Hei, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Naruto berteriak kencang. Namun teriakannya seolah angin lalu, tidak ada satu pun yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

Naruto kembali bergerak, mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatian salah satu suster wanita. Namun yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkannya. Gadis itu melotot tak percaya, tangannya menembus tubuh suster itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto bergerak mundur. Terlalu syok. "Apa yang terjadi?" teriaknya frustasi.

"Bisakah kau mengecilkan suara cemprengmu itu?"

Naruto berbalik, mencari asal sumber suara. Seorang pria tampan berjalan anggun ke arahnya. "Siapa kau?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Menatap lurus ke arah pria itu.

Pria itu berjalan cuek, menuju salah satu tempat tidur. "Paman Iruka?" teriak Naruto saat melihat tubuh Iruka terbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur dengan segala macam peralatan medis menempel di tubuhnya.

Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna saat melihat roh Iruka perlahan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Pria baik itu mengulum senyum pada Naruto, mengangguk kecil sebelum akhirnya menghilang dan suara mesin pendeteksi jantung itu-pun berbunyi nyaring, memekakan telinga.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto semakin panik. Dia bertanya pada pria yang kini balas menatapnya lurus. "Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa hanya kau yang bisa melihatku? Lalu siapa dia?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi, telunjuknya menunjuk pada tubuhnya yang berbaring tak berdaya.

Pria itu menghela napas panjang. Terdiam.

"Apa aku sudah mati?" tanya Naruto kemudian. Otaknya mulai memahami akan apa yang terjadi.

"Belum," sahut Kimimaro.

"Lalu?"

"Itu untuk kau cari tahu sendiri." Sahutnya tenang sebelum menghilang.

"Jangan pergi! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" seru Naruto putus asa. Gadis itu berjalan menembus tubuh dokter dan suster yang bekerja di sekeliling tempat tidurnya. Naruto mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, namun ia kembali terpental. Tubuhnya seolah menolaknya. Naruto terdiam, kemudian menangis.

Ia memaksa kakinya untuk berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Naruto bingung, kemana dia harus pergi sekarang. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, hatinya menyebut satu nama dan saat dia membuka mata, dia hanya bisa mengernyit, heran kenapa tiba-tiba dia bisa berada di tempat ini. "Bagaimana bisa?" pikirnya takjub.

.

.

.

**Catatan : Calendula Officinalis atau yang dikenal dengan nama Marigold mempunyai arti kesedihan atau putus asa. Konon, pada zaman dewa-dewi Yunani, dikatakan bahwa Aphrodite, dewi kecantikan begitu sedih atas kematian kekasihnya, Adonis. Ia mulai menangis dan air matanya berubah menjadi marigold.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo, minna! Terima kasih untuk semua dukungannya. ^^**

**Maaf jika tema yang diangkat di fic ini ada kesamaan dengan Drama Korea berjudul 49 Days. Sama tidaknya ide cerita fic ini dengan drama tersebut akan saya kembalikan ke penilaian pembaca masing-masing. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **** I** **don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gender switch, OC, OOC, typo (s)**

**Genre : Supernatural, hurt/comfort, family.**

**Calendula Officinalis**

**Chapter 2**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Calendula officinalis, atau marigold merupakan bunga kelahiran bulan Oktober. Bunga kelahiran Naruto. Gadis itu sangat menyukai bunga satu ini. Bukan hanya karena bunga bulan kelahirannya, tapi karena makna dari bunga itu sendiri. Kehangatan, marygold memiliki makna 'kehangatan'. Sebuah makna yang sangat dia rindukan di dunia nyata.

Ia menanam bunga itu di dalam pot yang dicat putih. Pot-pot itu berjajar rapih di balkon kamarnya. Marigoldnya terawat dengan baik dan terus berbunga, begitu sederhana namun terlihat begitu cantik.

"Siapa yang akan merawat kalian nanti?" Naruto berjongkok, suaranya hanya berupa bisikan, ia menatap tanamannya pilu. "Aku harap mereka mau merawat kalian jika aku pergi untuk selamanya," tambahnya lirih yang disahut oleh desauan angin malam yang terdengar sama menyedihkannya.

Gadis itu selalu merasa rendah diri. Dia menganggap dirinya tidak menarik. Otaknya juga tidak seencer kakaknya. Keluarganya pun seolah menganaktirikannya. Dia lebih suka mengurung diri di dalam kamar, mengerjakan sesuatu yang disukainya.

Naruto memilih mengasingkan diri. Dia tidak mau mendengar pujian setinggi langit yang ditujukan untuk kakaknya. Naruto takut jika rasa iri itu menguasai hatinya dan membuatnya membenci kakaknya.

Tidak, ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Semua ini terjadi karena ketidakmampuannya. Dia tidak mau menyalahkan orang lain untuk keterpurukannya.

Naruto kembali berdiri, kedua alisnya saling bertaut. Ia mendongak, menatap langit malam di atasnya. Beberapa saat yang lalu dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa berada di dalam kamarnya. Tadi dia hanya memejamkan mata, membayangkan kamarnya dan wushhhhh... saat membuka mata, dia sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. "Apa hanya dengan memejamkan mata dan memikirkan suatu tempat bisa membuatku berpindah tempat?" kernyitannya semakin dalam. "Ah, sebaiknya aku coba saja." Naruto mengangguk kecil sebelum kembali memejamkan mata, memikirkan satu tempat yang ingin dikunjunginya dan beberapa detik kemudian, rohnya pun kembali menghilang.

Dilain tempat, Sasuke menatap datar langit-langit kamarnya yang semakin gelap. Dia berbaring, mendengarkan suara-suara malam. Sasuke berguling, resah, matanya menatap nyalang. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa perasaannya tidak enak?

Sasuke bangkit, bergerak untuk menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Matanya terkunci pada sebuah pigura foto berbingkai sederhana. Foto dirinya dan Naruto. Mulutnya terangkat tipis, sayangnya begitu singkat.

Helaan napas kasar kembali terdengar saat dia mendudukkan diri di kursi meja belajarnya. Tangannya membuka sebuah buku sketsa, buku yang dipenuhi oleh gambar gadis itu. Halaman demi halaman dibukanya. Mulutnya kembali tertarik ke atas, perasaannya sedikit terobati oleh sketsa gambar yang dibuatnya sendiri. "Aku merindukan senyumanmu," gumamnya syahdu.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Naruto begitu ringan saat menapaki tangga setapak menuju kediaman keluarga Inuzuka. "Ternyata cara kerjanya memang seperti itu." Pekik Naruto senang dengan dua tangan mengatup di depan dada. "Aku hanya perlu berkonsentrasi pada tempat tujuan, benar-benar keren." Ujarnya semangat. "Ini lebih mengasikkan daripada pintu kemana saja milik Doraemon." Naruto terus bergumam, mulai melantur.

Gonggongan anjing terdengar saling bersahut, seolah menolak kedatangan roh Naruto yang berjalan semakin mendekat ke rumah keluarga Inuzuka. "Ck, berisik sekali." Keluh Naruto, tangannya menutup kedua telinganya erat. Dia tidak sadar jika dialah penyebab anjing-anjing keluarga Inuzuka menggonggong, ribut.

Naruto berdiri tepat di depan pintu geser rumah Kiba untuk beberapa saat. Ia memasang kuda-kuda, sebelum berlari kencang menembus pintu tanpa kesulitan berarti. "Wow, keren." Ujarnya dengan mata berbinar senang karena bisa masuk dengan begitu mudah. "Aku seperti seorang ninja," katanya dengan kekehan pelan.

Ia mengelilingkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru rumah, mencari keberadaan penghuni rumah ini. Dia melirik ke jam dinding yang tergantung rapih, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. "Dimana Kiba? Tidak mungkin jika dia sudah tidur." Katanya lirih. Naruto sering datang berkunjung, dan cukup dekat dengan keluarga Inuzuka. Ia sudah hapal betul seluk beluk rumah bergaya Jepang tradisional ini.

Naruto sering kali merasa iri pada Kiba. Keluarga pemuda itu begitu hangat, dan menyenangkan. Tidak seperti keluarganya. Kaki Naruto kembali melangkah, telinganya menangkap suara tawa dari arah ruang menonton.

Akamaru yang pada awalnya meringkuk di atas pangkuan Kiba meloncat turun dengan cepat, menggonggong galak ke arah Naruto yang kini berdiri di samping sofa yang diduduki oleh Kiba.

"Akamaru, diam!" Kiba membentak, terganggu akan gonggongan Akamaru yang semakin keras. Pemuda itu kembali tertawa keras, ia menonton acara komedi yang sedang ditayangkan di televisi.

"Sssstttttt... jangan takut!" Naruto berjongkok dan menatap lurus pada Akamaru. "Ini aku, Akamaru. Kau tidak mengenaliku?" tanya Naruto sedih.

Akamaru masih menggonggong untuk beberapa saat sebelum berhenti, seolah mengerti. Anjing itu mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya, dan berjalan mengelilingi arwah Naruto. "Guk," Akamaru menyalak pelan, lalu duduk di atas lantai masih dengan ekor yang dikebaskan cepat. Kedua matanya lekat menatap roh gadis itu.

"Syukurlah kau masih mengenaliku," kata Naruto lirih. Gadis itu mencoba untuk menyentuh kepala Akamaru sebagai tanda sayang, namun tidak bisa. Tangannya menembus kepala Akamaru, sepertinya dia lupa jika sekarang ia tidak bisa menyentuh benda dan makhluk hidup lainnya. "Maaf Akamaru, sekarang aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu." Katanya dengan nada suara aneh, bahkan untuk pendengarannya sendiri.

"Kenapa Akamaru bersikap aneh?" Kiba berdiri, kemudian berjongkok dan mengelus kepala Akamaru penuh sayang. "Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan pada anjing kesayangannya itu. "Jangan bilang kau lapar, aku baru memberimu makan satu jam yang lalu." Keluh Kiba.

"Mungkin dia melihat hantu," sahut Inuzuka Hana, kakak perempuan Kiba tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar televisi. Gadis berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu sekilas melirik ke arah Kiba, tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah adiknya kini terlihat takut.

"Ja-jangan asal bicara!" bentak Kiba kesal.

Hana mengangkat bahu cuek, mulutnya mengunyah makanan ringannya dengan nikmat. "Asal kau tahu, hewan bisa merasakan bahkan melihat hal yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia."

Kiba kembali melirik takut ke arah Akamaru yang menatap lurus pada Naruto yang tersenyum simpul. "Akamaru, apa kau melihat hantu?"

"Guk!" sahut Akamaru, seolah menjawab pertanyaan Kiba.

"Apa kubilang," ujar Hana puas, lalu terkekeh senang. "Akamaru pasti melihat hantu. Lagipula, apa kau tidak dengar gonggongan anjing di luar?"

"Tidak mungkin ada hantu, kan?" Kiba histeris.

Hana hanya menyeringai puas menatap adiknya yang memadangnya horor.

"Berhenti menggoda adikmu," tegur Tsume. Wanita paruh baya itu berdiri galak di depan pintu. "Kiba, kenapa tidak belajar? Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan rumah?" tanyanya.

"Aku bisa mencontek pada Naruto besok," sahut Kiba cuek membuat Tsume melotot galak ke arahnya.

"Kau mau jadi apa jika terus mencontek, hah?" bentak Tsume lagi, sangat marah. "Ibu tidak mengerti, kenapa Naruto bisa tahan memiliki teman pemalas seperti-mu?"

"Karena dia keren," celetuk Kiba dengan seringaian lebar. Jawaban Kiba ini sontak membuat Naruto tersenyum.

Tsume menghela napas pendek dan memijat keningnya pelan. Percuma dia marah pada Kiba, toh putra bungsunya itu sudah terlalu kebal. "Masuk ke kamar dan kerjakan tugasmu. Dan kau Hana?" Tsume mengalihkan tatapannya pada putri sulungnya. "Awasi adikmu, pastikan dia mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik!"

"Siap laksanakan, Kapten!" Hana berdiri dalam gerak cepat, memberikan tanda salute pada ibunya sebelum menyeret Kiba pergi bersamanya. Gayanya benar-benar berlebihan.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi," Naruto bergumam, menatap Kiba yang diseret paksa oleh Hana ke kamar pemuda itu. Naruto kembali tersenyum, sedih, ia melirik untuk terakhir kali ke arah Kiba sebelum menghilang.

.

.

.

"Aish, kenapa aku malah berada di tempat ini?" Naruto menyentakkan kaki, tidak suka. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendarat di kamar Sasuke saat ini. Apa tadi dia memikirkan tempat ini? Naruto mengusap pangkal hidungnya, sebal. Padahal sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dia ke kamar ini, namun kamar ini tidak berubah sama sekali. Kamar luas milik Sasuke masih terlihat sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu.

Mata gadis itu terpaku pada sebuah pigura foto yang diletakkan di rak buku. "Kenapa dia masih menyimpan foto ini?" desis Naruto tidak suka. Gadis itu berusaha mengambil pigura yang berisi foto dirinya dan Sasuke, namun usahanya gagal.

Naruto ingat betul kapan foto itu diambil. Foto itu diambil saat ulang tahun Kyuubi tiga tahun yang lalu. Hari yang sama dimana ucapan Sasuke yang secara tidak sengaja di dengarnya menyakiti hati Naruto begitu dalam.

"Aku mau menjadi teman Naruto untuk mendekatimu." Ucapan Sasuke pada Kyuubi saat itu kembali berputar di otak Naruto. Membuat luka hatinya kembali menganga lebar. Anehnya, malam itu Naruto sama sekali tidak menangis, dia hanya tertawa, tawa hambar yang dipaksakan.

"Hah, sudahlah Naruto." Katanya, menggeleng pelan. "Itu masa lalu, hanya masa lalu." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu kembali menyipitkan mata saat melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk membelakanginya. Naruto berjalan mendekat, pikiran jail melintas di otaknya. Ia tersenyum licik, terkekeh pelan lalu dengan gerakan lambat ia meniup tengkuk Sasuke.

Pemuda itu bereaksi, merinding, tangan kanannya memijat tengkuknya yang mendadak terasa dingin. Sasuke meraih remote AC yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya, lalu mematikan AC kamarnya. Dia berpikir jika udara dingin itu berasal dari AC-nya.

Tangan kanan Naruto menutup mulutnya yang terkikik puas. Seolah takut jika Sasuke mendengar suara tawanya. Dia berdeham, menghentikan kikikannya lalu kembali meniup tengkuk Sasuke. Tubuh pemuda itu tiba-tiba menegang, dengan gerak cepat dia menengok ke belakang. Kedua alisnya bertaut, tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakangnya. Tapi kenapa dia merasa ada seseorang berdiri di belakangnya saat ini. Benar-benar aneh, pikirnya.

Naruto kembali tertawa, kini tawa lepas hingga gadis itu terduduk karena geli. Kapan lagi dia bisa menjaili Sasuke seperti saat ini. Naruto akhirnya berhenti tertawa dengan napas menderu, perlahan dia berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Aku tidak tahu jika kau rajin belajar, Teme." Dengus Naruto, mencoba mengintip apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Sasuke di meja belajar. Mata Naruto membulat sempurna saat melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu sedang menggambar sebuah sketsa wajah, wajah Naruto. "Kenapa kau malah menggambar wajahku?" bentak Naruto tepat di telinga pemuda itu. "Seharusnya kau menggambar wajah kakakku, bukankah kau menyukainya?" teriaknya marah, tangannya berusaha merebut buku sketsa itu dari tangan Sasuke, namun usahanya gagal.

"Kau terlihat lebih cantik saat tersenyum, Dobe." Puji Sasuke, menatap hasil karyanya dengan puas. "Sayang sekali, sekarang aku jarang melihatmu tersenyum." Tambahnya membuat Naruto mengernyit tidak suka. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku?"

Sunyi.

"Aku tidak tahu Sasuke," sahut Naruto perih setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Aku tidak tahu," gumamnya lagi sebelum menghilang, kembali melarikan diri.

.

.

.

Naruto kembali ke rumah sakit dalam sekejap mata. Gadis itu tidak mengerti, kenapa perasaannya terganggu oleh sikap Sasuke tadi. Kenapa pemuda itu menggambar wajahnya? Kenapa dia ingin melihat senyuman Naruto? Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Ah, kau sudah kembali?"

Otak Naruto terlalu sibuk memikirkan Sasuke hingga tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi Kimimaro mengawasinya.

"Halo...?"

"Hai," sapa Naruto datar membalas sapaan Kimimaro yang mengernyit masam. Gadis itu berhenti berjalan, mendongak menatap Kimimaro. "Jadi, apa aku sudah mati?"

Kimimaro menggeleng. "Mereka sedang mengoperasimu saat ini." Ia menunjuk ruang operasi dengan dagunya.

"Begitu?" sahut Naruto tidak tertarik.

Kedua alis Kimimaro terangkat, "jadi kau berharap-mati?"

"Entahlah," kata Naruto dengan kedua bahu terangkat. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Lagipula, tubuhku menolakku. Kau juga melihatnya tadi."

"Hm..."

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu. Apa kau sama sepertiku?"

Kimimaro diam, enggan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Hei, aku bertanya padamu." Protes Naruto dengan mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," tukas Kimimaro mutlak.

Hening.

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto menutup mulut, dengan teliti dia mengamati perubahan ekspresi wajah Kimimaro. Rahang pemuda itu mengeras, gestur tubuhnya mengatakan jika dia merasa tidak nyaman. Pertanyaan terlarang rupanya, batin Naruto.

"Ah, aku lupa belum mengenalkan diri." Kata Naruto, mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Namaku Naruto, namamu siapa?"

"Kimimaro." Jawab pemuda itu serak.

"Oh..." Naruto mulai berjalan kembali, mengekori Kimimaro. "Kimimaro-san, aku pernah dengar jika roh bisa menggerakkan barang-barang. Apa benar bisa?"

"Tidak semua roh bisa melakukannya," jelas Kimimaro pendek.

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil, memasang pose pose berpikir. Keningnya berkerut dalam sebelum sebuah senyum cerah menggantung di wajah cantiknya. "Apa kau bisa melakukannya?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Begitulah," sahut Kimimaro terdengar sombong.

"Keren!" pekik Naruto, senyumnya bertambah lebar. "Tolong ajari aku melakukannya," mohon Naruto.

Kimimaro mendengus, mendelik ke arah Naruto yang kini berjalan di sampingnya. "Hal ini butuh latihan dan usaha keras-"

"Aku pekerja keras," potong Naruto begitu yakin.

"Kau benar-benar yakin?" tanya Kimimaro, menyempitkan mata.

"Sangat," balas Naruto semangat.

"Jadi kau hanya ingin belajar menggerakan barang saja?"

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Naruto, memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu terbang," sahut Kimimaro, tubuhnya kini melayang di udara.

Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar menatapnya. Ini benar-benar keren, pikirnya. Mata gadis itu bahkan tidak berkedip saat Kimimaro kembali menginjakkan kakinya ke lantai rumah sakit. "Tolong ajari aku terbang juga," Naruto mulai merengek.

"Kenapa aku harus mengajarimu?" Kimimaro mengangkat satu akisnya dan bertanya dengan nada angkuh.

"Karena kau baik hati, kumohon..."

Kimimaro mendengus, pura-pura kesal. "Apa tidak ada alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Hah, baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu." Kata Kimimaro pasrah.

"Benarkah?" bola mata Naruto kembali berbinar. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita lakukan di luar," seru Naruto sambil menarik tangan Kimimaro untuk keluar dari gedung rumah sakit itu.

"Tidak bisa," sahut Kimimaro cepat, sinar matanya kembali meredup.

"Kenapa?" Naruto kembali bertanya, sedikit ragu.

"Karena aku tidak bisa keluar dari gedung rumah sakit ini," jawabnya datar membuat Naruto mengernyit bingung. Ya Tuhan, roh pemuda di depannya ini benar-benar sangat misterius. Batin Naruto.

.

.

.

Malam ini, taman belakang kediaman Sabaku disulap menjadi tempat pesta yang sangat menawan. Sebuah tenda besar berwarna _champagne_ didirikan di atas tanah berumput itu. Rangkaian bunga anggrek putih menghiasi tiap sudut tenda. Lampu-lampu natal berwarna netral dipasang menghiasi tenda, memberikan kesan romantis dan elegan secara bersamaan. Meja penuh makanan dan minuman berjejer, begitu menggoda selera. Para pelayan hilir mudik, melayani tamu undangan dengan sikap profesional.

Sebuah gazebo di taman itu kini berfungsi sebagai panggung musik. Sembilan orang pemain musik berjejar rapih dengan sebuah alat musik ditangan. Seorang pria separuh baya duduk dibalik grand piano berwarna putih. Tangannya terangkat, lalu dijejakkan di atas tuts. Jari-jari lentiknya mulai menari di sana, menghasilkan dentingan melodi indah. Para pemain musik lainnya memainkan alat musik mereka, menyahut melodi yang dihasilkan sang pianis, menghasilkan alunan melodi, menghangatkan suasana.

Lantai dansa berbahan dasar melamin, dengan motif catur, ukura dipasang di depan panggung musik, mengundang tamu undangan untuk berdansa di atasnya. Beberapa pasang tamu bahkan sudah turun ke lantai dansa dan menari begitu anggun.

Pesta ini dihadiri oleh banyak pejabat penting, konglomerat, artis, model dan orang-orang berpengaruh di negara ini. Kazekage, kepala keluarga Sabaku sengaja mengadakan pesta ini untuk penggalangan dana. Uang yang terkumpul akan disumbangkan ke beberapa panti asuhan dan panti jompo di negara ini.

Di satu sisi, Kakashi berjalan tergesa, menyeruak diantara kerumunan tamu undangan yang tengah berpesta. Wajah pria berusia tiga puluh lima tahun itu sekilas nampak biasa. Namun jika dilihat lebih teliti, pria itu terlihat cemas.

Bagaimana dia tidak cemas, sepuluh menit yang lalu pihak kepolisian menghubunginya. Melaporkan jika Naruto dan Iruka mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Iruka meninggal dunia sedangkan Naruto terluka parah. Kakashi memaki dalam hati, kenapa pihak kepolisian baru mengabarinya sedangkan kecelakaan yang menimpa Naruto terjadi hampir satu jam yang lalu.

"Kami sudah mencoba menghubungi kediaman walikota, namun tidak ada yang menjawab." Polisi yang menghubunginya itu berdalih. "Kami juga mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel walikota, namun tidak aktif. Karena itu kami menghubungi Anda."

Brengsek, maki Kakashi dalam hati saat mengingat percakapan itu.

Tatapannya menyisir seluruh area, dia berharap segera menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Demi Tuhan, kenapa tamunya harus sebanyak ini? Pikir pria itu yang kini sedikit frustasi.

Pria itu menghela napas lega saat menemukan salah satu dari tiga orang yang dicarinya. "Kyuubi?!" panggil Kakashi sedikit keras, karena posisi Kyuubi memang agak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik dan menatap Kakashi yang berjalan cepat kearahnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. "Anda mengganggu rencana besarku, Paman." Ujarnya kesal. Gadis itu sedang menguntit Itachi saat Kakashi memanggilnya. "Ada apa? Cepat katakan!" katanya tidak sabar. Matanya kembali mencari keberadaan Itachi yang kembali menghilang bersama seorang model wanita yang sangat cantik dan seksi.

"Dimana orangtuamu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Paman memanggilku hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu?" Kyuubi balik bertanya dengan nada sinis. Gadis itu berkacak pinggang, menantang. Menatap kesal Kakashi yang balas menatapnya datar.

"Jawab saja," kata Kakashi kaku dan dingin, membuat Kyuubi mengernyit, merasa aneh akan sikap pamannya saat ini.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Pikir Kyuubi. Kakashi merupakan adik angkat Minato, juga tangan kanan kepercayaannya. Pria itu sangat jarang bersikap dingin seperti sekarang, karena itulah Kyuubi yakin jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi. "Mereka di meja makan VIP," jawab Kyuubi.

"Begitu?" kata Kakashi. Dalam hati ia menyerapah, memaki kebodohannya sendiri. Tentu saja, kakak angkatnya itu pasti ada di meja VIP. Kenapa dia malah mencari berkeliling?

"Sebaiknya kau juga ikut aku," kata Kakashi dengan tatapan tegas dan terdengar seperti sebuah perintah, membuat Kyuubi kembali mengatupkan mulutnya yang hendak protes.

Kyuubi menggertakan gigi, menyeret kakinya untuk mengikuti langkah Kakashi. Malam ini lagi-lagi dia gagal menguntit Itachi.

.

.

.

Kakashi kembali berjalan, sedikit cepat. "Maaf mengganggu," kata Kakashi menginterupsi pembicaraan Minato, Kazekage dan Fugaku.

Minato meneliti ekspresi wajah adik angkatnya, keningnya berkerut saat melihatnya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Kakashi menimang, apakah pantas mengatakan berita buruk ini di depan kolega keluarga Namikaze. "Katakan saja Kakashi." Tukas Minato, ia bisa menebak pikiran adik angkatnya dengan tepat. "Keluarga Sabaku dan Uchiha sudah seperti keluarga kita sendiri. Bicaralah, ada apa?" katanya membuat Kazekage dan Fugaku mengangguk setuju.

"Naruto."

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?" timpal Kushina yang baru saja datang ke meja VIP bersama Mikoto Uchiha.

"Naruto kecelakaan," kata Kakashi datar dan cepat.

Mata Minato terbelalak ngeri, dengan gerak cepat ia bergegas menghampiri Kakashi dan menyambar bagian atas lengan pria itu. "Kapan?" tanya Minato setelah bisa menguasai diri.

Sementara itu, Kushina sedikit terhuyung, kepalanya mendadak pusing. Beruntung Mikoto berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mikoto lirih. Kushina menggeleng pelan. "Tenanglah, putrimu pasti baik-baik saja." Hibur Mikoto. Sedangkan Kyuubi seperti membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Adiknya kecelakaan? Apa-apaan? Pasti pamannya itu berbohong. Iya, kan?

"Satu jam yang lalu," jawab Kakashi setelah terdiam beberapa saat, ia berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin.

Minato melepaskan bahu Kakashi, wajahnya terlihat sedikit terguncang. "Kecelakaan?" gumamnya pelan. "Ayo kita pulang," seru Minato. "Dimana Naruto sekarang?"

"Rumah sakit pusat." Jawab Kakashi.

"Ba-bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kushina dengan suara bergetar.

"Kepolisian tidak melaporkan detail lengkapnya." Sahut Kakashi. "Kita harus bergegas ke rumah sakit untuk mengetahuinya."

"Kalau begitu kami pulang, Kazekage-san." Minato berbalik dan mengulurkan tangan, menjabat tangan Kazekage.

"Saya turut prihatin, Minato-_san_." Kazekage menepuk pundak Minato, simpati.

"Kami juga pamit pulang, kami ingin melihat kondisi Naruto." Fugaku menimpali, sementara Mikoto mengangguk setuju.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tamu-tamuku," Kazekage menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut bersama kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Minato maklum. "Kami permisi." Katanya pamit pergi.

Di tempat lain, Sasuke sudah bersiap tidur saat telepon genggamnya bergetar, menandakan ada telepon masuk. Pemuda itu bergerak malas, menyambar telepon genggamnya yang tergeletak di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

"_Baka Aniki_?" gumamnya datar. Ada apa Itachi meneleponnya, bukankah dia ikut bersama orang tua mereka untuk menghadiri undangan makan malam dari Kazekage? Hah, mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan undangan pesta, keluh Sasuke. Pemuda itu kembali melempar telepon genggamnya ke atas meja. Kakaknya itu pasti merasa bosan, dan akan berkeluh kesah. Sasuke terlalu malas untuk menanggapi keluhan Itachi yang bisa memakan waktu yang panjang.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Ck, kakaknya itu tidak mudah putus asa rupanya. Dengan kesal ia menyambar telepon genggamnya, dan menyapa kakaknya kasar. "Jangan menghubungiku hanya karena kau bosan!" bentak Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

Tunggu, ada apa dengan Itachi? Kenapa suaranya terdengar aneh? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Sasuke duduk tegak, tangannya mencengkram telepon genggamnya erat. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada lunak.

"Sas-" Itachi kembali terdiam, tidak mampu menyampaikan berita buruk ini pada adiknya. Itachi sudah bisa menebak pikiran adiknya dengan baik. Dia pasti berusaha untuk tidak percaya dan berniat untuk menghajar Itachi.

Itachi sendiri tidak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan orang tuanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun melihat raut wajah kedua orang tuanya, Itachi tahu bahwa ini bukan berita bohong.

"Katakan saja ada apa?!" bentak Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Naruto kecelakaan," sahut Itachi. "Sekarang dia ada di rumah sakit pusat Konoha."

Mata Sasuke membelalak tak percaya. Perkataan Itachi selanjutnya sudah tidak mampu di dengarnya dengan baik. Naruto kecelakaan, dia ada di rumah sakit pusat Konoha? Rasa khawatir meninggalkan lubang di dada Sasuke.

Pemuda itu bergegas keluar dari kamarnya, turun ke bawah menuju ruang pelayan. Dia harus pergi ke rumah sakit secepat mungkin. Dia harus meyakinkan diri jika apa yang Itachi katakan di telepon hanya sebuah gurauan tidak lucu. Sasuke bersumpah akan menghajar kakaknya itu nanti, jika ternyata hal ini hanya salah satu lelucon yang biasa dikatakan oleh Itachi.

"Antar aku ke rumah sakit," perintah Sasuke tegas. Beberapa pelayan yang masih berkumpul di sana terlihat terkejut karena kedatangan Sasuke yang tidak biasanya.

"Saya siapkan mobilnya dulu," sahut sopir Sasuke. Tanpa banyak bicara dia melenggang keluar menuju garasi untuk memanaskan mesin mobil.

Ruang pelayan kembali ribut setelah Sasuke pergi. Mereka penasaran, siapa yang masuk rumah sakit dan kenapa tuan muda mereka terlihat begitu cemas? Apa orang itu kerabat dekat tuan muda mereka? Mereka terus bertanya-tanya.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan, Naruto?" gumam Sasuke. Tangannya dengan lincah menekan tombol ponselnya, mencoba untuk menghubungi Naruto. Namun sayang, nomor telepon yang dia tuju tidak aktif saat ini.

"Tidak, dia pasti baik-baik saja." Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Si bodoh itu pasti baik-baik saja."

Suara klakson mobil menyadarkan Sasuke. Pemuda itu menuruni tangga teras rumahnya dengan cepat. Ia membuka pintu penumpang bagian belakang dan menutupnya keras. "Rumah sakit pusat," kata Sasuke datar sementara sopirnya mengangguk mengerti.

Sopir itu membawa kendaraannya cepat, memangkas hampir separuh dari waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai ke tujuan.

Sasuke kembali meloncat turun dari dalam mobil, lalu berlari kencang, masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Pemuda itu berlari kearah meja resesionis. "Dimana ruang inap pasien yang bernama Namikaze Naruto?" tanyanya dengan napas tersengal.

"Maaf, apa hubungan anda dengan pasien?" Perawat itu balik bertanya dengan sikap profesional.

"Dia tunanganku," jawab Sasuke asal. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa kalimat itu begitu mudah keluar dari mulutnya.

Perawat wanita itu mengangguk, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat simpati. "Nona Namikaze ada di ruang operasi, lantai tiga." Jelasnya.

Sasuke segera berbalik, kembali berlari mencari lift terdekat. Naruto di ruang operasi? Separah itukah? Tidak, dia pasti baik-baik saja. Sasuke terus berkata dalam hati, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika Naruto baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Perjalanan dari Suna ke Konoha memakan waktu selama satu jam. Perjalanan yang terasa sangat panjang bagi keluarga Namikaze.

"Kenapa pihak kepolisian baru memberitahu berita penting ini?" tanya Minato marah. Dia duduk di kursi penumpang di bagian depan, sementara Kakashi mengendarai mobil sedangkan Kyuubi dan Kushina duduk di kursi belakang. "Kejadiannya sudah lebih dari satu jam yang lalu dan mereka baru menghubungi kita?" tambahnya dengan kedua tangan terkepal. "Apa saja kerja mereka?" bentaknya, membuat aura di dalam mobil semakin terasa berat.

"Mereka sudah mencoba menghubungimu, tapi ponselmu tidak aktif." Sahut Kakashi datar.

Minato merogoh saku jasnya, mengambil ponsel miliknya dari dalam sana. "Sial, ponselku habis baterai." Minato mengumpat, menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Sifat tenangnya menguap entah kemana. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri jika hatinya sangat cemas saat ini.

"Kakashi, tolong katakan yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana kondisi Naruto?" pinta Kushina lirih.

Kakashi menyetir mobil sedan itu dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, melintasi lalu lintas kota Suna yang tidak padat. "Naruto sedang ditangani dokter saat ini, lukanya cukup parah." Sahut Kakashi, masih menatap jalan di depannya, begitu fokus.

"Anak itu memang nakal," ujar Minato meluapkan kemarahannya. "Kenapa dia berada diluar? Hari ini dia tidak ada jadwal les. Jika dia menuruti perkataan orang tua, hal buruk seperti ini pasti tidak akan terjadi."

"Sudahlah, Yah, ini takdir." Timpal Kyuubi cepat. "Naruto juga pasti tidak menyangka akan mengalami hal buruk seperti ini." Tambahnya. Gadis itu memeluk tubuh Kushina yang bergetar, menangis keras. "Tenang, Bu. Tenang. Naruto pasti baik-baik saja." Katanya mencoba untuk menenangkan.

"Perasaanku tidak enak, Kyuu." Kushina menyeka air matanya, lalu meletakkan satu tangannya di depan dada. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, dia sangat gelisah, pikirannya kalut. "Kakashi, apa ada hal lain yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Kakashi terdiam, tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Kushina. Dia tidak sanggup mengatakan berita buruk lainnya, dia tidak bisa mengatakan jika ada korban lain dalam kecelakaan ini. Kecelakaan yang merengut nyawa Iruka. "Kita sudah sampai," ujar Kakashi. Bersyukur karena mereka sudah sampai tujuan, hal itu mengalihkan perhatian keluarganya, hingga dia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Kushina.

Pria itu membelokkan kendaraannya ke gedung rumah sakit, mencari tempat kosong untuk parkir, diikuti oleh mobil keluarga Uchiha di belakangnya.

Mereka keluar dan berjalan beriringan, masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Wajah keluarga Namikaze semakin pucat saat resepsionis memberitahu jika Naruto masih di ruang operasi saat ini.

Tubuh Kushina kembali bergetar hebat, wanita paruh baya itu mendadak kehilangan kekuatannya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, air matan menggenangi mata Kushina, lalu mengalir turun di pipinya.

"Sasuke?" Fugaku memanggil putra bungsunya dengan nada sedikit keras.

Sasuke yang terduduk di kursi tunggu, mendongak. Melirik ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya Minato pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, tidak tahu. Wajah Minato dan Kushina yang sudah pucat semakin memucat. Putih layaknya tembok rumah sakit. Mikoto kemudian memeluk putra bungsunya itu. Wanita itu tahu benar jika putra bungsunya hanya bersikap sok kuat saat ini.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja, _Otouto_." Itachi menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke pelan, mencoba untuk memberi keyakinan pada adiknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dua orang pria berseragam polisi datang menghampiri Minato. Keluarga Namikaze kembali terguncang saat salah satu polisi itu mengabarkan berita kematian Iruka. Kushina bahkan tidak mampu lagi menahan derasnya air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. "Kenapa hal ini terjadi pada keluargaku?" tanya Kushina pahit. Kyuubi yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangis. Mencoba untuk tetap terlihat tegar.

"Sekarang jenazahnya ada di kamar mayat," kata salah satu polisi itu. "Kami ingin anda membantu kami untuk mengenali korban."

Minato dan Kakashi mengikuti kedua polisi itu ke kamar mayat untuk mengenali jenasah Iruka. Waktu berjalan begitu lambat untuk mereka malam ini. Rasanya mereka masih tidak percaya jika Iruka telah tiada.

Sepanjang perjalanan, polisi itu melaporkan hasil penyelidikan mengenai kecelakaan yang menimpa Naruto. "Mobil yang dikendarai Umino-san ditabrak oleh mobil pengangkut barang."

"Apa supir mobil barang itu dalam keadaan mabuk?" tanya Minato berusaha menekan emosinya.

"Tidak, supir itu tidak dalam keadaan mabuk. Supir itu terkena serangan jantung hingga tak sadarkan diri, dan kecelakaan pun terjadi."

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Dia meninggal di tempat." Jawab polisi itu.

Benar, takdir memang tidak bisa dihindari. Nasib baik dan buruk bisa terjadi dimana pun. Pikir Minato.

Minato membeku, matanya terpejam erat saat mengenali sosok yang terbujur kaku itu. Dia jelas Iruka, kepala pelayannya. "Kakashi, tolong siapkan segala sesuatunya untuk pemakaman Iruka." Pinta Minato serak. Pria paruh baya itu menarik kain putih penutup jenasah hingga menutup tubuh Iruka sepenuhnya. "Kita harus memberikan pemakaman yang layak untuknya."

"Saya mengerti," sahut Kakashi patuh.

.

.

.

"Masih belum selesai?" tanya Minato pada istrinya saat kembali. Kushina mengangguk lemah dan menghambur ke pelukan Minato.

"Bagaimana kalau Naruto-"

"Tidak," potong Minato cepat. "Dia anak yang kuat, dia pasti bertahan. Percayalah."

Minato mengecup puncak kepala Kushina, di dalam hati ia terus berdoa untuk keselamatan putrinya. Tolong ijinkan putriku hidup, kumohon. Doanya dalam hati dengan mata terpejam.

"Mereka terlihat sangat sedih," kata Kimimaro. Pria itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok, sementara matanya menatap lurus ke arah keluarga Naruto yang masih duduk menunggu di depan ruang operasi.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika mereka bisa terlihat begitu rapuh karenaku," sahut Naruto dingin. "Mungkin lebih baik jika aku mati."

"Kau yakin?"

Naruto membisu. Mulutnya seolah terkunci.

"Kau tega melihat keluargamu seperti itu?" Kimimaro kembali bertanya dengan nada serius.

"Aku tidak berharga saat hidup," balas Naruto pahit. Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum. Senyum yang tidak mencapai matanya. "Sepertinya mereka akan menganggapku berharga saat aku mati. Lagipula, tubuhku masih menolakku."

"Itu karena perasaanmu masih ragu untuk kembali, Naruto." Kimimaro menghela napas pendek. "Pikirkanlah baik-baik, jangan sampai kau menyesal!" tambahnya mengingatkan.

"Aku sudah pikirkan," sahut Naruto terlalu cepat. "Aku tidak mau kembali!"

.

.

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai... maaf updatenya lama (:**

**Saya akan jawab beberapa pertanyaan, yang banyak ditanyakan.**

**Apa Naruto akan mati : Silahkan baca hingga chap akhir yah ^-^ #Maksa**

**Jadwal update : Tidak tentu**

**Kapan lanjut : Sudah dilanjut yah**

**Siapa Kimimaro : Silahkan baca hingga chap akhir juga yah ^-^**

**Author sehat : Sehat banget #TerimaKasihUntukPerhatiannya**

**Kapan update fic lain : Kapan-kapan #Ehhh ~ Abaikan**

**Segitu dulu yah. Selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **** I** **don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gender switch, OC, OOC, typo (s)**

**Genre : Supernatural, hurt/comfort, family.**

**Calendula Officinalis**

**Chapter 3**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Sasuke menatap kosong langit-langit lorong rumah sakit. Hatinya benar-benar tidak tenang, dia perlu mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Tapi, kepada siapa dia bisa mencurahkan isi hatinya saat ini? Pemuda itu melirik ke arah orang tuanya yang masih memberikan penghiburan pada kedua orang tua Naruto, matanya lalu beralih pada Itachi yang juga memberikan penghiburan pada Kyuubi. Beban dihatinya sudah tidak sanggup untuk ditanggungnya, Sasuke menyerah. Ia bangkit dan berlari cepat meninggalkan ruang tunggu itu. Tak diidahkannya panggilan Itachi yang memanggil namanya berulang kali. Ia menulikannya.

Pendar cahaya kekuningan lilin-lilin menyambut Sasuke saat ia membuka pintu ruang doa yang terdapat di lantai dua rumah sakit. Ruangan ini sedikit temaram, namun entah kenapa hal itu membuat hati Sasuke sedikit tenang. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu kini jatuh berlutut, kedua tangannya terkatup, sementara kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Oh, dia tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali dia berdoa. Mungkinkah Tuhan marah pada dirinya karena itu? Sasuke sadar jika dia bukan umat yang taat, namun hanya pada Tuhan-lah kini ia bisa berharap dan memohon belas kasih.

Di tempat itu dia mencurahkan isi hatinya. Memohon akan belas kasih Tuhan. "Tolong, berikan dia kesempatan untuk hidup." Ujar Sasuke lirih dan terdengar bergetar. Entah berapa kali kalimat itu diucapkannya, mulutnya terus merapalkan kalimat itu. Air mata pun terus mengalir menuruni kedua pipinya. "Jangan ambil Naruto dari kami, Tuhan. Jangan secepat ini. Aku mohon." Ratapnya lagi.

Naruto yang mengawasi Sasuke sedari awal hanya bisa diam membisu, dia mencengkram erat pakaiannya. Dadanya berdenyut sakit, air matanya pun ikut mengalir. Kenapa Sasuke memohon untuk kesembuhannya? Kenapa pemuda itu harus peduli? Dan kenapa hatinya harus tersentuh akan sikap Sasuke? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala. Kenapa orang-orang terdekatnya harus bersikap seperti ini? Itu sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Naruto. Dia jelas merasa terganggu, saat dia masih hidup, keluarganya tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini. Tidak pernah seperhatian ini. Jadi, kenapa sekarang mereka harus menangisinya? Kenapa mereka tidak senang jika dia pergi untuk selamanya? Kenapa?

"Masih bersikeras tidak mau kembali?" ucapan Kimimaro membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

Naruto mendongak, matanya buram oleh air mata. Kimimaro menghela napas panjang, ia membungkuk, mensejajarkan diri dengan wajah gadis itu. Perlahan, ia pun menghapus air mata Naruto. Sayangnya, air mata itu seolah tidak mau berhenti, dan terus mengalir walau Kimimaro terus menghapus jejak-jejaknya di kedua pipi Naruto.

"Kimimaro?"

"Hm..." Sahut Kimimaro, ia masih setia menghapus air mata yang masih terus mengalir di kedua pipi gadis itu.

"Kenapa air mataku tidak mau berhenti mengalir?" tanya Naruto parau, bahunya kini bergetar hebat. "Kenapa dadaku terasa sesak? Kenapa hatiku sakit melihat dia seperti ini? Kenapa hatiku seolah teriris melihat air mata keluargaku?" tanyanya beruntun. Matanya menatap lurus kedua bola mata Kimimaro, meminta jawaban akan pertanyaannya.

Kimimaro balas menatapnya lembut. "Aku tidak tahu, Naru." Sahutnya serak. "Jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu hanya kau sendiri yang tahu." Kimimaro mengusap pelan puncak kepala Naruto. Gadis itu menunduk dalam.

"Aku ingin memeluknya," kata Naruto setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Aku ingin memeluk keluargaku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya, tolong aku." Suara gadis itu sedikit tersendat, tangan kanannya meremas erat pakaiannya, tepat di depan jantungnya yang berdenyut sakit. "Aku harus bagaimana?"

Hening...

Ruang doa itu kembali sunyi. Sasuke terhanyut dalam untaian doa yang dia panjatkan dengan khusyu. Sedangkan kedua roh di depannya hanya bisa menatap sosoknya dalam keheningan yang menyayat hati.

Kedua tangan terkatup di depan dada. Sementara bibir bergetar, memanjatkan doa. Kepala pun menunduk, meminta belas kasih sang pencipta. Biarlah pendar cahaya lilin yang menjadi saksi kerapuhannya, dimana dia yang terbiasa berjalan dengan kepala menonggak, angkuh, akhirnya kini tertunduk, malu, dan sadar akan kelemahannya.

.

.

.

Itachi berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke. "Dimana anak itu?" Itachi merutuk pelan, dia harus mengabarkan berita ini pada adiknya. Tapi dimana Sasuke? Itachi kini bertanya dalam hati, sedikit frustasi karena orang yang dicarinya masih belum ditemukannya. Itachi kembali menghubungi nomor telepon genggam Sasuke, pria itu lagi-lagi mengumpat karena Sasuke tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Pria itu mengambil napas sejenak, memutar otak, menerka-nerka dimana kiranya Sasuke berada saat ini. "Apa mungkin?" bisiknya seolah tidak yakin akan apa yang baru saja melintas di otaknya. Itachi kembali berjalan cepat, kini menuju tempat informasi. "Suster, apa rumah sakit ini memiliki ruang doa?"

Suster berusia setengah baya itu mengulum senyum dan menjawab pertanyaan pria di depannya dengan sopan. "Ruang doa ada di lantai dua. Dari tangga naik, anda belok kiri. Ruang doa ada di sebelah ruang inap anak-anak."

"Terima kasih," kata Itachi. Tanpa banyak bicara ia melangkah menuju lantai dua. Dan benar dugaannya. Di ruang doa itu ia menemukan adiknya. Sasuke masih berlutut dengan kepala menunduk dalam. Itachi berjalan mendekat dengan langkah pelan. Ia menepuk bahu kanan Sasuke pelan, dan berkata lirih. "Operasinya sudah selesai dan berhasil," lapornya.

Sasuke terkesiap, ia melirik ke arah kakaknya yang membungkuk. "Benarkah?" tanyanya, berharap jika apa yang dikatakan Itachi bukan hanya sebuah mimpi. "Naruto selamat?" tanyanya kini, ada nada gembira yang tersirat dalam suara yang biasanya terdengar dingin itu.

Itachi mengangguk pelan, rasanya ia tidak tega untuk mengatakan berita lainnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke segera bangkit, dihapusnya kasar jejak air mata di kedua pipinya. Pemuda itu terlihat antusias. "Ayo, kita lihat keadaan Naruto." Ujarnya, kedua oniksnya berbinar. Narutonya selamat, ia akan bisa melihat senyum ceria gadis itu lagi. Begitu pikirnya.

"Sas, tunggu!"

Sasuke mengernyit, sedikit tidak suka karena Itachi menawan salah satu pergelangan tangannya. "Duduklah," kata Itachi terdengar seperti sebuah permohonan.

"Kak, aku harus melihat keadaan Naruto." Balas Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Sahut Itachi berulang. "Tapi, ada sesuatu yang harus aku sampaikan padamu." Sasuke mengernyit. "Ini mengenai Naruto." Lanjut Itachi cepat.

Sasuke akhirnya patuh, dan mendudukkan diri di bangku terdekat. "Jadi?"

"Operasi Naruto memang berhasil, Sas. Tapi-"

"Tapi apa, Kak?" potong Sasuke. Hatinya kembali tidak tenang.

Itachi menelan ludah, lidahnya mendadak ngilu. Dia tahu betul jika berita kedua yang akan disampaikannya akan menghancurkan adiknya.

"Cepat katakan!" bentak Sasuke, tingkat kesabarannya menipis.

"Naruto koma," sahut Itachi cepat.

"Jangan bercanda," kata Sasuke. Pemuda itu tertawa hambar. "Ini tidak lucu, Kak!" Sasuke mencengkram kerah kemeja Itachi, bola mata yang tadi berbinar bahagia itu kini kembali meredup. "Jangan bercanda!" ulangnya marah.

Itachi menggeleng pelan. Perlahan dia melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke pada kerah kemejanya, "aku harap juga begitu, _Ototou_. Aku juga berharap jika semua ini hanya gurauan atau mimpi buruk. Sayangnya, ini adalah kenyataan yang harus kita terima." Itachi terdiam, untuk sesaat ia mengamati wajah tanpa ekspresi adiknya. "Dia gadis yang kuat, Sas. Aku yakin dia akan segera kembali kepada kita."

"Tidak!" bisik Sasuke tidak percaya. Ia menjambak rambut ravennya keras, sebuah senyum pahit terukir di wajah tampannya yang kini terlihat kacau. "Tidak mungkin!" ia menggeleng. "Dia pasti baik-baik saja, dia pasti baik-baik saja." Rapalnya sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang terduduk lesu.

.

.

.

"Kau mau pergi kemana, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya cemas. Keputusannya untuk mengikuti Sasuke ternyata memang tepat. Gadis itu merentangkan kedua tangannya, berharap jika tindakannya itu mampu menghentikan langkah Sasuke yang berjalan tanpa arah. "Kau harus pulang! Ini sudah malam, keluargamu akan cemas." Sayangnya ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, saat tubuh Sasuke dengan mudah menembusnya. "Sasuke?!" gadis itu meneriakkan nama pemuda itu begitu keras, namun sayangnya, teriakannya hanya bersambut tiupan angin malam.

"Sasuke, ayo pulang!" Naruto terus berteriak, memperingatkan. Gadis itu melirik cemas ke arah tiga orang pria yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Sasuke saat ini. "Sasuke, mereka berniat jahat. Kamu harus lari dari sini!" Naruto semakin panik saat ketiga orang itu berjalan, sedikit terhuyung menuju Sasuke. Mabuk, ketiga pria itu dalam keadaan mabuk. "Sasuke sadarlah, kumohon!" ratap Naruto. Ia berusaha meraih pergelangan tangan Sasuke, dan gagal. "Tuhan, tolong Sasuke!"

Ia bergerak panik, dia harus menghentikan ketiga pria itu. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini?

"Berhenti!" bentak Naruto pada ketiga pria itu. Gadis itu kembali merentangkan kedua tangannya, namun lagi-lagi tubuhnya mampu ditembus dengan begitu mudahnya. Naruto hanya bisa menangis pilu saat ketiga pria itu melayangkan pukulan ke arah Sasuke, dan merampas harta pemuda itu.

Sasuke tersungkur di atas tanah, napasnya tersengal, mulutnya robek, pelipis kanannya terluka. Tubuhnya terasa ngilu karena pukulan-pukulan yang diterimanya bertubi-tubi.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan balik, Sas?" tanya Naruto parau. "Padahal kau bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka," tambahnya lagi. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu mengerjap, melihat ke sekeliling dan merutuki kebodohannya. Bukankah daerah ini dekat dengan rumah Shikamaru? Pikirnya. "Tunggu aku, aku akan membawa bantuan." Ujarnya menatap Sasuke dengan yakin.

Naruto menutup kedua matanya, memfokuskan diri, mencoba mengingat-ngingat suasana rumah Shikamaru. Dan whushhhh, roh gadis itu menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Dia bernapas lega saat membuka mata, kini ia sudah berdiri di depan pagar masuk keluarga Nara. Dengan cepat ia menyisir kediaman keluarga Nara, ia pernah berkunjung satu kali saat menemani Kyuubi yang datang untuk mengantarkan undangan pesta amal yang diadakan Minato beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Dimana dia?" Naruto sedikit panik karena tidak bisa menemukan Shikamaru di dalam rumah.

Gadis itu akhirnya melangkah keluar rumah, menuju taman belakang. Apa mungkin dia berada di taman belakang? Pikir Naruto tidak yakin. "Oh, Tuhan." Ujar Naruto tidak percaya saat melihat Shikamaru berbaring nyaman di atas kursi santai, di teras belakang rumah. "Shikamaru?!" teriak Naruto marah karena kesal. Hei, sebenarnya dia tidak berhak marah, bukan salah Shikamaru jika pemuda itu memilih berbaring di luar rumah, iya, kan?

Naruto kembali gusar, dia hanya roh. Apa yang harus dilakukannya agar Shikamaru bangun dan membantu Sasuke. Gadis itu berjalan mondar-mandir, sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Shikamaru yang tertidur pulas. Naruto akhirnya membungkuk, dan berteriak kencang, tepat di telinga kanan pemuda itu. "Shikamaru?!"

_"Mendokusai_!" umpat Shikamaru, ia menggeliat dan mengucek matanya sebelum melirik ke arah Naruto yang mengerjap dengan mulut menganga lebar. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Shikamaru setengah mengantuk. Kenapa otak encernya tidak bekerja dengan baik malam ini?

Naruto menatap pemuda bermata kuaci itu tak percaya, kepalanya miring ke kanan. Masih dalam keadaan tak percaya dia menyahut pelan, "kau bisa melihatku?" gadis itu balik bertanya.

Shikamaru menguap lebar, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ia kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. "Ini sudah larut malam," tambahnya lagi, menatap langit hitam tanpa bintang.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, seolah tersadarkan akan tujuan utamanya dia berada disini. "Sasuke, dia membutuhkan bantuanmu." Kata Naruto dalam satu tarikan napas.

Shikamaru mengernyit dalam, "Sasuke?"

Naruto mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Dia terluka, tidak jauh dari rumahmu. Tolong bantu dia, penjahat itu memukul dan merampas barang berharga milik Sasuke."

Shikamaru menatapnya, mengangguk. "Antarkan aku kesana!" perintah Shikamaru tegas. Dia bergerak cepat, mengikuti setiap langkah Naruto. Mereka berjalan memutar menuju pagar depan rumah keluarga Nara. Besok aku akan memanggil penjaga dan menegur mereka. Bagaimana bisa mereka membiarkan pintu gerbang dalam keadaan tidak terkunci? Batin Shikamaru. Pemuda itu mengerjap hanya dalam hitungan nano detik, namun sosok gadis itu kini sudah menghilang tepat di depan matanya.

Pemuda itu kini hanya bisa berdiri mematung di depan pagar rumah yang jelas terkunci. Ia kembali mengernyit, bingung mencari penjelasan yang sungguh tidak masuk diakal. Bagaimana bisa? Pikirnya.

"Shika, ayo cepat!" teriak Naruto dari luar pagar.

Shikamaru menggeleng kuat-kuat. Pasti ada penjelasannya, pikirnya. Dengan cepat dia memasukkan _password_ untuk membuka pintu pagar.

Naruto mengerang dalam hati. "Kita harus cepat, Shika. Penjahat itu mungkin saja kembali untuk menghajar Sasuke." Geramnya marah.

Shikamaru, ia mengamati sosok Naruto yang berlari tidak jauh di depannya. Kenapa gadis itu terlihat berbeda? Batinnya. Apa mungkin karena Naruto tidak mengenakan kacamata dan mengurai rambut yang biasanya dia ikat ekor kuda? Tidak penting, Shika. Tidak penting, batin Shikamaru mengenyahkan pikiran itu.

Keduanya terus berlari, butuh waktu sepuluh menit bagi keduanya untuk sampai di tempat Sasuke. "Itu dia," Naruto berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang kini tak sadarkan diri. Shikamaru berlari semakin cepat, napasnya memburu saat ia berhenti dan berjongkok untuk melihat kondisi Sasuke.

Shikamaru mendongak, menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat menderita. Gadis itu berkaca-kaca, jelas menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. "Dia pingsan," kata Shikamaru. "Sasuke?" Shikamaru menepuk pelan kedua pipi Sasuke. Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu mengerang, terbatuk hebat dan meringis saat Shikamaru menyentuh perutnya. Shikamaru menyibak kemeja yang dikenakan Sasuke, terdapat luka lebam yang terlihat samar disana. "Brengsek!" umpatnya kesal. "Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja," tambahnya lambat-lambat.

Shikamaru menarik napas, mengamati wajah keras kepala teman baiknya. "Kau yakin?"

Sasuke mengangguk, walau sesekali masih meringis kesakitan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawamu ke rumahku."

"Hn."

Shikamaru membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri, lalu meminta pemuda itu naik ke atas punggungnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke naik ke atas punggung Shikamaru. Sedikit terhuyung, Shikamaru mencoba membiasakan beban berat di atas punggungnya.

"Tolong rawat Sasuke, Shika. Dan tolong kabari keluarganya." Bisik Naruto parau.

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah suara, namun lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa mengernyit heran, bingung. Naruto hilang, padahal dia yakin jika gadis itu masih berdiri di sampingnya beberapa saat yang lalu. "Ck, bagaimana bisa dia pergi begitu saja? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu? Ini sudah larut malam," omel Shikamaru panjang. Namun pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk kembali ke rumah, untuk merawat luka Sasuke.

.

.

.

Shikamaru membaringkan Sasuke di atas tempat tidur, dan sengaja membangunkan ibunya untuk membantu merawat luka-luka di tubuh Sasuke. Ny. Nara tidak banyak bertanya karena Shikamaru mengatakan jika dia juga belum tahu kenapa Sasuke masih berkeliaran hingga larut malam. Pemuda itu segera mengirim pesan singkat pada Itachi, memberi kabar jika Sasuke menginap di rumahnya. Shikamaru lalu mengirim pesan singkat pada Naruto, bertanya apa Naruto sudah sampai rumah atau belum.

Pemuda itu bergerak gelisah saat pesan singkatnya tak kunjung dibalas oleh Naruto. Shikamaru akhirnya menghubungi nomor telepon genggam Naruto. Dia mendengus dan menggeleng saat mendapati telepon genggam milik Naruto tidak aktif. Karena cemas, ia akhrinya menghubungi kediaman keluarga Namikaze, lagi-lagi tidak ada yang mengangkat panggilannya. "_Mendokusai_!" ujarnya cemas.

"Naruto, kau benar-benar membuatku cemas." Gumam Shikamaru kesal. Dia terus mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Dia melirik ke arah Sasuke, temannya itu terlihat gelisah di dalam tidurnya. "Mimpi buruk?" Shikamaru mengernyit namun tidak berusaha untuk membangunkan Sasuke. Tapi, ia kembali cemas saat napas Sasuke menjadi semakin pendek. Tubuh Sasuke bergerak gelisah, pemuda itu bergumam dalam mimpinya, Shikamaru mendekatkan telinganya, namun ia tidak berhasil menangkap apa yang digumamkan oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru membangunkan pelan. Sasuke tidak bereaksi, dia semakin gelisah. Bola matanya berputar-putar dibalik kelopak matanya yang tertutup. "Sasuke?" panggil Shikamaru lagi, sedikit lebih keras. Dan akhirnya Sasuke terbangun, napasnya memburu, matanya menatap nyalang ke seluruh ruangan, "Naruto?" katanya terdengar panik.

Shikamaru menepuk bahu kiri Sasuke. "Dia pasti sudah pulang, jangan khawatir." Jawab Shikamaru tenang. "Kau mimpi buruk?" tanya Shikamaru, dia memberikan segelas air yang langsung ditenggak rakus oleh Sasuke. "Tambah?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Terima kasih," ujarnya lalu menyerahkan gelas kosong itu pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengangguk, kemudian meletakkan gelas kosong itu di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. "Sas, sebenarnya apa yang kau dan Naruto lakukan tadi? Kenapa kalian masih berkeliaran hingga larut malam?"

Kini giliran Sasuke yang tidak mengerti, namun ia mampu menyembunyikan dengan baik. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Naruto datang dan meminta bantuanku, dia mengatakan kau dalam bahaya."

Sasuke terlonjak, "itu tidak mungkin."

Shikamaru menarik napas, menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. Tidak terima karena teman baiknya itu tidak mempercayai ucapannya. "Lalu menurutmu, bagaimana bisa aku tahu jika kau terkapar dan terluka?" desis Shikamaru.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin." Sahut Sasuke lirih. Shikamaru bisa menangkap nada tidak percaya pada suara Sasuke.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?" Shikamaru balik bertanya, kesal. "Karena kau sudah sadar, sekarang aku mencemaskan Naruto," tambahnya. "Dia tidak memberi kabar, dia sudah kembali ke rumah atau belum. Anak itu benar-benar membuat khawatir!"

"Naruto tidak mungkin datang ke rumahmu, Shikamaru." Sasuke kembali mengutarakan ketidakpercayaannya.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Shikamaru dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan, dan koma." Jawab Sasuke, yang berhasil membungkam mulut Shikamaru untuk sesaat.

"Itu tidak mungkin," kini giliran Shikamaru yang tidak percaya akan ucapan Sasuke. "Jika Naruto koma, lalu yang datang kepadaku, siapa?"

Dan keduanya kembali terdiam, mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

.

Kabar mengenai kecelakaan yang dialami Naruto menyebar dengan cepat di sekolah. Kiba bahkan nekat memanjat pagar sekolah, membolos untuk membuktikan kebenaran berita itu. Kiba hanya bisa menatap sosok Naruto dari luar jendela kamar ICU, seolah tidak percaya, ia berkali-kali mencubit tubuhnya sendiri. Tubuh pemuda itu mematung, saat berkali-kali pula ia merasakan sakit akibat cubitannya itu.

"Tidak, Naruto. Kau tidak boleh seperti ini, kau harus kuat. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan kami. Tidak boleh!" Tubuh Kiba merosot, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi? Kemarin sore, dia dan Naruto masih bercakap-cakap, bergurau dan bercanda seperti hari biasanya. "Bangun, Naruto. Bercandamu sungguh tidak lucu!"

.

.

.

Sasuke bahkan tidak menampakkan diri selama dua hari di sekolah setelahnya. Pemuda itu memilih untuk mengasingkan diri di dalam kamar. Dia beralasan tidak enak badan pada kedua orang tuanya, namun dia menolak untuk diperiksa oleh dokter.

"Sasuke butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri," kata Itachi pada kedua orang tuanya yang semakin mencemaskan keadaan Sasuke. "Lebih baik kita memberinya ruang," tambah Itachi lagi yang pada akhirnya disetujui oleh Fugaku dan Mikoto.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Naruto duduk menyendiri di puncak gedung rumah sakit. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke udara, kedua matanya memicing saat sinar matahari menembus kulit tangannya itu. Ia menghembuskan napas berat setelahnya. "Roh?" gumamnya pelan. "Aku hanya roh." Ulangnya lagi, namun entah kenapa ada nada sesal terdengar begitu nyata pada suaranya itu.

Kedua tangan yang sejenak terulur di udara itu kini kembali terkulai di sisi tubuhnya. Dia kembali menatap datar sinar jingga mentari sore. Sudah satu minggu dia menjadi roh. Satu minggu pula dia mengamati perilaku keluarga dan orang-orang terdekatnya.

Bayangan rapuh Kushina kembali melintas di pikirannya, hal itu mengusik batinnya. Ibunya nyaris pingsan di dalam ruang kerja Tsunade, saat Tsunade, dokter sekaligus ibu angkat Minato memberinya kabar jika Naruto dalam keadaan koma.

Naruto bahkan tidak menyangka jika ibunya bisa bereaksi seperti itu. Dia kira jika ibunya akan menanggapi hal ini dengan tenang dan lapang dada. Lagipula, bukankah Kushina wanita yang kuat? Dia tidak mungkin lemah hanya karena hal ini, iya, kan?

Namun ternyata, Kushina hanyalah seorang ibu biasa. Naruto bahkan tidak pernah mengira jika ternyata ibunya bisa begitu rapuh, layaknya kelopak bunga dandelion yang rontok, dan terbang tertiup angin.

_**Flashback :**_

Wajah Kushina terlihat semakin pucat karena kurang tidur. Dia bahkan belum mengisi perutnya sejak tadi malam. "Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Kushina bergetar. Nada suaranya mengisyaratkan ketidakpercayaan. "Kenapa putriku belum membuka mata juga?" ia kembali bertanya, namun kini terselip nada putus asa pada suaranya.

Minato yang duduk di samping Kushina, terdiam. Seolah membatu, kepala keluarga Namikaze itu terdiam membisu.

"Naruto koma," jawab Tsunade untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kushina berteriak histeris di dalam ruang kerja itu. "Bagaimana bisa?" ulang Kushina kini dengan nada yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Tsunade menatap lurus menantunya itu. Hatinya sama sakitnya dengan Kushina saat ini. Shizune, asistennya menghubungi dirinya tadi malam, mengatakan jika ada operasi darurat yang membutuhkan keahlian Tsunade sebagai dokter ahli bedah di rumah sakit itu. Dan apa yang lebih buruk saat ia mengetahui jika pasien yang harus ditanganinya adalah Naruto, putri dari putra angkatnya, cucunya sendiri. Dunianya seolah runtuh detik itu juga.

"Kita sangat beruntung karena serpihan besi itu meleset beberapa mili dari hati putri kalian." Tsunade mengernyit, terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kembali bicara. "Pendarahan yang juga dialami Naruto di perut cukup hebat, tapi kami mampu menanganinya dengan baik. Sekarang, kami masih menunggu hasil _scan_ kepala Naruto. Semoga tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Mungkinkah Naruto mengalami pendarahan di dalam otak?" tanya Minato yang mulai bisa kembali bicara.

Tsunade mengambil napas panjang, "kuharap tidak." Sahutnya cepat. "Kuharap tidak." Katanya lagi, dan suasana ruang kerja wanita itu kembali sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara jam berdetak dan suara tarikan napas dari ketiganya untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

**. . .**

Suara petir di kejauhan membangunkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Awan mendung berkumpul, bernaung di bawah langit gelap di sisi lain kota. Gadis itu mendongak menatap langit, di atasnya langit masih begitu cerah. "Mendung pasti akan segera tiba di kota ini." Desah Naruto.

Naduto lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, perlahan- dicobanya untuk melupakan ekspresi sedih ayah, ibu dan neneknya siang itu.

Dengan gerak cepat Naruto berdiri. Dia kemudian berlari dan- wush... ia menjatuhkan diri dari atap gedung rumah sakit itu. Tubuhnya yang terasa ringan kini terjun bebas, sebelum akhirnya dengan gerakan anggun dia kembali terbang, menantang sang angin yang bertiup kencang. Menantang sinar jingga mentari sore yang masih bersinar hangat di kota ini.

Naruto berputar-putar di udara, mulutnya ditekuk ke atas, membentuk senyum simpul. "Aku terbang!" teriaknya keras. Dia merasa bebas, dia merasa bahagia, ya, dia mungkin merasa bahagia.

.

.

.

"Kau darimana?" tanya Kimimaro pedas. Matanya menyipit, dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, dan menjawab riang. "Terbang."

Kimimaro mendecih sebal, memalingkan muka. Pria itu membalikkan badan dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto di belakangnya.

"Kau pasti iri," goda Naruto yang berjalan di belakangnya sedikit tergesa. Gadis itu sedikit kesulitan menyamai langkah panjang kaki Kimimaro. "Kau pasti iri karena aku bisa terbang bebas, iya-kan..." Goda Naruto lagi terdengar menyebalkan.

Kimimaro mendelik tajam, "pacarmu datang lagi." Ujar Kimimaro mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Senyum Naruto menghilang seketika mendengar ucapan Kimimaro. Wajahnya ditekuk dalam, terlihat tidak suka.

Hah, sekarang giliran Kimimaro yang menyeringai senang. Sasuke jelas kelemahan dari Naruto, pikirnya. Pria itu melirik ke arah Naruto melalui ujung matanya. "Banyak orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu, apa kau masih tidak mau untuk kembali?"

"Kapan dia datang?" tanya Naruto dengan suara datar.

Kimimaro mengangkat bahu cuek, senyum mengejeknya kembali terukir di wajah tampannya. "Cari tahu saja sendiri," sahutnya santai, tepat di depan wajah Naruto lalu menghilang pergi.

"Brengsek!" dengus Naruto kesal. Gadis itu melangkah pelan menuju ruang tempatnya dirawat, dan benar saja, Sasuke duduk di samping tempat tidurnya saat ini. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bersuara, yang dilakukannya hanya duduk, menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto dan menatap lurus wajah gadis berambut pirang yang masih setia menutup kedua matanya, berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

.

.

.

Suara pintu kamar yang dibuka mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Kyuubi, berdiri di sana, sejenak terpaku di depan pintu kamar inap Naruto saat matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke di ruangan itu.

Kyuubi melangkah masuk setelah menutup pelan pintu di belakangnya. Sudah tiga hari ini Naruto dipindahkan dari ICU ke ruang inap VVIP, dan sudah tiga hari pula setiap sorenya Sasuke datang berkunjung, duduk diam di samping tempat tidur Naruto, tanpa bicara sepatah kata-pun.

"Itachi mencarimu," lapor Kyuubi pelan. Gadis yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari Sasuke itu mengambil sebuah kursi lain dan mendudukkan diri tepat di depan Sasuke. Tangannya merogoh ke dalam saku kemejanya untuk mengambil telepon genggam miliknya.

"Aku akan memberitahu Itachi jika kau ada disini," kata Kyuubi lagi. Jemari tangannya menari lincah di atas _keyboard_, mengetik pesan singkat untuk Itachi.

Sasuke membisu. Telinganya seolah tuli. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli akan apa yang diucapkan oleh Kyuubi saat ini.

"Sas, kau tidak boleh terus seperti ini." Tegur Kyuubi pelan. "Kau juga bisa jatuh sakit, Naruto pasti sedih jika tahu keadaanmu saat ini."

Kerjap. Kedua mata Sasuke mengerjap saat Kyuubi menyebut nama 'Naruto'. Mungkin hanya nama itu yang bisa menarik perhatian bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke menundukkan kepala, kedua matanya sesaat terpejam, tangannya mengelus lembut tangan Naruto yang berada di genggamannya. Ia menyukai suara mesin monitor jantung yang ada di ruangan ini. Suara itu menandakan jika jantung Naruto masih berdetak. Menandakan jika Narutonya masih hidup.

"Besok aku datang lagi," seru Sasuke datar. Dengan enggan ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Naruto.

"Langsung pulang ke rumah, Sasuke!" kata Kyuubi mengingatkan. "Itachi mengatakan jika kau selalu pulang larut malam belakangan ini. Jangan membuat keluargamu cemas."

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke cuek, berbalik pergi.

Lagi-lagi sepi. Hanya suara mesin monitor jantung yang mengalun, terdengar pilu dan mencekam.

"Bangunlah Naruto." Pinta Kyuubi pilu selepas Sasuke pergi. "Lihat apa yang terjadi pada kami tanpa dirimu. Kami kehilangan separuh napas kami." Kyuubi menunduk, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dan tak lama kemudian tangisnya pun pecah. Tangisan pilu yang lagi-lagi mengusik hati Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, Kak." Ujar Naruto lirih sebelum menghilang pergi.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, roh Naruto kembali mendatangi Shikamaru. Naruto berdiri tepat di depan meja pemuda itu, suasana kelas ribut seperti biasanya, namun kali ini, Naruto-lah yang jadi bahan perbincangan anak-anak kelas unggulan ini. "Kalian menyadari keberadaanku hanya setelah aku tidak ada? Hah, benar-benar menggelikan." Dengus Naruto sebal. "Hei, Shika. Ayo bangun!" Naruto mengomel, ingin sekali dia menendang meja belajar Shikamaru dan membangunkan pemuda itu.

"Shika, bangun!" oh, Neji datang sebagai penyelamat Naruto. Gadis itu tersenyum manis, dan menatap penuh harap padanya. "Bangun, Shika!" ulang Neji kini menendang meja Shikamaru keras.

"Aishhh, bagaimana bisa kau membaca pikiranku, Hyuuga?" kedua bola mata Naruto berbinar bahagia menatap Neji.

Shikamaru menghela napas berat, mengucek matanya hingga beberapakali dan menguap lebar. "Kau mengganggu tidurku," Shikamaru mendesis dan kembali melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, berniat untuk kembali tidur.

Braaakkkk! Neji memukul meja belajar Shikamaru keras, suasana kelas unggulan itu mendadak sepi, mereka melirik takut ke arah Neji yang bisa sangat menyeramkan saat marah.

_"Mendokusai, _Neji!" sembur Shikamaru. "Aku ngantuk!"

Neji menyipitkan mata dan mendengus sebal. "Kapan kau tidak merasa ngantuk?" cibirnya. "Shikamaru, aku masih memikirkan apa yang kau ceritakan padaku satu minggu yang lalu. Kau ingat, mengenai Naruto yang meminta bantuanmu?" katanya setengah berbisik.

Shikamaru menghela napas, pemuda itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung kursi. Matanya kini berkilat, terlihat serius. Naruto yang melihat hal itu bersorak gembira, ia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Shikamaru, namun seolah tidak terganggu, Shikamaru sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Senyuman itu kembali menghilang di wajah Naruto. "Kamu tidak bisa melihatku lagi." Ujarnya sedih dan memilih untuk kembali mencari Kiba di kelasnya.

"Menurutmu itu- roh?"

"Entahlah, Neji. Aku juga tidak yakin. Kejadian itu seperti sebuah mimpi," sahut Shikamaru tenang.

Neji melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, memasang pose berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Kuil Shinto di belakang sekolah? Kudengar ada seorang Miko hebat disana. Mungkin dia bisa membantu kita." Usul Neji. "Ayolah, Shikamaru. Apa kau tidak penasaran mengenai kejadian minggu lalu?"

Shikamaru menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Neji. Aku hanya merasa takut jika Sasuke akan tersinggung jika kita melakukan hal ini tanpa sepengetahuannya."

"Kalau begitu, kita diskusikan hal ini dengan Sasuke, bagaimana?"

"Apa yang mau kalian diskusikan denganku?" sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

"Ayolah, Kiba. Kenapa kau tidak bersemangat seperti ini?" Naruto menatap cemas Kiba yang terlihat murung di mejanya. "Jangan seperti ini, aku mohon." Pintanya parau.

Sementara itu di kediaman Namikaze, rumah yang biasanya sepi itu kini semakin terasa sepi. Kyuubi memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti hari dan menemani Kushina seharian. Kyuubi membuka pintu kamar Naruto, dia sangat yakin jika ibunya berada disana saat ini. "Bu?" panggil Kyuubi agak kencang.

"Ibu di sini!" teriak Kushina dari balkon kamar Naruto.

Benar dugaan Kyuubi, ibunya memang berada di dalam kamar Naruto. "Apa yang sedang Ibu lakukan?" Kyuubi mengernyit saat mendapati ibunya tengah berkutat dengan peralatan berkebun.

Kushina melirik lewat bahunya, tersenyum pada Kyuubi yang jelas terlihat penasaran. "Ibu menyiangi tanaman milik adikmu, lihat?" Kushina menunjuk sebuah pot berisi bunga marigold. Kyuubi ikut berjongkok, tangannya mengelus lembut helai lembut kelopak bunga itu. "Indah, kan?" ujar Kushina lagi.

"Ya," Kyuubi mengangguk setuju.

Kushina masih tersenyum, dengan semangat ia menyirami pot demi pot bunga marigold milik Naruto. "Kau tahu makna dari bunga marigold, Kyuu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kyuubi menggeleng pelan.

"Dalam legenda Yunani, marigold mencerminkan kesedihan Dewi Kecantikan. Tapi, marigold juga mencerminkan _afeksi_ dan kehangatan." Lanjut Kushina, sejenak dia terdiam, seolah merenungi kalimat terakhir yang baru saja diucapkannya. "Sayangnya, selama ini ibu tidak memberikan kehangatan maupun afeksi untuk adikmu. Ibu sangat egois, iya, kan?" Kushina tersenyum pahit.

"Bu..." Kyuubi memeluk Kushina lembut. "Kita semua bersalah dalam hal ini."

"Tapi ibu-lah yang paling berperan besar dalam hal ini, Kyuu. Ibu gagal menjadi orang tua. Ibu tidak memberikan kasih sayang yang berlimpah untuk adikmu. Ibu tidak mengapresiasi kemampuan adikmu, ibu yang bersalah." Kushina menunduk, sebutir air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya. "Jika adikmu enggan untuk bangun dari tidurnya, itu adalah kesalahan ibu. Itu salah ibu." Bisik Kushina parau dalam pelukan Kyuubi.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Keterangan singkat :**

**Afeksi : bentuk ekspresi dari kasih saying**

**Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca, spesial terima kasih untuk semua yang berkenan memberikan review, memberi masukan juga kritik membangun. Sekali lagi, terima kasih! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai... saya datang lagi (:**

**Ngomong-ngomong, saya ingin menyapa Laila. Hello, Laila. Saya menghormati sikap kamu yang tidak menyukai gendbend, tapi yang ingin saya tanyakan adalah; jika kamu tidak menyukai gendbend, kenapa kamu malah mampir dific yang justru memberikan warning "FemNaru"? Itu sangat konyol, Sayang!**

**Saya tidak pernah memaksa orang lain untuk membaca atau menyukai apa yang saya tulis. Kamu boleh berpikir jika FemNaru itu terkesan maksa, maho, dll. Tapi dalam pikiran saya, FemNaru itu menarik. Menurut pandangan kamu, SasuSaku itu sangat cocok, dan Sasuke cocok disandingkan dengan chara wanita manapun dalam anime Naruto, tapi saya tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Semua kembali pada cara pandang masing-masing pribadi. Kita hanya perlu saling menghormati perbedaan itu. Apa sangat sulit untuk menghormati dan menghargai orang lain? Apa terlalu sulit untuk berpikiran dan bersikap dewasa? Saya akan sangat menghargai jika kamu PM saya langsung, tidak hanya sekedar review dengan akun anon.**

**Well, untuk yang lainnya, terima kasih sudah bersedia mampir, membaca dan meninggalkan review. Selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **** I** **don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Genre : Supernatural, hurt/comfort, family**

**Calendula Officinalis**

**Chapter 4**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Sudah hampir tiga jam lamanya Sasuke duduk di samping tempat tidur Naruto. Tidak ada sepatah kata-pun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Naruto memang sudah dipindahkan dari ruang ICU sejak dua hari yang lalu ke ruang inap VIP, dan sejak itu, Sasuke selalu datang dan tinggal hingga larut malam.

Kadang, Itachi datang menjemputnya pulang. Kadang, Kyuubi menawarkan tumpangan untuknya pulang. Kadang juga Minato yang menawarkan tumpangan pada Sasuke. "Pulanglah, Sasuke!" pinta Naruto entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Sasuke terlihat lebih kurus dan pucat beberapa hari ini. Pemuda itu kurang tidur, makannya pun tidak teratur, hanya menunggu waktu saja hingga kekebalan tubuhnya habis dan dia jatuh sakit.

"Kau masih di sini?" tanya Minato. Pria itu melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya pelan.

"Suruh Sasuke pulang, Yah!" pinta Naruto pada ayahnya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat khawatir akan kondisi Sasuke yang terlihat tidak baik.

"Kapan dia bangun, Paman?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Minato yang duduk di sampingnya.

Minato terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Sungguh untuk kali pertama, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Dia akan bangun. Putriku akan kembali bersama kita, Sasuke." Hanya itu yang mampu dikatakan oleh Minato. Pria paruh baya itu menatap nanar wajah putrinya yang masih menutup kedua matanya erat.

"Aku masih berhutang penjelasan padanya, Paman." Kata Sasuke lagi terdengar begitu pahit.

Minato menepuk bahu Sasuke dan menjawab dengan nada berat. "Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa menjelaskannya saat Naruto bangun nanti."

"Hubungan kami sangat buruk beberapa tahun terakhir ini, Paman." Jelas Sasuke lagi. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti, mengapa dia mengatakan hal ini pada Minato. Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. "Aku tidak berusaha keras untuk memperbaikinya. Dan sekarang, menyesal pun rasanya percuma."

Naruto terdiam mendengarnya.

Minato menarik napas panjang, tatapannya menerawang. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Dia bahkan bersikap lebih buruk pada putrinya. "Dan aku bukan ayah yang baik untuk putriku," akunya sedih. "Aku tidak pernah memberikan kasih sayang yang seharusnya didapatkan oleh Naruto. Aku terlalu keras terhadapnya. Aku selalu tidak puas dengan prestasinya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang menjadi kesukaan putriku. Aku hanya ingin Naruto menjadi apa yang aku mau."

Minato menundukkan kepalanya dalam, kedua tangannya bertaut. Air matanya jatuh. Pria paruh baya itu hanya bisa menyesali sikapnya. "Naruto pasti sangat marah padaku, dia pasti merasa dikhianati olehku. Dia pasti sedang menghukumku saat ini. Dia ingin aku merasakan rasa sakitnya selama ini. Aku seorang ayah yang gagal, Sasuke. Aku tidak bersyukur memiliki dua orang putri yang hebat dengan cara mereka masing-masing."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Minato, apa benar begitu? Pikir Sasuke. Pemuda itu kembali melirik dan menatap Naruto lama. Kau menyembunyikannya dengan baik, Naruto. Batinnya sedih. Sahabat macam apa aku? Batinnya lagi, lidahnya mendadak kelu, Sasuke tidak mampu mengatakan apapun lagi saat ini.

Minato dan Sasuke terdiam cukup lama, mereka hanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Sementara itu, roh Naruto hanya menatap keduanya dengan air mata berderai. Gadis itu kembali merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

Kyuubi kembali menikmati makan malamnya seorang diri malam ini. Ayahnya pulang telat, sementara ibunya masih berada di rumah sakit untuk menjaga Naruto. Mungkin ini yang dirasakan oleh Naruto selama ini, adiknya pasti sangat kesepian, pikir Kyuubi sedih. Nafsu makannya menguap, perutnya mendadak kenyang karenanya. Sudah tujuh hari Naruto koma, dan masih belum ada kabar baik mengenai kondisi adiknya itu.

Sampai kapan kau akan menghukum kami, Naruto? Tanya Kyuubi dalam hati. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang, tangannya mendorong piring yang masih terisi setengahnya. Kyuubi memutuskan untuk istirahat lebih awal malam ini.

Semangat Kyuubi yang biasanya meluap-luap entah hilang kemana. Semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpa adiknya, rumah ini seolah kehilangan rohnya. Kyuubi sadar jika selama ini dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dia tidak banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan adiknya. "Tolol!" gumam Kyuubi pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau sangat tolol, Namikaze Kyuubi!"

Langkah kaki yang biasanya terdengar mantap kini terdengar tidak bersemangat. Kyuubi menaiki satu persatu anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Langkahnya terhenti, seolah ada magnet yang menariknya, Kyuubi berdiri cukup lama di depan pintu kamar Naruto sebelum akhirnya dia kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Sesampainya di kamar, Kyuubi mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian tidur. Dia baru saja akan merebahkan diri saat matanya menangkap telepon genggam milik Naruto yang tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya. Tiga hari yang lalu Minato menitipkan telepon genggam milik Naruto pada Kyuubi. Telepon genggam itu ditemukan di dalam mobil Iruka dan akhirnya dikembalikan oleh pihak kepolisian pada Minato.

Telepon genggam itu dalam keadaan mati. Kyuubi mencari _charger_ miliknya untuk mengisi baterai telepon genggam milik Naruto. Rasa lelah dan kantuk Kyuubi pun menguap. Dia lebih tertarik untuk mengetahui isi dari telepon genggam milik adiknya. Ia menunggunya dengan sabar.

"Tidak sopan melihat isi telepon genggam milik orang lain, Kak!" protes Naruto seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Kyuubi menyalakan telepon genggam miliknya. "Jangan lihat!" seru Naruto lagi keras, berusaha untuk merampas telepon genggam itu dari tangan kakaknya. Tapi usahanya itu sia-sia, suaranya sama sekali tidak terdengar oleh Kyuubi.

Naruto menepuk keningnya sendiri dan tertawa keras melihat wajah Kyuubi yang ditekuk dalam. "Hahaha!" gadis itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku lupa jika telepon genggam milikku dikunci. Hmmmm... kau pasti tidak akan bisa menebak kata kuncinya." Ujar Naruto senang, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Ah, lihat saja ekspresi angkuhnya saat ini. Tapi ekspresinya berganti dengan cepat. "Eh...?!" mulut Naruto terbuka lebar, Kyuubi tersenyum senang karena berhasil membuka kata kunci telepon genggam milik adiknya. "Cih, Kakak benar-benar tidak bisa dianggap remeh." Ujarnya sebal.

"Seharusnya kau memilih kata kunci yang lebih sulit, Naruto." Gumam Kyuubi, sementara tangannya sibuk melihat daftar nomor telepon di ponsel Naruto. "Hah... jaman sekarang masih menggunakan tanggal lahir sebagai kata kunci? Kau sangat mudah ditebak," tambah Kyuubi lagi membuat Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya merengut kesal. "Coba kita lihat isi _folder-_mu, jangan-jangan kau menyimpan gambar dan video porno." Kyuubi kembali berceloteh pada dirinya sendiri. Wanita muda itu tersenyum tipis, Naruto pasti marah besar jika tahu dirinya mengintip isi ponsel milik adiknya itu.

"Aku tidak semesum itu!" protes Naruto keras. "Aku bahkan tidak menyimpan foto apapun di dalamnya." Naruto menundukkan kepala, menekuri lantai berkeramik putih di bawahnya.

"Kosong," gumam Kyuubi, suaranya terdengar sedih. "Kau tidak memiliki satu foto-pun yang cukup berharga untuk kau simpan, huh?" Kyuubi mendongakkan kepala untuk beberapa lama, mencegah air matanya turun. Dia terdiam cukup lama untuk mengusir sesak yang tiba-tiba mencengkram dadanya.

Kyuubi menghela napas panjang, dia membuka _e-mail_ pribadi milik Naruto. Keningnya mengernyit dalam, banyak sekali _e-mail_ dari Sasuke. "Andai saja kau tahu, Naruto. Lihatlah, Sasuke seperti orang yang sangat putus asa." Kyuubi mulai membaca satu per satu _e-mail_ masuk dari Sasuke.

Tubuh Naruto membeku mendengarnya, gadis itu-pun membungkuk, ikut membaca isi _e-mail_ yang dikirim oleh Sasuke. Semua _e-mail_ itu berisi hal yang sama, 'bangunlah, kumohon!'. Hanya itu isi _e-mail_ dari Sasuke yang dikirim padanya.

"Sisanya biar kau baca sendiri nanti setelah kau bangun," putus Kyuubi, dia sangat yakin jika Naruto akan bangun dari komanya.

"Kau juga masih mengharapkanku untuk bangun, Kak? Kenapa? Bukankah kalian lebih bahagia tanpa kehadiranku?" tanya Naruto beruntun, ekspresinya muram, sayangnya hanya keheningan yang mendengar pertanyaannya itu. "Kalian semua membuatku merasa bersalah!"

Kyuubi menggelengkan kepala, berusaha untuk mengusir kesedihannya. Ia kembali memeriksa, kali ini dia membuka akun jejaring sosial milik Naruto.

"Arghhhh!" Naruto menjerit seraya menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Seharusnya aku _logout_ semua akun jejaring sosialku di ponsel." Gadis remaja itu berjalan mondar-mandir di belakang kursi Kyuubi.

"Kau jarang membuat status, ck, sangat anti-sosial." Gerutu Kyuubi. "Kau bahkan tidak menggunakan nama aslimu, huh? Pantas saja aku tidak pernah menemukan akun sosialmu."

"Aku takut kau memata-mataiku," sahut Naruto yang tentu saja tidak bisa didengar oleh Kyuubi. "Ayolah, Kak! Sangat tidak sopan mengintip isi ponsel milik orang lain." Naruto memasang wajah memohon, tepat di depan wajah Kyuubi. Sayangnya usahanya percuma, kakaknya tidak bisa melihatnya.

Kyuubi menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk menyentuh layar ponsel Naruto. "Tidak ada status baru, tidak ada unggah foto, tidak ada halaman yang disukai. Jadi untuk apa kau membuka akun media sosial?" cibir Kyuubi lagi. Andai saja dia tidak ingat jika ponsel ditangannya milik Naruto, dia pasti sudah melemparnya karena kesal. "Aku bahkan tidak mengenal satu temamu pun disini."

"Aku juga tidak mengenal mereka," Naruto mengangkat sebelah bahunya sambil tertawa kaku.

Kyuubi menutup akun jejaring sosial itu dan sekarang membuka akun _SoundMusic(1)_ milik Naruto. "Runnarurun?" Kyuubi membaca nama akun yang digunakan Naruto di _SoundMusic. _"Hei, ternyata kau memiliki banyak _follower_ juga, Naruto." Kedua alisnya terangkat karenanya. "Coba kita dengarkan suaramu," Kyuubi terkekeh pelan, sementara jari tangannya menekan _play_, dan suara petikan gitar pun terdengar mengalun lembut disusul oleh suara merdu milik adiknya.

Kyuubi terperanjat di kursinya, dia bahkan memutar hingga berulang kali lagu berjudul Coming Home milik Skylar Grey yang di _cover_ oleh Naruto. Kyuubi seolah tidak mempercayai pendengarannya saat ini. Naruto bisa menyanyi? Pikirnya tidak percaya. Kemana saja Kyuubi selama ini, kenapa hal ini luput dari perhatiannya?

Kyuubi akhirnya memutar satu per satu lagu yang di _cover_ oleh Naruto, matanya terpejam erat, menikmati alunan merdu suara adiknya. "Aku tidak tahu apapun mengenaimu, Naruto." Gumamnya lirih, air matanya turun dari sudut-sudut matanya yang terpejam erat. "Sebagai kakak, aku gagal." Gumamnya lagi, pahit.

"Jangan menangis, Kak!" Naruto berlutut di samping Kyuubi. "Jangan membuatku semakin merasa bersalah!" ujarnya sebelum menghilang pergi.

.

.

.

"Kau darimana? Ayahmu tadi datang untuk menjemput ibumu." Kimimaro memasang wajah galak, meminta penjelasan. "Mereka baru pulang setelah nenekmu membujuk mereka."

"Pulang ke rumah," sahut Naruto parau menjawab pertanyaan Kimimaro. "Tadi aku pulang ke rumah," ulangnya lagi. Gadis itu menatap lurus raganya yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit.

Kimimaro mendengus dan berdecak kesal. "Kalau kau sangat merindukan rumah, seharusnya kau memantapkan hati agar bisa kembali ke dalam tubuhmu."

"Kau membuatnya terdengar begitu mudah," sahut Naruto terdengar mengejek.

Kimimaro menatap teman barunya itu tak percaya, kepalanya digelengkan pelan. "Sebenarnya apa yang menjadi penghalang untukmu? Kenapa kau masih tidak yakin untuk kembali ke keluargamu? Ini sudah satu minggu, Naruto!" Kimimaro kembali mengingatkan.

"Hatiku belum yakin jika keluargaku benar-benar menginginkanku kembali."

"Kau belum yakin atau kau ingin membalas dendam?" suara Kimimaro terdengar mencemooh. "Apa kau tidak bisa melihat kesedihan mereka?" Kimimaro kembali bertanya dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Kenapa Kimimaro harus semarah ini? Pikir Naruto tidak mengerti. "Apa kau tidak bisa merasakan penyesalan dan keputusasaan keluargamu? Apalagi yang kau inginkan?" desak Kimimaro lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu!" bentak Naruto keras. "Aku juga tidak tahu! Aku hanya takut jika mereka akan kembali memperlakukanku sama seperti sebelumnya. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana penderitaanku selama ini!" teriak Naruto putus asa. "Kau tidak tahu, aku selalu merasa terasing di keluargaku sendiri. Aku kesepian selama ini. Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti!"

"Keluargamu berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua, Naruto." Kimimaro balas membentak dengan nada suara yang tidak kalah tinggi, emosinya terpancing. "Dan kau juga berhak untuk bahagia!"

Sunyi.

Kimimaro mendesah, untuk meredakan emosinya. "Kalian semua berhak untuk bahagia. Pikirkanlah, jangan sampai kau menyesal!" katanya dengan nada lebih lembut.

Naruto menunduk, mulutnya bergetar menahan tangis.

Kimimaro berdecak pelan, tangannya memijat tengkuknya, merasa bersalah. "Maaf, jika aku terlalu kasar. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu." Pemuda itu kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu Naruto. "Dengar, Naruto. Ada sesuatu yang belum aku ceritakan padamu."

Naruto mendongak, menatap lurus wajah serius Kimimaro dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Jika rohmu tidak kembali ke dalam tubuhmu dalam waktu empat puluh hari, maka mau tidak mau, rohmu akan terkurung di dalam rumah sakit ini."

Naruto mengernyit, bingung. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena kekuatan rohmu semakin melemah setiap harinya. Dan jika setelah empat puluh hari rohmu berada jauh dari tubuhmu, kau akan tersesat di luar dan takkan pernah bisa kembali. Karena itu setelah empat puluh hari, kau harus tetap berada dekat dengan tubuhmu."

Naruto mengernyit, meresapi apa yang dijelaskan oleh Kimimaro padanya. "Maksudmu, jika dalam waktu empat puluh hari aku pergi keluar dari area gedung ini, maka rohku akan tersesat dan gentayangan di luar sana?" mata Naruto melebar menatap Kimimaro, tidak menyangka jika akibatnya akan seburuk itu.

Kimimaro mengangguk pelan, "ya. Kau akan terus tersesat hingga waktu kematianmu tiba." Timpalnya terdengar menyesal.

"Aku tidak mau itu terjadi," gumam Naruto lirih. Tangannya terkepal erat hingga jari-jarinya memutih.

"Karena itu, tetapkan hatimu dan kembalilah ke tubuhmu."

Naruto terdiam, menimang-nimang. Dia berpikir dalam, dan akhirnya mengangguk pelan. "Akan kucoba."

"Pintar! Gadis pintar!" puji Kimimaro, ia mengacak rambut Naruto lembut membuat Naruto kembali tersenyum karenanya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong. Ada satu hal yang tidak aku mengerti, Kimimaro."

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti?" Kimimaro melepaskan bahu Naruto dan memasang wajah serius.

"Apa seseorang bisa melihat keberadaan kita?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kimimaro terdiam untuk sesaat. "Tentu," jawabnya kemudian. "Seseorang dengan kemampuan khusus bisa melihat kita. Tapi, orang-orang dengan kemampuan khusus seperti itu sangat jarang. Bahkan seorang Miko sekalipun biasanya hanya merasakan keberadaan roh saja tanpa bisa melihatnya." Jelas Kimimaro panjang lebar.

Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lemah, dia kembali teringat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Shikamaru bisa melihatku saat aku datang untuk meminta bantuannya. Tapi anehnya, keesokan harinya dia sama sekali tidak bisa melihatku. Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Naruto lagi, menuntut penjelasan.

"Mungkin saat itu kau putus asa, dan bertekad kuat agar ada seseorang yang bisa melihat dan membantumu." Jawab Kimimaro lagi terlihat tidak yakin.

"Benarkah seperti itu?" Naruto mengernyit, tidak puas akan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Kimimaro padanya.

Kimimaro mengangkat bahunya ringan, "hanya penjelasan itu yang bisa aku berikan. Ah, atau mungkin saja orang yang bisa melihatmu itu sedang sial hingga dia bisa melihat roh seperti kita."

"Hei, aku bukan hantu!" protes Naruto tidak terima.

Kimimaro memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ya, ya!" sahutnya. "Bukan hantu, tapi roh gentayangan." Tambahnya lagi dengan cuek. Dan keduanya pun kembali terlibat pertengkaran panjang malam itu.

.

.

.

Hari kembali berganti dengan cepat, Kimimaro mengernyit dalam dari kejauhan, memperhatikan Naruto yang terus tersenyum begitu senang. "Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu begitu senang?" tanya Kimimaro pada akhirnya, dia bergerak mendekati Naruto. Rasa penasaran membuatnya bertanya juga setelah mengamati gadis remaja itu cukup lama.

"Apa kau tidak lihat?" Naruto balik bertanya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Dia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan penampilannya saat ini. "Seharusnya kau juga mengganti pakaianmu itu, Kimimaro. Kau terlihat sangat membosankan dengan pakaian rumah sakit itu."

Kimimaro memutar kedua matanya, "tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilanku." Tukasnya cepat. "Kau mau pergi lagi?" dia kembali bertanya saat Naruto merubah penampilannya lagi.

Gadis remaja itu mengangguk cepat. "Aku akan ke sekolah hari ini. Aku harus memastikan sesuatu. Apa penampilanku sudah ok? Apa aku terlihat seperti murid SMA?"

Kimimaro berdecak sebal dan sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kau mengenakan pakaian SMA, tentu saja kau terlihat seperti murid SMA. Memangnya akan terlihat seperti apa?" gerutunya panjang.

"Aish... kau terlalu serius." Sahut Naruto. "Aku pergi," tambahnya sebelum menghilang meninggalkan Kimimaro yang hanya menggeleng pelan.

Naruto sampai di depan gerbang sekolah dalam sekejap mata. Dia berjalan sangat santai, ada rasa rindu di dalam hatinya saat ini. Hah, dia ingin kembali sekolah.

"Maaf, ruang guru ada dimana?"

Naruto tidak menggubrisnya, ia terus berjalan dengan santai. Lagipula, tidak mungkin- kan pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepadanya.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu. Kau sombong atau tuli?" suara pria muda itu terdengar datar.

Naruto berbalik, menatap seorang siswa berkulit pucat yang balik menatapnya dengan senyum palsu. "Kau bertanya padaku?" Naruto balik bertanya. Gadis muda itu melihat ke sekeliling, hanya mereka berdua yang ada di sana.

Siswa itu mengangguk, masih dengan senyum yang terlihat palsu. Naruto terdiam, butuh satu menit untuknya memahami apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia bisa melihatku? Batinnya nyaris melonjak senang. Namun wajahnya kembali ditekuk saat teringat ucapan Kimimaro. Ah, mungkin siswa ini sedang sial hingga bisa melihatku.

Siswa itu menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Naruto, membuat gadis remaja itu mengerjap dan kembali fokus. "Ah, maaf. Tadi kau tanya apa?"

"Telingamu bermasalah rupanya, sayang sekali, padahal kau cantik."

Kening Naruto berkedut mendengarnya, bagaimana bisa siswa yang baru dilihatnya ini mengatakannya dengan begitu santai? "Jadi, apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan suara tertahan sementara giginya gemertuk menahan marah.

"Ruang guru ada dimana?" siswa itu melangkah, mendekati Naruto.

"Lantai dua gedung utara," jawab Naruto seraya menunjuk gedung yang dimaksud.

Siswa itu mengangguk, "terima kasih sudah membantuku." Serunya masih dengan senyum palsu dan berjalan pergi, namun ia berbalik dan kembali bicara dengan suara ramah. "Sebaiknya kau periksakan telingamu ke dokter, Nona."

"Apa kau bilang?" bentak Naruto tidak terima. "Dengar, telingaku baik-baik saja!" Naruto mendesis marah. "Dan bisakah kau berhenti mengumbar senyum palsumu itu?" sembur Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang. "Jangan tersenyum jika kau tidak mau tersenyum!"

Siswa itu memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. "Kenapa kau marah?" tanyanya polos.

"Karena kau menyinggungku!" bentak Naruto lagi. Gadis itu mendelik, menghitung sampai sepuluh untuk meredakan amarahnya dan akhirnya memilih untuk meninggalkan siswa itu di belakangnya.

"Namaku Sai!" siswa itu berteriak keras di belakang Naruto.

Naruto membalikkan badan dan mengacungkan tinju pada Sai dengan mata melotot, sementara Sai yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, senyum tulus yang pertama untuknya.

Naruto segera meluncur ke kelas Sasuke. Lorong-lorong sekolah masih terlihat ramai oleh murid-murid yang bercengkrama dan saling menyapa hangat. Naruto mengedarkan tatapannya, target yang dicarinya ada di sana, tepat di depan meja Neji dan tertidur pulas? "Dasar pemalas!" gerutunya sebal melihat Shikamaru yang tidur pulas. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku tunggu saja sampai dia bangun." Putus Naruto, dia sudah duduk manis di atas meja milik Shikamaru saat ini. Naruto masih penasaran akan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Kimimaro kemarin malam, benarkah Shikamaru bisa melihatnya karena sedang sial? Atau hal itu murni karena keputusasaan Naruto?

Tidak lama kemudian, Neji datang bersama Sasuke. Naruto menekuk wajahnya dalam melihat kondisi Sasuke pagi ini. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya, kantung matanya sangat tebal.

"Sas, sebaiknya kau ke ruang kesehatan saja. Jangan memaksakan diri." Usul Neji khawatir.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke. Dia meletakkan tas sekolahnya dan sekilas melirik ke arah Shikamaru.

"Apa tidak ada kegiatan lain yang bisa dilakukannya selain tidur?" ujar Neji cepat, sementara kakinya dengan jail menendang meja belajar Shikamaru.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu." Sungut Naruto, mengangguk cepat. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya di depan dada, matanya menyipit, terarah lurus pada Shikamaru yang mulai menggeliat.

"Hei, Shikamaru! Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa melihatku?" Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya, gadis remaja itu berbicara tepat di depan wajah Shikamaru yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

Shikamaru menguap lebar, mengucek matanya pelan, ia terdiam cukup lama sebelum menyapa kedua temannya. "Selamat pagi!" serunya setengah mengantuk. "Wajahmu pucat, Sas." Kata Shikamaru lagi. "Kau sakit?" pemuda itu menggeliat nikmat.

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya ke ruang kesehatan," timpal Neji yang kini sudah duduk nyaman di kursinya.

"Mau kuantar?" tawar Shikamaru baik hati.

Sasuke mendorong kursinya dan berdiri dalam gerakan cepat. "Tidak perlu!" tolaknya sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Sasuke bisa jatuh sakit jika terus seperti ini," keluh Neji setelah Sasuke berlalu pergi. "Kau lihat kantung matanya, kan?"

Shikamaru mengangguk dan menghela napas panjang. "Dia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto."

"Dengan mengenyampingkan kesehatannya sendiri? Itu sama sekali tidak benar." Kata Neji dengan nada serius. Pembicaraan keduanya pun terhenti karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi dengan nyaring. Murid-murid SMA Konoha yang masih berada di luar kelas berlari dengan cepat menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

"Shika, pulang sekolah kita berdua akan pergi ke kuil di belakang sekolah." Neji mencondongkan tubuhnya, berbisik di telinga kiri Shikamaru. Naruto ikut mendekatkan telinganya untuk mencuri dengar.

"Eh, kalian serius mau menemui seorang Miko?" Naruto membulatkan mata, suaranya terdengar serak, karena takut. "Apa aku harus ikut? Bagaimana jika Miko itu bisa melihatku? Bagaimana jika dia menangkap rohku?" Naruto mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menoleh lewat bahunya ke arah Neji yang duduk di belakangnya. "Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

Neji menggeleng pelan. "Sebaiknya kita berdua saja yang pergi kesana," sahut Neji pelan. Shikamaru mengernyit, suara Neji terlalu pelan untuk ditangkap telinganya. Neji berdecak, mengambil buku tulisnya dan menulis apa yang dikatakannya tadi.

Shikamaru membaca tulisan itu dengan cepat, dia melirik sekilas ke arah Neji, mengangguk setuju dan kembali berbalik, melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan kembali tidur.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa melotot tak percaya. Pekerjaan Shikamaru hanya tidur di dalam kelas, tapi kenapa prestasinya tidak pernah menurun? Benar-benar mengesalkan, pikir Naruto.

Tidak lama kemudian Kurenai masuk ke dalam kelas. "Selamat pagi!" sapanya sopan. "Pagi ini ibu membawa murid baru, pindahan dari Okinawa. Sai, masuk!"

Naruto terperanjat, kepalanya menoleh ke arah pintu kelas. Benar dugaannya, ternyata siswa yang bertemu dengannya tadi adalah murid baru.

"Perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Kurenai lagi.

"Shimura Sai, salam kenal!" Sai memperkenalkan dirinya dengan singkat.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kurenai dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ya," jawab Sai santai.

Kurenai menghela napas, "baiklah, kau boleh duduk di bangku kosong!"

Sai membungkuk hormat pada Kurenai sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju bangku kosong di baris kedua dekat jendela. Naruto mengerjapkan mata saat tatapan keduanya bertemu. Sai jelas melempar senyum padanya? Atau hanya perasaannya saja? Naruto membeku saat Sai mencuri pandang lewat bahunya, lagi-lagi pemuda itu tersenyum padanya. "Kita bertemu lagi," ujar Sai tanpa suara. Namun gerakan bibir pemuda itu bisa dibaca dengan baik oleh Naruto.

Naruto merenung di tempatnya, apa Sai sangat sial hingga bisa melihatku? Atau dia memang berkemampuan khusus? Batinnya bingung. Tidak! Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan dan mengabaikannya. "Lebih baik aku melihat keadaan Sasuke." Naruto berkata lirih dan menghilang menuju ruang kesehatan.

Sasuke tertidur pulas saat Naruto tiba di ruang kesehatan. Hati Naruto berdesir aneh, berdetak kencang saat matanya melihat sosok Sakura berdiri di samping tempat tidur Sasuke. Naruto bergerak pelan, seolah takut gerakannya disadari oleh Sakura. Oh, sepertinya dia lupa jika saat ini dia hanya roh.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke." Naruto bisa menangkap gumaman tidak jelas Sakura. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika ucapanku tempo hari akan benar-benar terjadi," Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, tanpa mampu menatap wajah Sasuke. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan sehancur ini. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ucapanku tempo hari akan benar-benar terjadi." Gumamnya lagi.

Sakura menarik napas dan tersenyum kecil setelahnya. "Aku juga sama sekali tidak menyangka jika kau bisa mencintai seseorang dengan tulus, Sasuke. Seharusnya dari awal aku tahu jika kau hanya menjadikanku sebagai pelampiasan saja." Sakura mendesah, menyesali ketololannya karena menyadari semuanya setelah terlambat. "Aku berdoa agar dia segera bangun," Sakura menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinganya dengan gerakan anggun. "Dan kau harus jujur mengenai perasaanmu, Sasuke. Kau harus jujur!" suara gadis berambut _pink_ itu tersendat, dia memang mencoba untuk melepaskan Sasuke, tapi hatinya pun terasa sakit. "Semoga kau bahagia! Semoga kau bahagia!" tambahnya sebelum berbalik pergi.

Kebetulan? Atau memang takdir? Sakura tidak pernah tahu. Yang jelas, dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti seseorang karena ucapannya dulu.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto setelah Sakura pergi. "Apa selama ini akulah yang kau cintai?" tanyanya lagi, parau. "Ta-tapi, bukankah kau menyukai Kakakku?" Naruto melangkah mundur. Apalagi ini? Teriaknya dalam hati.

"Naruto?"

Naruto tersentak, Sasuke mengigaukan namanya?

"Naruto?"

"Jangan membuatku semakin bingung, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto keras. "Jangan membuatku semakin bingung!"

.

.

.

Sai bergerak gelisah di kursinya, sesekali dia melirik ke belakang, ke arah murid wanita yang belum dia tahu namanya. Kemana dia? tanyanya dalam hati. Lima menit kemudian jam pelajaran pertama pun berakhir. Murid-murid memberikan salam, mengantar Kurenai keluar dari dalam kelas.

Kelas sedikit ribut setelah kepergian Kurenai. Mereka memiliki waktu lima belas menit untuk mempersiapkan jam pelajaran kedua. Karena jam selanjutnya adalah pelajaran oleh raga, para murid pun segera keluar kelas untuk mengganti pakaian dan menuju gedung olah raga.

"Halo?" sapa Sai ramah pada Neji yang kebetulan masih berada di dalam kelas bersama Shikamaru.

"Oh, hai!" sahut Neji dengan gayanya yang cuek.

Dia tidak bersahabat, pikir Sai. Persetan, aku hanya ingin menanyakan kemana gadis pirang tadi. Ujarnya lagi dalam hati. "Apa kau tahu kemana siswi yang tadi duduk di sini? Aku tidak melihatnya selama sisa pelajaran pertama."

Neji mengernyit, bingung. Shikamaru yang ikut mendengarnya pun terlihat sama bingungnya. "Siswi?"

Sai mengangguk, wajahnya seperti biasa menyunggingkan senyum ramah walau hatinya berteriak sebal, bagian mana dari ucapannya yang sulit dimengerti? Pikirnya.

Neji dan Shikamaru saling melempar pandangan. Apa murid baru ini gila? Pikir mereka kompak.

"Siswi berambut pirang sepinggang yang duduk di bangku ini," jelas Sai lagi, telunjuknya menunjuk ke bangku milik Sasuke.

"Bangku itu milik Sasuke," sahut Shikamaru dan Neji secara bersamaan.

Sai mengernyit walau masih terlihat tenang, nama yang aneh untuk seorang wanita, pikirnya. "Jadi siswi berambut pirang itu bernama Sasuke?"

Neji memutar kedua bola matanya, "Sasuke itu laki-laki." Balasnya ketus. "Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang duduk di sini sedari tadi. Bangku ini kosong karena Sasuke berada di ruang kesehatan saat ini."

"Jangan bercanda!" dengus Sai tidak percaya. "Aku jelas bertemu dengan siswi itu dua kali pagi ini. Di depan gerbang sekolah dan di kelas ini."

"Apa otakmu bermasalah?" tanya Neji semakin ketus.

"Otakku baik-baik saja, terima kasih." Jawab Sai tenang. Namun aura bermusuhan jelas menguar kuat diantara keduanya saat ini.

Shikamaru hanya membisu, namun otaknya berpikir keras. Mungkinkah? "Ikut aku!" seru Shikamaru kemudian. Pemuda itu pun menyeret paksa Sai untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Woi, Shikamaru. Kau akan membawanya kemana?" tanya Neji penasaran.

"Diam dan ikuti aku!" sahut Shikamaru tegas. Neji akhirnya menyerah dan mengekori kedua di belakang.

.

.

.

Sai hanya menatap datar ketiga pemuda di depannya saat ini. Shikamaru membawanya ke ruang kesehatan untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. "Jadi, kau menyeretku ke sini hanya untuk mengenalkanku pada dia?" tanya Sai seraya menunjuk Sasuke dengan dagunya. Sai sadar jika Sasuke mengamatinya dengan cermat, tatapan Sasuke sangat menusuk dan itu sedikit membuatnya merasa terganggu.

"Sasuke, apa kau menyimpan foto Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sai.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke berupa gumaman tidak jelas.

"Boleh aku pinjam?" Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya, sedikit memaksa. "Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti." Kata Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan yang tak terucap dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya, membuka dan mencari foto lama Naruto yang masih disimpannya hingga saat ini.

"Apa dia yang kau lihat tadi?" tanya Shikamaru pada Sai seraya menyodorkan ponsel milik Sasuke yang menampilkan foto lama Naruto.

Sai mengernyit dalam, menatap foto itu lama. "Kurasa mereka orang yang sama." Ujarnya sedikit ragu.

Sasuke melompat turun dari atas tempat tidur, menerjang dan mencengkram kerah kemeja milik Sai. "Jangan main-main!" desisnya. Rahang Sasuke mengeras, hidungnya kembang-kempis, pemuda itu marah, sangat marah.

"Sasuke, tenang!" Shikamaru berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kuat Sasuke pada kerah kemeja Sai.

Sai tersenyum palsu, menatap tenang Sasuke yang masih terlihat marah. "Kenapa kau begitu marah? Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan temanmu." Ujarnya. Sai merapikan kembali kemeja seragamnya yang kusut karena ulah Sasuke.

"Kau terdengar ragu saat mengenalinya," Neji menimpali.

Sai mengangkat bahu cuek, punggungnya bersandar santai pada tembok di belakangnya. "Foto yang kau tunjukkan padaku memang mirip dengannya. Tapi, siswi yang kulihat tadi terlihat lebih dewasa dan dia tidak mengenakan kaca mata."

"Tapi kau tidak mungkin melihatnya di sekolah!" raung Sasuke lagi. Shikamaru dan Neji bahkan menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng, takut jika Sasuke lepas kendali dan menyerang Sai lagi.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Sai dengan nada yang masih terdengar biasa. "Kulihat dia juga memakai seragam sekolah ini. Itu berarti dia siswi sekolah ini, kan?"

"Tenang, Sas!" pinta Shikamaru. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan tubuh Sasuke yang sudah bersiap untuk kembali menyerang Sai. Sasuke pasti berpikir jika Sai sedang berbohong saat ini. "Sai, kau tidak mungkin melihat Naruto."

Sai memutar kedua bola matanya, kesabarannya ternyata bisa habis juga. "Kenapa tidak?" tanyanya menantang.

"Karena Naruto koma di rumah sakit," jelas Shikamaru tenang. "Dia sudah koma selama satu minggu."

Sai tertawa terbahak mendengarnya, dia sampai membungkuk menahan sakit pada perutnya karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Aku jelas melihatnya tadi, aku benar-benar bertemu dengannya. Dia bahkan menunjukkan ruang guru padaku. Sungguh, aku tidak gila!" Katanya panjang lebar, membela diri. "Dia tidak mungkin hantu, kan?" tawanya terhenti seketika, wajah pucatnya semakin pucat saat informasi ini mulai masuk dan meresap ke dalam otaknya. "Oh, tidak!" gumamnya sebelum akhirnya pingsan, tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Keterangan : SoundMusic, plesetan dari SoundCloud**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **** I** **don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Genre : Supernatural, hurt/comfort, family**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Calendula Officinalis**

**Chapter 5 : Rahasia Yang Terkuak**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Sai sudah lama sadar dari pingsannya dan hampir putus asa karena dia mengira dengan tetap berpura-pura masih pingsan maka Sasuke akan meninggalkannya seorang diri. Dan ternyata apa yang diperkirakannya itu salah total, Sasuke sama sekali tidak beranjak, dengan keras kepala putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu tetap menunggu di ruang kesehatan hingga Sai sadarkan diri.

Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang, membuka mata lalu memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ayolah, sampai kapan kau akan terus berada di sini?" ujar Sai seraya bangkit dalam gerakan cepat, beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dan duduk di sebuah kursi dekat jendela. Akhirnya setelah bepura-pura pingsan selama satu jam dia merasa lelah juga. "Kau masih tidak mau bicara? Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke kelas saja dan tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri!" ujar Sai panjang lebar sementara Sasuke masih menutup rapat mulutnya, tatapannya menerawang jauh ke luar jendela ruang kesehatan, sudah hampir tengah hari rupanya. "Hei, setidaknya katakanlah sesuatu!" protes Sai yang jengah melihat Sasuke tetap bergeming di tempatnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. "Kau benar-benar mengesalkan," tambahnya lagi.

Sasuke bergerak pelan, menatap Sai lurus. "Jadi, kau bisa melihatnya?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi datar.

Sebelah alis Sai terangkat, "apa maksudmu?" dia balik bertanya, pura-pura tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Sasuke. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti," tambahnya dengan senyum palsu andalannya.

"Roh," jawab Sasuke tenang. "Kau bisa melihat dan merasakan keberadaan mereka?"

Senyum palsu itu kini berganti dengan ekspresi gugup yang tidak luput dari pengamatan tajam Sasuke. Murid baru itu terlihat gelisah dan tidak nyaman dengan topik pembicaraan yang diangkat oleh Sasuke. "Jadi kau memang bisa melihat mereka?" tanya Sasuke lagi yang terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan.

Hening, hanya ada suara detak jarum jam yang tergantung di dinding kanan ruangan itu.

Sai menarik napas panjang sebelum menjawab cepat, "aku memang bisa melihat mereka," akunya memilih jujur. Pemuda itu berdiri, berjalan mondar-mandir dengan wajah semakin pucat. Sesekali dia melempar pandangan ke tiap penjuru ruang kesehatan, seperti ketakutan. "Tapi sudah lama aku tidak bisa melihat mereka," Sai menelan air liurnya, entah kenapa tenggorokannya mendadak kering saat ini. "Dan hari ini aku bisa melihat hantu lagi," ungkapnya dengan desahan napas lelah. Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi pada diriku lagi? Batin Sai merana.

"Apa kau yakin jika roh yang kau lihat itu sama dengan gadis yang ada di dalam foto?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada serak. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang menunggu jawaban dari Sai.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah lihat," jawab Sai dengan delikan tajam, sedikit tersinggung karena Sasuke tidak mempercayainya. Sai bukan seorang pembohong, setidaknya kalau tidak terpaksa. "Yah, walau penampilannya sedikit berbeda, tapi aku yakin jika itu dia. Dia bertingkah seperti manusia hingga aku pun tertipu karenanya."

"Naruto belum meninggal, yang kau lihat adalah rohnya bukam hantunya," Sasuke meluruskan namun sepertinya bagi Sai dua hal itu berarti sama. "Apa kau bisa melihatnya sekarang?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sedikit harapan membuncah di hatinya.

"Dia tidak ada disini," jawab Sai cepat, bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika.

"Lalu apa kau bisa memanggilnya?" tanya Sasuke lagi, semakin penasaran.

Sai berekspresi lucu mendengarnya, mulutnya terbuka lebar sementara matanya melotot. "Apa kau sudah gila?!" raung Sai, kedua tangannya diangkat ke udara. "Melihatnya saja aku tidak mau, apalagi memanggilnya. Jangan membuatku tertawa! Dan tidak, aku tidak bisa memanggil roh," Sai bergerak mundur, keringat dingin pun keluar dari dahinya.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar murid baru di depannya ini, karena bagaimana pun dia membutuhkan bantuan Sai untuk berkomunikasi dengan Naruto. Ah, Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia mempercayai ucapan Sai, atau mungkin karena dia sudah mulai putus asa?

Sasuke memutar otak, mencari cara agar Sai bersedia untuk membantunya. "Aku akan memberimu uang sebagai imbalan," kata Sasuke tenang. "Kau hanya perlu menjadi mediatorku untuk bicara dengan Naruto."

Hah apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kutawarkan selain uang? Pikir Sasuke kesal. Sai bisa saja tersinggung, iya, kan?

Untuk sesaat Sai menimang-nimang, mulai tergiur. Keluarga Uchiha terkenal sangat kaya, uang bukan hal sulit untuk Sasuke. Lagi pula keluarga Sai memang sedang membutuhkan uang untuk biaya pengobatan kakeknya.

Tidak! Otak dan batin Sai mulai bertarung hebat. "Aku tidak bisa!" tolak Sai kemudian.

Sasuke menyempitkan mata, "jangan-jangan kau hanya membual tentang roh-roh yang bisa kau lihat."

"Aku tidak berbohong!" bentak Sai tersinggung. Dia kembali menghempaskan diri ke atas kursi, kepalanya tertunduk, matanya menekuri keramik putih di bawahnya yang mendadak terlihat menarik. "Kalian pasti tidak akan mengerti," katanya setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Sasuke membisu, memilih untuk menunggu dengan sabar akan apa yang akan dikatakan Sai kemudian.

"Aku memang sedang membutuhkan uang, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang kau inginkan." Kata Sai lagi dengan raut wajah serius. "Asal kau tahu, tidak semua roh itu baik," tambah Sai kering, mulutnya ditekuk ke atas- tipis, sementara matanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin. "Banyak hantu yang bersifat jahat, beberapa sangat jail, mereka terus menggangguku, membuatku bertingkah seperti orang aneh, karenanya aku tidak memiliki teman. Orang-orang banyak menganggapku gila," Sai tersenyum miris saat membuka rahasianya untuk pertama kali pada orang asing.

Sorot mata Sai meredup saat menceritakannya, tangannya sedikit bergetar, keringat dingin meluncur mulus di punggungnya. "Hantu-hantu itu datang tanpa mengenal waktu, membuatku sulit berkonsentrasi saat belajar. Kadang mereka datang dengan wajah hancur, terlalu menyeramkan untuk aku deskripsikan," terangnya dengan mata terpejam. "Mereka menyeringai mengerikan padaku dan terus mengajak bermain walau aku menolak. Mereka membuatku sulit tidur di malam hari, kadang dengan seenaknya mereka masuk dan meminjam jiwaku saat aku lengah. Itu sangat berbahaya, Uchiha. Salah-salah, aku bisa mati karena ulah mereka." Kepala Sai menunduk semakin dalam saat mengatakannya. "Mereka membuatku takut, nyaris membuatku gila. Hal itu membuat keluargaku cemas, hingga akhirnya saat aku berusia dua belas tahun, kakek membawaku ke kuil agar kemampuanku yang tidak biasa ini ditutup oleh biksu."

"Dan berhasil?" tanya Sasuke penasaran, sedikit simpati mendengar cerita Sai.

Sai meringis, mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Berhasil hingga hari ini," katanya terdengar getir. "Dengar Uchiha," kata Sai dengan tatapan serius. "Aku tidak mau terlibat dalam masalahmu, ok? Dan sebaiknya kau jangan dekat-dekat denganku karena hantu gadis pirang itu sepertinya selalu ada di dekat-"

"Naruto koma saat ini," potong Sasuke cepat, membuat Sai sedikit terkejut mendengar nada sedih dari suara putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu. "Dia belum meninggal. Yang kau lihat bukan hantu, tapi roh." Tegasnya lagi. "Tolong bantu aku!" pinta Sasuke dengan nada memohon. "Aku harus bicara padanya, kumohon tolong aku!"

Sai membatu, bingung.

Dan Shikamaru yang menguping pembicaraan keduanya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala pelan. Sasuke tidak pernah memohon sebelumnya, ini serius, mau tidak mau dia harus bisa membujuk murid baru itu agar mau menolong Sasuke. "Merepotkan!" gumam Shikamaru sebelum akhirnya menutup kembali pintu ruang kesehatan pelan dan berbalik pergi untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Di tempat lain, Naruto duduk di atas lemari buku di ruang kerja Kyuubi siang ini. Dia memilih untuk mengunjungi Kyuubi dan mengamati keseharian kakaknya itu di tempat kerja.

"Namikaze-san?" panggil seorang pria dari celah pintu yang terbuka.

Kyuubi mendongak dan menjawab pendek. "Ya?"

"Anda sudah ditunggu di ruang rapat," sahut pria itu lagi.

"Aku segera datang, terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, Honda-_san_."

Pria bermarga Honda itu hanya mengangguk kecil dan menutup pintu ruang kerja Kyuubi pelan. Kyuubi segera merapihkan laporan hasil penelitiannya, dan dengan langkah cepat dia berjalan menuju ruang rapat.

Dahi Naruto mengernyit dalam saat telinganya menangkap pembicaraan dua staf wanita yang mencibir Kyuubi. "Dia selalu dilibatkan dalam penelitian-penelitian besar," ujar salah satu wanita dengan kaca mata tebal dan rambut hitam sebahu- acak-acakan. Naruto menebak jika wanita itu berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahun.

"Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang putri walikota sekaligus kolega keluarga Uchiha yang terpandang," sahut wanita berambut coklat dengan delikan tajam ke arah Kyuubi. "Aku yakin dia tidak mungkin duduk di posisinya saat ini tanpa bantuan keluarga dan koleganya," wanita itu tersenyum jahat.

"Tutup mulut kalian!" raung Naruto tidak terima. "Kakakku berhasil karena kerja kerasnya!" teriaknya kesal. Sayang apa yang dikatakannya hanya didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

Naruto melirik ke arah Kyuubi yang masih berjalan dengan dagu terangkat. Dia sangat yakin jika kakaknya itu juga mendengar apa yang dibicarakan kedua wanita kurang ajar itu. Tapi kenapa kakaknya bersikap seolah tidak mendengarnya? Kernyitan di dahi Naruto semakin dalam, "apa ini sering terjadi?" tanyanya pada Kyuubi, cemas. "Apa mereka sering menindasmu, Kak?"

Oh, ternyata banyak hal yang tidak diketahui oleh Naruto mengenai kakaknya. Naruto terus berdiri di samping Kyuubi selama rapat berlangsung. Dia terlihat sangat bosan, tidak ada satu materi rapat pun yang bisa dia mengerti. "Dunia kita memang sangat berbeda," gadis itu menekuk wajah dan mendesah panjang.

Satu jam kemudian rapat pun selesai, ditutup dengan tepukan riuh dari peserta rapat sebagai penghargaan akan presentasi Kyuubi yang luar biasa. Kyuubi membungkuk hormat, tersenyum sopan dan menjabat setiap uluran tangan peserta yang menyalaminya bergantian.

"Kau memang sangat berbakat, Namikaze!" seorang pria tua dengan hidung bengkok dan kacamata tebal menepuk bahu kanan Kyuubi dengan semangat. "Negara kita sangat beruntung bisa memiliki ilmuwan muda sepertimu," tambahnya lagi dengan mata berbinar bangga.

Lagi-lagi Kyuubi membungkuk hormat sebelum menyahut sopan, "semua ini berkat bantuan dari professor. Anda banyak membantu saya, terima kasih."

Professor tua bermarga Aburame itu menggelengkan kepala pelan dan menjawab dengan suara jernih. "Kau berhasil berkat usahamu sendiri," tukasnya teguh. "Kau harus tetap rendah hati dan terus belajar, mengerti?"

"Nasihat professor akan selalu saya ingat," sahut Kyuubi membuat professor tua itu tersenyum kagum.

Naruto terus menatap kakaknya lekat, terpukau melihat sikap rendah hati dan profesional kakaknya saat ini.

Setelah semua peserta rapat keluar dari ruang rapat, Kyuubi membereskan laporannya dan berjalan kembali menuju ruangannya.

Gadis itu menghempaskan diri di atas kursinya dengan keras. Kyuubi menghela napas lelah, keberhasilannya siang ini terasa tidak lengkap. Dia hanya melirik sekilas ke arah telepon genggamnya saat ada panggilan masuk. Kyuubi biasanya akan menjerit senang jika Itachi menghubunginya, tapi kali ini kegembiraan itu tak lagi dirasakannya.

Sementara di tempat lain, Itachi mengernyit heran karena Kyuubi tidak menjawab panggilannya, bahkan tidak ada satu balasan email pun darinya. "Apa dia sangat sibuk?" Itachi bergumam lirih menatap layar telepon genggamnya. Ah, mungkin perasaan ini yang dirasakan Kyuubi saat aku mengabaikannya, batin Itachi menyesal dan pada akhirnya memilih untuk kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Naruto mengernyit saat melihat kakaknya tersenyum aneh. "Ada apa dengan Kak Kyuubi?"

"Aneh," kata Kyuubi membuat dahi Naruto berkerut semakin dalam. "Dulu saat aku mengejarmu, kau menjauh. Dan sekarang saat aku memutuskan untuk melupakanmu kau malah mengejarku, Itachi. Bukankah itu lucu?" Kyuubi menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, menahan isakan yang tertahan di tenggorokannya. "Yang terpenting saat ini hanya Naruto," Kyuubi menekuk bibirnya ke atas saat jemari lentiknya menyentuh foto Naruto yang terbingkai pigura cantik di atas meja kerjanya. "Ayo bangun, Naruto!" bisik Kyuubi lembut.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kesal karena Itachi membuat kakaknya sakit hati. "Aku akan balaskan sakit hatimu, Kyuu-nee!" serunya penuh tekad. Namun tekad itu sedikit-demi sedikit menghilang saat Naruto menyadari siapa dirinya saat ini. "Bagaimana bisa aku membalas perbuatan Kak Itachi, sementara aku sendiri hanya roh." Erangnya frustasi.

Sementara itu, Kyuubi mengeluarkan sebuah telepon genggam lain dari dalam tas kerjanya, telepon genggam milik Naruto. Dia kembali memutar lagu yang di_cover_ oleh adiknya, memejamkan mata dan terhanyut ke dalam alunan merdu suara sang adik.

"Banyak hal yang seharusnya kita bagi. Bukan begitu, Nee-san?" ujar Naruto lirih, kembali terlihat sedih.

.

.

.

"Ini sudah malam, pulanglah!"

Suara Minato mengejutkan Kushina yang tengah melamun. Kushina meremas lembut kedua tangan Minato yang memegang kedua bahunya erat. "Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Kushina pelan, seolah takut jika suaranya akan mengganggu putri bungsunya.

"Aku sudah makan di kantor," jawab Minato berbohong. Pria itu bahkan belum makan dari siang, pikirannya bercabang, antara pekerjaan dan kondisi putri bungsunya. Minato lalu menarik sebuah kursi kecil dan segera duduk di atasnya.

"Benar kau sudah makan?" selidik Kushina curiga. Di sentuhnya lembut pipi Minato yang terlihat tirus. "Kau semakin kurus, Sayang. Bagaimana bisa kau menjaga putri kita jika kau sendiri mengabaikan kesehatanmu."

Minato tersenyum lembut dan mengecup bagian dalam telapak tangan Kushina. "Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja," ujarnya menenangkan. "Apa ada perkembangan mengenai kondisi Naruto?" tanya Minato penuh harap.

Kushina menggeleng sedih, "tidak ada," sahutnya parau, tatapannya kembali beralih pada Naruto. "Tapi Kaa-san mengatakan jika kondisi Naruto stabil, kita hanya harus bersabar menunggunya hingga sadar dari koma."

Minato menatap lurus wajah putrinya yang semakin pucat dan tirus. Air matanya meleleh, bahunya berguncang keras. Pria itu menggenggam tangan putrinya erat serta menciumi buku-buku jarinya penuh kasih. "Salahku!" bisiknya parau. "Salahku!"

Kushina memeluk suaminya dari belakang. Hatinya pun merasakan sakit yang sama seperti apa yang dirasakan oleh Minato saat ini. "Bukan hanya kesalahanmu, Suamiku." Bisiknya lembut di telinga Minato. "Kita semua bersalah," lanjut Kushina. "Kita semua bersalah," tambahnya lagi, penuh sesal. Keduanya saling menguatkan satu sama lain, saling bersandar dan berbagi air mata rindu, sesal dan harapan untuk putri bungsu mereka.

Minato terus menangis dalam pelukan Kushina. Di luar kamar, Kyuubi yang melihat kondisi kedua orang tuanya pun sama terpuruknya. Air matanya mengalir, dadanya sesak, hanya Naruto yang bisa mengembalikan kebahagiaan di keluarganya. Tuhan, tolong kembalikan Naruto pada kami! Doanya dalam hati.

Satu jam kemudian, Kushina akhirnya pulang bersama Kyuubi, sementara Minato memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal dan menginap di rumah sakit.

"Sudah lama tou-san tidak membacakan dongeng untukmu," kata Minato dengan senyum yang tidak mencapai kedua matanya. Dadanya terasa berat, suaranya tercekat saat mengatakannya.

Roh Naruto mengamati Minato lekat. Membacakan dongeng? Sebelah alis gadis remaja itu terangkat saat Minato bicara.

Minato mengeluarkan beberapa buku dongeng dari dalam tas kerjanya. Buku-buku itu masih tersegel sampul plastik rapih. Baru, buku-buku itu masih baru.

"Tou-san membeli buku baru untuk dibacakan padaku?" gumam Naruto tak percaya. Dia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ayahnya membacakan sebuah buku untuknya. Naruto benar-benar sudah lupa. Roh gadis itu tersenyum senang, dan mendudukkan diri di sisi tempat tidur dimana tubuhnya terbaring tak berdaya.

Minato merobek segel buku dan membuang segel plastik tersebut ke dalam tempat sampah di pojok kanan ruangan. "Tou-san akan membacakan buku _Little Mermaid _untukmu," tukasnya lalu berdeham, dan Minato pun membacakan buku dongeng itu hingga halaman terakhir.

"Naru tidak boleh menjadi buih laut seperti _Little Mermaid_!" Minato meletakkan bukunya di atas meja, kepalanya menunduk dalam. "Kau harus kembali kepada kami, mengerti?"

Dan tangis Minato kembali pecah setelahnya, banyak hal yang disesalinya. Dia merasa jika dia gagal menjadi seorang ayah. Minato tidak pernah ada di samping putri bungsunya saat putrinya itu membutuhkannya. Dia juga menggunakan Kyuubi untuk kepentingan politiknya. Minato bahkan tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama keluarganya. Bukankah sekarang menyesal pun percuma?

"Maafkan tou-san, Sayang!" ujarnya pilu. "Apa yang harus kami lakukan agar kau mau kembali?" Minato kembali mencium buku-buku jari Naruto, lembut. "Tolong kembali kepada kami!"

.

.

.

"Ayahmu sudah seperti itu dan kau masih bimbang untuk kembali?" sindir Kimimaro tajam, sama sekali tidak tersentuh melihat Naruto yang juga menangis hebat saat ini. "Untuk apa kau menangis?" sindir Kimimaro seraya menutup kedua telinga dengan tangannya, terganggu karena suara tangis Naruto semakin keras.

Naruto menghapus air matanya cepat, namun air mata itu terus saja mengalir dari sudut-sudut matanya.

"Kembalilah pada tubuhmu!" ujar Kimimaro tegas. Dengan keras dia mengguncang kedua bahu Naruto.

Naruto menepis tangan Kimimaro dan berteriak kencang. "Aku tidak bisa masuk, tubuhku menolakku," jawabnya dengan nada keras. Naruto juga sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa hal itu terjadi padanya. "Aku juga bingung kenapa aku tidak bisa kembali ke dalam tubuhku."

Kimimaro menekuk dalam wajahnya, berpikir. Pasti ada yang salah, pikir Kimimaro.

"Apa hal ini juga terjadi padamu?" tanya Naruto kemudian, masih terisak kecil.

Kimimaro melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto, masih dengan ekspresi serius. "Mungkin memang belum saatnya kau untuk kembali," katanya kemudian tanpa menjawab pertanyaan gadis remaja itu.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, "tapi kenapa?" raungnya tak mengerti. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa kembali disaat aku sudah yakin untuk kembali?" tanyanya lagi tampak putus asa. "Aku ingin memulai semuanya dari awal," ujarnya lirih. Naruto memeluk dirinya sendiri, berharap mendapat kekuatan untuk tetap bertahan. "Keluarga kami berhak untuk bahagia."

Kimimaro sesaat tertegun, "mungkin masih ada suatu hal yang harus kau selesaikan."

Naruto mengernyit, semakin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Kimimaro "Apa maksudmu? Tolong jangan bicara berbelit-belit! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Itu untuk kau cari tahu! Dan waktumu semakin sempit," jawab Kimimaro sebelum menghilang pergi.

.

.

.

Roh Naruto ikut menghilang beberapa detik kemudian. Hatinya sudah tidak sanggup melihat air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi ayahnya. Dia juga tidak bisa pulang ke rumah, batinnya tidak bisa melihat air mata Kushina yang selalu mengalir hampir setiap malam.

Wajah Sai pucat pasi, bibirnya terkatup erat, dengan gerakan lambat dia menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah lain. Gadis itu benar-benar hantu, teriaknya dalam hati. Dia berjalan menembus dinding kamar Sasuke dan sekarang dengan santainya hantu gadis itu berbaring di samping Sasuke tanpa rasa canggung? Apa hantu itu menyukai Sasuke? Atau pacar Sasuke? Sai terus bicara di dalam hati.

Takut, dia sungguh ketakutan saat ini. Sai bahkan ingin memberikan selamat untuk dirinya sendiri karena masih bisa menutupi rasa takutnya dan bersikap biasa. Sai mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar televisi di depannya. Jangan melihat ke belakang! Abaikan hantu itu! Abaikan hantu itu! Rapalnya dalam hati.

Dia memaki dalam hati, menyesal karena tidak menolak keras ajakan Shikamaru untuk menginap di rumah Sasuke. Shikamaru beralasan melakukan hal itu untuk menyambut teman baru.

"Kita harus saling mengenal," kata Shikamaru ramah tadi sore. "Lagipula besok libur dan kita ada tugas kelompok, iya, kan."

Ck, alasan yang konyol, pikir Sai saat ini. Belajar kelompok? Yang benar saja, bahkan Kiba bukan teman sekelasnya. Kenapa dia bisa percaya alasan Shikamaru dengan begitu mudahnya? Ah, dia pun tidak habis mengerti mengenai hal itu.

"Kenapa wajahmu semakin pucat? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Kiba. Putra keluarga Inuzuka itu menatap lurus Sai dengan mulut sibuk mengunyah keripik kentang.

"Jangan bicara dengan mulut penuh!" tegur Neji tajam, membuat Kiba mendelik dan mengacungkan tinju ke arahnya, tidak peduli.

Kiba meletakkan plastik berisi keripik kentangnya ke atas meja, bergerak merapat ke arah Sai. "Apa kau melihat hantu?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengamati kegiatan teman-temannya kini mulai tertarik. Apa mungkin Naruto? batinnya penuh harap.

Sai menggelengkan kepala pelan, membuat Kiba dan Neji mendesah kecewa.

"Kau berkeringat," Shikamaru angkat bicara. "Kau yakin tidak melihat hantu?" pancingnya lagi dengan tenang.

Sai memasang senyum palsu andalannya, "sebenarnya aku merasakan keberadaan hantu di dalam kamar ini," jawab Sai tidak kalah tenang. "Sayangnya aku tidak bisa melihat wujudnya," bohongnya lagi. Sai bersikap senormal mungkin, berharap jika aktingnya mampu mengelabui empat pemuda di depannya.

Kedua bola mata Naruto membulat mendengar pernyataan Sai. Gadis remaja itu melayang dan mendudukkan diri tepat di depan Sai. Senyum Sai semakin kaku, keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya. Ingin sekali Sai berteriak dan melemparkan segala sesuatu pada roh Naruto di depannya.

Pergi dari hadapanku! Mohon Sai di dalam hati. Pemuda itu membeku saat Naruto mendekatkan wajah keduanya.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" tanya Naruto tepat di depan wajah Sai. Begitu dekat, ah tidak, terlalu dekat hingga Sai kembali pingsan untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

"Dia pasti bisa melihatku," Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamar Sasuke. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Sai yang masih tak sadarkan diri di atas sofa.

"Kenapa dia masih belum siuman?" Kiba melempar botol minyak angin di tangannya ke atas karpet. "Berapa lama lagi kita harus menunggu?" tanya Kiba semakin kesal.

"Dia phobia hantu," kata Sasuke membuat tiga orang temannya juga Naruto melirik ke arahnya, ingin tahu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Neji sementara Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Pantas saja dia langsung pingsan saat kalian memberitahu jika Naruto koma di rumah sakit," Kiba memasang pose berpikir, mulai mengerti.

"Tapi kita memerlukannya saat ini," ujar Shikamaru serius. "Kita harus tahu apa dia melihat roh Naruto saat ini."

Naruto membelalakkan mata, tangannya mencoba untuk menyentuh bahu Sai namun sayangnya usahanya itu tidak berhasil. "Dia takut melihat hantu?" gumam Naruto. "Kalau begitu aku hanya perlu berdiri di belakangnya agar dia tidak melihatku," Naruto tersenyum lebar sangat yakin jika rencananya pasti akan berhasil.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Sai mulai bergerak resah, matanya terbuka lalu melihat ke sekeliling sementara otaknya mulai mengingat dimana dia saat ini.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar," ujar Shikamaru, ia menyodorkan satu gelas air putih pada Sai.

Sai menerima dan menghabiskan isi gelas itu dengan rakus. Napasnya terengah, matanya kemudian kembali menyisir seluruh penjuru kamar Sasuke. Dia melepas napas lega setelahnya. "Syukurlah dia sudah pergi," katanya penuh syukur.

"Jadi kau memang bisa melihatku?" tanya Naruto tepat di belakang Sai.

Sai yang terkejut, bangkit dengan cepat, napasnya kembali memburu, detak jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat.

"Apa Naruto ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke membuka suara karena tingkah aneh Sai saat ini.

"Jangan menggangguku! Aku tidak mengenalmu, begitu pun sebaliknya. Dunia kita sudah berbeda, aku tidak punya urusan dengan hantu!" Sai berkata panjang lebar, matanya menatap waspada ke segala penjuru kamar.

"Aku bukan hantu!" teriak Naruto marah. "Aku roh," katanya lagi masih dengan nada keras yang sama.

"Aku tidak peduli!" bentak Sai dengan suara bergetar. "Yang jelas kau bukan manusia."

Naruto mendengus, masih menyembunyikan diri dari penglihatan Sai. "Dengar, aku butuh bantuanmu."

Sai tertawa keras, membuat keempat pemuda di dalam kamar itu mengernyit heran. "Kenapa kau berpikir jika aku mau membantumu?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil dan menjawab jail, "karena aku akan terus mengganggumu jika kau tidak mau membantuku."

Sai mengerang, menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi. "Kau akan dihukum langit jika mengganggu manusia."

Naruto mengangkat bahu acuh dan menjawab santai. "Langit tidak akan menghukumku karena aku tidak memiliki niat jahat."

"Katakan apa yang terjadi!" Sasuke mengguncang bahu Sai keras, menuntut penjelasan. "Apa kau melihat Naruto saat ini?"

"Tidak," jawab Sai lemah. "Aku tidak melihatnya tapi aku mendengar suaranya," jawabnya lagi dengan nada dua oktaf lebih tinggi.

"Katakan pada Sasuke jangan bicara apa pun atau aku akan pergi dari sini!" perintah Naruto pada Sai.

Bulu kuduk Sai kembali meremang karena nada suara Naruto yang terdengar galak.

"Awas jika kau berani mengatakan yang tidak-tidak!" ancam Naruto lagi membuat Sai semakin takut.

"Pacarmu bilang jika kau tidak boleh mengatakan apa pun, Uchiha." Sai akhirnya bicara setelah berhasil mengumpulkan kembali suaranya.

"Aku bukan pacarnya!" raung Naruto marah. Ingin sekali dia menendang pantat pemuda pucat yang berdiri membelakanginya ini. "Jangan membalikkan badan, aku ada di belakangmu."

Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Shikamaru, Neji dan Kiba pun ikut terdiam.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Naruto." Sasuke meminta dengan ekspresi datar andalannya. Menyembunyikan dengan rapat apa yang dirasakan hatinya saat ini.

"Katakan padanya aku tidak mau bicara!"

Sai mengangguk kecil sebelum bicara, "dia tidak mau bicara denganmu saat ini, Uchiha."

"Kapan aku bisa bicara dengannya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Jika urusanku sudah selesai dengan Kak Itachi," jawab Sai meniru ucapan Naruto. Sai mengernyit bingung, "siapa Kak Itachi?"

"Dia kakakku," sahut Sasuke. "Ada urusan apa Naruto dengan Itachi."

"Bisakah kau jangan menanyakan hal itu?" Sai berkata setengah berbisik, matanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kecewa. "Pacarmu mengamuk saat ini, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kita ke kamar Kak Itachi!" seru Naruto berapi-api.

"Untuk apa?" Sai kembali bertanya.

Naruto melotot, berkacak pinggang. "Jangan banyak bertanya atau aku akan menampakkan diri di depan wajahmu."

"Jangan!" seru Sai mulai panik. "Jangan lakukan itu! Aku akan membantumu, aku pasti membantumu."

Neji dan Shikamaru saling melempar pandang. Apa mungkin Sai berakting saat ini? Pikir keduanya kompak.

"Bagus," Naruto menyeringai senang. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan kembali bicara dengan nada tak terbantahkan.

"Ke kamar Itachi? Tapi untuk apa?" Sai kembali bergetar saat Naruto dengan jailnya meniup tengkuk pemuda itu. "Sasuke, dimana kamar kakakmu?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke membawa Sai hingga depan pintu kamar Itachi. Sasuke mengetuk daun pintu dengan tidak sabar hingga Itachi dengan tergopoh-gopoh segera membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ini sudah malam, aku tidak mau bermain dengan kalian!" tukas Itachi dengan sebelah alis terangkat saat melihat Sasuke cs berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan ekspresi aneh. "Tidurlah, sudah malam!"

"Ada yang mau bicara denganmu," kata Sasuke datar.

Itachi menghela napas panjang, sementara tangannya memijit pelan pelipisnya yang berkedut sakit. "Besok kalian libur, tapi aku masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan untuk diselesaikan. Pergilah!" pintanya lagi. Itachi menguap lebar. "Sas, apa kita tidak bisa bicara besok?" tanya Itachi ketika Sasuke menahan pintu kamar dan merangsak masuk tanpa permisi.

Itachi akhirnya mengalah, mempersilahkan keempat teman Sasuke masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya pelan. "Jadi apa yang mau kalian bicarakan hingga tidak bisa menunggu sampai besok?" Itachi menyandarkan punggungnya pada daun pintu, matanya menatap tajam pada kelima pemuda yang berdiri di depannya.

"Berhenti menyakiti kakakku!"

"Apa?" Itachi mnyempitkan mata, menatap lurus Sai yang bergerak gelisah di tempatnya saat ini, bukan karena takut pada Itachi tapi karena takut pada Naruto. "Bicara lebih keras!" tukas Itachi.

"Apa aku benar-benar harus mengatakannya?" gumam Sai yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"Katakan atau aku akan menampakkan diri di hadapanmu!" ancam Naruto lagi.

"Berhenti mengganggu kakakku atau aku akan balas dendam!" teriak Sai dengan napas terengah.

Itachi memijit pangkal hidungnya, kedua alisnya saling bertaut. "Siapa nama kakakmu?" tanyanya begitu santai.

"Namikaze Kyuubi," jawab Sai masih dengan suara lantang.

Itachi berjalan dengan langkah panjang menuju Sai, matanya berkilat marah. "Jangan main-main denganku!" desisnya tepat di wajah Sai dengan jari telunjuk teracung.

Sai tersenyum palsu, menghadapi manusia memang keahliannya daripada menghadapi hantu. "Aku hanya diperintahkan untuk mengatakannya," balasnya dengan nada tenang yang bahkan diacungi jempol oleh Kiba.

Kiba yakin dia pasti pingsan jika mendapat tatapan intimidasi Itachi, tapi Sai bisa mengatasinya dengan begitu santai. Hebat, benar-benar hebat.

"Andai saja dia bersikap seperti itu saat menghadapi hantu," Neji mulai berandai.

"Dengarkan saja apa yang ingin dikatakannya, dan jangan memotong ucapannya." Kata Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Kita hentikan saja, ok!" seru Itachi. "Jika kalian berniat mengerjaiku, selamat, kalian berhasil." Itachi kembali mengernyit, "kalian sedang tidak bercanda?"

Kelima pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala dengan kompak.

"Baiklah, sejak kapan kau menjadi adik Kyuubi?" tanya Itachi pada Sai.

"Aku bukan adik Kyuubi," jawab Sai dengan nada datar.

Rahang Itachi mengeras, menahan marah. Bercanda mereka sudah keterlaluan, pikir Itachi.

"Dia memintaku untuk menyampaikan ini pada Anda."

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Naruto," jawab Sai tenang.

"Berhenti bercanda!" teriak Itachi murka. "Dengar, kalian sudah melewati batas dan ini sangat tidak lucu!" Itachi memberi penekanan pada tiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Aku pun berharap jika ini hanya sebuah mimpi buruk," Sai mengangkat bahunya ringan.

"Jangan bicara berbelit-belit dan katakan padanya apa yang kukatakan tadi!" Naruto mulai gemas. "Dan jangan berani mengurangi ucapanku!" desisnya tepat di telinga kiri Sai.

"Berhenti mempermainkan perasaan kakakku! Atau aku akan mengganggu tidurmu! Jika kau tidak menyukai kakakku, maka tolaklah dia dengan tegas, dan berhenti bersikap seperti pria brengsek!" ucap Sai dalam satu tarikan napas. "Percayalah, hantu gadis itu akan mengganggumu jika kau tidak melakukan apa yang diinginkannya," Sai tersenyum menakutkan pada Itachi, memperingatkan.

"Sai bisa melihat dan merasakan roh, Kak." Sasuke berkata tenang, menjelaskan, sedangkan Itachi membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu masih belum percaya seratus persen akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sai.

"Syukurlah dia sudah pergi," Sai menatap ke sekeliling dan menghela napas lega. "Dengar, aku hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh hantu itu. Aku tidak mungkin menolak perintahnya saat dia berdiri tepat di belakangku, anda mengerti bagaimana penderitaanku, kan?" jelas Sai panjang lebar, sementara keempat pria lain di dalam ruangan itu terdiam, terlarut dalam lamunannya masing-masing.

"Apa keluarga Naruto tahu jika kau bisa melihat roh Naruto?" Itachi membuka suara setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Mereka belum tahu," jawab Sasuke. "Kami pun baru mengetahuinya hari ini."

Itachi tertawa keras setelahnya.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Itachi menujuk pada keempat pemuda itu, masih dengan tawa kerasnya. Itachi terbatuk hebat, matanya berair karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Kalian pikir, kalian bisa menipuku, huh?" tanyanya setelah batuk dan tawanya berhenti. "Jangan main-main denganku. Dan kau, Sasuke!" Itachi menyempitkan mata, menatap tajam wajah adiknya. "Jangan gunakan Naruto dan teman-temanmu untuk menakutiku. Kau bisa menyinggung keluarga Namikaze jika mereka tahu kau menggunakan Naruto sebagai bahan lelucon."

"Tahan, Sas! Bukan salah kakakmu jika dia tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Sai." Shikamaru menghalangi langkah Sasuke yang sudah bersiap untuk melayangkan tinju pada Itachi.

"Apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru benar, Sasuke." Neji menyahut, tangannya menepuk bahu Sasuke, menenangkan. "Aku pun masih belum bisa mempercayai Sai seratus persen. Kau tahu, kan, semua ini sangat tidak masuk akal."

"Sebaiknya kita tidur," putus Kiba kemudian, mencoba mengakhiri pembicaraan di kamar Itachi. "Kita akan bicarakan besok saat semuanya sudah tenang."

.

.

.

Naruto akhirnya memilih untuk pulang ke rumah sakit. Ditatapnya wajah Minato yang terlelap tidur. Naruto tersenyum miris melihat guratan di dahi ayahnya yang terlihat semakin banyak. "Ayah lelah? Maafkan aku, aku pasti akan menemukan alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa kembali pada tubuhku." Naruto mengangkat tangannya, berniat untuk menyentuh wajah ayahnya, namun lagi-lagi gagal. Tangan gadis remaja itu menembus tubuh ayahnya.

"Kita sangat dekat, tapi terasa begitu jauh." Keluh Naruto lirih. "Aku pasti kembali, Ayah. Tolong jangan pernah berhenti untuk percaya!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hello, saya datang lagi bawa chap baru untuk fic ini. Terima kasih untuk yang masih mau menunggu. Hmmm... sepertinya fic ini akan saya selesaikan kurang lebih di empat chap ke depan. Tapi kita lihat nanti yah! ^-^**

**Btw, salam kenal juga untuk para pembaca baru. Maaf yah, reviewnya tidak saya balas satu per satu. Dan saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Macchatorte yang sudah membuatkan cover untuk fic ini. Makasih yah, saya sangat suka covernya, benar-benar suka. #BigHug (:**

**Terima kasih juga untuk semua yang bersedia mampir, membaca, review, hingga fav dan follow.**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **** I** **don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Genre : Supernatural, hurt/comfort, family**

**Calendula officinalis**

**Chapter 6 : Alasan Itachi Part 1**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Waktu yang berjalan cepat, terasa begitu lama untuk Sai. Kamar tidurnya sangat berantakan. Bantal dan guling berserakan di lantai. Selimutnya yang bermotif papan catur ditariknya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Pemuda itu tersudut, meringkuk di sisi tempat tidurnya. Dia sudah tidak tahu kemana lagi dia harus berlindung dari gangguan roh gila berambut pirang yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan mata melotot dan ekspresi galak. Roh itu bahkan hanya menyeringai saat Sai melempar segala benda yang berada dijangkauannya untuk mengusir roh itu pergi.

Apa Sai takut? Tentu saja dia takut setengah mati. Jiwanya seolah menguap bersama udara, sisa usianya seolah tersedot sedikit demi sedikit. Kenapa roh gila itu harus mengikutinya hingga ke rumah? Apa roh itu tidak memiliki korban lain untuk diganggunya sepanjang hari? Kenapa dia harus memilihku? Keluh Sai di dalam hati. Kenapa dia tidak mengganggu Sasuke yang memang sangat ingin melihatnya? Bukankah ini tidak adil!

Sai menjerit sejadinya saat Naruto berhasil membuka selimut yang dipakai pemuda itu dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah dia baru menjadi roh? Kenapa dia bisa melakukannya? Tanya Sai di dalam hati sementara jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Oh, dia bisa mati karena ketakutan, pikirnya berlebihan.

Naruto yang melihat tubuh Sai bergetar ketakutan, terus mengomel di dalam hati, sementara matanya menatap pemuda itu dengan ekspresi galak yang dibuat-buat sambil berkacak pinggang. Aku tidak semenakutkan itu, kan? Kenapa dia harus begitu takut melihatku? Gerutunya di dalam hati. Tersinggung.

"Hei, kau?!"

Sai melompat turun dari atas tempat tidurnya dalam gerakan cepat, berlari menuju pintu kamarnya untuk melarikan diri. Naruto mendengus, mulai berkonsentrasi untuk mengunci pintu bercat putih itu dengan kekuatannya.

Tubuh pemuda itu merosot jatuh, tangannya mencoba membuka pegangan pintu kamarnya, namun percuma. Pintu itu terkunci. Sai menunduk dalam, beringsut menuju sudut kamarnya. "A-apa yang kau ing-ing-inginkan?" tanyanya terbata.

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memutar kedua bola matanya. Apa murid baru itu tidak mendengarkan apa yang tadi dikatakannya? Bukankah Naruto sudah mengatakan jika dia memerlukan bantuan Sai untuk beberapa minggu ke depan.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jika aku memerlukan bantuanmu?!" bentak Naruto tidak sabar.

Nyali Sai menciut hingga batas yang mengkhawatirkan. Wajah pucatnya semakin pucat. Bibir yang biasanya menyunggingkan senyum palsu itu kini bergetar karena takut.

"Kenapa kau tidak bicara?" tanya Naruto lagi. Gadis muda itu berjalan semakin mendekat membuat Sai berteriak keras dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sayangnya seluruh keluarga Sai sedang ada urusan di luar rumah saat ini hingga tidak ada satu orang pun yang mendengar jeritannya. "Hei, kau membuatku tersinggung!" ujar Naruto kesal. "Aku tidak berwajah buruk dan menakutkan. Kenapa kau harus bersikap berlebihan seperti ini?"

"Semua roh itu jahat," cicit Sai pelan masih dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan. Ia sama sekali tidak mampu menatap balik wajah Naruto. "Roh hanya akan menggangguku. Mereka semua sama. Mereka semua jahat. Tidak ada yang baik." Dia terus bergumam pelan namun cukup jelas untuk ditangkap telinga Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai saat sebuah ide muncul di pikirannya. Kenapa aku tidak sekalian mengerjainya saja? Gadis itu terkikik saat memikirkannya.

"Kau tahu, aku akan terus bergentayangan di sekitarmu jika kau tidak mau membantuku."

Sai melirik takut ke arah Naruto yang kini berdiri dengan sikap angkuh sambil menekuri kuku-kuku jari tangannya. Jangan! Jangan lagi! Mohon Sai di dalam hati.

Naruto kembali menyeringai, membuat Sai merinding ngeri karenanya. "Apa kau memilih untuk terus kuganggu sepanjang hidupmu?"

Sai menggeleng keras menjawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau bersedia membantuku untuk beberapa minggu ke depan?"

Sai memasang ekspresi serius, berpikir sebelum akhirnya mengangguk cepat.

"Bagus!" seru Naruto dengan nada puas. "Seharusnya kau mengatakannya sejak awal. Kau hanya perlu membantuku. Apa yang sulit dari permintaanku?" tambahnya lagi dengan mata berbinar senang.

Aku pasti mati! Ratap Sai di dalam hati.

"Dengar! Aku tidak akan mengganggumu sepanjang waktu." Tutur Naruto menjelaskan. "Aku hanya akan meminta bantuanmu jika aku terdesak."

Sai terdiam, masih dengan sorot mata takut.

Naruto bergerak, berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamar Sai yang tidak terlalu luas sambil menggigit kuku jarinya. Kebiasaan yang sering dilakukannya saat sedang gelisah. Di ruangan itu hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur _single_, sebuah meja dengan sebuah laptop dan buku-buku di atasnya, sebuah kursi belajar, sebuah _easel _ataustandar lukis, serta sebuah lemari pakaian dua pintu.

"Mungkin aku akan memerlukan bantuanmu untuk memberi pelajaran pada Kak Itachi," Naruto bergumam kecil pada dirinya sendiri. "Ya, aku pasti memerlukan bantuanmu untuk itu." Naruto terus berjalan mondar-mandir sementara Sai terus memerhatikannya dalam diam.

Naruto akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menatap lurus Sai yang kembali bergerak gelisah karena gugup sekaligus takut. "Ah, sudahlah!" putus gadis muda itu kemudian. "Untuk sekarang, aku akan meninggalkanmu agar kau bisa beristirahat."

Sai mengangkat wajah, terlihat lega akan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Dia akan pergi. Dia akan pergi. Soraknya senang di dalam hati. Ayolah, cepatlah pergi! Batinnya penuh permohonan.

"Tapi ingat satu hal!" ujar Naruto yang dalam sekejap berada tepat di depan wajah Sai. "Rahasiakan hal ini dari siapa pun! Atau kau tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari cengkramanku!" ancamnya dengan suara menakutkan dan mata menyipit tajam hingga Sai pun kembali pingsan tanpa mampu menangkap arti dan mengatakan kesediaannya untuk menjaga rahasia diantara keduanya.

"Apa suaraku terlalu menakutkan? Atau ekspresi wajahku yang berlebihan?" Naruto berujar ketus dengan sebelah alis terangkat sementara matanya menatap sosok Sai yang tak sadarkan diri. "Hah... Dasar payah!" dengusnya sebelum menghilang pergi.

.

.

.

Dalam sekejap mata, Naruto tiba di dalam kamar Sasuke. Gadis muda itu melihat ke segala penjuru ruangan, dahinya berkerut dalam saat tidak mendapati sosok Sasuke di sana. Naruto menajamkan pendengarannya, sebuah senyum kecil terukir di mulutnya saat telinganya menangkap suara samar aliran air dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia kemudian berjalan cepat menuju pintu kamar mandi. Ditempelkannya telinganya pada daun pintu. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat suara aliran air itu kini terdengar lebih jelas. Sasuke pasti ada di dalam, pikirnya senang.

Gadis muda itu tidak tahu kenapa dia harus merasa senang saat tahu Sasuke ada di sini. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa dia malah datang ke tempat ini? Seharusnya dia pulang ke rumahnya sendiri untuk menemui keluarganya.

Satu menit berlalu. Didengarnya suara pintu yang dibuka pelan. Naruto berbalik, kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna saat menangkap sosok Sasuke yang baru saja keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan sebuah handuk melilit di pinggangnya yang ramping.

Secara otomatis gadis itu membalikkan badan. Ada rasa malu menyelinap di hatinya. Ia menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya pelan, mencoba untuk kembali fokus. Hei, kenapa juga dia harus malu melihat Sasuke bertelanjang dada seperti saat ini. Bukankah Naruto sering melihat putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu bertelanjang dada saat pelajaran renang, waktu SMP dulu.

Ck, tentu saja berbeda. Saat SMP, tubuh Sasuke masih kurus kering layaknya anak remaja berusia tiga belas tahun. Dan sekarang, kenapa dia memiliki otot-otot perut yang terbentuk sempurna? Kenapa kulit putihnya malah terlihat seksi dengan sisa-sisa air yang masih menempel di tubuhnya?

"Argh... ada apa denganku?" Naruto menjerit sambil menjambak rambut pirangnya sendiri. Sedikit terengah, Naruto akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengintip lewat bahu kanannya. Matanya kembali membulat sempurna saat mendapati Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam sementara handuk yang melilit di sekeliling pingganggnya kini tersampir di bahu kanannya. "Dasar mesum!" Naruto secara otomatis menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, meraung dan berlari tak tentu arah, keluar dari kamar pemuda itu.

Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja merinding. Ia menyurukkan jemarinya pada rambut hitamnya yang masih setengah kering, menyisirnya dalam gerakan lambat. Gerakannya tiba-tiba saja terhenti. "Naruto?" gumamnya pelan. Matanya menyisir ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Dalam gerakan cepat ia membuka lemari pakaiannya, mengambil sebuah celana katun hitam panjang dan kaos berlengan pendek dengan leher V berwarna putih dari dalamnya dengan asal. Dikenakannya pakaian itu dengan cepat. Jantungnya mendadak berdebar kencang. Kenapa hatinya mengatakan jika tadi Naruto berada di dalam kamar ini?

Ah, aku pasti sudah gila. Batinnya dengan desahan napas panjang. Aku pasti terlalu memikirkannya hingga aku berhalusinasi dia berada di sini, saat ini. Tambahnya kini dengan ekspresi pilu.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke meja belajar dan mendudukan diri di atas sebuah kursi. Ia menarik laci meja dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari dalamnya. "Hei, _Dobe_! Sampai kapan kau akan bermain? Bukankah sudah saatnya kau untuk pulang dan berkumpul kembali bersama kami?" bisiknya rindu pada sosok anak kecil berambut pirang dalam foto itu.

Di sisi lain, Naruto malah terdampar di kamar Itachi saat ini. Semua umpatan dan cercaan yang ditujukan untuk Sasuke seolah menguap saat dia melihat Itachi. Pria dengan tanda lahir di kedua pipinya itu terlihat serius mengerjakan pekerjaannya saat ini.

"Ternyata dibalik sikap _playboy_nya itu, dia memiliki sifat bertanggungjawab." Kata Naruto terdengar puas. "Ck, kurasa aku akan memberimu kesempatan sekali lagi untuk berubah, Kak!" lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto tetap berdiri di sana untuk beberapa saat. Diperhatikannya Itachi yang mengernyit dalam, menekuri sebuah buku di depannya dengan ekspresi serius. Merasa tertarik, Naruto mendekatinya. Gadis itu memang selalu penasaran akan segala sesuatu. "Apa pekerjaanmu sangat sulit? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu stres?" gumamnya sambil berjalan mendekat. "Keriputmu bisa bertambah banyak dalam waktu singkat jika kau terlalu serius," Naruto terkikik kecil saat matanya menatap tanda lahir di kedua pipi Itachi.

"Ck, dia sudah kuajak kencan minggu kemarin." Itachi bergumam lirih, sementara tangannya sibuk mencoret salah satu nama di dalam buku itu.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat di belakang kursi yang diduduki Itachi. Ia mengintip dari belakang bahu kanan Itachi hingga akhirnya amarahnya pun meledak. "Dasar brengsek!" raung Naruto marah. "Kau memang pria paling menyebalkan di dunia!"

Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna, rahangnya mengeras karena marah, sementara tangannya terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Dugaannya meleset, ternyata Itachi lebih buruk daripada Sasuke. Mungkin jauh lebih buruk. Tanpa merasa bersalah, putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu mengabaikan perasaan Kyuubi yang begitu mencintainya dan memilih untuk bermain-main dengan wanita cantik dan seksi di luar sana.

"Apa kekurangan kakakku hingga kau lebih memilih wanita-wanita gatal di luar sana?" gigi Naruto gemertuk saat mengatakannya. "Aku benar-benar akan menghajarmu! Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghukummu! Kau harus merasakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh kakakku!"

Tiba-tiba saja Itachi berdiri dalam gerakan cepat. Tangannya mengusap pelan tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba meremang, sementara bulu kuduknya pun ikut berdiri. "Kenapa mendadak begitu dingin?" gumamnya pelan sementara tangannya mengambil remote AC dan mematikannya.

Itachi mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Udara di dalam kamarnya masih terasa dingin, padahal AC sudah dimatikannya. Lalu kenapa ucapan teman Sasuke terngiang-ngiang di otakknya saat ini? Benarkah Naruto berniat untuk membuat perhitungan dengan dirinya?

Pria itu merinding ngeri. Apa mungkin teman Sasuke itu tidak berbohong? Apa mungkin yang dikatakannya itu benar? Itachi mencoba untuk tetap tenang saat memikirkannya. Namun sayangnya gagal. Dia menutup buku di tangannya dengan kasar lalu dengan langkah panjang, Itachi bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan tanpa mengetuk pintu dan tanpa permisi, dia masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke tajam saat Itachi masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan kini bergelung di atas tempat tidurnya. "Pergi! Jangan menggangguku!" usir Sasuke saat Itachi tidak menjawab ucapannya.

Itachi mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Dengan ekspresi serius dia menatap adiknya yang masih duduk di kursi belajarnya. "Aku mau tidur di sini?"

Sebelah alis Sasuke naik mendengarnya. Keduanya saling menatap dalam diam.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

_Loading complete._

"Tidak!" Sasuke menatap sinis ke arah kakaknya yang tersenyum canggung. "Kau tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya!" Sasuke berdiri, bergerak menuju Itachi yang masih duduk canggung di atas tempat tidurnya. "Pergi! Pergi!" usirnya lagi sambil menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Itachi.

"Malam ini saja, Sasuke. Aku mohon!" pinta Itachi dengan wajah memelas. "Aku sangat ketakutan saat ini. Kamarku terlalu besar."

Sasuke menyipitkan mata. Kenapa sekarang kakaknya baru mengeluh jika kamarnya terlalu besar. Tidak masuk akal, batin Sasuke. Ia lalu mendengus kasar. Pasti terjadi sesuatu, tebaknya di dalam hati. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dingin.

Itachi menepuk tempat tidur kosong di depannya, meminta Sasuke untuk duduk di dekatnya. Sasuke berdecak keras namun pada akhirnya ia pun mendudukkan diri tepat di depan kakaknya itu.

"Kau pasti akan berpikir jika aku sudah gila." Itachi berbisik pelan. "Tapi, asal kau tahu, mentalku baik-baik saja, dan aku tidak gila."

Sebelah alis Sasuke naik mendengarnya. "Apa kau tidak tahu jika selama ini aku memang menganggapmu gila?" ujarnya datar.

Itachi mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dengan gaya berlebihan. "Ayolah. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk bercanda."

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya ringan membuat Itachi menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau tidak bercanda?" pekik Itachi dengan ekspresi kaget.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ya, Tuhan. Adikku menganggapku gila?" serunya nyaris putus-asa. Itachi tidak tahu apa dia harus merasa sedih atau marah mendengarnya.

"Kembali ke pokok permasalahan!" Sasuke kembali bicara, masih dengan nada sinis yang sama. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau tidur di sini?" tanyanya lagi dengan mata menatap tajam ke arah kakaknya yang bergerak semakin gelisah.

Itachi memeluk bantal erat. Matanya menatap sekelilingnya takut. Pria itu menelan air liurnya gugup sebelum menjawab. "Aku merasa diawasi seseorang." Itachi lalu menggeleng keras. "Ah, bukan seseorang." Ralatnya cepat. "Aku seperti diawasi makhluk halus. Makhluk tidak kasat mata." Jelasnya pelan, nyaris berbisik. Kening Sasuke berkerut, sementara Itachi mengangguk kecil mencoba meyakinkan adiknya. "Entah kenapa ucapan temanmu itu sekarang terus terngiang di dalam pikiranku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, Naruto mengawasiku. Dan bisa kurasakan jika dia sedang marah saat ini. Benar-benar marah." Jelas Itachi dengan ekspresi takut berlebihan.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke menyelidik. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika Naruto mengawasimu saat ini?"

"Naluri," jawab Itachi dengan keyakinan seratus persen. "Dengar!" ia memberi jeda untuk efek dramatis. "Tadi saat di kamar, bulu kudukku tiba-tiba berdiri. Udara di sekelilingku menurun drastis. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa takut."

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Sasuke mengorek telinganya untuk meyakinkan. "Bukankah kau yang mengatakan jika hantu, roh dan semacamnya tidak ada?" ujarnya dengan dengusan meremehkan. "Kau bahkan mengejek Sai kemarin waktu. Apa kau tidak ingat? Apa sekarang selain berkeriput, kau juga mulai pikun?" tambahnya dengan senyum tipis mengejek.

Itachi menggeram marah dan melempar bantal di tangannya ke arah Sasuke. Ia berdecak kesal saat Sasuke berhasil menepis bantal itu dengan sebelah tangannya. "Aku tidak peduli!" teriak Itachi kemudian. "Malam ini aku akan tidur di sini. Bersamamu. Titik!" serunya mutlak, seraya berbaring dan menarik selimut hingga menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan sempurna. "Dan jangan katakan kejadian malam ini pada siapa pun! Harga diriku bisa jatuh jika orang lain tahu aku ketakutan karena sesuatu yang tidak masuk diakal!"

"Terserah," balas Sasuke seolah tak peduli, namun ekspresinya kembali berganti dengan cepat. Tangan kanannya meremat seprai di bawahnya erat. Mulutnya tersenyum pahit saat dia berkata pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. "Kembalilah, kumohon...!"

.

.

.

"Brengsek! Kak Itachi memang brengsek!" umpat Naruto yang saat ini terlihat begitu marah. Ia melirik ke arah Kyuubi yang sudah terlelap tidur. Naruto tertegun untuk sesaat. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu menyukainya?" ujarnya kini dengan nada lebih rendah, seolah takut jika suaranya akan membangunkan kakak perempuannya itu.

"Jangan menangis!" bisiknya lagi yang kini sudah ikut berbaring di samping Kyuubi. Betapa inginnya dia menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari sudut-sudut mata kakak perempuannya yang kini terpejam. "Kenapa kau menangis dalam tidur? Mimpi apa yang mampu membuatmu begitu sedih?" tanya lagi masih dengan nada pelan. "Apa kau memiliki masalah di tempat kerja? Apa wanita-wanita centil itu terus mengusikmu? Apa kau ingin aku memberi mereka pelajaran?" tanyanya beruntun. "Ataukah kau sedang memimpikanku saat ini? Apa kau merindukanku?" tanyanya lagi. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Kak. Sangat merindukanmu."

Keadaan kamar itu kembali senyap setelahnya. Naruto terdiam cukup lama untuk mengamati wajah kakaknya itu.

"Kakak?" bisik Naruto cemas saat air mata Kyuubi tak kunjung berhenti mengalir. "Jangan bersedih. Kau harus bahagia, Kak! tukasnya dengan ekspresi pahit. "Apa Kak Itachi membuatmu sedih di dalam mimpi? Apa benar begitu?" kesedihan menggantikan sebagian kepahitan di wajahnya. "Kakak jangan khawatir, akulah yang akan memberi pelajaran yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilupakan oleh Kak Itachi. Aku akan membuatnya menyesal karena sudah kurang ajar mempermainkan perasaanmu selama ini." Naruto merengut, jemarinya terangkat ke udara, mulai menghitung. "Ah, banyak sekali yang harus kuberi pelajaran karenamu." Ia terkekeh, namun tidak terlihat bahagia. "Aku dan kau, kita sama-sama tidak bahagia. Iya, kan? Kenapa aku berpikir jika hanya aku yang tidak bahagia di keluarga ini. Kakak, kau terlalu pandai menyembunyikan kesedihanmu. Keluarga kita menangis dengan cara yang berbeda-beda." Katanya lagi, panjang lebar. Tangannya terulur, mencoba menyentuh wajah Kyuubi yang kini terlihat lebih tirus. Air matanya ikut mengalir saat uluran tangannya hanya menangkap angin. "Aku ingin memelukmu," bisiknya parau. "Jika aku kembali nanti, tolong bagilah kesedihanmu denganku. Bukankah kita saudara kandung?"

Setelahnya kesunyian pun menyergap.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Naruto memutuskan untuk menengok orang tuanya. Dia berjalan perlahan menembus pintu dan tembok untuk sampai di kamar kedua orang tuanya. Ternyata tidak ada Minato di sana. Saat ini hanya ada Kushina yang tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, setengah melamun menatap sendu foto di dalam pigura putih di tangannya.

"Kapan kau akan bangun, Nak?" tanyanya parau pada sosok remaja wanita berambut pirang di dalam foto itu. Kushina menengadahkan kepala, dan mendekap pigura foto itu di dadanya. Napasnya terasa berat saat air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. "Ibu sangat merindukanmu. Begitu pun dengan ayah dan kakakmu. Apa kau tidak merindukan kami? Apa kau masih belum bisa memaafkan kami? Tolong, kembalilah pada kami, Sayang!"

"Jangan khawatir, Bu." Balas Naruto tenang. "Tetaplah percaya jika aku akan kembali pulang. Karena aku pun tetap yakin jika aku akan kembali berkumpul bersama kalian. Aku pasti akan kembali. Pasti." Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang saat telinganya menangkap suara pintu kamar dibuka, disusul suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya saat ini. Ternyata Minato yang datang.

Kushina menghapus cepat air matanya yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. "Kau sudah pulang?" sambutnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan. "Bagaimana keadaan Naruto malam ini?"

"Belum ada perkembangan. Sepertinya putri bungsu kita masih enggan bangun dari mimpi indahnya," sahutnya dengan nada humor, namun gagal. Keduanya sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Minato menghela napas panjang. Ia kemudian membuka lalu meletakkan jas dan tas kerjanya di atas sofa terdekat, dan dengan langkah panjang dia berjalan menuju Kushina.

"Kau menangis lagi?" tegurnya pelan, tatapannya beralih pada pigura foto yang dipegang oleh istrinya. "Dia terlihat sangat cantik di foto ini," kata Minato terdengar bangga. "Ah, tidak. Putri kita selalu terlihat cantik dan manis," ralatnya cepat dengan ekspresi sedih.

Kushina kembali tersenyum kecil saat Minato menghapus jejak air matanya yang sudah setengah kering dengan punggung tangan. "Aku merindukan Naruto," kata Kushina lirih. Wanita itu kembali memandangi foto di tangannya. Perasaan sedih itu kembali keluar, mengobrak-abrik pertahanan rapuhnya, hingga ia pun kembali menangis.

Ekspresi Minato tetap tenang menanggapinya. Ia meraih tubuh istrinya dan memeluknya penuh kasih. "Aku pun merindukannya," akunya. "Sangat."

"Aku gagal sebagai orang tua," Kushina kembali bicara dengan isakan keras. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang suaminya. "Sebagai seorang ibu, aku sudah gagal. Aku gagal bersikap adil pada putri-putriku. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik? Kenapa aku sangat egois? Kenapa aku menuntut Naruto untuk bisa seperti Kyuubi? Kenapa?"

"Sstttt...!" Minato mencoba memberi penghiburan. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Kushina dengan lembut. "Kita memang gagal menjadi orang tua yang baik. Tapi bukankah kita bisa merubahnya? Kita pasti bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk putri-putri kita. Bukankah selalu ada kesempatan kedua?"

"Tapi bagaimana jika Naruto-"

"Jangan diteruskan!" potong Minato cepat. "Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti percaya. Aku tidak akan berhenti berdoa, meminta pada Tuhan untuk mengembalikan Naruto pada kita. Kau pun harus melakukan hal yang sama. Putri kita akan baik-baik saja. Naruto pasti bertahan hidup. Pasti!"

Naruto membekap mulutnya sendiri saat isakan keras meluncur dari tenggorokannya. Hatinya begitu teriris mendengar penuturan kedua orang tuanya ini. Benar, setiap orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Begitu pun dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku pasti kembali. Pasti. Tolong tunggu aku!" pintanya serak sebelum menghilang pergi. Ia pasti mencari tahu penyebab yang menghalanginya untuk kembali. Namun saat ini ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dilakukannya; memberi Itachi pelajaran yang tak terlupakan sepanjang hidupnya.

.

.

.

Pagi pun datang dengan cepat. Dengan langkah gontai, Sai menyeret kakinya hingga ke dalam kelas. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi, masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai, jadi wajar saja jika kelas masih kosong saat ini.

Sai pun duduk di kursinya. Dia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja lalu menempelkan kepalanya di sana dan memejamkan mata. Ketiga teman barunya itu hanya memperhatikan perilakunya dalam diam.

"Kau terlihat kacau!" seru Neji yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas bersama Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

Sai membuka sedikit matanya, lalu memejamkannya kembali tanpa menyahut ucapan Neji. Sai terlalu malas untuk bicara. Matanya terasa sangat berat, tubuhnya sangat lemas karena hampir sepanjang malam dia tidak tidur. Bagaimana bisa dia tidur nyenyak jika tadi malam saat dia siuman yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Naruto. Sial! makinya di dalam hati saat mengingatnya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Neji yang kini mendudukkan diri di depan meja Sai. "Apa hanya aku yang merasa jika kau terlihat lebih pucat?" Neji melirik ke arah Sasuke dan Shikamaru sebelum kembali menatap Sai. "Apa pagi ini kau tidak bercermin? Lingkaran matamu begitu hitam dan kantung matamu sangat tebal. Kau terlihat seperti mayat hidup, Sai." Ejek Neji, sama sekali tidak berempati.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sai kembali duduk tegak. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku seperti ini akibat ulah pacarnya dia!" Sai menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. "Bagaimana bisa tidur nyenyak jika pacarnya terus menggangguku sepanjang malam?" raungnya dengan ekspresi kesal. Ia menyalahkan Sasuke yang hanya membalasnya tanpa ekspresi.

Shikamaru yang baru saja akan menutup mata untuk tidur kembali terjaga mendengarnya, sedangkan Neji hanya mengerutkan keningnya, tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Sai menarik napas panjang lalu membuangnya dengan keras. Ia memberikan sedikit jeda sebelum kembali bicara untuk menjelaskan. "Roh pacarmu itu terus mengikutiku sampai ke rumah, memintaku untuk membantunya. Dia bahkan mengancamku, melotot untuk menakutiku, dan tiba-tiba saja dia-"

"Apa?" potong Shikamaru cepat, membuat Sai melotot tidak suka.

"Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berada begitu dekat dengan wajahku," sambung Sai. Tubuhnya kembali gemetar takut saat mengingatnya.

"Kenapa dia mendekatkan wajahnya padamu?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Dia sangat tidak suka pada apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Sai.

"Untuk mengancamku tentu saja. Apalagi?" cicit Sai, ketakutan. Sejenak dia memejamkan mata, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk mengenyahkan bayangan wajah Naruto. "Dia membuatku ketakutan. Dan aku pun pingsan," akunya dengan jujur.

Neji tertawa keras mendengarnya. Sementara Shikamaru hanya mendengus kecil, sedangkan Sasuke sama sekali tidak bereaksi untuk menanggapinya.

"Kalian boleh tertawa sepuasnya!" kata Sai dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu, Uchiha. Kakakmu membuat Naruto marah. Sangat marah. Dia benar-benar akan memberikan pelajaran pada kakakmu itu. Kakakmu harus berhati-hati!"

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat mendengarnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sai mendesah lelah. "Saat aku sadar dari pingsan, kukira dia pergi. Tapi ternyata harapanku harus kembali musnah, Naruto sudah ada di kamarku lagi. Dia terus mengatakan jika dia memerlukan bantuanku untuk menghajar kakakmu. Roh itu bahkan terus bicara hingga pagi dan memaksaku untuk mendengar keluh kesahnya mengenai kakakmu. Kenapa dari semua orang harus aku yang bisa melihat dan mendengarnya?" keluh Sai tidak terima. "Padahal kaulah yang sangat ingin melihatnya," tambah Sai yang kembali menunjuk Sasuke dengan telunjuk tangannya. "Tapi dia tidak bisa menampakkan diri padamu. Kenapa?"

Hening.

Keempatnya terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya kembali dikagetkan oleh pekikan keras Sai. "Aku akan mati! Aku pasti akan segera mati!" pekiknya panik saat mengingat perjanjiannya dengan Naruto, tadi malam. "Ya, Tuhan. Apa yang harus kulakukan. Masa depanku masih panjang. Aku tidak mau mati muda," ia terus bergumam panik.

"Semua makhluk hidup pasti mati," Neji menyahut sinis dengan kedua mata menyipit.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?" raung Sai tidak terima. "Aku juga tahu hal itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau harus begitu panik?" Shikamaru kembali buka suara. Ah, aneh, pikirnya, rasa kantuknya hilang begitu saja. Apa karena mereka sedang membahas Naruto?

"Naruto mengancamku. Dia memperingatkanku untuk tidak mengatakan mengenai hal ini pada siapapun, atau dia akan terus menggangguku," katanya cepat sementara tangannya menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Satu menit berlalu tanpa ada satu orang pun yang bicara, hingga akhirnya Sai kembali buka suara. "Bisakah kalian bersikap seolah tidak pernah mendengar apa yang tadi aku katakan?" mohonnya dengan wajah memelas.

"Itu hal mudah," sahut Sasuke tenang. "Tapi, kenapa Naruto begitu marah pada kakakku?"

Sai mengangkat bahunya ringan sebelum menjawab. "Sepertinya setelah aku pingsan, Naruto mendatangi rumahmu tadi malam."

Sasuke yang mendengarnya tetap bersikap biasa, walau kini jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Apa mungkin perasaannya tadi malam memang benar? Apa Naruto ada di dalam kamarmya saat ia selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian? Jika memang benar, bukankah itu sangat memalukan? Naruto melihatnya setengah telanjang? Sebuah senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya. Ah, kalau hal itu benar, bukankah iti bagus? Aku akan meminta pertanggungjawabannya karena sudah berani mengintipku. Ide bagus, pikirnya senang.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tegur Sai. "Ini serius!" tukasnya yang mengira Sasuke menertawakannya.

"Hn."

Sai memutar kedua bola matanya karena kesal sebelum kembali bicara. "Dia melihat kakakmu sedang memilih wanita mana yang akan diajak kencan. Itu membuatnya marah," jelas Sai lagi.

"Naruto cemburu?" tanya Neji dengan mata terbelalak. "Apa mungkin Naruto menyukai kakakmu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Bukan seperti itu," timpal Sai cepat. "Naruto marah karena Itachi mengabaikan Kyuubi. Naruto berpikir jika hal itu menyakiti hati kakaknya. Itu yang membuat Naruto sangat marah, sementara sisanya aku tidak tahu. Otakku begitu kosong, telingaku tidak sanggup mendengar lebih jauh karena ketakutan."

"Lalu dimana Naruto sekarang. Apa dia ada di sini?" Neji kembali bertanya sambil melayangkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan.

"Aku tidak akan bicara panjang lebar jika dia ada di sini," sahut Sai dengan dengusan keras. "Asal kau tahu, aku sangat menyayangi nyawaku."

"Lalu dimana dia?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Sai kembali mengangkat bahu ringan. "Entahlah. Mungkin dia mengikuti kakakmu saat ini, dan mencari celah untuk memberi kakakmu pelajaran. Yah, siapa yang tahu?"

.

.

.

Naruto melayang cepat menaiki tangga rumah sakit, menembus pintu darurat untuk mencari keberadaan Kimimaro. Gadis itu menekuk wajahnya dalam saat sosok yang dicarinya sejak satu jam yang lalu akhirnya berhasil ditemukannya. "Kemana dia pergi?" gerutunya kesal.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi," serunya lantang dengan wajah ditekuk dalam. Namun Kimimaro bergeming, seolah tidak mendengarnya. Kedua alis Naruto saling bertaut, diikutinya arah pandangan Kimimaro. Sebenarnya siapa wanita itu? tanyanya dalam hati.

Sebuah sikutan keras mendarat tepat di perut Kimimaro. Pemuda itu terkesiap, kaget saat mendapati Naruto yang kini tersenyum lebar dan menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, penuh selidik. "Kau menyukai wanita itu?" godanya dengan kedua alis naik-turun.

Kimimaro kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada wanita yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Pemuda itu mendengus sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

"Hei... Kau tidak perlu malu untuk mengakuinya." Goda Naruto lagi dengan kikikan kecil. "Aku beberapa kali menangkap basah saat kau menatapnya." Ia kembali terkikik geli. "Apa kau tidak mau mengakuinya karena dia lebih tua darimu?" desak Naruto. "Ayolah, menyukai wanita yang lebih tua sudah sangat lumrah. Kau tidak perlu malu!"

Kimimaro menghentikkan langkahnya. Ia berdiri nyaris satu meter di depan Naruto saat ini. "Kulihat kau sudah mulai menikmati jati dirimu yang baru."

"Maksudmu?"

Pemuda itu menunjuk dengan dagunya sebelum kembali bicara dengan nada tenang. "Kau melayang kesana-kemari," jelasnya. "Seperti hantu!"

Naruto merengut, lalu perlahan mendaratkan kakinya di atas lantas. "Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan," balasnya ketus. "Lagi pula dengan melayang, pergerakanku lebih cepat," ia beralasan.

"Untuk apa kau mencariku?" tanya Kimimaro lagi. Ia kembali berjalan memunggungi Naruto.

"Ah, hampir saja aku lupa." Seru Naruto seraya menepuk dahinya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. "Apa aku bisa menemui seseorang hanya dengan memikirkan orang tersebut?"

"Siapa yang ingin kau temui?" tanya Kimimaro menyelidik.

"Jawab saja. Bisa-tidak?"

Kimimaro mendesah. "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya dengan satu bahu terangkat.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, karena aku belum pernah melakukannya," jawab Kimimaro cepat.

"Bukankah kau sudah lama menjadi roh gentayangan? Kenapa kau payah sekali?" ledek Naruto.

"Coba ulangi ucapanmu lagi!" desis Kimimaro.

"Hahaha!" Naruto tertawa gugup. "Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan dimasukkan ke dalam hati. Ok?"

"Jadi, siapa yang ingin kau temui?" tanya Kimimaro lagi dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada.

"Kak Itachi," jawab Naruto ketus.

Kimimaro terlihat tidak terkejut mendengarnya. Alih-alih terkejut, dia malah menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau benar-benar ingin memberi pelajaran padanya?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Kalau begitu selamat berjuang!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya," sahutnya sambil menyentakkan kaki karena kesal. "Sejak pagi aku mencarinya, tapi dia tidak ada di rumah. Dia juga tidak ada di kantor." Tambahnya terlihat semakin kesal. "Seharusnya aku mencarinya lebih pagi," sesalnya dengan kepala menunduk dalam.

"Dia pasti pulang. Iya, kan? Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengganggunya saat dia pulang nanti?"

"Apa kau masih belum mengerti?" seru Naruto dengan suara nyaring. "Aku ingin mengganggu acara kencannya. Aku akan membuatnya terlihat bodoh di depan wanita-wanita gatal itu. Aku akan membuatnya patah hati karena ditinggalkan oleh wanita-wanita itu."

"Kedengarannya sangat jahat," sahut Kimimaro.

"Dia lebih jahat," kata Naruto beralasan dengan wajah galak.

"Lalu?" tanya Kimimaro.

Wajah Naruto berubah serius. "Lalu apa?" dia balik bertanya.

"Lalu, apa kau akan puas setelah melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja aku akan puas," jawab Naruto yang kini terdengar tidak yakin. Benarkah dia akan merasa puas?

Kimimaro kembali mendesah panjang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat Naruto menundukkan kepala, terlihat berpikir keras. Ia mengacak rambut Naruto dan tersenyum simpul. "Berpikirlah dua kali sebelum kau menyesalinya nanti!" ia kembali mengingatkan dengan tatapan teduh, membuat Naruto semakin merasa bersalah karenanya.

Naruto tetap berdiri di tempatnya untuk beberapa saat setelah kepergian Kimimaro. Batinnya terbagi dua. Bimbang. Apa dia akan setega itu? Bisakah dia mempermalukan Itachi tanpa merasa bersalah setelahnya? Bagaimana jika Kyuubi mengetahui hal ini dan berbalik membencinya. Naruto meremas pakaiannya, ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan pada Sasuke dan Kak Itachi jika aku akan memberinya pelajaran karena sudah menyakiti Kak Kyuubi. Bagaimana jika Kak Itachi mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh Sai? Bagaimana jika dia menyalahkan dan melimpahkan akibat dari perbuatanku pada Kak Kyuubi? Bagaimana jika Kak Kyuubi semakin bersedih karenanya? pikir Naruto bimbang.

Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Kenapa harus serumit ini? Kenapa Kimimaro malah mengingatkannya untuk berpikir dua kali sebelum bertindak? Seharusnya Kimimaro tidak mengingatkannya akan hal itu, jika dia tidak melakukannya, Naruto pasti tidak akan segalau ini.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat sehat, Sai." Kiba yang berjalan di sampingnya memulai pembicaraan. Sementara Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Neji berjalan di belakang keduanya. Jam sekolah sudah berakhir sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Mereka menunggu suasana sepi untuk pulang. Sekarang kelimanya berjalan santai menuju pintu gerbang sekolah, sore ini. "Shikamaru mengatakan padaku jika kau sakit. Tapi sepertinya kau baik-baik saja."

Sai memasang senyum palsunya pada Kiba dan menjawab senang. "Aku sehat karena roh temanmu itu tidak menggangguku sepanjang hari ini. Ah... betapa indahnya dunia ini." Serunya senang.

"Jadi, hari ini dia tidak berada di sini?" Sasuke menimpali pembicaraan itu dengan nada datar.

Sai menoleh lewat bahunya dan menjawab dengan antusias. "Tidak. Dia tidak ada di sini. Ah... aku senang sekali." Tambahnya bersemangat.

"Lalu dimana dia?" tanya Sasuke berubah dingin dan tajam.

"Mana aku ta-"

"Hei. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kiba saat Sai terdiam dengan mulut terbuka lebar serta ekspresi takut.

Apa mungkin? Sasuke bergumam di dalam hati sementara Neji dan Shikamaru saling melempar tatapan penuh arti. Hanya satu hal yang bisa membuat Sai bungkam dan ketakutan seperti ini; Naruto.

"Halo...!" sapa Naruto tepat di depan wajah Sai dengan seringai menakutkan. "Kau merindukanku?" desisnya dengan nada manis dibuat-buat. "Aku sangat sibuk hari ini. Jadi aku tidak ada waktu untuk bermain denganmu," ujarnya dengan nada bersalah. "Apa kau merindukanku?" tanyanya lagi dengan senyum polos. "Ck, melihat ekspresimu aku tahu, kau pasti merindukanku. Iya, kan?" tukasnya lagi. Namun sayangnya Sai tidak mampu menjawabnya karena jatuh pingsan.

"Kenapa dia selalu saja pingsan?" keluh Kiba sebal. Pemuda itu menendang pelan kaki Sai yang kini tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di atas tanah.

"Karena dia payah!" sahut Naruto dengan mulut mengerucut lucu.

"Neji, kau saja yang membopongnya pulang!" ujar Kiba keras.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Neji berjengit. "Kau yang lebih dekat dengannya. Jadi kau yang harus membawanya pulang."

"Aku yang akan membawanya pulang," timpal Sasuke dengan ekspresi serius.

"Kau bercanda?" pekik Neji, Kiba dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu acuh, lalu melirik ke arah Shikamaru yang menghela napas panjang. Tanpa dikatakan pun, Shikamaru mengerti betul maksud dari Sasuke saat ini. Jika Sai pingsan karena Naruto, roh gadis itu pasti akan mengikutinya.

"Aku akan membantumu," ujar Shikamaru dengan mata setengah mengantuk. Dan akhirnya Sai dibawa ke kediaman keluarga Uchiha, sore itu.

Satu jam pun berlalu. Sai mengernyit saat rasa sakit kembali mendera kepalanya. Dia membuka matanya pelan, mengamati suasana di sekelilingnya. Kenapa dia bisa ada di kamar Sasuke? Tanyanya di dalam hati.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Neji menyodorkan segelas air putih pada pemuda bermarga Shimura itu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sai yang menerima gelas itu dengan suka cita. Diteguknya air putih yang diberikan Neji dengan rakus. Sai tersedak hebat saat ujung matanya menangkap sosok Naruto yang kini duduk persis di samping Sasuke dengan ekspresi wajah sangar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji pelan.

Sai tidak menjawab. Tatapannya tetap tertuju pada Naruto. Kedua tangannya yang memegang gelas, bergetar hebat. Nyalinya kembali menguap bersama udara. Roh itu terus mengikutinya. Kenapa? Teriaknya di dalam hati.

Sasuke mengamati arah tatapan Sai. Tanpa gerakan berarti, dia melirik ke arah samping kanannya. Apa mungkin Naruto duduk di sampingnya saat ini? Ada perasaan hangat dan senang saat pikiran itu melintas di otaknya.

Keadaan kamar itu begitu sunyi untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Itachi memutus kesunyian itu. "Makan malam sebentar lagi siap," serunya dari depan pintu kamar yang terbuka.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata menyipit.

Itachi mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dan menjawab, "ini malam Minggu, tentu saja aku akan pergi kencan. _Bye_!" ujarnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar dengan keras.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu," Naruto berdiri dan bergumam pelan. Dengan cepat dia mengikuti Itachi keluar dari kamar beberapa detik kemudian.

"Apa Naruto mengikuti kakakku?" tanya Sasuke saat Sai mengalihkan pandangannya dan terus menatap ke arah pintu kamar.

Sai mengangguk pelan sebelum menjawab. "Naruto mengikuti kakakmu. Sepertinya dia sangat marah."

"Sebaiknya kita juga mengikuti kakakmu, Sasuke." Shikamaru mengusulkan dengan nada serius. "Bagaimana jika Naruto benar-benar berniat untuk memberi pelajaran pada kakakmu?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli," sahut Sasuke acuh. "Mungkin ada baiknya Naruto memberinya pelajaran."

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu?" Kiba terbelalak tak percaya.

"Naruto tidak mungkin menyakiti kakakku. Dia bukan tipe seperti itu," sahut Sasuke terdengar santai.

"Kau yakin tidak akan mengikuti kakakmu?" Sai kembali buka suara. "Apa kau yakin tidak akan khawatir akan keselamatan kakakmu? Roh bisa sangat jahat," tambahnya mengingatkan.

"Aku tidak terlalu khawatir. Karena aku percaya pada Naruto." Jawab Sasuke dengan keyakinan penuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Aloha...! Makasih untuk semua yang masih bersedia menunggu dan membaca. Juga untuk pembaca yang nggak lelah ngasih semangat di kotak review, terima kasih banyak. #BigHug :)**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. ** **I** **don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Genre : Supernatural, hurt/comfort, family**

**Calendula Officinalis**

**Chapter 7 : Alasan Itachi (Part 2)**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Itachi tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya hingga dia membelokkan mobil yang dikemudikannya menuju rumah sakit tempat Naruto dirawat, sore ini. Satu minggu sudah berlalu sejak Sai yang merupakan teman baru Sasuke datang dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa diterima oleh akal sehat; Naruto akan membalaskan dendam Kyuubi?

Sungguh, hal itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Itachi menghela napas saat kendaraannya berhenti karena lampu merah. Dia melirik lewat jendela mobilnya, di luar hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya.

Itachi mengernyit dalam, teringat akan beberapa kejadian yang terjadi sejak peringatan yang dilontarkan oleh Sai kepadanya. Acara kencannya selalu berakhir dengan kekacauan. Dalam satu minggu ini dia ditolak oleh tiga orang model cantik yang sudah diincarnya sejak lama. Hal itu sangat tidak wajar bagi Itachi yang selama ini tidak pernah satu kali pun ditolak oleh wanita.

Dia segera memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement _rumah sakit dan bergegas keluar dari kendaraannya lalu berjalan menuju lift untuk naik ke lantai tiga. Sejenak dia berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar inap yang ditempati oleh Naruto. Setelah merasa siap, dia lalu membuka pelan pintu itu dan menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke dalam ruangan.

Pria muda itu tidak terlalu kaget saat mendapati adiknya berada di sana, saat ini. "Kau ada di sini juga?" ujarnya basa-basi saat masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Sasuke melirik lewat bahunya, sedikit terkejut karena kunjungan Itachi. "Apa yang membawamu kesini?" tanyanya tanpa ekspresi.

Itachi tersenyum kecil, lalu menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Apa aku tidak boleh menengok Naruto?"

"Kau tahu betul apa maksud pertanyaanku tadi!" sindir Sasuke pedas tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

Itachi menghela napas panjang, kedua matanya terfokus pada Naruto yang masih berbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas tempat tidur dengan bermacam-macam peralatan medis yang menempel di tubuhnya. "Jika aku mengatakan kebenarannya, mungkin kau akan menganggapku gila," ujar Itachi parau. Pria itu kembali bicara saat Sasuke melirik ke arahnya dan menatapnya lurus, meminta penjelasan. "Hal-hal aneh terjadi padaku belakangan ini," katanya menjelaskan. "Sungguh. Aku tidak berbohong!" tambahnya saat adiknya mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kurasa apa yang dikatakan oleh temanmu itu bukan hanya bualan. Sekarang aku percaya dia benar-benar berkata jujur saat mengatakan jika Naruto akan membalaskan dendam Kyuubi padaku."

"Jadi kau percaya?" tanya Sasuke parau.

Itachi mengangkat kedua bahunya, wajahnya kini terlihat lelah karena lingkaran hitam di wilayah sekitar matanya. "Aku ditolak oleh tiga orang wanita, minggu ini," ujarnya pelan yang dijawab dengusan puas oleh Sasuke. "Acara kencanku selalu berantakan, entah karena mobilku mogok, aku yang lupa membawa dompet, dan hal memalukan lainnya terjadi dalam satu minggu ini. Apa kau bisa membayangkannya, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Naruto membenciku karena aku menyakiti hati Kyuubi. Iya, kan?!"

"Syukurlah jika kau sudah percaya," jawab Sasuke tenang. "Dengar, Kak! Sebenarnya aku tidak mau ikut campur dalam masalah pribadimu. Hanya saja selama ini aku tidak pernah mengerti, kau jelas menyukai Kyuubi, tapi kenapa kau melakukan segala cara agar Kyuubi berhenti mengejarmu?"

Itachi terdiam lama, menunduk dalam menekuri lantai berkeramik yang mendadak terlihat lebih menarik.

"Kau bisa membohongi semua orang, tapi kau tidak bisa membohongiku!" tambah Sasuke cepat.

Itachi menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum kecil. "Sejak kapan kau tahu?" dia balik bertanya.

"Sejak pesta ulang tahun Kyuubi yang ke tujuh belas tahun. Aku tidak sengaja melihat ekspresimu saat seorang pemuda memberikan ciuman singkat dipipi Kyuubi sebagai ucapan selamat." Sasuke berdecak dan menatap Itachi dengan tajam. "Kau menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Kau jelas sangat marah dan terbakar cemburu."

Hening.

"Dari semua orang kenapa harus kau yang melihatnya?" ujar Itachi memutus keheningan yang menggantung di dalam ruangan itu dengan senyum tipis.

"Entahlah. Takdir?" ujar Sasuke datar. "Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke lagi. "Aku tidak mau kau menyesal seperti diriku. Kau harus bisa menjelaskan semuanya sebelum terlambat!"

Itachi terkekeh hambar mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Namun kekehan itu segera hilang digantikan helaan napas panjang. Tatapan Uchiha sulung kembali terfokus pada wajah Naruto yang masih tertidur dengan damai. Keduanya kembali terdiam lama, hanyut dalam lamunannya masing-masing, hanya suara alat pendeteksi jantung saja yang terdengar saat ini, yang entah kenapa malah membuat suasana di ruangan itu semakin suram.

.

.

.

Malam ini terasa sangat panjang hingga membuat Itachi frustasi. Wanita-wanita cantik nan seksi, minuman keras serta alunan musik yang menghentak keras tidak mampu menenangkan hatinya yang kacau. Dia tidak tahu berapa banyak ajakan sensual dari wanita-wanita muda yang ditolaknya malam ini. Pikirannya sangat kacau, dan berdansa bukan pilihan yang tepat untuk dijadikan pelarian diri.

Itachi meletakkan gelas minumannya ke atas meja, membayar tagihan dan memutuskan untuk pulang walau malam masih belum usai. Brengsek! Kenapa ucapan Sasuke terus terngiang-ngiang di otaknya saat ini? Itachi menggeleng pelan lalu membuka pintu mobilnya. Setelah duduk dan memanaskan mobil, dia pun segera tancap gas untuk pulang.

Pria itu sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Sekarang ini, bukan ancaman Naruto yang dipikirkannya, namun apa yang dikatakan Sasuke sore tadi membuatnya gelisah, benar-benar gelisah. Dia pun melirik ke arah jam digital yang diletakkan di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, pukul dua dini hari, sepertinya bukan saat yang tepat jika dia menghubungi Kyuubi saat ini.

Itachi mengernyit, kenapa dia mau menghubungi Kyuubi? Apa yang ingin dikatakannya? Sial! Umpatnya di dalam hati, dan dia pun terus terjaga hingga pagi datang.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa aneh melihat Itachi sudah bangun dan rapih di hari Minggu pagi.

"Menemui Kyuubi," jawab Itachi dengan ekspresi datar. Pria itu mengambil sepotong roti dan mengoleskan selai coklat di atasnya dengan asal. "Ada yang harus kami bicarakan dengan serius," tambahnya dengan mulut penuh, sementara Sasuke hanya melihat kakaknya dengan satu alis terangkat. "Ucapanmu benar, aku harus mengambil keputusan mengenai hubunganku dan Kyuubi. Aku tidak mau menyesal," katanya dengan ekspresi serius.

"Syukurlah jika kau mengerti," balas Sasuke datar. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau akan mencari Kyuubi ke rumahnya?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Itachi. "Memangnya kemana lagi aku harus mencarinya saat ini? Dia pasti berada di rumah, ini 'kan hari Minggu," tambahnya santai.

"Apa kau tidak menghubunginya dulu?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan nada datar yang sama.

Itachi mengangkat bahunya dan menyahut cuek, "aku akan memberinya kejutan. Hei, kenapa kau malah mendengus?" tanyanya saat Sasuke mendengus dan membuang muka.

Sasuke mendorong piringnya dan menyahur sebal, "Kyuubi tidak akan ada di rumah saat ini."

"Kenapa kau sangat yakin?" Itachi balik bertanya dengan mata menyipit, meminta penjelasan.

"Karena sekarang hari Minggu, dan Kyuubi bertugas menjaga Naruto di hari Minggu pagi."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi?!" sungut Itachi kesal. "Akan membuang waktu jika aku ke rumahnya dan dia tidak ada. Seharusnya kau mengatakan padaku sejak awal!"

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya jika kau tidak bertanya," balas Sasuke galak. "Dan seharusnya kau menghubunginya terlebih dahulu!" tambahnya sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang mengacungkan tinju pada punggung Sasuke yang berjalan semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

"Ternyata Sasuke benar, kau ada di sini," kata Itachi mengagetkan Kyuubi yang tengah membacakan sebuah buku berjudul _The Little Prince _untuk Naruto. Pria muda itu tersenyum canggung, kemudian menutup pintu di belakangnya pelan.

Kyuubi meletakkan buku di tangannya ke atas meja, dan bertanya dengan ekspresi aneh, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya terlihat tidak antusias melihat kedatangan Itachi.

Itachi hanya bisa menekan perasaannya sendiri mendapat sambutan dingin dari Kyuubi. Ah, mungkin ini yang dirasakan Kyuubi saat dia menolak kehadiran wanita itu hingga berkali-kali. "Aku mencarimu tentu saja," jawab Itachi dengan senyum canggung.

Tanpa disadari keduanya, Naruto berdiri di depan wajah Itachi, menatapnya tajam, tidak suka. "Awas kalau kau berani menyakiti kakakku! Aku akan mengerjaimu hingga kau terkencing-kencing," ujarnya serius.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," kata Itachi, kini dengan ekspresi serius dan menuntut.

Kyuubi melirik ke arah tempat tidur Naruto, "aku tidak bisa meninggalkan adikku terlalu lama."

"Kita bisa bicara di taman rumah sakit, aku janji tidak akan lama," balas Itachi dan keduanyanya pun berjalan berdampingan menuju taman belakang rumah sakit.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Kyuubi tenang. Keduanya duduk di sebuah kursi taman saat ini, Kyuubi terlihat tenang, sementara Itachi terlihat lebih gugup daripada biasanya. "Itachi?!" panggil Kyuubi saat Itachi tak kunjung bicara. "Aku akan pergi jika kau tidak mau bicara. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Naruto lebih lama," tambahnya yang kini mulai berdiri namun dengan cepat Itachi menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyuubi, menahannya untuk pergi.

"Maaf."

"Apa?"

"Maaf karena aku sering menyakitimu," kata Itachi dengan suara serak.

Kyuubi mengernyit dan memutuskan untuk kembali duduk. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Itachi menarik napas, dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu aku sering membuatmu sakit hati karena sikapku."

"Ah... akhirnya kau sadar juga. Terima kasih, Tuhan," ucap Kyuubi sinis. "Apa yang membuatmu sadar?" tanya Kyuubi dingin.

"Sasuke," jawab Itachi pelan. "Ucapan adikku membuatku sadar, Kyuu. Jika aku terus bersikap seperti itu, maka aku akan benar-benar kehilanganmu."

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti, Itachi."

"Aku takut untuk memilikimu, Kyuu," aku Itachi dengan senyum pahit. "Kau boleh menertawakanku, tapi itu kenyataannya, aku takut memilikimu."

"Kau takut memilikiku?" beo Kyuubi dengan wajah ditekuk. "Apa itu berarti selama ini kau juga menyukaiku?" pekiknya tak percaya. "Jadi selama ini aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

"Tidak," ujar Itachi sendu. "Kau tidak pernah bertepuk sebelah tangan, Kyuu. Aku pun menyukaimu, sangat. Tapi seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku takut untuk memilikimu."

"Kenapa?!" tanya Kyuubi dengan nada setengah oktaf lebih tinggi.

"Karena memiliki adalah awal dari kehilangan," jawab Itachi sedih. "Aku takut kehilangan dirimu, karena itu aku memutuskan jika hubungan kita tidak boleh lebih dari sekedar sahabat."

"Tapi sikapmu itu menyakiti kita berdua!" raung Kyuubi kesal. "Kenapa kau bisa begitu bodoh?!"

Itachi mengangkat bahu.

"Kau sangat bodoh!" ujar Kyuubi lagi, setengah berbisik. "Kau menyia-nyiakan waktu yang kita miliki, Uchiha Itachi!"

"Aku tahu," seru Itachi penuh sesal. "Karena itu aku meminta maaf padamu. Maaf karena dulu aku sering memperlakukanmu dengan tidak baik. Aku sering menyakitimu dengan sengaja agar kau menjauhiku. Bisakah kita memulai semuanya dari awal? Bisakah kau melupakan masa lalu dan memulainya kembali denganku dari awal?"

Kyuubi memejamkan mata, kemudian melirik ke arah Itachi yang menuntut sebuah jawaban. "Saat ini aku tidak bisa menjalani hubungan denganmu, Itachi."

"Kau menyukai pria lain?" tanya Itachi, salah mengerti.

"Bukan begitu," jawab Kyuubi cepat. "Saat ini, kesembuhan Naruto menjadi prioritas utamaku. Aku tidak mau membagi perhatianku dengan yang lain selama Naruto belum sadarkan diri. Apa kau mengerti?"

Itachi tersenyum kecil dan menjawab penuh pengertian, "aku mengerti. Aku akan memberikanmu waktu sebanyak yang kau inginkan. Kau sudah menungguku lama, dan aku pun bisa melakukan hal yang sama untukmu."

Di kejauhan, Naruto tersenyum senang, turut berbahagia karena pada akhirnya kakaknya mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, rasa bersalah muncul menggerogoti hati Naruto, kebahagiaan kakaknya harus tertunda karena dirinya.

Naruto pun melayang tak tentu arah. Otaknya terasa sangat berat saat ini. Ingin rasanya dia menangis keras, lalu berteriak kencang, bertanya kenapa dia belum bisa kembali ke dalam tubuhnya.

Roh gadis remaja itu terus melayang hingga akhirnya dia tiba di balkon kamar Sasuke. Tanpa berpikir dia menembus pintu kaca untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Naruto melirik ke kanan dan kiri, tidak ada Sasuke di dalam ruangan itu.

Naruto mulai menangis, mencari keberadaan Sasuke ke segala penjuru rumah, namun pemuda itu tidak berhasil ditemuinya. Kemana Sasuke pergi? Tanyanya di dalam hati.

Gadis remaja itu akhirnya kembali lalu mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidur Sasuke. Masih kesal sekaligus sedih karena Sasuke tidak ada di dalam kamar itu.

"Kau kemana saja?!" teriak Naruto keras pada Sasuke yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar.

Pemuda itu masih mengenakan pakaian olah raga, kaos yang dikenakannya terlihat basah oleh keringat.

"Kau masih bisa berolahraga, sementara aku mencarimu kesana-kemari?" teriak Naruto lagi, semakin marah walau tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Kenapa kau malah pergi saat aku membutuhkanmu?" raungnya dengan air mata berlinang. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa melihatku, Sasuke?" ujarnya frustasi. "Dan kenapa aku malah berharap kau bisa melihatku saat ini?"

Naruto terus bicara di samping pemuda itu, berkeluh-kesah karena Sasuke tidak bisa melihat atau mendengarnya. Sementara itu, Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju meja belajarnya, lalu menundukkan diri di atas kursi belajarnya. Dengan gerakan pelan dia menarik laci mejanya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam laci tersebut.

"Kenapa kau hanya menatap fotoku?" teriak Naruto frustasi. "Apa kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu agar bisa melihatku? Sasuke?!' teriak Naruto yang kemudian melempar pigura foto di tangan Sasuke dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya.

Melihat hal itu, tentu saja membuat Sasuke kaget setengah mati. Pria itu membalikkan badan dan memanggil pelan, "Naruto?!"

"Aku di sini, Sasuke! Aku di sini!" seru Naruto tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Apa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke lagi, masih dengan nada yang sama. Apa mungkin Naruto mencoba untuk berkomunikasi dengannya saat ini? Pikirnya penasaran. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat, merasa senang jika ternyata dugaannya benar.

Naruto melap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya, tatapannya diarahkan ke segala penjuru, mencari benda berukuran sedang yang jauh lebih mudah untuk digerakkannya. Naruto menemukan sebuah buku di atas tempat tidur, gadis itu memejamkam mata, memusatkan konsentrasinya untuk melempar buku tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar ada di sini!" kata Sasuke dengan suara tertahan. "Apa kau bisa memperlihatkan diri di hadapanku?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Tidak ada yang terjadi. Sasuke melepas napas, kemudian mendudukkan diri di pinggir tempat tidur, terlihat kecewa. "Aku ingin sekali melihatmu," ujarnya dengan senyum yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh kedua bola matanya. "Banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu," katanya lagi, masih dengan suara serak. "Banyak hal juga yang ingin kutanyakan. Apa kau dengar?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat, sementara air matanya kembali menganak sungai.

"Aku ingin bertanya kenapa kau masih tidak mau kembali? Atau kau sudah tidak ingin kembali?" tanyanya terdengar sakit hati. "Apa kau masih membenciku?"

Naruto terdiam. Bingung. Dia tidak tahu apakah dirinya masih membenci Sasuke atau tidak? Dia sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Apa kau masih ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto kembali melempar buku yang tergeletak di atas lantai sebagai tanda keberadaanya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangguk senang. "Kau tahu kalau keluargamu begitu terpukul? Mereka sangat sedih melihat kondisimu yang sama sekali tidak ada perubahan. Di sekolah, teman-temanmu sangat merindukanmu. Mereka berdoa untuk kesembuhanmu. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Naruto lirih.

Sasuke mengambil napas, menatap kosong ke depan, "dan aku, aku pun sangat merindukanmu," akunya pahit. "Aku tahu kau membenciku, tapi, bisakah kau kembali demi keluargamu? Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi jika kau sembuh. Aku akan menjauh darimu jika kau mau- Aw!" teriak Sasuke saat sebuah buku mendarat di kepalanya dengan keras. "Kau melempar buku padaku?" ujarnya sembari mengacungkan buku yang jatuh di kepalanya. "Kau melemparnya karena membenciku atau kau tidak mau aku pergi?" tanyanya dengan dada berdebar.

Hening.

"Aku perlu jawabanmu, Naruto!" desak Sasuke.

Hening.

"Jadi benar, kau tidak mau melihatku lagi," kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi penuh sesal. "Baiklah, aku berjanji tidak akan muncul lagi- Awwww!" pekiknya lagi saat buku di pangkuannya menampar pipinya dengan keras. "Apa itu berarti kau tidak mau aku pergi?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Hening.

"Katakan sesuatu, Naruto!" kata Sasuke tidak sabar. "Jika kau tetap diam, aku menganggap kau tidak mau aku pergi."

Hening.

Kembali hening.

Keheningan yang memanjang.

Sasuke menyeringai, senang. "Aku anggap kau tidak mau berpisah denganku, Naruto."

Dan Naruto pun kembali menampar Sasuke dengan buku sebelum berbalik pergi dengan wajah memerah menuju rumah Sai.

"Sai...?!" teriak Naruto keras tepat di wajah Sai.

Sai yang masih tertidur pulas serta merta membuka matanya, tubuhnya mengejang karena tubuh Naruto melayang tepat di depan wajahnya, lalu melayang di langit-langit kamarnya. "Ambil telepon genggammu dan hubungi Sasuke!" perintah Naruto _bossy._

Dengan tangan bergetar, Sai meraih telepon genggamnya yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Dia menekan nomor telepon genggam Sasuke dan menunggu dengan keringat yang mengucur di dahinya. Ya Tuhan, bisakah roh galak itu berhenti melayang-layang di langit kamarnya? ujarnya di dalam hati.

"Sa-Sasuke?" sapa Sai saat Sasuke menjawab teleponnya. Sai mendudukkan diri di tepian tempat tidurnya, lalu melirik takut ke arah Naruto yang kini berdiri di depannya dengan wajah ditekuk masam, dan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. "Naruto ingin bi-bicara denganmu," kata Sai dengan suara bergetar.

"Siapa yang mau bicara dengannya?!" teriak Naruto membuat Sai terlonjak kaget dan takut secara bersamaan. Wajah pemuda itu semakin pucat melihat Naruto yang melotot ke arahnya.

"Dia bilang, dia tidak mau bicara denganmu," kata Sai pelan membuat Sasuke yang berada di ujung sambungan telepon itu mengernyit tidak mengerti. Sasuke kemudian tersenyum simpul, Naruto pasti menemui Sai untuk menyampaikan pesan setelah pembicaraan mereka tadi.

"Lalu apa yang diinginkannya?" tanya Sasuke tenang.

Sai menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah, menekan rasa takutnya dia pun bertanya pada Naruto yang kini berkacak pinggang. "Sasuke tanya apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin dia tidak besar kepala!" raung Naruto sembari berjalan mondar-mandir di kamar Sai yang sempit. Sai baru saja membuka mulutnya saat Naruto kembali bicara. "Kenapa dia berpikir jika aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya?" gerutu Naruto sebal. "Dia pikir aku masih menyukainya apa? Kenapa dia bisa berpikir hal semustahil itu? Kenapa sifat menyebalkannya tidak juga berubah?" racaunya mulai tidak terkendali.

"Ma-maaf," potong Sai membuat Naruto mendelik ke arahnya. Sai menciut, kemudian kembali bertanya dengan napas berat. "A-apa aku harus mengatakan semua yang kau katakan barusan?" tanyanya takut.

"Memangnya apa saja yang sudah kukatakan tadi?" bentak Naruto membuat tubuh Sai semakin menciut takut. "Tentu saja kau tidak boleh mengatakan semuanya. Coba kau ulangi apa yang tadi aku katakan!" perintah Naruto dengan wajah sangar.

"Kau ingin agar Sasuke tidak besar kepala," jawab Sai dengan suara pelan. Naruto mengangguk puas, sementara Sasuke yang mendengarkannya tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Benar. Aku tidak mau dia keras kepala karena aku tidak mengijinkannya untuk pergi," kata Naruto menggerutu.

"Kau juga tidak mau Sasuke berpikir jika kau tidak mau berpisah dengannya," kata Sai.

"Tentu saja!" pekik Naruto. "Memangnya dia siapa hingga aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya. Aish... yang benar saja!"

Sai terdiam, memadang pose berpikir. "Kenapa aku merasa jika kau menyukai Sasuke?" tanya Sai dengan napas tertahan.

"Aku memang masih menyukainya, tapi aku tidak mau Sasuke tahu," ujar Naruto tanpa sempat menyaring ucapannya.

"Ah... jadi benar kau menyukai Sasuke," beo Sai dengan mengangguk lucu.

"Kenapa kau malah mengatakannya pada Sasuke?!" raung Naruto saat sadar jika Sai masih terhubung dengan Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sai mengerjapkan mata, otaknya mulai bekerja untuk memahami maksud ucapan Naruto. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," cicit Sai sadar akan apa yang terjadi. "Bukan salahku jika aku mengatakannya tanpa sengaja."

"Kau sudah bosan hidup, Sai?!" raung Naruto marah sekaligus malu. "Aku akan mencekikmu!" teriak Naruto yang mulai memburu Sai.

"Tidak! Jangan mencekikku!" mohon Sai yang mulai lari tunggang-langgang. Pemuda itu melempar telepon genggamnya ke sembarang tempat dan melarikan diri, keluar dari kamar, sementara Sasuke tergelak senang mendengar pengakuan Naruto yang tidak sengaja dikatakan oleh Sai.

.

.

Kemarahan Naruto masih belum reda saat dia kembali ke rumah sakit. Wajahnya masih memerah karena marah sekaligus malu. Bagaimana bisa Sai mengatakannya pada Sasuke? Walau secara tidak sengaja, tapi tetap saja hal itu membuat Naruto sangat kesal.

Naruto masih belum merasa puas walau Sai sudah dibuatnya takut hingga pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. Seharusnya Sai bisa menyaring ucapannya. Iya, kan?! gerutunya di dalam hati.

"Aku akan memberinya perhitungan lagi besok," janjinya sungguh-sungguh. "Lalu bagaimana aku harus bersikap jika ada Sasuke?" erangnya kesal.

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke?" tanya Kimimaro tiba-tiba dari balik punggung Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat jika aku sedang kesal?" ujar Naruto cemberut.

Kimimaro mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menyahut tenang, "apalagi yang membuatmu kesal sekarang?"

"Sai mengatakan pada Sasuke jika aku masih menyukainya," sahut Naruto dengan ekspresi malu.

"Kau menyukai Sai?" tanya Kimimaro dengan kedua alis saling bertaut. "Kukira selama ini kau menyukai Sasuke."

"Aku memang menyukai Sasuke," kata Naruto dengan nada lebih tinggi.

"Ah... sudah kuduga," balas Kimimaro sembari menganggukkan kepala. "Dan sekarang Sasuke tahu?"

"Ya. Terima kasih pada Sai yang dengan mulut embernya sudah membocorkannya pada Sasuke," balasnya frustasi. "Aku harus bersikap bagaimana jika bertemu dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi berlebihan. "Aku bisa malu setengah mati," rengeknya.

"Aku tidak mengira jika kau sebodoh ini, Naruto," kata Kimimaro sembari memutar kedua bola matanya. "Bagaimana Sasuke bisa melihatmu? Kau ini roh," ujarnya mengingatkan.

Dan tawa Naruto pun terdengar begitu lepas beberapa detik kemudian. Dia tertawa hingga air matanya keluar dari sudut-sudut matanya. "Tentu saja dia tidak bisa melihatku. Aku 'kan roh," pekiknya senang. "Dia tidak akan bisa melihat ekspresi wajahku."

"Benar," kata Kimimaro membenarkan.

"Ah, bagaimana ini? Aku sudah membuat Sai ketakutan setengah mati tadi," katanya setelah teringat akan perilakunya terhadap Sai. "Mungkin aku harus menemuinya dan meminta maaf?"

"Sebaiknya jangan!" cegah Kimimaro membuat Naruto menekuk wajahnya dalam. "Sebaiknya kau memberinya waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Kemunculanmu lagi saat ini hanya akan membuat kondisi Sai semakin buruk."

"Aku tidak perlu meminta maaf pada Sai hari ini?" tanya Naruto yang mulai mengekori Kimimaro keluar dari kamarnya. Kimimaro mengangguk pelan. "Apa kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin," jawab Kimimaro penuh penekanan.

.

.

.

Pagi pun datang dengan cepat setelahnya. Naruto sedikit terkejut karena ibunya datang bersama ayahnya pagi ini. "Ayah tidak bekerja?" tanyanya heran.

Minato mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk di sampinh tempat tidur Naruto. Seperti biasa, Minato selalu membawa sebuah buku untuk dibacakannya pada Naruto, dia berusaha membayar waktunya yang sudah terbuang.

"Lihat, ayah membawa sebuah novel untukmu," Minato memperlihatkan _cover _novel tersebut pada Naruto, sementara Kushina tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. "Judulnya _Pride and Prejudice_ karangan Jane Austen. Ibumu sangat menyukai novel ini. Ayah tidak tahu kenapa ibumu begitu menyukai novel ini hingga membacanya berkali-kali," Minato melirik lewat bahunya ke arah Kushina yang tersenyum padanya. "Ayo, kita cari tahu bersama-sama," ujarnya seraya membelai puncak kepala Naruto, penuh kasih.

Minato terdiam untuk beberapa saat, mencoba untuk mengembalikan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar. Dengan perlahan dia mulai membuka halaman pertama novel tersebut dan mulai membacakannya untuk Naruto dengan suara merdu.

_"Faktanya adalah, kau sudah lelah menerima kesopanan, kehormatan, dan perhatian yang berlebihan. Kau sudah muak dengan para wanita yang berbicara, memandang, dan berusaha keras untuk mencari persetujuan darimu. Lalu aku datang, dan kau langsung tertarik karena aku sangat berbeda dari mereka." __**\- Elizabeth Benneth **_(1)

"Woah, sepertinya tokoh utama wanita kita sangat pemberani," ujar Minato setelah membaca kalimat pembuka novel tersebut. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya pada Naruto yang masih memejamkan mata. "Kau pun berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Minato seolah Naruto menjawab dan berpendapat sama. "Ayah akan mulai bacakan bab pertamanya," katanya lagi dengan antusias, sementara Kushina yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

Jam pun berganti dengan cepat, Kushina keluar ruangan untuk membeli makan siang, sementara Minato masih terus membacakan halaman demi halaman novel di tangannya untuk Naruto.

_"Elizabeth tidak menjawab, dan selama mereka meneruskan perjalanan, hatinya dirundung amarah. Fitzwilliam memperhatikan perubahan sikapnya dan menanyakan mengapa dia murung-" _(2)

Minato berhenti membaca saat telepon genggamnya bergetar di saku celananya. Dia memberikan tanda pada halaman novel tersebut kemudian merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil telepon genggamnya.

"Kakashi?!" gumamnya saat melihat nomor panggilan yang masuk. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Minato dengan nada serius. Pria itu melirik lewat bahunya, takut jika Kushina atau seseorang mendengarkan pembicaraanya. "Mereka berani melukai personil kita?" katanya dengan sebelah tangan terkepal erat. "Ini serius Kakashi! Dengar, kau harus lebih berhati-hati, ancaman yang mereka berikan bukan hanya isapan jempol. Aku akan ke kantor sekarang," katanya sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan Kakashi.

"Apa yang terjadi tanya Naruto lirih. Ayahku menyembunyikan sesuatu," ujarnya pada Kimimaro yang memasang pose berpikir.

"Sebaiknya kau mengikuti ayahmu dan mencari tahu," usul Kimimaro sementara Naruto mengangguk setuju.

"Maaf, ayah tidak bisa membacakannya hingga selesai hari ini, ayah harus pergi ke kantor," bisik Minato tepat di telinga kanan Naruto. "Ayah janji akan melanjutkannya nanti." Pria itu kemudian mengecup lembut dahi putrinya, lalu membelai rambut pirang Naruto penuh sayang. Tatapan Minato menunjukkan rasa rindu dan juga kesedihan yang membaur menjadi satu. "Cepat bangun, Naruto! Ayah ingin memelukmu," tambahnya lagi membuat roh Naruto yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri berlinang air mata.

"Kenapa aku masih belum bisa kembali?" tanya Naruto pada Kimimaro. Gadis itu menghapus air matanya cepat dengan punggung tangannya dan berbalik untuk menatap Kimimaro, meminta penjelasan.

Kimimaro menghela napas berat, dan menyahut pelan, "entahlah, Naruto. Andai saja aku tahu penyebabnya," ujarnya penuh sesal. "Yang jelas, waktumu semakin sempit. Kau dengar?!"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa kembali?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan isakan keras. "Aku belum mau mati."

"Hidup dan mati merupakan takdir Tuhan. Semuanya sudah dituliskan, dan kita tidak bisa menolaknya, Naruto. Jika memang takdirmu harus pergi mendahului keluargamu, maka kau tidak bisa menolaknya," kata Kimimaro lembut. Pria itu merengkuh tubuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan teman barunya yang terguncang.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargaku? Apa mereka bisa menerimaku jika aku mati?" tanya Naruto dengan suara serak.

"Mereka akan sembuh oleh waktu, Naruto," bisik Kimimaro. "Untuk saat ini, kau hanya perlu berusaha untuk kembali, dan menyerahkan sisanya pada takdir Tuhan. Mengerti?!"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Bagus," kata Kimimaro. "Kau memang gadis pintar!" pujinya parau.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kushina yang baru saja kembali dari kantin rumah sakit.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor," jawab Minato membuat Kushina mengernyit dalam.

"Bukankah kau mengambil cuti untuk hari ini?" tanya Kushina, tidak mengerti.

"Benar," sahut Minato dengan helaan napas lelah. Pria itu kembali bicara, sementara matanya tetap tertuju ke arah putri bungsunya. "Kakashi menelepon, ada berkas yang harus diperiksa dan ditandatangani hari ini juga," katanya berbohong. Minato terpaksa melakukanya agar Kushina tidak cemas. Istrinya bisa stres jika tahu kebenaran yang disembunyikan oleh Minato.

"Kenapa dia tidak membawanya kesini?" tanya Kushina lagi, terdengar gemas dan kesal.

"Ada rapat mendadak yang harus kuhadiri setelahnya," jawab Minato tenang. "Kau sudah makan siang?" tanyanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kushina mengangguk pelan, "aku membelikan makan siang untukmu. Sepertinya kau harus memakannya di kantor," ujarnya terdengar kecewa.

Minato tersenyum dan memeluk istrinya, "aku akan kembali ke sini setelah pekerjaanku selesai. Ingat, jangan pulang tanpa supir!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Kushina dengan kedua alis bertaut. "Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan? Kau juga meminta supir untuk mengantar jemput Kyuubi, iya 'kan?!"

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya di rumah," kata Minato masih dengan suara tenang. "Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang, tolong hubungi aku jika ada perkembangan pada Naruto."

"Hm... aku akan menghubungimu," jawab Kushina dengan senyum lembut. "Hati-hati!"

"Ya. Aku pergi," bisik Minato sembari mengecup kening Kushina lembut.

"Aku akan mengikuti ayahku, bisakah kau tetap di sini menemani ibuku?" pinta Naruto pada Kimimaro. "Aku sangat cemas jika meninggalkannya sendiri di sini."

"Tentu," jawab Kimimaro tanpa merasa keberatan.

"Terima kasih banyak," ujar Naruto penuh haru.

"Tolong hentikan!" cibir Kimimaro yang merasa terganggu melihat Naruto yang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh haru. "Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran," tambahnya yang dibalas senyum hangat Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto terus berjalan di belakang Minato, mengikuti langkah ayahnya menuju kendaraan yang diparkir pria itu di _basement _rumah sakit. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak enak hati setelah mendengar percakapan ayahnya dengan Kakashi. Atas usul Kimimaro, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti ayahnya yang akan kembali ke kantor.

Dan kejadian selanjutnya pun berlangsung terlalu cepat, hingga Minato maupun Naruto tidak sempat melakukan pertahanan apapun. Seorang pria tinggi besar berjalan cepat ke arah Minato dan menusuk pinggang pria itu hingga berkali-kali.

Naruto menjerit sejadinya saat tubuh ayahnya rubuh dan tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai _basement, _sementara penjahat itu bergegas pergi tanpa menoleh ke arah belakang.

Menyadari hal itu, Naruto segera mengejar untuk melihat wajah penjahat itu yang tertutup oleh topi _baseball_ yang dikenakannya. Dengan kekuatan yang dimiliknya, Naruto membuka topi yang dikenakan penjahat itu. Kedua mata penjahat itu membola, panik karena topi yang dikenakannya tiba-tiba saja terlepas dari kepalanya. Pria itu meraih topi yang tergeletak di atas lantai dan dengan tergesa dia mengenakannya kembali.

"Aku akan menemukanmu!" ujar Naruto setelah berhadil melihat dan mengingat wajah penjahat itu, dan gadis itu pun kembali melayang untuk mencari bala bantuan.

Naruto teringat akan Sai, dia melayang secepat mungkin untuk mencari keberadaan pemuda itu. Naruto menuju ke sekolah, yakin jika Sai berada di sana saat ini. Semoga Sai masih ada di dalam kelas, mengingat saat ini sudah memasukki jam istirahat untuk makan siang.

"Sai?! Sai?! Tolong bantu aku!" mohon Naruto tepat di depan wajah Sai. Gadis itu bersyukur karena Sai, Sasuke dan Shikamaru masih berada di dalam kelas, siang ini.

Sai yang dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba hanya bisa membeku di tempat, terlalu kaget untuk bicara maupun untuk bereaksi. "Ayahku ditusuk orang, dia sekarat!" ujar Naruto lagi dengan wajah berlinang air mata, sementara suaranya terdengar ketakutan.

Sai mengerjapkan mata. "Ka-kau serius?" katanya dengan suara terbata.

"Aku tidak bercanda!" raung Naruto dengan tangis yang semakin menjadi. "Ayahku terluka dan hampir tak sadarkan diri di _basement _rumah sakit," tambahnya putus asa. Gadis itu terus menangis, membuat Sai menampar dirinya sendiri untuk menyadarkan diri dari ketakutannya.

"Sasuke, kau memiliki nomor telepon Nyonya Namikaze atau keluarga Namikaze yang bisa dihubungi?" tanya Sai, berpaling ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya datar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke menyadari keseriusan pada suara Sai. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada suara senormal mungkin.

"Naruto mengatakan seseorang melukai Tuan Namikaze," kata Sai dengan suara bergetar, ikut panik karena tangis Naruto semakin mengeras. "Beliau terluka di _basement _rumah sakit-"

Tanpa menunggu Sai menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke segera menghubungi rumah sakit untuk melaporkan kejadian yang menimpa Minato. "Brengsek, aku tidak bercanda!" ujar Sasuke marah, karena pihak rumah sakit tidak menanggapi serius laporannya. "Setidaknya kirim seseorang untuk mengeceknya, sialan!" raung Sasuke lagi semakin emosi. "Aku akan menuntut kalian jika Paman Minato tidak tertolong!" tambahnya dengan nada mengancam.

Pemuda itu meraih tasnya, masih dengan telepon genggam di telinga, dia berlari keluar kelas menuju ke rumah sakit, sementara Sai dan Shikamaru mengikuti jejaknya di belakang.

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit, gadis remaja itu terlihat semakin putus asa saat melihat genangan darah disekitar tubuh ayahnya. "Ayah bertahanlah, kumohon!" cicitnya dengan tubuh berguncang hebat karena menangis.

Minato yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya melirik ke arah sumber suara. Pendengarannya tidak mungkin salah, suara yang didengarnya merupakan suara putri bungsunya. Air mata pria itu mengalir saat dia melihat sosok putri bungsunya duduk berlutut di sampingnya dengan wajah penuh air mata. "Na-Naruto?" gumam Minato nyaris tak percaya.

Naruto yang mendengar namanya dipanggil hanya bisa menatap wajah ayahnya dengan tercengang. "Ayah? Ayah bisa melihatku?" tanyanya serak. "Tenang, Yah. Bantuan akan segera datang. Ayah akan baik-baik saja. Ayah akan baik-baik saja," katanya berulang.

Minato tersenyum tipis, mungkinkah dia sedang bermimpi saat ini? Tuhan, jika hambamu ini sedang bermimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan hamba. Hamba ingin melihat wajah dan mendengar suara putri bungsu hamba lebih lama, doanya di dalam hati sebelum jatuh ke dalam kegelapan yang terasa mencekik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Keterangan :**

**(1) dan (2) Kutipan dari novel Pride and Prejudice, karya Jane Austen.**

**Hollaa...~ ficnya sudah dilanjut yah. Terima kasih sudah bersedia menunggu. Dan untuk yang tanya kenapa fic lain nggak dilanjut; bukan nggak dilanjut, tapi belum dilanjut. (:**

**Ada yang tanya; fic ini sampai chap berapa? Belum tahu, biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya. #Nyengir :D**

**Untuk pembaca yang komplain karena romance SasuFemNaru-nya sedikit, akan saya jelaskan. Fic ini bergenre supernatural, hurt/comfort dan family, jadi ceritanya akan menitikberatkan di tiga genre itu, sementara romance hanya menjadi pelengkap saja karena pair utamanya SasuFemNaru. Saya harap pembaca mengerti. (:**

**Untuk fic ini juga ternyata ada pembaca baru, selamat bergabung, teman-teman! Senang deh punya pembaca baru disetiap fic yang saya update. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca karya saya yang sederhana. Semoga pembaca semua tidak bosan yah membaca karya-karya saya. (:**

**Terima kasih juga untuk semua review, fav dan follownya, Man-teman! Semuanya menjadi penyuntik semangat untuk saya. ^-^**

**Ok, deh, sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya, yah! #BigHug**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Genre : Supernatural, hurt/comfort, family**

**Calendula Officinalis**

**Chapter 8 : Mimpi Buruk**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Seorang suster yang menerima telepon laporan dari Sasuke itu langsung menghubungi petugas keamanan rumah sakit untuk mengecek lokasi yang dilaporkan. Semoga hanya telepon iseng, doanya di dalam hati. Akan jadi skandal besar jika wartawan mengetahui telah terjadi kejahatan serius di ruang lingkup rumah sakit. Terlebih jika kejahatan itu menimpa Walikota Konoha; Namikaze Minato.

Di luar gedung rumah sakit, dua orang petugas keamanan bertubuh besar berjalan cepat menuju lokasi yang dilaporkan. Keduanya berjalan dengan ekspresi serius.

Kedua orang petugas itu berbagi tugas, petugas pertama bertugas untuk menyisir sisi kanan dan satu orang lainnya akan menyisir sisi bagian kiri. Hanya ada suara langkah kaki mereka yang terdengar di ruang parkir rumah sakit saat ini. Keheningan menyergap, membuat keduanya semakin waspada; bersiap untuk kondisi terburuk.

"Aku menemukannya," suara petugas kedua di ujung _walky talkie _ itu terdengar berat.

Petugas keamanan pertama yang menerima laporan rekannya itu langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya. Pria berusia empat puluh tahun itu mendekatkan _walky talkie_ ke mulutnya, dan bertanya, "dimana?"

"Baris H," sahut petugas lain. "Panggil tim medis. Kondisi korban sangat parah," tambahnya cepat. "Korban kehilangan banyak darah."

"Aku akan memanggil bantuan," ujar petugas pertama, berputar arah. Dengan cepat dia berlari, mencari telepon untuk meminta bantuan.

Lima menit kemudian bantuan pun datang. Dua orang pria yang mengenakan jas dokter serta tiga orang suster berlari dengan dua orang perawat pria yang berlarian mendorong sebuah brankar berroda. Dokter yang mengenakan kacamata bulat pun berlutut, memeriksa denyut nadi dan detak jantung Minato. "Kita harus membawanya ke ruang operasi secepat mungkin," katanya terdengar sedikit panik setelah memeriksa kondisi Minato. Setelahnya, perawat dan suster segera memindahkan tubuh Minato ke atas brankar, dan dengan tergesa mendorongnya masuk ke dalam ruang ICU.

Naruto sangat bersyukur saat petugas keamanan itu berhasil menemukan ayahnya. Dia bertambah lega saat petugas medis membawa tubuh ayahnya yang tak sadarkan diri masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit. Ayahnya sudah berada ditangan yang tepat, pikirnya, sedikit lega.

Brankar Minato terus didorong masuk ke dalam ruang ICU. Di dalam ruang serba putih itu- seorang pria berusia tiga puluh tahun yang menjadi petugas ahli anestesi(1) kemudian memeriksa tanda-tanda vital Minato. Dia memeriksa tekanan darah, menghitung jumlah nadi, kemudian dilakukan tindakan pembiusan terhadap Minato.

Berita mengenai peristiwa ini sampai di telinga Tsunade dengan cepat. Tsunade berjalan, setengah berlari menuju ruang operasi. Kejadian ini pasti akan jadi pukulan berat untuk Kushina. Naruto belum sadarkan diri, dan sekarang hal buruk yang hampir serupa menimpa Minato. Kenapa Tuhan memberi ujian seberat ini pada keluarga kami? Tanyanya di dalam hati.

Pintu kaca ruang operasi terbuka secara otomatis saat Tsunade tiba. Wanita itu segera mengenakan pakaian khusus untuk operasi, mencuci tangan lalu memakai sarung tangan steril. Suara alat pendeteksi jantung menyambutnya saat dia masuk ke dalam ruangan bedah. Sejenak tubuhnya membeku, matanya terbelalak menatap sosok putranya yang terbaring seperti mayat di atas meja operasi, wajahnya sangat pucat.

"Kondisi pasien?" tanya Tsunade setelah berhasil menguasai diri, sementara seorang suster membantunya mengenakan masker penutup mulut, serta celemek berwarna hijau pucat di dadanya.

Bagian tubuh Minato yang akan dioperasi sudah dibersihkan dengan alkohol. Seorang petugas lalu menutupnya dengan duk steril hingga bagian tubuh yang nampak hanyalah bagian tubuh yang akan dioperasi saja.

"Pasien kehilangan banyak darah," jawab salah satu dokter yang bertugas menjadi asisten Tsunade dalam operasi ini. "Ada delapan tusukan benda tajam di sekitar pinggangnya. Lukanya cukup dalam, mengenai pembuluh darah."

"Organ vital lainnya?" tanya Tsunade masih dengan ketenangan yang mengagumkan.

"Aman," jawab asistennya pendek.

Seorang suster memberikan sebuah dokumen pada Tsunade. Sesuai prosedur, walau bertindak sebagai dokter, Tsunade juga bertindak sebagai wali pasien. Tanpa menunggu lama, dia segera menandatangani surat ijin operasi.

Setelahnya, Tsunade menatap sosok putranya yang terbaring tak berdaya tanpa berkedip, sementara telinganya kembali mendengarkan dengan seksama laporan dari asistennya. Peralatan operasi sudah disiapkan, dan dengan satu isyarat dari Tsunade, operasi pun dimulai.

.

.

.

"Naruto?"

Naruto berbalik dengan cepat saat suara yang sangat familiar itu ditangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Kedua matanya membulat, dia tersentak kaget mendapati sosok ayahnya berdiri, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk ditebak. "A-Ayah?" ucapnya lirih, sedikit terbata. Tenggorokannya mendadak kering, lidahnya kelu, tubuhnya kaku, kedua kakinya seolah terpaku kuat pada lantai berkeramik putih di bawahnya.

"Kau; Naruto, kan?" Minato kembali bertanya dengan nada sedikit ragu, sementara tangan kanannya terangkat, menunjuk ke arah putri bungsunya. Pria itu masih tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. Dan saat Naruto mengangguk pelan, Minato mengambil langkah pertama, berjalan cepat untuk memeluk Naruto. "Kau sudah sadar? Kau sembuh? Kenapa kau tidur begitu lama?" tanyanya beruntun, belum menyadari kondisi dan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Minato memegang kedua bahu putri bungsunya, lalu mencermati penampilan Naruto yang berbeda. "Kau, kau terlihat berbeda," ujarnya dengan tawa tertahan. "Putriku sudah sembuh," bisiknya, penuh syukur. Minato kembali memeluk erat Naruto yang hanya berdiri kaku, bingung dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Dadanya sesak, hatinya sakit. Kenapa ayahnya bisa berada di sini? Kenapa ayahnya bisa melihatnya? Tidak. Ayahnya tidak boleh berakhir seperti dirinya. Ibu dan kakaknya akan semakin terpuruk jika ayahnya bernasib sama seperti dirinya. "Ayah tidak boleh di sini!" kata Naruto kemudian dengan nada setenang mungkin. Dia menekan alkuturasi suaranya agar terdengar biasa.

Sebelah alis Minato terangkat mendengarnya. Bukan ini yang ingin didengar dari mulut putri bungsunya. Pria paruh baya itu melepas pelukannya lalu melipatnya di depan dada. "Kau tidak suka bertemu dengan ayahmu sendiri?" tanyanya dengan mata menyempit. Namun melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah putrinya itu, Minato kembali berdiri tegak. "Kau masih marah? Maaf, Nak. Ayah minta maaf," katanya dengan nada sedih dan ekspresi penuh penyesalan. "Maaf karena ayah gagal menjadi ayah yang baik untukmu."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, dengan putus asa dia menarik pergelangan tangan Minato dan memaksanya untuk melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang terbaring di atas meja operasi.

"Kenapa aku bisa berada di sana?" tanyanya tidak mengerti, setelah terdiam dan berpikir lama. "Dia siapa? Lalu aku siapa?" Minato melirik ke arah Naruto, "apa aku sedang bermimpi?" tanyanya pada Naruto, menuntut penjelasan.

"Ini bukan mimpi," sahut Naruto parau. Gadis remaja itu menangis, air matanya menganak sungai di kedua pipinya. Kejadian ini bukan mimpi, tapi seperti mimpi buruk yang menjadi nyata untuknya. "Ayah harus segera kembali!" pekik Naruto tanpa bisa membendung laju air matanya. "Ayah tidak boleh di sini!"

Minato mulai merasa bingung. Dirinya ada dua? Naruto menolak keberadaannya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? "Dengar, Naruto. Apa ayah sedang bermimpi?" tanyanya untuk kedua kalinya. Pria paruh baya itu seolah tidak mempercayai jawaban putrinya. Saat Naruto menangis keras, Minato terpaksa mengguncang bahu putrinya itu untuk menarik perhatiannya. "Naruto?!" panggilnya lagi sedikit agak keras. Melihat tangisan Naruto yang semakin hebat, hati pria itu pun ikut terluka. Apa dia sudah melakukan kesalahan lain hingga putrinya menangis dan menolaknya? "Tolong, katakan sesuatu," mohonnya lirih. Minato kembali memeluk tubuh Naruto, lalu mengecup puncak kepala putrinya sedikit lama. "Ayah tidak bisa mengerti maksudmu jika kau terus menangis."

"Ayah tidak boleh di sini! Ayah harus kembali!" raung Naruto, sementara tangannya meremat kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Minato hingga kusut. "Ibu dan Kak Kyuubi akan sangat sedih jika Ayah tidak kembali." Naruto menunduk, menyandarkan keningnya pada dada bidang ayahnya.

Minato mengerjap, semakin bingung. Dengan lembut dia menangkup wajah Naruto dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ditatapnya lurus wajah putrinya itu. "Jelaskan, apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?" pintanya lirih. "Apa aku sedang bermimpi?"

Naruto terisak, tanpa mampu menjawab.

"Katakan. Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Tidak. Tidak. Ayah tidak bermimpi." Jawab Naruto dengan gelengan kepala cepat. Dia pun kembali menangis tanpa suara.

Minato menghapus jejak air mata putrinya dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Jadi aku benar-benar tidak bermimpi?" tanyanya parau. Dia menatap satu pasang mata di depannya, hanya ada kesedihan dan ketakutan di dalam mata Naruto saat ini. Hal itu pun memukul perasaannya dengan telak, sementara perasaan takut mulai menyebar ke seluruh nadinya dengan cepat. "Lalu, apa aku sudah mati?" tanyanya, menekan agar nada suaranya terdengar biasa, seolah tidak mempengaruhinya.

"Ayah belum meninggal," jawab Naruto cepat. "Karena itu Ayah harus segera kembali!"

Minato menatap putrinya tanpa berkedip. Jadi dia roh? Itu berarti; Naruto juga roh? Apa benar begitu? Minato sekilas melirik ke arah tubuhnya yang kini dipasangi oleh bermacam-macam peralatan medis, sementara beberapa dokter serta Tsunade mengelilinginya, mengerahkan kemampuan mereka untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Kesunyian menyergap keduanya, menyisakan kesedihan yang mendalam di hati keduanya.

"Aku tidak mau kembali tanpamu," putus Minato mutlak, setelah keheningan yang menyiksa lama. Kedua matanya memperlihatkan keteguhan yang nyata.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, lalu menggenggam kedua tangan ayahnya dengan erat. "Ayah harus kembali!" ujarnya tegas. "Harus!" Naruto menarik kembali pergelangan tangan Minato, lalu dengan paksa dia membawa Minato keluar dari ruangan operasi.

Minato terkejut bukan kepalang saat tubuhnya dengan mudah melewati tembok ruang tersebut. Dia baru saja akan bertanya, namun tenggorokannya mendadak tersendat saat melihat Kushina terpekur di lantai dengan tatapan kosong. Di samping istrinya, Kyuubi duduk sembari memeluk tubuh Kushina untuk menghihurnya.

"Ayah akan baik-baik saja," kata Kyuubi setengah berbisik.

"Ayah lihat?!" seru Naruto. "Ibu akan hancur jika Ayah tidak kembali. Begitu pun dengan Kak Kyuubi. Dan lihat keadaan Paman Kakashi!"

Minato menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto. Kakashi duduk dengan kepala mendongak, menatap langit-langit lorong rumah sakit. Tak satu patah kata pun terucap dari mulutnya. Dia terlalu syok saat ini.

"Banyak orang akan terluka jika Ayah tidak kembali," kata Naruto lagi dengan suara lembut.

Minato terdiam. Tatapannya beralih-alih dari Kakashi, Kushina, Kyuubi lalu berakhir pada Naruto. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak kembali?" tanyanya, menohok Naruto. "Apa kau tidak mau kembali karena membenci kami?" tanyanya lagi saat Naruto tak kunjung memberi jawaban. "Tentu saja kau membenciku. Aku bukan ayah yang bertanggung jawab. A-"

"Tidak!" potong Naruto cepat. Gadis remaja itu menghambur untuk memeluk Minato. "Aku juga pasti kembali. Namun ada beberapa hal yang harus aku selesaikan sebelum aku kembali," jelasnya, mencoba untuk terdengar meyakinkan. "Aku pasti kembali. Ayah hanya perlu menungguku."

"Tapi kau akan kesepian jika aku pergi," ujar Minato. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu seorang diri. Aku akan menemanimu hingga urusanmu selesai."

"Tidak." Tolak Naruto sembari menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Ayah jangan khawatir. Aku tidak sendirian di sini. Aku memiliki kawan baik, dia selalu menjagaku. Kumohon... kembalilah. Jangan mencemaskanku."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak mencemaskanmu?" tanya Minato dengan suara bergetar. "Kakashi bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Kushina memiliki Kyuubi. Lalu- kau? Jika ayah pergi, kau akan sendirian. Ayah tidak akan kembali. Ayah akan menemanimu hingga urusanmu selesai dan kau bisa kembali."

"Apa yang Ayah katakan?!" kata Naruto sedikit keras. "Kekeraskepalaan Ayah akan memperkeruh keadaan. Apa Ayah tidak kasihan melihat Ibu seperti itu?" Naruto menunjuk Kushina dengan jarinya. "Apa Ayah tidak kasihan melihat keadaan Kak Kyuubi?" tanyanya lagi, berapi-api.

"Lalu, apa kau tidak merasa kasihan kepada kami?"

Naruto dibuat bungkam oleh pertanyaan Minato. Pertanyaan itu kembali membuatnya merasa bersalah. "Ayah, aku-"

"Kami menunggumu siang dan malam," Minato kembali bicara tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Naruto untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Hampir tiap malam ibumu menangis karena merindukanmu."

Naruto tersenyum pahit, "aku tahu, Yah. Karena itu aku akan kembali kepada kalian secepatnya. Pergilah!"

"Tidak! Tidak!" teriak Minato saat tiba-tiba rohnya terasa ditarik oleh satu kekuatan gaib yang tak terlihat. Naruto yang melihatnya pun terkesiap kaget. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Dengan gerakan cepat dia mengikuti roh Minato yang seolah ditarik kembali masuk ke dalam ruang operasi. Pria itu terus berteriak, meronta, menolak untuk kembali. "Aku tidak mau meninggalkan putriku!" teriaknya keras, namun kekuatan gaib itu terus menarik rohnya untuk masuk kembali ke dalam tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke berlari secepat mungkin, menulikan telinganya dari teriakan guru pengawas sekolah yang berteriak keras memintanya untuk berhenti. Neji, Shikamaru serta sai mengikutinya dari belakang, sayangnya langkah ketiganya harus berhenti karena berhasil ditangkap oleh empat orang penjaga sekolah berbadan besar. Sasuke mempercepat larinya, dengan tangkas dia menaiki pagar sekolah setinggi dua meter lalu meloncat turun untuk melewatinya.

Pemuda itu berdiri di sisi jalan raya, mengumpat kasar saat tidak mendapat satu taksi pun untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit. Sementara bus akan datang sekitar lima belas menit lagi. Sial, dia mengumpat lagi di dalam hati sembari menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Sasuke kembali berlari, sesekali menengok ke belakang untuk mencari taksi. Sasuke terengah-engah dan kehabisan napas saat akhirnya dia berhasil menghentikan sebuah taksi. "Rumah sakit pusat," perintahnya kepada supir setelah masuk ke dalam taksi. Sasuke duduk gelisah, tidak sabar, perjalanan ini terasa seabad untuknya. Kenapa lama sekali? Tanyanya di dalam hati. Sasuke menyusurkan jemari tangan ke rambutnya yang tebal, frustasi.

Terengah-engah dan kehabisan napas, Sasuke bersicepat masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit berlantai sepuluh di depannya. Langkahnya semakin cepat saat melihat punggung kakaknya yang berjalan tergesa menuju lift.

"Kak?!" Sasuke menepuk bahu Itachi yang berdiri di depan pintu lift. Kyuubi pasti sudah memberitahu kakaknya mengenai kejadian yang menimpa Paman Minato, pikir Sasuke.

Itachi melirik lewat bahunya. Wajahnya sama kusutnya seperti Sasuke. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya dengan kening ditekuk dalam. "Apa Kyuubi juga menghubungimu?" tanyanya lagi, beruntun.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan melepasnya pelan, mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya yang memburu. "Ceritanya panjang," jawabnya singkat, bersamaan dengan pintu lift yang terbuka di hadapannya.

Itachi dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam lift dengan tergesa. Setelah menekan tombol untuk menutup pintu lift, Itachi melepas napas panjang. "Jadi, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Paman Minato?" tanyanya semakin penasaran karena Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jelas.

Sekilas Sasuke melirik ke arah Itachi lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Itachi menekuk dahinya semakin dalam. "Jika bukan Kyuubi yang memberitahumu, lalu siapa?"

"Naruto." Jawab Sasuke pendek, membuat Itachi menutup mulutnya rapat. Dia menekuk dahinya, lalu mendesah dan mengangguk pelan, mengerti.

Suara pintu lift yang terbuka membuat keduanya tersadar dari lamunannya masing-masing. Keduanya melangkah keluar menuju ruang operasi. Seketika Itachi dan Sasuke membeku di tempat saat melihat keadaan menyedihkan anggota keluarga Namikaze yang berkumpul di depan ruang operasi.

Mereka melihat Kushina yang menatap kosong, duduk terpekur di atas lantai berkeramik putih yang dingin. Di sampingnya, Kyuubi memeluknya erat, membisikkan penghiburan ke telinga ibunya dengan suara putus-putus, dengan ekspresi sama menyedihkannya.

Melangkah pelan, Itachi berjalan menuju Kyuubi lalu berjongkok untuk memberikan pelukan singkat pada wanita itu.

Kyuubi mendongak, menatap wajah Itachi dengan wajah lusuh oleh air mata. "Ayahku. Ayahku." Racaunya dengan isakan pelan, mengadu.

"Beliau akan baik-baik saja," hibur Itachi dengan suara mantap. "Ayo, bantu ibumu untuk duduk di kursi. Ibumu bisa jatuh sakit jika terus duduk di lantai." Katanya dengan suara tenang.

Kyuubi mengangguk. Dibantu dengan Itachi dia berusaha membantu Kushina yang syok untuk berdiri.

Ruang tunggu itu terasa menyesakkan. Kesedihan pekat menguasai udara. Sasuke berdiri tegang, mulutnya sama sekali tidak mampu mengatakan apapun saat ini.

"Sasuke?" panggil seseorang, memutus keheningan.

Sasuke menoleh, menatap Kakashi yang berdiri bersama dua orang polisi di belakangnya.

"Ada yang ingin kami tanyakan padamu," ujar Kakashi lagi, dengan ekspresi serius.

"Kenapa kalian ingin bicara dengan Sasuke?" tanya Kyuubi yang sudah berhasil mendudukkan Kushina di atas kursi tunggu. Kedua alis wanita itu saling bertaut, tatapannya beralih-alih dari Kakashi ke Sasuke lalu ke Itachi yang berekspresi sama seriusnya.

"Kami memerlukan keterangan Anda," ujar salah satu polisi pada Sasuke. Mereka mendapat laporan dari suster jaga jika pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke-lah yang telah menghubungi pihak rumah sakit mengenai kejadian yang menimpa Minato. "Saya harap Anda bersedia ikut kami ke kantor polisi." Tambahnya cepat.

"Tentu," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Tunggu!" Kushina yang sedari tadi terdiam kini berdiri untuk menahan kepergian Sasuke. "Apa hubunganmu dengan kejadian ini?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. "Kenapa kalian memerlukan keterangan dari Sasuke?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, Kakak Ipar." Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan Kushina dengan tenang. "Aku akan ikut dengan Sasuke ke kantor polisi. Setelah itu aku akan kembali untuk menjelaskannya."

Kyuubi menatap dari balik bulu matanya yang panjang. Ada yang tidak beres, pikirnya. Kenapa harus Sasuke yang dimintai keterangan? Dan apa hubungan kejadian yang menimpa ayahnya dengan Sasuke?

"Biarkan mereka pergi, Bu." Ujar Kyuubi.

"Tapi-"

"Mereka akan menjelaskan semuanya pada kita," potong Kyuubi dengan senyum tipis dipaksakan.

Kushina memejamkan mata lalu memutuskan untuk kembali duduk, merapalkan doa di dalam hati untuk keselamatan suami dan kesembuhan Naruto. Berdoa, memohon agar keluarga mereka bisa segera keluar dari kesedihan yang mencekik ini.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, kedua polisi itu membawa Sasuke pergi bersama dengan Kakashi yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Satu jam pun berlalu cepat setelahnya. Lampu ruang operasi akhirnya padam, menandakan operasi yang tengah berlangsung di dalam ruangan itu sudah selesai.

Kushina dan Kyuubi segera berdiri dengan wajah gusar, menanti pintu ruang operasi itu terbuka dengan jantung yang berdebar semakin cepat. "Bu?!" pekik Kushina saat melihat Tsunade keluar dari ruang operasi dan berjalan ke arahnya. "Bagaimana, bagaimana-" Kushina menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakannya sama sekali tidak bisa meluncur dari tenggorokannya. Rasa takut mencengkram dadanya. Melihat ekspresi mertuanya saat ini sama sekali tidak membuatnya tenang.

"Operasinya berhasil dengan baik," jawab Tsunade tanpa melepas tatapannya dari Kushina. "Minato akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang ICU. Kami akan terus memonitor perkembangannya. Tapi kau jangan khawatir, karena suamimu sudah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya." Tsunade tersenyum, lalu memeluk tubuh menantunya yang bergetar hebat. Kushina tidak perlu tahu jika mereka hampir kehilangan Minato, tadi. Yang penting saat ini, Minato selamat.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di kantor polisi, Kakashi duduk diam mendengarkan jawaban Sasuke atas pertanyaan berbelit-belit yang dilontarkan oleh penyidik. Petugas polisi itu jelas tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke saat ini. Kakashi pun berpikiran sama dengan petugas itu, jawaban yang diberikan oleh Sasuke memang terdengar tidak masuk akal.

"Tolong. Katakan yang sebenarnya kepada kami." Kata petugas polisi bernama Nagato itu. Nagato yang kebetulan teman baik Kakashi itu melirik ke arahnya, memberikan isyarat agar Kakashi mau membantunya.

"Sasuke-"

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya," ujar Sasuke, memotong ucapan Kakashi. Kedua tangannya terkepal di atas pangkuannya, kesal karena ucapannya tidak dipercaya. "Aku tidak mungkin berbohong untuk hal serius seperti ini," tambahnya dengan nada tegas dan tatapan tajam. "Kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Roh Naruto yang memberitahu kami jika Paman Minato dalam keadaan bahaya dan memerlukan bantuan, karena itulah aku menghubungi pihak rumah sakit untuk mengecek lokasi yang disebutkan oleh Naruto."

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Roh yang memberitahumu?" Nagato mendengus lalu menggebrak meja kerjanya pelan. "Jangan main-main! Aku tidak peduli jika kau putra dari keluarga Uchiha. Sikapmu ini bisa menyulitkanmu," tambahnya dengan nada serius.

"Sabar, Nagato!" ujar Kakashi mencoba untuk memutus ketegangan berat di ruangan itu. "Sasuke pasti punya penjelasan mengenai hal ini."

Sasuke melepas napas pendek, lalu mendelik ke arah Kakashi yang balas menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Tidak ada penjelasan apapun. Apa yang harus kukatakan sudah kujelaskan. Mungkin untuk kalian semua yang kukatakan terdengar seperti bualan. Namun sayangnya, itu merupakan kenyataan."

"Ya, Tuhan." Nagato mendesah sembari memijat keningnya yang berdenyut sakit. Dari sekian ribu kasus yang pernah ditanganinya, baru kasus ini yang membuatnya sakit kepala. "Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayaimu? Roh? Katamu roh bisa bicara seperti kita? Yang benar saja!"

"Itu memang benar," timpal Sai yang segera datang ke kantor polisi bersama Shikamaru dan Neji setelah mendengar dari Naruto jika pihak kepolisian meminta keterangan dari Sasuke. Ketiga remaja pria itu berdiri berjajar di belakang Sasuke.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Kakashi bingung. "Apa Itachi yang memberitahu kalian jika Sasuke berada di sini?" tanyanya lagi, penasaran.

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala pelan, lalu menjawab tenang. "Naruto yang memberitahu kami."

"Jangan lagi!" seru Nagato sembari memutar kedua bola matanya. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk jari tangannya di atas meja, menatap satu per satu wajah empat orang remaja pria yang berekspresi serius.

"Kita harus membuat mereka percaya ucapan kita," kata Sasuke kemudian, sementara Shikamaru menarik kursi di sampingnya untuk duduk.

"Sai?" ujar Neji.

Sai menelan air liurnya, susah payah dia menatap ke arah roh Naruto yang kini berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam ruangan itu dengan wajah ditekuk. "Bisakah kau berhenti mondar-mandir?" ujar Sai, menekan rasa takut di dalam dadanya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat jika aku sedang berpikir?" sembur Naruto dengan mata melotot membuat Sai terlonjak dan bersembunyi di belakang Neji.

"Aku mengerti," cicit Sai ketakutan. Sementara Kakashi dan Nagato menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Temanmu bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Nagato pada Sasuke.

"Naruto," jawab Sasuke kalem, sementara Nagato menanggapinya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ah, tentu saja." Pekik Naruto senang. "Kenapa aku baru mengingatnya sekarang?" ujarnya sembari memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri. "Sai, katakan pada mereka jika Paman Kakashi menyimpan semua koleksi buku pornonya di bawah tempat tidur. Katakan itu. Cepat katakan!" ujarnya tidak sabaran.

Sai mengerjapkan mata, kemudian menarik napas panjang lalu bicara. "Paman Kakashi menyimpan koleksi buku pornonya di bawah tempat tidur," ujarnya menarik perhatian seluruh pasang mata di dalam ruangan itu ke arahnya. "Naruto menyuruhku mengatakannya," tambahnya saat mendapati Kakashi membelalakkan mata.

Kakashi berdeham pelan. "Tebakan yang beruntung," balas Kakashi kemudian dengan tangan bersidekap. "Apa?!" ujarnya pada Nagato yang menyempitkan mata ke arahnya. "Setiap pemuda normal pasti pernah menyembunyikan buku porno di bawah tempat tidur, kan?" tukasnya untuk membela diri.

"Naruto juga bilang jika Anda menyampul koleksi Anda itu dengan sampul berwarna _orange_," lanjut Sai setelah mendapatkan perintah dari Naruto.

"Kau masih melakukannya?" tanya Nagato dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Namun Kakashi membisu, mencerna informasi itu ke dalam otaknya. Apa mungkin Sasuke dan ketiga temannya ini mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya? Kebiasaannya itu hanya diketahui oleh Naruto, dan keponakannya itu sering menggunakannya untuk menjailinya.

"Sekarang kalian percaya, kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada berat. "Naruto meminta bantuan kami, dan aku memutuskan menelepon rumah sakit setelahnya."

"Naruto juga sempat melihat wajah pelakunya," ujar Sai dengan semangat. "Dia sempat melempar topi yang digunakan oleh penjahat itu."

"Pernyataan kalian ini terdengar tidak masuk diakal," kata Nagato. "Namun terkadang hal yang tidak masuk diakal itu benar-benar terjadi," tambahnya dengan helaan napas berat. "Aku akan melaporkan pernyataan kalian ini pada atasanku. Kami akan memanggil kalian lagi jika ada perkembangan terbaru."

Di luar, langit agak mendung. Setelah selesai memberikan keterangan, keempat pemuda itu diantar pulang oleh Kakashi. Sai menjadi orang terakhir yang diantarnya. Pemuda itu membungkuk, mengucapkan terima kasih lalu berkata, "Naruto bilang Anda juga harus menjaga diri Anda, Tuan Kakashi. Naruto mengkhawatirkan Anda. Naruto juga menitipkan keluarganya pada Anda. Dia meminta tolong pada Anda untuk menjaga mereka." Sai kembali membungkuk dalam setelahnya, lalu berbalik pergi.

Untuk beberapa waktu, Kakashi hanya duduk di dalam mobilnya. Jadi selama ini roh Naruto berada dekat dengan mereka? Kakashi melirik ke arah kursi penumpang. Tadi Sai mengatakan jika Naruto duduk di sampingnya saat ini. "Apa kau benar-benar ada di sini, Naruto?" tanyanya pada bangku kosong di sampingnya. "Ya, Tuhan. Aku seperti orang bodoh saja." Kakashi tertawa pelan, namun tawa itu segera berhenti. Ia kemudian melirik ke sampingnya dan berkata keras. "Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke tubuhmu?" teriaknya, meluapkan rasa frustasinya. "Apa kau tidak sadar jika kau sudah membuat seluruh keluargamu sedih?" tambahnya dengan ekspresi terluka. "Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Sampai kapan kau akan bermain-main?" Kakashi mencengkram setir mobilnya erat. Dengan putus asa dia melempar tatapannya ke arah depan. "Kami menyayangimu, Naruto. Tolong kembali kepada kami. Kumohon."

Di samping Kakashi, Naruto duduk dengan air mata yang mulai memanas di pelupuk matanya. Ia meremat ujung gaun selututnya yang berwarna putih. Naruto bisa merasakan keputusasaan pamannya ini. Dia pun merasa sangat bersalah. Membuat keluarganya bersedih bukanlah keinginannya. Memang, pada awalnya dia tidak ingin kembali, namun melihat keluarganya yang begitu hancur karena dirinya membuat Naruto bertekad untuk kembali.

Naruto yakin jika apa yang dialaminya saat ini bukan tanpa alasan. Tuhan pasti memiliki rencana dibalik semua ini. Mungkin ia ditugaskan untuk membantu orang-orang terdekatnya, menyelesaikan masalah mereka sebelum akhirnya bisa kembali. Tapi masalahnya, ia tidak tahu siapa saja yang harus dibantunya. Terlebih lagi, waktu yang dimilikinya semakin menipis. Naruto tidak yakin jika dia mampu menyelesaikan tugas yang diembannya.

.

.

.

Di rumah sakit, dengan susah payah Kyuubi membujuk Kushina untuk mau pulang dan beristirahat. Namun dengan tegas Kushina menolaknya dan memilih untuk beristirahat di sofa yang ada di ruang tempat Naruto dirawat.

Memutuskan untuk mengalah, Kyuubi pun hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Dia melirik ke arah adiknya yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakan Kyuubi. Penjelasan singkat Itachi mengenai roh Naruto membuatnya bingung dan nyaris menjerit protes. Kenapa adiknya memilih orang lain untuk menolongnya? Kenapa dia menampakkan diri pada orang lain, bukan pada keluarganya?

Kyuubi lalu melirik ke arah ibunya yang kini tidur meringkuk di atas sofa. Menjelaskan mengenai roh Naruto pada ibunya pasti membuat keadaan ibunya itu semakin terpukul. Kyuubi melap air mata dengan punggung tangannya, lalu menarik selimut tipis untuk membungkus tubuh ibunya. "Kau harus kuat, Bu." Ujarnya pelan. "Jika kau hancur, kami pun akan ikut hancur bersamamu." Tambahnya parau.

Sebuah ketukan pelan pada daun pintu membuat Kyuubi berdiri. Kedatangan Kakashi membuatnya bernapas lega. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya setengah berbisik, takut membuat Kushina bangun.

Kakashi memberikan isyarat tanpa kata, keduanya pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. "Jadi?" tanya Kyuubi saat keduanya duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di lorong rumah sakit. "Bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu kejadian yang menimpa Ayah?"

Sejenak Kakashi terdiam, memilih kalimatnya dengan hati-hati. "Sasuke mengatakan jika roh Naruto datang untuk meminta bantuannya."

Kyuubi diam membisu, mendengarkan penjelasan Kakashi dengan hikmat.

"Salah satu teman Sasuke yang bernama Sai memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat roh," terang Kakashi lagi. "Naruto menjelaskan keadaan ayahmu padanya dan meminta Sasuke untuk mencari bantuan."

"Begitu?" jawab Kyuubi pelan. Kakashi terdiam, kepalanya mendongak menatap langit-langit rumah sakit. "Itachi juga mengatakan padaku jika dia didatangi roh Naruto beberapa waktu yang lalu." Ujar Kyuubi, memutus keheningan yang menggantung diantara keduanya. "Itachi tidak bisa melihatnya, namun Sasuke mengatakan jika Naruto memang benar mendatangi Itachi."

"Itachi percaya?"

Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah bahunya ringan. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Apalagi yang dikatakan Itachi?" tanya Kakashi menyelidik.

"Dia tidak mengatakan hal lainnya," jawab Kyuubi. "Hal ini terdengar tidak masuk akal. Benar, kan, Paman?"

"Ya. Itu memang benar." Kakashi membenarkan. "Hal ini sama sekali tidak bisa diterima oleh logika," tambahnya parau. "Namun, mau tidak mau, kita harus mempercayainya."

Keduanya kembali terdiam untuk waktu yang tidak singkat.

"Lalu, dimana Itachi?" tanya Kakashi.

"Dia pergi untuk membungkam dan mengusir para wartawan," jawab Kyuubi pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa Paman tahu jika Ayah memiliki musuh? Karena aku yakin jika kejadian ini bukan semata-mata kasus penodongan atau pencurian."

"Sebagai politikus dan walikota bersih, ayahmu pasti memiliki musuh yang tidak menyukainya," ujar Kakashi dengan ekspresi serius. "Hanya itu yang perlu kau ketahui."

"Jadi benar." Kyuubi mengangguk mengerti. "Ayah memang diincar untuk dibunuh."

"Polisi pasti segera menemukan pelakunya," hibur Kakashi. "Yang penting, ayahmu selamat, Kyuu. Sekarang yang harus kita pikirkan adalah kesehatan ibumu. Ibumu tidak boleh banyak pikiran. Dia bisa jatuh sakit. Kau harus terlihat tegar di depannya. Mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti, Paman."

Kakashi tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut merah Kyuubi dengan lembut. "Gadis pintar," pujinya tulus.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba dengan cepat. Di dalam kamar Sasuke, Itachi terus mengumpat dan berkata kasar karena dirinya tidak mampu membungkam para wartawan yang haus akan berita. Berita mengenai penyerangan yang dialami oleh Minato menjadi berita utama malam ini. Fugaku dan Mikoto yang tengah berada di luar negeri pun sudah mendengar mengenai berita ini.

"Sial!" raung Itachi marah. "Kenapa sulit sekali membungkam mulut para wartawan itu?"

Sasuke mengambil remote yang berada di tangan Itachi untuk mematikan televisi. "Itu sudah menjadi tugas mereka. Mereka mencari sesuatu untuk bahan berita ynag bisa membuat rating mereka naik."

"Penjahat itu akan menyembunyikan diri bahkan mungkin melarikan diri ke luar negeri setelah melihat berita ini!" erang Itachi. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Paman Minato memiliki musuh yang cukup nekat hingga berniat untuk menghabisinya."

"Musuh Paman Minato bisa siapa saja," balas Sasuke sembari mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih setengah basah dengan handuk. Ia duduk di tepian tempat tidur, sementara matanya mengamati Itachi yang berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. "Mungkin hal ini dilakukan oleh lawan politiknya, atau oleh pengusaha jahat yang merasa dirugikan oleh kebijakan yang dikeluarkan oleh Paman Minato. Kakak tahu sendiri, kan, sejak Paman Minato menjabat sebagai walikota, ijin untuk pembangunan hotel, gedung bertingkat, apartemen, serta mal-mal baru sangatlah sulit. Paman Minato sangat mengutamakan ruang untuk publik dan giat menambah lahan hijau."

"Brengsek!" maki Itachi lagi. "Aku tidak tahan melihat Bibi Kushina yang begitu terpuruk. Kejadian ini menghancurkannya, Sasuke. Naruto masih belum sadar dari komanya, dan sekarang Paman Minato nyaris saja tewas."

"Paman Minato akan baik-baik saja," ujar Sasuke. Ia melempar handuk di tangannya ke atas punggung kursi belajarnya. Lalu membaringkan diri di atas ranjang. "Naruto juga pasti segera sadar," tambahnya penuh keyakinan.

"Andai aku memiliki keyakinan sepertimu."

"Kau harus memilikinya," kata Sasuke tegas dengan ekspresi serius. "Karena apa yang kita yakini, itulah yang akan terjadi." Tambahnya, membuat Itachi berhenti mondar-mandir dan balas menatapnya lurus.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kushina begitu senang saat Tsunade mengabarkan jika Minato sudah siuman. Suaminya itu meminta agar dipindahkan ke ruangan yang sama dengan Naruto. Para perawat dan suster pun disibukkan oleh permintaan Minato. Mereka memindahkan semua peralatan medis yang diperlukan dan menambah satu ranjang lagi ke ruang inap yang ditempati oleh Naruto.

Menjelang waktu makan siang, Minato pun berhasil dipindahkan ke ruang inap Naruto. Pria itu kembali tidak sadarkan diri untuk beberapa waktu, membuat Kushina dan beberapa dokter yang menanganinya kembali panik karenanya.

Tsunade pun bergegas memeriksa keadaan putranya itu.

"Dia hanya pingsan," ujar Tsunade untuk menenangkan Kushina dan Kyuubi yang menunggu dengan was-was di luar kamar inap. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," tambahnya lagi, menenangkan. "Kushina, kau sudah makan?" tanya Tsunade pada menantunya yang terlihat semakin tirus.

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu," omel Tsunade pelan. "Kyuu, belikan ibumu makan siang dan paksa dia untuk makan. Mengerti?"

Kyuubi mengangguk, paham.

"Bagus," ujar Tsunade dengan senyum lembut, sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi, meninggalkan menantu dan cucu pertamanya itu.

"Bu, aku ke kantin dulu. Ibu sebaiknya menunggu di dalam kamar saja." Kata Kyuubi setelah Tsunade pergi.

"Baiklah," jawab Kushina lemah. Wanita itu lalu membuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya kembali dengan perlahan, sementara Kyuubi pergi menuju kantin rumah sakit.

Tangis Kushina kembali pecah setelahnya. Dalam mimpi buruknya sekali pun dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan melihat dua orang yang dicintainya akan terbaring tak berdaya seperti ini. Putri bungsunya masih belum sadarkan diri, dan sekarang suaminya nyaris saja tewas.

Kushina tidak tahu sampai kapan dia bisa bertahan. Dia berusaha tetap kuat demi Kyuubi, demi keluarganya. Kushina tahu, bukan hanya dirinya yang hancur dan terpuruk saat ini. Tsunade, Kyuubi dan Kakashi pun pasti merasakan hal yang sama.

"Naruto?"

Kushina mengerjapkan mata. Melap air matanya dengan tisu yang sudah lecek di dalam genggamannya. Dengan langkah cepat dia berjalan menuju suaminya. Minato sepertinya mengigau, samar Kushina bisa mendengar suaminya itu memanggil-manggil nama putri bungsu mereka.

Mengenggam erat tangan suaminya, Kushina pun duduk dengan kepala menunduk. Bahunya bergetar, terisak dengan air mata yang kembali meleleh.

"Kushina?"

Wanita yang dipanggil namanya itu pun mengangkat kepalanya. Dia terpekik, kaget dan senang saat mendapati suaminya sudah kembali sadarkan diri. "Aku akan panggil dokter," ujar Kushina yang berniat untuk menekan tombol bantuan.

"Jangan," ujar Minato lemah. Pria itu menoleh ke arah tempat tidur lain, dimana Naruto terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Mengikuti arah pandang Minato, Kushina pun berkata parau. "Dia masih belum mau membuka matanya." Kushina kembali melap air matanya dengan tisu di tangannya.

"Dia akan kembali," ujar Minato, setengah berbisik. "Dia pasti kembali," ulangnya lagi dengan sorot mata yakin. "Naruto sudah berjanji padaku untuk kembali," tambahnya, sebelum akhirnya kembali tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

_**"They've promised that dreams can come true, but forgot to mention that nightmares are dreams too."**_

_**-Oscar Wilde-**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Keterangan :**

**1\. Ahli pembiusan**

**Aloha...!**

**Nih, untuk yang suka neror buat update fic ini, saya udah update yah. Next time, kalau mau neror, pake puisi romantis dong... Asal jangan rayuan gombal aja. Diriku lebih pinter ngegombal soalnya. Ahahahaha! #Ngeekkkk**

**Btw, untuk Miss. Silent Readers, salah satu novel karya Jane Austen itu judulnya memang Pride and Prejudice, bukan Prada and Prejudice. Sejak publish pertama kali di tahun 1813 sampe sekarang, itu novel judulnya belum pernah ganti. Mungkin kamu ketuker dengan novel lain, coba dicek ulang. (;**

**Untuk haters, hati-hati loh...! Beda benci sama cinta itu- TIPIS. Bwuahahahahahaha #KetawaNista #AkuJugaCintaKalian #KecupMesra**

**Banyak juga yang kasihan sama Sai; Saya juga kasihan sama dia, tapi membantu sesama itu bisa mendapat pahala, kan? #KedipImut**

**Segitu dulu yah untuk jawaban beberapa review dari chap kemarin. Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca. Terima kasih juga untuk semua reviewnya. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah fav, dan follow. Selamat bergabung untuk pembaca baru! #PelukErat**

**Sampai jumpa dichap depan, Teman-teman! ^-^**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Genre : Supernatural, hurt/comfort, family**

**Calendula Officinalis**

**Chapter 9 : Tugas Berikutnya**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Gouzu mengintip lewat celah kecil dibalik persembunyiannya. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya bersembunyi, dua orang pria berjas hitam dengan pistol ditangan berdiri, memanggil-manggil namanya dengan nada mengejek. Gouzu menarik napas pelan untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang mendadak kosong. Dia meletakkan tangannya di dada kirinya, berharap jika jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang bisa kembali normal.

Jika tahu akan seperti ini, dari awal dia tidak akan menerima tugas untuk melenyapkan Namikaze Minato. Dalam ketakutannya, Gouzo menggelengkan kepala pelan. Percuma dia menyesal. Bayaran yang ditawarkan sebagai imbalan untuk melenyapkan Walikota Konoha itu terlalu menggiurkan untuk dilewatkan. Salahkan saja otak bejatnya yang langsung membayangkan liburan di tempat eksotis, wanita-wanita berpayudara besar serta meja judi yang menunggunya. Dan lihat sekarang, belum sempat ia menikmati bayarannya, sang tuan malah balik memburunya. Brengsek. Makinya di dalam hati.

Bukan salahnya jika kamera CCTV sialan itu berhasil merekam wajahnya. Bukan salahnya juga jika Minato selamat. Gouzu mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti, tidak ada angin tapi topi yang dikenakannya bisa terlepas dari kepalanya. Hah, mungkin hari itu merupakan hari sialnya.

Lamunannya segera terputus saat rambutnya ditarik kasar oleh sebuah tangan. Ia diseret paksa dari persembunyiannya, tubuhnya dibanting keras hingga mencium lantai berdebu di bawahnya. Udara di dalam gudang tua yang pengap itu terasa semakin berat. Gouzu mengangkat wajahnya dari lantai, mengamati satu per satu wajah laki-laki bertopeng yang ditugaskan untuk membunuhnya secara bergantian.

Sungguh lucu, pikir Gouzu. Dua hari yang lalu dia membusungkan dada, begitu percaya diri saat bertindak sebagai algojo untuk Namikaze Minato dan sekarang, dia harus berhadapan dengan dua orang yang ditugaskan menjadi malaikat mautnya.

Gouzu memejamkan mata, berharap jika kematiannya bisa berlangsung cepat dan tidak terlalu menyakitkan. Harapannya pun terkabul saat timah panas itu melesat cepat, menembus batok kepalanya, menembus melewati otak besarnya dan bersarang disana. Malam ini Gouzu mati, terkapar di atas lantai dingin dengan lubang mengerikan di kepala.

.

.

.

Nagato melepas jaket serta sarung pistolnya, lalu menaruhnya di gantungan di balik pintu ruang kerjanya. Sudah hampir empat hari ini otaknya berdenyut sakit. Kasus percobaan pembunuhan yang menimpa Walikota Konoha menjadi berita besar, sorotan utama, membuat mata publik tertuju kepada pihak kepolisian. Nagato juga harus ekstra bersabar saat masyarakat yang menuntut keadilan untuk walikota mereka melakukan demo besar-besaran di depan gedung kepolisian, meminta agar pelaku serta otak dibalik percobaan pembunuhan itu segera terungkap. Mereka pikir kami hanya tidur dan tidak melakukan apa-apa? Decihnya di dalam hati, semakin pusing.

Belum lagi para pengamat kriminal yang dengan sok tahunya menghubung-hubungkan peristiwa kecelakaan yang menimpa putri bungsu keluarga Namikaze dengan percobaan pembunuhan Minato. Nagato menghela napas lelah, ia mengurut dahinya yang kembali berdenyut sakit. Kecelakaan yang menimpa putri bungsu keluarga Namikaze itu jelas murni kecelakaan, tapi kenapa hal ini malah kembali diangkat, membumbui berita mengenai Namikaze Minato? Kakashi bahkan meneleponnya, memintanya untuk mengklarifikasi desas-desus mengenai penyebab kecelakaan yang menimpa keponakannya itu.

Beruntung Nagato memiliki atasan seperti Bee yang sepertinya bisa menangani semuanya dengan kepala dingin. Atasannya itu seolah mengerti dan langsung memasang badan, membantu Nagato untuk menghadapi aksi masyarakat serta membungkam para pengamat kriminal yang sengaja mencari sensasi untuk mendapatkan reputasi. Ia menggelar _pers_ _conference_, untuk mengungkapkan penyebab kecelakaan yang menimpa Naruto. Sebagian percaya, namun sisanya tetap menganggap hal tersebut sebagai konspirasi untuk melenyapkan Namikaze Minato.

Persetan. Maki Nagato kesal dibalik wajah masamnya.

"Kau sudah makan?" Bee menjulurkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Nagato membuka matanya perlahan, mendongak menatap Bee yang sudah mendudukkan diri di depan mejanya. "Wajahmu terlihat sangat kacau," ujar Bee simpati.

Nagato mengerang keras, menggeliat untuk melenturkan otot-ototnya yang tegang. "Aku tidak berselera untuk makan," jawabnya dengan sebuah senyum miring. "Alkohol pun sudah tidak mampu membuatku tenang." Ia tersenyum semakin lebar saat atasannya mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

Bee menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Kau harus makan saat ada waktu," ucapnya menasehati. "Peristiwa yang menimpa Walikota Namikaze menjadi sorotan publik. Bola panas ini akan terus bergulir tanpa arah hingga kita menangkap otak dibalik peristiwa ini."

Nagato terdiam, ekspresinya terlihat serius sementara tangannya diketuk-ketukkan ke atas meja kerjanya.

"Mengenai roh putri bungsu Namikaze-"

"Ah, bisakah kita tidak membahasnya?" pinta Nagato memotong ucapan Bee dengan kedua tangan diangkat ke udara. "Kau tahu, hingga detik ini aku menganggapnya tidak masuk akal. Pengakuan mereka mengenai roh Naruto membuatku mual. Apa kau sadar sekarang tahun berapa?" tanyanya pada Bee dengan ngotot. "Mereka memaksaku untuk mempercayai hal konyol ini," desahnya sebal. "Mungkin kita harus memeriksakan kondisi kejiwaan anak-anak itu. Dan aku tidak peduli jika salah satu dari mereka merupakan putra dari keluarga Uchiha." Katanya cepat saat Bee menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Bee melepas napas pendek lalu mengangkat bahunya ringan dan menjawab tidak kalah serius. "Terkadang kita harus mempercayai hal yang ada diluar nalar. Apalagi apa yang dikatakan mereka sesuai dengan fakta yang terjadi di lapangan. Tidak ada salahnya mempercayai hal ini. Mungkin kau harus datang ke rumah sakit dan membicarakan masalah ini dengan temanmu itu- Hatake Kakashi? Mungkin dengan bantuannya, roh Naruto bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang diketahuinya untuk membantu penyelidikan kita." Bee terdiam sesaat, lalu berdiri, sadar jika pembicaraan mereka harus segera berhenti. Dia tidak bisa memaksa Nagato untuk mempercayai sesuatu yang tidak mau dipercayaimya. "Ngomong-ngomong apa sudah ada titik terang mengenai keberadaan Gouzu?" tanyanya tenang.

Nagato menggelengkan kepala pelan, membuat Bee melepas napas panjang, tatapannya menerawang saat ia kembali bicara, "aku hanya berdoa kita menemukannya dalam keadaan hidup, bukan dalam keadaan tak bernyawa." Bee tersenyum kecil, mengangguk kembali, lalu membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruang kerja Nagato.

Setelah kepergian Bee, Nagato tetap duduk diam di belakang mejanya. Pria itu memikirkan dengan serius percakapan singkatnya dengan Bee barusan. Benar. Batinnya. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan oleh Bee ada benarnya juga. Tidak ada salahnya mempercayai sesuatu yang berada diluar nalar. Semua yang dikatakan oleh Sai sangat sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi di lapangan. Benarkah roh Naruto yang menolong Minato saat itu?

Nagato mengerang, tangannya menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Gila. Dia pasti sudah gila. Baiklah, jika kasus ini bisa dipecahkan oleh kegilaannya, maka dia akan membuat dirinya gila. Besok dia akan meminta Kakashi untuk mengumpulkan remaja-remaja tanggung itu. Dia akan meminta Sai untuk bicara dengan Naruto. Ya, tidak ada salahnya ia melakukan hal itu.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari saat tenggorokan Kakashi terasa sangat kering. Pria itu melirik ke meja samping tempat tidurnya. Gelas di atas meja sudah kosong. Ia mengerang, memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangkit dan setengah enggan dia menyeret kakinya menuju dapur di lantai satu.

Kakashi nyaris tidak memiliki waktu untuk beristirahat setelah peristiwa yang menimpa kakak angkatnya. Setelah peristiwa itu, Kushina memohon padanya agar ia tinggal sementara di Kediaman Namikaze. Kakashi tentu menyutujuinya, tanpa kehadiran Minato di rumah, siapa yang akan menjaga kakak ipar dan keponakannya.

Pria itu lebih mengkhawatirkan keselamatan keluarga kakak angkatnya daripada keselamatannya sendiri. Setiap harinya dia disibukkan oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan wartawan yang seperti tidak ada habisnya. Hidupnya yang tenang mendadak menjadi sorotan. Namun hal itu disyukurinya, setidaknya Kushina dan Kyuubi bisa terlepas dari beban itu.

Kakashi membuka pintu lemari es, sedikit berlama-lama ia membuka pintu itu. Udara dingin yang mengalir keluar terasa sangat enak di wajahnya. Kakashi mengulurkan tangan, mengambil sebuah botol air mineral lalu menutup pintu lemari es dengan pelan. Ia membuka tutup botol sembari mendudukkan diri di kursi bulat yang ada di dapur. Malam ini lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimana ia bisa tidur jika otaknya penuh oleh berbagai macam masalah.

Iruka meninggal. Naruto belum sadarkan diri. Lalu percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Minato. Tekanan dari partai politik yang tidak satu paham dengan Minato membuatnya harus bekerja ekstra keras. Kakashi tidak ingin kakak angkatnya itu terlalu lelah, setidaknya hingga kondisi Minato benar-benar membaik.

Di sebrang meja, Naruto duduk diam mengamati wajah pamannya yang terlihat sangat lelah. Kakashi terlihat kacau, jambang janggutnya belum dicukur, kantung mata pamannya itu semakin tebal dan hitam. Naruto tersenyum tipis, dia terlalu asyik meratapi kesedihannya hingga ia melupakan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Pamannya itu begitu sibuk menjadi asisten pribadi ayahnya hingga melupakan kehidupannya sendiri. Selama ini Naruto tidak pernah mendengar Kakashi berkeluh kesah, walau Minato seringkali menganggu waktu liburnya demi pekerjaan. "Kau harus tidur, Paman." Gumam Naruto rendah, senyum tipisnya menghilang. Kakashi tidak akan mendengarnya. "Aku akan membantu Paman mendapat kebahagiaan," janjinya kemudian dengan senyum hangat. "Paman harus bahagia. Paman harus mulai memikirkan kebahagiaan Paman sendiri," tambahnya sebelum menghilang pergi.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Nagato hampir saja menghancurkan meja kerjanya saat mendapat laporan jika Gouzu berhasil ditemukan namun dalam kondisi tak bernyawa. Dengan cepat dia mengendarai mobilnya menuju TKP; sebuah gudang tua di pelabuhan. Wajahnya memberengut kesal saat melihat banyaknya kerumunan wartawan yang berdiri di luar garis pembatas polisi.

Sial! Umpatnya di dalam hati. Terkadang ia bertanya kenapa wartawan-wartawan itu selalu berhasil mengendus setiap berita di sekitar mereka.

Pegawai pelabuhan yang menemukan mayat Gouzu itu masih terguncang dengan apa yang ditemukannya pagi ini. Pria pendek bertubuh gemuk dengan perut buncit itu sama sekali tidak mengira akan mendapatkan mayat di dalam gudang tua penyimpanan kayu itu.

Pagi tadi saat ia berjalan melewati gudang, ia melihat pintu gudang sedikit terbuka. Ia mengernyit, hari ini bukan waktunya untuk bongkar muat kayu yang disimpan di dalam gudang. Kenapa pintunya tidak ditutup rapat? Memenuhi keingintahuannya, ia akhirnya memutuskan memeriksa. Ia sedikit terkejut saat mencium bau tidak sedap dari dalam ruangan itu. Mungkin bangkai tikus, pikirnya tidak ambil pusing.

Pria itu menggapai-gapai tembok di sampingnya, mencari saklar untuk menyalakan lampu. Mata sipitnya terbelalak seketika saat lampu menyala dan ia mendapati mayat yang tergeletak diantara tumpukan-tumpukan kayu yang tinggi. Pria itu bernapas putus-putus lalu berlari pontang-panting untuk melaporkan penemuannya yang mengejutkan.

Nagato tidak bicara saat salah satu anak buahnya menceritakan kronologi penemuan mayat itu. Ia menutup hidungnya saat aroma tidak sedap itu menyapanya ketika ia masuk ke dalam gudang. Di tengah ruangan, jenazah Gouzu tergeletak kaku dengan genangan darah yang sudah mengering. Dari darah yang sudah mengering, ia menebak-nebak di dalam hati jika korban mati beberapa hari yang lalu.

Unit TKP masih bekerja. Mereka mengambil contoh sidik jari, memotret, kemudian memasukkan tubuh korban ke dalam kantung jenazah. "Apa ada petunjuk yang tertinggal?" tanya Nagato sembari berjongkok, ia memanggil salah satu anak buahnya untuk memotret jejak sepatu yang tertinggal di atas lantai berdebu itu. "Apa kalian sudah memotret semua jejak sepatu ini? Jangan sampai TKP hancur, aku mau jejak-jejak sepatu ini direkam sebelum hancur oleh jejak sepatu polisi."

"Kami sudah merekam semuanya," lapor petugas wanita yang diberi tugas untuk memotret.

Nagato mengangguk. "Bagus." Katanya datar. "Aku mau laporannya ada dimejaku paling lambat sore ini. Mengerti?"

Anak buahnya mengangguk paham.

Nagato mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Lalu mendongak ke langit-langit. Matanya memyempit saat melihat kedipan kecil dari sudut atas ruangan. "Apa itu?" ia menunjuk ke salah satu sudut ruangan. "CCTV?" ucapnya senang. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan pengurus gudang ini. Dan aku menginginkan rekaman CCTVnya siang ini juga." Perintahnya tegas sebelum beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, seperti biasa, selepas pulang sekolah; Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru dan Sai berkumpul di kediaman Sasuke. Mereka duduk di kamar Sasuke, menatap layar televisi yang menampilkan berita kriminal dengan ekspresi serius. Di samping Sasuke, Naruto duduk bersila, tidak kalah seriusnya.

"Dia yang menikam ayahku!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Sai yang duduk di samping Neji terlonjak kaget dibuatnya.

Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru menatapnya aneh. Dada Sai naik-turun dengan cepat. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin pucat. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang bergetar hebat untuk meraih gelas dan meminum isinya hingga habis.

Hingga detik ini dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia masih merasa takut akan keberadaan Naruto. Padahal setiap hari mereka bertemu. Setiap hari Naruto menggunakan dirinya sebagai alat penyambung komunikasi dengan yang lainnya. Tapi kenapa dia masih juga takut?

"Apa Naruto mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke mulai bisa menebak tingkah aneh Sai.

Sai mengangguk cepat, mencoba untuk mengabaikan Naruto yang melayang mendekatinya. Demi Tuhan, Sai tahu jika Naruto itu roh. Tapi bisakah Naruto bersikap normal? Maksudnya, apakah perlu gadis itu melayang di udara? Atau, perlukah Naruto datang tiba-tiba seperti kabut tipis sebelum membentuk sosoknya secara sempurna? Bukankah semua itu hanya dilakukan oleh hantu? Dan kenapa Naruto masuk ke ruangan dengan cara menebus tembok atau pintu? Tidak bisakah dia mengetuk pintu?

Bulu kuduk Sai meremang. Rasa dingin mulai menjalari kakinya hingga kedua tangannya. Aku tidak akan pingsan lagi, kan? Ratapnya pilu di dalam hati.

"Apa yang ia katakan?" tanya Sasuke mulai tidak sabar. Oh, ayolah. Setelah sekian lama, kenapa Sai masih tidak kebal juga terhadap Naruto? "Sai?!" panggilnya dingin.

Sai menoleh pelan-pelan ke arah Sasuke. Belum juga rasa takutnya hilang, tubuhnya kembali terlonjak beberapa centi ke belakang saat Naruto menampakkan wajahnya tepat di depan hidung Sai. "Bisakah kalian memerintahkan Naruto untuk berhenti melakukan itu?" cicit Sai ketakutan. Pemuda itu merangkak menuju Shikamaru yang duduk agak di pojok, lalu bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya. "Aku bisa mati terkena serangan jantung jika dia terus menakutiku seperti itu," cicitnya dengan suara yang nyaris menghilang.

"Naruto, berhenti melakukan hal konyol dan bersikaplah yang manis!" kata Sasuke tegas. Naruto mengerucutkan mulutnya lalu kembali mendudukkan diri di samping pemuda itu. Untuk terakhir kali dia mendelik ke arah Sai yang langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Jadi, apa yang dikatakan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Sai memperbaiki duduknya. Sedikit takut dia menatap ke arah Naruto. Setelah menelan air liurnya yang kering, ia pun menjawab. "Dia bilang pria itu yang menikam ayahnya."

Ketegangan menusuk ketiga pemuda di ruangan itu. Jadi mayat yang ditemukan hari ini merupakan mayat dari penjahat yang bertanggung jawab akan apa yang terjadi pada ayah Naruto? Pikir ketiganya kompak. "Naruto, apa kau yakin?" tanya Neji memutus ketegangan diantara mereka, sementara layar televisi saat ini menampilkan sosok Nagato yang mencoba melarikan diri dari serbuan pertanyaan wartawan yang haus berita.

"Apa menurut kalian ini tidak aneh," kata Shikamaru yang duduk bersila dengan ekspresi serius. Wajahnya menatap layar TV lurus, sementara tatapan keempat temannya terarah padanya. "Maksudku, bagaimana bisa rekaman CCTV di rumah sakit itu tiba-tiba saja bocor di dunia maya?" katanya memulai. "Lalu wajah penjahat itu menyebar seperti virus. Dan sekarang dia ditemukan mati. Kurasa ini bukan sekedar kebetulan."

"Kau benar." Neji menimpali dengan anggukan pelan. "Yang membuatku sebal, lawan politik Paman Minato menggunakan hal ini untuk menyerangnya. Dia mengatakan jika apa yang terjadi sudah direncanakan oleh Paman Minato untuk meraih simpati publik demi kepentingan pemilu tahun depan."

"Jahat. Mereka jahat." Naruto berbisik lirih. Mendengar hal itu, Sai sedikit merasa iba. Dan dengan memaksakan diri dia berkata. "Polisi pasti berhasil mengungkap otak dibalik kejahatan ini Naruto," katanya dengan nada normal dipaksakan. "Nama baik ayahmu pasti kembali."

Hening.

"Apa?" tanya Sai saat ketiga temannya ditambah Naruto menatapnya tidak percaya. "Apa yang kukatakan salah?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tidak." Sahut Sasuke dengan dehaman kecil. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka jika kau berhasil mengatakan kalimat sepanjang itu pada Naruto tanpa jatuh pingsan."

"Hebat." Ujar Shikamaru sembari menepuk punggung Sai bangga. Sai tersenyum kering, menanggapinya. Namun satu detik kemudian senyumnya itu memudar digantikan oleh ekspresi syok. Naruto yang berurai air mata haru melayang cepat ke arahnya. Wajah keduanya terlalu dekat hingga Sai merasa sesak napas. Ketakutannya yang berlebihan kembali menggenggamnya hebat. Napasnya putus-putus, pupil matanya membesar, tubuhnya lemas dan dia pun kembali pingsan ditempat.

"Kenapa dia malah pingsan disaat penting seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke dongkol. Pemuda itu mengambil gelas minum miliknya, lalu menyiram wajah Sai tanpa perasaan. Sayangnya usahanya sama sekali tidak berhasil membangunkan Sai.

Di tempatnya, tanpa merasa bersalah Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Sai yang pingsan mengenaskan. "Sai perlu terapi syok yang lebih hebat agar terbiasa melihatku," gumamnya pelan. "Bagaimana dia bisa membantu jika terus pingsan seperti ini?" katanya sebal, padahal dalam hal ini dia memiliki andil yang sangat besar. Seharusnya dia tahu jika Sai tidak sanggup berdekatan dengannya terlalu lama. Pengalaman buruk pemuda itu di masa lalu dengan hantu dan roh-roh jahat menjadi momok menakutkan untuk Sai.

Naruto kembali melirik ke arah televisi yang kini menampilkan sosok pamannya. Roh gadis remaja itu mencoba berkonsentrasi, memejamkan mata, dan ia pun menghilang pergi menuju tempat yang diinginkannya.

.

.

.

Minato berhenti membaca, menandai halaman bacaannya lalu menutup buku saat Kakashi masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. "Ada berita terbaru?" tanya Minato tenang, sementara Kakashi menarik sebuah kursi ke sisi ranjang Minato.

"Belum ada perkembangan pada Naruto?" Kakashi balik bertanya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada tubuh keponakannya yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang.

Minato menghela napas pendek, meletakkan buku di samping tempat tidur. Buku itu diambil oleh Kakashi, dengan kernyitan dalam Kakashi membaca judul buku itu di dalam hati. "Aku membacakannya untuk Naruto," ujar Minato saat Kakashi menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Kukira kakak menyukai novel-novel romantis seperti ini," kekeh Kakashi pelan sembari mengacungkan buku ditangannya ke udara.

Minato mendelik dan menjawab ketus. "Lebih baik daripada novel-novel erotismu, dan jangan pikir aku tidak tahu," ujar Minato saat Kakashi membuka mulut hendak membela diri. Di samping Minato, Naruto mendudukkan diri dan tertawa keras mendengar pertengkaran kecil ayah dan pamannya itu. Jarang, bahkan ini kali pertama ia melihat ayah dan pamannya bicara begitu akrab seperti ini. "Naruto pasti sadar. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu," kata Minato kemudian, menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi. Tatapannya terlihat sendu saat pria itu menatap wajah pucat putrinya yang terbaring lemah.

"Ini sudah dua puluh lima hari, kan, Naruto tidak sadarkan diri?" Kakashi menghitung dengan jarinya. "Anak nakal itu pasti sedang menjaili kita. Dia akan bangun dan terseyum lebar karena berhasil membuat kita cemas setengah mati," tambahnya parau dengan ekspresi sedih yang sama sekali tidak bisa disembunyikannya.

Ya, Tuhan. Jika semuanya sesederhana itu, tentu aku sudah kembali ke dalam ragaku. Pikir Naruto sedih. Awan hitam menggantung di wajahnya. Ternyata sudah dua puluh lima hari. Waktunya tinggal lima belas hari lagi. Harapannya untuk kembali akan semakin menipis jika waktu empat puluh hari itu sudah habis.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Selain hidupnya, saat ini ada hal yang jauh lebih penting untuk dilakukannya. Dia harus menemukan dalang dibalik penyerangan ayahnya, dan dia harus membuat pamannya menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Jadi, apa berita terbarunya?" tanya Minato lagi. Selama dirawat, Kushina melarangnya menonton televisi. Dengan sengaja istrinya itu menyembunyikan remote televisi dan melarang Minato untuk menggunakan telepon genggam serta laptopnya. Hanya dari Kakashi saja dia bisa mengetahui berita terbaru di luar sana.

"Penikammu sudah ditemukan pagi ini," jawab Kakashi tenang.

"Bagus," pekik Minato terlalu keras. Ia mengernyit saat rasa sakit menyerang bekas lukanya. Ah, dia lupa jika dia belum bisa bergerak bebas saat ini. "Jika pelakunya sudah tertangkap, pihak kepolisian akan lebih mudah menangkap otak dibalik serangan terhadapku."

Kakashi menggeleng pelan, membuat Minato menekuk dahinya dalam, tidak mengerti. "Dia ditemukan mati ditembak, tepat dikepala."

"Brengsek." Umpat Minato kesal. Pria itu melirik ke arah putrinya yang terbaring, lalu dengan cepat memukul pelan mulutnya. "Maaf, Naruto. Ayah kelepasan bicara," ujarnya dengan kekehan pelan. Minato kembali memasang ekspresi serius saat menatap Kakashi. "Apa ada hal lain?" tanyanya, seolah bisa membaca isi kepala Kakashi.

Dengan desahan frustasi Kakashi menjawab. "Lawan politikmu menggunakan kejadian ini untuk menyerangmu."

"Apa yang dikatakan si keparat Daimyou itu?" tanya Minato dibalik giginya yang gemertuk."

"Jaga ucapanmu, Kak!" tegur Kakashi membuat Minato terkekeh kecil, meringis karena sudah mengumpat di depan putrinya. "Aku kelepasan bicara lagi," ringisnya. "Jadi, apa yang dikatakan Daimyou?" tanyanya kalem.

"Dia mengatakan jika kau mengatur semua ini untuk mendapatkan simpati publik," terang Kakashi tenang. "Dia mengatakan jika kecelakaan yang menimpa Naruto dan percobaan pembunuhan terhadapmu diatur olehmu sendiri. Hal itu didukung dengan tempat kejadian perkara. Menurutnya bagaimana bisa kau diserang di rumah sakit. Tentunya jika kejadiannya di rumah sakit maka kau akan mendapat pertolongan lebih cepat."

"Konyol," desis Minato. "Jika tidak ada Naruto, aku pasti sudah mati," tambahnya dingin. "Dan mana bisa aku mencelakai putriku sendiri? Aku memang bukan ayah yang baik. Tapi aku tidak setega itu untuk menggunakan nyawa putriku untuk menggapai tujuanku."

Minato dan Kakashi terdiam, keduanya hanyut di dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Untuk beberapa waktu ruangan itu terasa mencekam, hanya terdengar suara pendeteksi jantung milik Naruto yang berbunyi, sebagai tanda jika gadis remaja itu masih hidup.

Kakashi menundukkan kepala, sedikit gelisah. "Apa yang mengganggumu?" tanya Minato membuat Kakashi mendongakkan kepala ke arahnya.

"Apa kakak tidak akan memberitahu kakak ipar mengenai Naruto?" tanya Kakashi, dia tahu jika hingga detik ini hanya Kushina yang tidak tahu mengenai keberadaan roh Naruto di dekat mereka.

"Sepertinya Kushina sudah tahu," jawab Minato membuat Kakashi terkejut. "Dia memang tidak mengatakannya secara langsung jika dia sudah tahu, tapi batinku mengatakan jika dia sudah tahu, Kakashi. Kushina menutup mulut untuk menenangkan kita."

Kakashi terhenyak di kursinya. Sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendengar hal mengejutkan ini. "Mungkin tebakanmu salah, Kak." Kata Kakashi, sementara Minato menjawabnya dengan senyum pahit dan gelengan kepala pelan. "Dia sudah tahu, Kakashi. Dia sudah tahu."

Begitu pun dengan Naruto. Dia menjadi bingung saat mendengar pernyataan ayahnya saat ini. Dia tahu pasti jika orang-orang yang mengetaui mengenai keberadaan dirinya belum mengatakan mengenai hal ini pada ibunya. Apa ini yang dinamakan hubungan batin antara ibu dan anak? Ah, dia harus mencari tahu mengenai hal ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa Daimyou mengatakan hal buruk lainnya mengenaiku? Atau dia mengatakan hal buruk tentang keluargaku juga?" tanya Minato kemudian, kembali mengubah pokok pembicaraan mereka.

"Dia hanya menyerangmu, Kak. Kurasa Daimyou putus asa. Sejak peristiwa ini diketahui masyarakat luas, reputasimu di mata masyarakat naik dengan drastis."

Minato menghela napas panjang, tatapannya terlihat kosong saat dia bicara. "Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan reputasiku dimata masyarakat, Kakashi. Sekarang hal itu tidak lagi penting," katanya serius. "Aku bahkan tengah memikirkan untuk mundur di pemilu parlemen tahun depan. Saat ini yang kuinginkan adalah kesembuhan putriku, dan aku ingin menjalankan tugas sebagai kepala keluarga dengan sepatutnya."

"Kak-"

"Dan kau harus mulai mengejar mimpimu sendiri," potong Minato masih dengan ekspresi serius. "Aku juga merasa sangat bersalah padamu. Kau banyak berkorban demi karir politikku. Sekarang belum terlambat untuk mengejar impianmu, Kakashi."

Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sampai saat ini dia sendiri pun tidak tahu apa impian yang diinginkannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa berkas mengenai bukti-bukti kecurangan perusahaan milik Tsuruga Misumi sudah kau serahkan pada Jaksa?" tanya Minato, memutus lamunan pendek Kakashi. "Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?" tanyanya lagi saat Kakashi memasang wajah cemberut. "Siapa jaksa yang menangani kasus itu?" tanya Minato dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Kakashi mengacak rambutnya dan menyahut ketus. "Terumi Mei."

"Mei mantan pacarmu?" tanya Minato cepat dengan polosnya. Kakashi mendelik, bersiap untuk pergi dari ruangan itu. Dia sangat yakin jika pertanyaan Minato selanjutnya akan jauh dari masalah pekerjaan dan akan berakhir memojokkannya. "Apa dia sudah menikah?"

"Bukan urusanku," jawab Kakashi ketus.

"Tapi kau masih menyukainya," ujar Minato membuat Kakashi melotot ke arahnya. "Lihat tatapan cinta itu," goda Minato membuat Naruto kembali tertawa keras hingga perutnya terasa sakit. "Jika dia masih sendiri, kenapa kau tidak mengiriminya bunga dan mengajaknya keluar untuk makan malam?"

"Kak?!" erang Kakashi mulai terganggu.

Minato melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan kembali bicara dengan nada jail. "Sudah waktunya kau menikah, Kakashi. Berapa umurmu sekarang? Saat seusiamu aku sudah punya Kyuubi dan Naruto."

"Kyuubi dan Naruto juga putriku," balas Kakashi kesal.

"Mereka putriku," ralat Minato dengan senyum menyebalkan. "Kau harus punya putri sendiri yang dilahirkan dari rahim istrimu."

"Sudahlah," kata Kakashi jengah. Pria itu berdiri, lalu mengambil tasnya. "Sebaiknya aku pulang dan tidur. Pengawal masih berjaga di depan pintu. Kakak ipar sebentar lagi datang untuk menjagamu. Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu? Aku akan membawakannya untukmu saat kesini lagi."

"Aku menginginkan adik ipar," ujar Minato membuat Kakashi semakin dongkol dan meninggalkan ruangan dengan debaman pintu keras.

"Jadi namanya Terumi Mei yah?" gumam Naruto dengan kilatan mata penuh arti.

.

.

.

Sejak Naruto koma di rumah sakit, setiap jam makan siang tiba, Sasuke sering menghabiskan waktu di kursi yang sering diduduki Naruto di kantin. Setiap harinya dia memesan menu sama yang jadi menu favorit Naruto; sekotak susu coklat dan dua buah roti melon. Lidahnya kini mulai terbiasa dengan rasa manis susu dan roti kini yang menjadi menu makan siangnya.

Dia menghabiskan waktu di sana seorang diri, terkadang sahabat-sahabatnya ikut duduk menemaninya, kadang Sai juga ikut serta namun dia lebih suka jika duduk seorang diri. Lebih nyaman menurutnya. Jika duduk seorang diri, dia bisa berangan-angan jika Naruto duduk diseberang meja, berceloteh riang tanpa henti dengan senyum lebar yang memikat.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Suara sopan Sakura membuat Sasuke mendongak, setelah menimang-nimang sebentar ia pun akhirnya mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya Sakura kemudian. Gadis remaja berambut merah muda itu terlihat gugup. Sakura mengenggam kaleng minuman bersodanya, berharap jika rasa gugupnya bisa menguap.

"Masih sama," jawab Sasuke datar. "Hingga hari ini dia masih koma."

Wajah Sakura semakin menunduk. Rasa bersalah yang selama ini disimpannya sudah tidak mampu ditahannya lagi. "Aku minta maaf..." Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. Air mata menggenang dikedua pelupuk matanya. "Perkataanku dulu padamu seperti sebuah kutukan. Aku menyesal. Sungguh menyesal. Aku tidak tahu jika kau menyukai Naruto dan sepertinya ucapanku-"

"Semua itu hanya kebetulan," sahut Sasuke tenang. "Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas apa yang terjadi pada Naruto."

"Tapi aku-"

"Bukan salahmu!" potong Sasuke tegas. "Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto sudah ditakdirkan, tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan apa yang kau katakan padaku. Mengerti?"

Sakura menarik napas dalam lalu mengangguk pelan. Ia mendongakkan kepala dan tersenyum getir. "Kau membuatku merasa sedikit lebih baik," katanya, penuh rasa terima kasih. "Kemarin aku datang untuk menjenguk Naruto." Sakura kembali bicara sementara tangan kanannya menghapus kasar jejak air mata dikedua pipinya. "Sayangnya empat orang penjaga di depan pintu ruang inapnya tidak mengijinkanku untuk masuk."

"Paman Minato dirawat di ruang yang sama," jelas Sasuke. "Jadi akan sulit untuk menjenguk Naruto saat ini."

Sakura mengangguk paham. "Bisakah kau mengajakku jika kau mau menjenguk Naruto?" tanya Sakura penuh harap. "Maksudku, kau dan keluargamu sangat dekat dengan keluarga Namikaze, jadi-"

"Tentu," potong Sasuke lagi dengan cepat.

Sebuah senyum tulus terukir di wajah Sakura. Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama, ia pun berdiri, meninggalkan Sasuke setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Tumben kau bicara dengan Sakura," kata Neji tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu duduk di sebrang meja sementara matanya menatap lurus ke punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh. "Apa dia meminta kembali?" tanya Neji penasaran. Disisinya Sai memasang wajah datar, sementara Shikamaru menguap lebar dan menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal.

"Kemarin dia datang untuk menjenguk Naruto, tapi pengawal Paman Minato tidak mengijinkannya masuk." Jelas Sasuke tanpa memberitahukan semua isi pembicaraannya dengan Sakura.

"Begitu?" kata Neji sembari mengangguk pelan.

Keempatnya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Sasuke melirik ke arah Sai yang memucat dan berkeringat dingin. "Apa Naruto ada disini?" tanya Sasuke. Sai mengangguk pelan. Sasuke tersenyum di dalam hati, hanya dengan mengetahui keberadaan Naruto di dekatnya saja sudah membuatnya senang.

"Ehm... Naruto meminta bantuan kita." Ujar Sai panas dingin. "Tidak. Tidak. Dia bukan meminta. Dia bilang kita harus mau membantunya." Ralatnya cepat.

"Dasar tukang suruh-suruh," gerutu Neji.

"Jangan mengerutu Neji, atau aku akan membotaki rambutmu."

Wajah Neji seketika menjadi pucat. Dengan protektif dia melindungi rambut panjangnya yang berkilau. Matanya menatap Sai dengan tajam.

"Aku hanya mengulangi ucapan Naruto," ringis Sai pelan.

"Bantuan seperti apa?" tanya Sasuk menengahi.

"Aku ingin kalian membantuku menjadi makcomblang," kata Naruto sembari melayang bolak-balik dengan ekspresi serius. Sai mengulang perkataannya dengan mulut terbuka lebar, sementara Sasuke dan Neji menatap Sai dengan satu alis terangkat. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" ujar Sasuke datar. Sementara Neji terpekik geli. "Makcomblang?"

Sai menggelengkan kepala cepat. "Dia bilang makcomblang untuk Paman Kakashi."

"Paman Kakashi menyukai seseorang?" Sasuke mengernyit tak percaya. "Kupikir dia hanya mencintai pekerjaannya saja."

"Tidak penting," kata Naruto tajam.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bicara dan tolong biarkan Naruto menyelesaikan permintaannya," mohon Sai penuh ratapan. Jantungnya bisa berhenti berdetak kapan saja jika Naruto terus melotot seperti saat ini.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sementara Neji membuang muka dan mendengus kasar.

"Karena diantara kita Sasuke yang memiliki lebih banyak uang, maka tugas Sasuke menjadi donatur tetap." Ucapan Sai membuat Sasuke menghela napas pendek, namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun dan masih berekspresi datar. "Neji bertugas sebagai seksi pembelian," tambah Sai meniru ucapan Naruto. "Shikamaru akan menjadi seksi informasi, sedangkan aku menjadi juru bicara." Sai mengetukkan kepalanya pada meja setelah mengatakannya. Kenapa harus dia yang menjadi juru bicara? Ya, Tuhan, kenapa hidupnya tidak bisa tenang sejak mengenal Naruto?

"Kenapa aku harus menjadi seksi informasi?" protes Shikamaru sembari menguap lebar.

"Karena Naruto akan mengganggu waktu tidurmu jika kau tidak bersedia membantu," jelas Sai dengan wajah prihatin. Selamat datang di dunia yang sangat tidak adil. Kata Sai di dalam hati sembari menepuk punggung Shikamaru yang tegang. "Kau ditugaskan mencari tahu dimana wanita itu tinggal, apa dia masih sendiri dan apa yang disukai serta tidak disukainya."

"Hei, itu tindakan ilegal!" protes Shikamaru lagi. Matanya yang biasa mengantuk kini terbuka lebar menatap lurus Sai. "Mau membantu atau kau lebih suka tidurmu tidak tenang?" bisik Sai di telinga Shikamaru. Sai melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto yang menyeringai menakutkan. "Sebaiknya kau terima saja, Shikamaru. Ekspresi Naruto saat ini sangat menakutkan. Aku yakin dia sedang memikirkan ide menyakitkan untuk mengerjaimu jika kau menolak membantunya."

"Shikamaru setuju," ujar Sasuke kemudian. Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela napas dan akhirnya menyerah. "Jadi, apa rencananya?"

Rencana mereka pun segera disusun sore harinya. Sasuke menarik paksa Itachi dan Kyuubi untuk ikut serta dalam rencana gila ala Naruto ini. "Kenapa aku harus ikut serta?" tanya Kyuubi dengan ekspresi galak.

"Karena dia pamanmu. Apa kau tidak mau melihatnya bahagia?" ujar Sai menirukan ucapan Naruto.

Kyuubi berdecak. Benar juga. Kakashi pamannya. Dia sudah berumur dan sudah waktunya untuk menikah. Kyuubi meringis, rasanya tidak adil jika pamannya terus sendiri hingga tua. "Baiklah. Jadi apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya sedikit antusias.

Dibantu oleh Itachi dan Kyuubi, Shikamaru mulai mengumpulkan informasi mengenai Mei. "Dia belum menikah," pekik Naruto senang saat membaca salinan laporan mengenai kehidupan pribadi Mei. "Kita sudah tahu dimana alamat tinggalnya. Kita tinggal mencari tahu apa dia sudah memiliki pacar atau belum."

"Sepertinya dia memiliki sifat seperti Paman Kakashi," Kyuubi berkata sembari bertopang dagu. "Hei, Naruto, apa kau yakin jika dia wanita yang cocok untuk Paman?"

"Kata Naruto, Paman Kakashi jatuh cinta setengah mati pada Nona Mei." Sahut Sai menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi.

"Kau tahu dari mana, Naruto?"

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu!" bentak Sai membuat Itachi terlonjak kaget. "Maaf, Kak. Aku hanya menirukan reaksi Naruto." Sai tersenyum kering. "Dia bilang, kau harus bantu atau keriputmu akan bertambah dalam satu malam."

Mendengar hal itu Itachi terdiam. Jika saja dia bisa melihat Naruto, dia pasti sudah menjitak keras kepala adik kekasihnya itu. Dia sangat sensitif jika ada seseorang yang menyinggung masalah keriputnya. Demi apapun juga, ini bukan keriput, tapi tanda lahir yang menyempurnakan ketampananya.

"Sabar Itachi," kata Kyuubi dengan senyum tertahan.

"Brengsek. Apa yang kaliam tertawakan?" bentak Itachi saat melihat Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Neji tertawa keras, menistakannya. "Ini bukan keriput. Ini tanda lahir. Mengerti?!" tambahnya masih dengan nada menakutkan yang sama. Namun alih-alih merasa takut, kamar itu malah semakin gaduh oleh tawa keras penghuninya yang semakin menjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! ^-^**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**

**#FuyuTebarCinta**

**#Merayakan3TahunMenulisDiFFN**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Genre : Supernatural, hurt/comfort, family**

**Note : Dilarang mengcopy paste isi fic ini maupun fic milik saya lainnya. Yang tetep membandel saya kutuk jadi jomblo seumur hidup!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Calendula Officinalis**

**Chapter 10 : Pengecut?**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, pagi ini Mei berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya di dalam komplek gedung Kejaksaan Jepang. Ia membawa segelas kopi di tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya menjinjing tas kerja kulitnya yang berwarna coklat mengkilap. Ada yang aneh, pikirnya. Kenapa rekan-rekan kerjanya mencuri pandang ke arahnya lalu berbisik-bisik? Sungguh hal yang mengganggu karena Mei yakin saat ini mereka tengah membicarakan dirinya. Mei menelengkan kepala, penasaran.

Di usianya yang hampir menginjak tiga puluh empat tahun, Mei sebenarnya sudah biasa mendapat tatapan prihatin dari rekan-rekan kerjanya karena hingga detik ini dia masih berstatus single. Menurut Mei tidak ada yang salah dengan hal itu. Karirnya cemerlang, perekonomiannya lebih dari cukup, apalagi yang kurang? Dia menikmati waktu kesendiriannya, yah, walaupun kedua orangtuanya sering kali mempertanyakan kapan dia akan mengenalkan pria yang akan menjadi suaminya?

Bukannya Mei tidak mau, namun hingga detik ini dia masih belum menemukan seorang pria yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. Atau mungkin itu hanya alasannya saja karena dia terlalu pengecut untuk memilih? Entahlah. Mei selalu merasa jika dia baik-baik saja. Dan kehidupannya terasa menyenangkan walau tanpa seorang kekasih disisinya. Ya, dia sudah terbiasa dengan kesendiriannya. Dan dia tidak menyesalinya. Mungkin?

"Mei, kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya seorang pria diujung lorong.

Langkah Mei terhenti seketika. Ia menekuk wajahnya bingung. Dengan perlahan dia berbalik, mencari asal sumber suara. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, seorang pria paruh baya yang merupakan atasannya memberinya acungan jempol dan sebuah senyum lebar, seolah memberinya selamat. Mei semakin bingung saat beberapa pegawai ikut bertepuk tangan dan bersiul panjang untuknya. "Kalian semua gila!" gumamnya pelan sebelum kembali berbalik untuk melanjutkan sisa perjalanannya.

Mei mendorong pintu ruang kerjanya dengan menggunakan bahu. Lagi-lagi dia dibuat terkejut. Empat orang rekan kerja yang berada di dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengannya menyambutnya dengan tepukan meriah serta ucapan selamat. "Ada apa dengan kalian semua pagi ini?" tanya Mei dengan ekspresi masam.

Ia meletakkan gelas kopinya di atas meja, lalu meletakkan tas kerjanya di kursi kerjanya sebelum menjatuhkan diri di atas kursi nyaman miliknya. Wanita itu baru saja hendak menyalakan laptopnya saat ekor matanya menangkap objek asing di atas mejanya. "Bunga milik siapa ini?"

Ditempat duduknya, Konan tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan itu, dengan nada jail dia balik bertanya, "Bukankah seharusnya kami yang bertanya siapa yang mengirim bunga itu pada anda, Senior?"

"Bunga ini untukku?" tanya Mei terlihat sangat terkejut. Dengan cepat dia menyambar sebuah kartu berwarna champagne mewah yang terselip di dalam rangkaian bunga tulip berwarna putih itu. "Maafkan aku!" gumamnya membaca catatan singkat yang digoreskan di kartu ucapan itu. "HK?" ia mengernyit, menebak-nebak. "Hatake Kakashi?" pekik Mei tertahan dengan mata melotot saat nama itu meluncur dari tenggorokannya. "Tidak mungkin," erangnya. "Tidak mungkin dia yang mengirimnya," ulangnya terdengar terganggu. Mei bahkan tidak memedulikan keempat rekan kerjanya yang mulai berbisik dan melempar tatapan penuh arti padanya.

Tidak mungkin Kakashi yang mengirimkan bunga ini untukku. Berbagai pikiran tumpang tindih di dalam benaknya, apa maksud semua ini? Tanyanya di dalam hati. Selain Kakashi, tidak ada pria lain yang memiliki inisial 'HK'.

Jika benar bunga ini darinya, kenapa begitu tiba-tiba? Yang diingat Mei, Kakashi bukanlah tipe pria romantis yang akan mengirimkan karangan bunga serta sebuah kartu permohonan maaf. Ada yang salah, pikirnya mulai mengendus sesuatu yang dirasanya aneh.

Tapi bagaimana jika benar Kakashi yang mengirimnya? Mei kembali bertanya di dalam hati. Wanita itu mulai bimbang, apa dia harus percaya jika Kakashi yang mengirim bunga itu atau tidak?

Pertanyaan selanjutnya, kenapa Kakashi harus meminta maaf sekarang? Sudah sembilan tahun berlalu sejak Kakashi mengakhiri hubungan mereka, dan Kakashi baru berinisiatif meminta maaf sekarang? Yang benar saja! Aku tidak akan kalah dalam permainanmu, Hatake Kakashi, putusnya di dalam hati.

Di sudut meja, Naruto mengulum senyum tipis saat mengamati ekspresi Mei saat ini. Mantan kekasih pamannya itu memang terlihat tidak peduli, namun rona merah yang kini mewarnai daun telinganya jelas tidak luput dari pengamat Naruto yang jeli.

Ah, setidaknya paman masih ada kesempatan, kan? bisiknya penuh harap pada udara kosong. Naruto terus duduk diam mengamati Mei bekerja siang ini. Gadis itu duduk tenang di atas meja kerja Mei yang terlihat rapi. Kau adalah sumber kebahagiaan Paman Kakashi, dan sebaliknya, Paman Kakashi adalah sumber kebahagianmu. Iya, kan? tanyanya merdu. Karena itu, tolong ijinkan aku untuk ikut bermain di dalam ikatan takdir kalian, tambahnya pelan.

Setelah selesai bicara, tubuhnya berpendar membentuk asap tipis, menyisakan setitik cahaya sebelum akhirnya menghilang seutuhnya.

.

.

.

Naruto melayang ringan di udara. Matanya sejenak terpejam, mencoba merasakan hembusan angin yang bertiup, namun tiupan menyenangkan itu tidak pernah menyapu wajahnya. Ah, apa yang dipikirkanya? Saat ini dia hanyalah roh tanpa raga. Bagaimana bisa dia mengharapkan angin membelai wajahnya yang pucat?

Dalam satu hentakan ia terbang lebih cepat, membelah udara, mencoba untuk menekan kesedihannya dan menikmati kebebasannya-terbang bebas layaknya seekor walet kecil.

Kedatangannya bertepatan dengan bunyi bel sekolah yang menandakan jam makan siang telah tiba. Naruto melayang rendah, wajahnya berekspresi impresif yang biasa. Lorong-lorong sekolah mulai gaduh oleh tawa dan langkah kaki para murid yang tergesa menuju kantin sekolah. Naruto berdiri melayang setengah meter di atas lantai. Menunggu dengan tenang di lorong sekolah, sementara beberapa murid berjalan menembusnya.

Ekspresi wajahnya segera berubah saat kedua matanya menangkap empat orang sosok yang memang tengah dicarinya. Sebuah seringai jail menghiasi wajah pucatnya yang cantik, Naruto menyembunyikan tubuhnya, menunggu dengan sabar untuk menerkam korbannya-Shimura Sai.

Di sisi lain, Sai tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Bulu kuduknya meremang tanpa alasan. Ia mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan aneh itu, mengabaikannya dan menanggapi ucapan Neji dengan gurauan hambarnya.

Tapi kenapa firasat tidak menyenangkan itu masih bercokol di hatinya, tanpa bisa dienyahkannya?

Ada yang salah, pikirnya.

Naruto? Atau jangan-jangan hantu lain? Ia mulai merinding ngeri membayangkan hantu lain yang mungkin saja memiliki niat jahat dan rupa yang tidak sedap untuk dipandang.

Perlahan dia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, ke depan dan ke belakang untuk mencari sosok tak kasat mata yang sering mengganggunya belakangan ini. Namun keberadaan sosok itu masih tak terdeteksi oleh indera penglihatannya.

Dia pasti bersembunyi, batin Sai mulai menebak-nebak dengan panik. Sai pun mulai melangkah lebih cepat, mendahului Sasuke dan Shikamaru, meninggalkan Neji yang menekuk keningnya dalam tak mengerti akan tingkahnya yang tiba-tiba terlihat aneh.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sai?" tanya Shikamaru pada Sai yang berjalan semakin tergesa.

Sai menelan air liurnya susah payah, sama sekali tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. Saat ini semua panca inderanya dipasang untuk menangkap pergerakan Naruto, atau hantu lainnya. Aku harus menyiapkan diri seandainya dia datang tiba-tiba untuk menakutiku, tegasnya dalam hati.

"Sai, apa kau sakit?" kini giliran Neji yang bertanya, sementara Sasuke dan Shikamaru menatap wajah pucat pasi Sai dengan satu alis terangkat. "Wajahmu sepucat tembok rumah sakit," kekeh Neji yang terlihat sama sekali tidak khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja," sahut Sai kemudian dengan suara dan ekspresi yang tidak meyakinkan. "Atau tidak?" tambahnya pelan, bergetar, nyaris tak terdengar. Sai kemudian terdiam, langkah kakinya terhenti saat telinganya mendengar sesuatu datang dari ujung lorong. Jakunnya naik turun. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tangan, punggung serta pelipisnya. Ekspresi ketakutannya terlihat sangat nyata.

Sesuatu yang tak kasat mata itu meluncur dengan perlahan, berhati-hati dan semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Apa mungkin itu bukan Naruto? Apa kemampuannya melihat hantu sudah kembali seutuhnya? Lagi-lagi Sai menelan air liurnya susah payah. Bayangan mengerikan dari masa lalu kembali mengusiknya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Ah, seharusnya dia meminta jimat pengusir hantu dari kuil.

Dan sesuatu mengagetkan Sai, tepat di depan wajahnya, membuatnya ketakutan hingga merasa tak berdaya. Sambil menelan pekikan ketakutannya ia melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya bertabrakan dengan dada Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Sialan kau, Naruto!" teriak Sai dengan napas putus-putus saat suaranya kembali. Kemarahannya menguasainya hebat, mengalahkan ketakutannya yang menggunung. "Aku tidak akan pingsan," tambahnya terengah, telunjuknya teracung tepat ke arah Naruto yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Kelakuan tak biasa Sai jelas mengundang tanda tanya beberapa murid yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya. "Aku tidak gila!" raung Sai frustasi pada beberapa murid yang memilih untuk kembali melanjutkan sisa perjalanan mereka menuju kantin.

"Apa Naruto ada disini?" tanya Sasuke tanpa ekspresi. Ia mengamati wajah Sai yang memerah, marah.

Sai mendelik ke arahnya, meluapkan amarahnya pada Sasuke. "Ya. Kekasihmu ada disini. Dia menertawaiku. Tertawa dengan tidak sopannya setelah menakutiku!" pekiknya garang pada Sasuke sebelum akhirnya ia menatap tajam Naruto yang melayang-layang di udara sembari tertawa puas.

"Sai, kau benar-benar tidak pingsan." Ujar Neji dengan nada tidak percaya yang terselip dalam suaranya.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku tidak pingsan?" tanya Sai ketus, membalas ucapan Neji yang terlihat aneh karena Sai masih sadarkan diri. Napas Sai terengah, kemarahannya menyebar cepat dalam pembuluh darahnya. Sai kemudian melirik ke arah Naruto, menatapnya dengan ekspresi keras. Hingga akhirnya otaknya mulai menyerap maksud ucapan Neji tadi. Dia tidak pingsan? Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah pingsan saat ini karena ketakutan?

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Sai menatap satu per satu wajah keempat teman barunya, lalu matanya teralih pada Naruto yang masih tertawa keras sembari memegang perutnya.

Aku tidak pingsan? Tanyanya di dalam hati. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya sebelum akhirnya senyum tipis itu berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman lebar, "Aku tidak pingsan!" teriaknya menggebu. Kedua tangannya diangkat ke udara. Sai mulai berteriak heboh, mensyukuri hal yang sungguh sama sekali tak diduganya. "Aku tidak pingsan!" serunya lagi pada Sasuke yang balas menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat. "Kekasihmu itu tidak bisa membuatku pingsan, Sasuke!" ia berujar senang.

Sasuke menghela napas. Dengan isyarat dia meminta Shikamaru dan Neji untuk membekap mulut Sai yang masih berteriak heboh. Keduanya segera mengangguk paham, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga mereka pun mengambil tindakan untuk menghentikan kehebohan yang diciptakan oleh Sai-mereka membekap, lalu menyeret tubuh Sai yang meronta hebat untuk melanjutkan sisa perjalan mereka menuju kantin sekolah.

.

.

.

Naruto cemberut, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Sai sepertinya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaannya, dan entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya sebal karena salah satu hiburannya sudah tidak ketakutan lagi saat melihatnya. Menyebalkan, pikirnya masam.

Dilain pihak, walau tidak pingsan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ketakutan itu tidak serta merta langsung hilang seluruhnya dari diri Sai. Pemuda itu masih enggan untuk menatap langsung mata Naruto yang menyipit ke arahnya. "Sasuke?!" panggilnya pelan pada Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke terdengar datar.

"Bisakah kau meminta Naruto untuk tidak menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kenapa kau harus meminta hal itu pada Sasuke?" bentak Naruto sembari mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sai yang langsung gemetar dari ujung kaki hingga tangannya. "Kau pikir Sasuke bisa memerintahku?" tambahnya terdengar kesal. "Pingsan!" perintah Naruto dengan telunjuk teracung. "Kenapa kau tidak pingsan?!" erangnya marah.

"Apapun yang sedang kaulakukan pada Sai saat ini, hentikan!" kata Sasuke tenang. Pemuda itu bicara sembari menatap menu makan siangnya yang tersaji di atas meja makan. "Sai tidak berguna jika pingsan," tambahnya membuat Sai menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan sebal.

"Oh, maafkan aku karena tidak berguna saat pingsan," ujar Sai sinis.

"Dan merepotkan," sahut Neji sembari mengacungkan sumpit di tangannya tepat di depan wajah Sai.

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, Tuan Hyuuga."

Neji mengangkat bahu. "Tidak masalah," katanya dengan binar mata jail.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa salah satu dari kalian melihat Kiba?" tanya Naruto setelah kejengkelannya mereda.

Sai mengernyit, lalu melempar tatapan pada Neji, Shikamaru dan Sasuke, pemuda itu masih enggan melihat langsung wajah Naruto. "Naruto tanya apa kalian melihat Kiba?" beonya menirukan ucapan Naruto.

"Aku tidak melihatnya beberapa hari ini," jawab Shikamaru dengan nada mengantuk. "Ah, itu dia," tambahnya saat melihat Kiba yang tengah mencari kursi kosong untuk duduk.

Neji segera melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kiba. Memberinya isyarat untuk duduk bersama mereka. Kiba mengangguk kecil, ekspresinya terlihat muram, tanpa suara dia pun mendudukkan diri di atas kursi yang tadinya ditempati Naruto, memaksa roh gadis itu untuk menyingkir lalu berdiri di belakang Sasuke.

"Naruto mencarimu," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat ketiga temannya melirik ke arah Kiba secara bersamaan.

"Dia ada disini?" Kiba balik bertanya.

"Hn."

"Maaf, aku agak sibuk belakangan ini hingga tidak bisa menengokmu." Ujar Kiba dengan nada bersalah.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Sai menirukan ucapan Naruto.

Kiba melepas napas panjang, lalu mendorong baki makanannya ke depan. Sejenak dia terdiam, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku lulus seleksi tim sepak bola wilayah Kanto."

"Itu hebat," puji Neji sembari menepuk punggung Kiba yang kini menyunggingkan senyum dipaksakan.

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat tidak bersemangat?" tanya Sasuke.

Kiba menghela napas pendek, "Orangtuaku tidak memberiku ijin untuk mengikuti kamp pelatihan selanjutnya." Jawabnya. "Mereka bilang aku membuang waktu," tanbahnya terdengar lelah. "Mereka ingin aku fokus belajar dan menjadi dokter hewan." Kiba terkekeh pelan setelahnya, lalu menggelengkan kepala sebelum akhirnya menundukkannya dalam. Kiba merasa perjuangannya selama ini sia-sia. Impiannya untuk menjadi pemain sepak bola profesional sudah di depan mata, namun harus dilepaskannya karena perintah orang tua? Bukankah ini tidak adil?

"Apa kau sudah menjelaskan kepada orangtuamu?" tanya Sasuke membuat Kiba kembali mendongakkan kepala untuk menatapnya. "Kau sudah berusaha hingga titik ini. Bukankah sudah seharusnya kau untuk memperjuangkannya?" tambahnya. "Mereka orangtuamu, kurasa mereka tidak akan setega itu mengusirmu hanya karena cita-citamu tidak sesuai dengan harapan mereka."

"Aku sudah membujuk mereka, tapi hasilnya sia-sia. Ayahku tidak juga melunak."

"Dan kau akan menyerah begitu saja?" tanya Sasuke lagi. "Apa kau sudah pernah mengundang mereka untuk menonton pertandinganmu?"

Kiba menggelengkan kepala.

"Kapan pertandinganmu selanjutnya?"

"Hari Minggu besok," jawab Kiba lesu.

"Kami akan membantumu," ujar Sasuke membuat Kiba sama terkejutnya seperti Naruto. "Kenapa kau harus kaget?" tanya Sasuke. "Teman Naruto berarti temanku juga," jelasnya santai. "Lebih baik kau siapkan diri untuk pertandinganmu selanjutnya. Bermainlah dengan baik, dan yakinkan orangtuamu jika kau tidak main-main."

"Orangtuaku tidak mungkin datang," ujar Kiba dengan gelengan kepala pelan.

"Kau memiliki empat orang teman serta satu roh yang bisa diandalkan. Kenapa harus cemas?" ujar Shikamaru yang kini menguap lebar. "Asal kau tahu, aku akan sangat kasihan pada pasien-pasienmu di masa depan jika kau benar-benar memutuskan untuk menjadi dokter hewan."

Sai mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar, Shikamaru. Aku jelas tidak akan mau mengeluarkan uang dan mempercayakan hewan peliharaanku padanya," ujarnya sungguh-sungguh. "Kita harus menyelamatkan nasib hewan-hewan itu. Kiba tidak boleh menjadi dokter hewan. Titik."

"Kalian benar-benar brengsek," gerutu Kiba pura-pura tersinggung. Namun entah kenapa dia merasa beban di pundaknya hilang. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan saat tahu jika teman-temanmu memiliki rasa peduli yang besar. Kiba memang merasa kesepian sejak Naruto koma, namun Tuhan sepertinya berbaik hati dengan mengirim empat orang teman baru, yang tiga diantaranya pernah dicap brengsek olehnya. Dan Kiba bersyukur karena kesalahpahaman diantara mereka sudah berakhir.

.

.

.

Nagato berdiri, bersandar santai pada tembok dingin di belakangnya. Ia menyesap kopinya perlahan, menikmati rasa pahit dari minuman itu yang menurutnya sangat nikmat. Sejauh ini kopi membuatnya merasa rileks. Tapi ketenangannya itu tidak akan berlangsung lama karena sebentar lagi dia pasti akan kembali diganggu oleh rentetan pertanyaan dari para wartawan yang semakin hari bertambah banyak.

Tanpa rasa lelah dan putus asa mereka berkumpul di depan markas kepolisian, berharap untuk mendapatkan sedikit saja berita terbaru mengenai kasus percobaan pembunuhan yang menimpa Namikaze Minato. Mereka melayangkan protes baru karena pihak kepolisian gagal menangkap pelaku hingga akhirnya pelaku mati dibunuh. Para pendemo itu menuntut agar otak dari kasus ini segera ditemukan dan diadili.

Mereka pikir semudah itu menangkap penjahat? Pikir Nagato heran.

Kepala Nagato kembali berdenyut sakit. Ia melepas napas lelah, sementara tangannya meremas gelas plastik kosong lalu melemparnya masuk ke dalam tong sampah yang ada di pojok ruangan. Dia tidak tahu dari mana wartawan-wartawan itu tahu jika mayat pria yang ditemukan di gudang pelabuhan kemarin adalah mayat pelaku percobaan pembunuhan Minato. Nagato yakin seratus persen jika ada salah satu dari bawahannya yang membocorkan mengenai hal ini ke media.

Sialan! Makinya dalam hati.

Merasa belum cukup, Nagato memutuskan mengambil satu cangkir plastik kopi hitam tanpa gula lagi untuk dibawa ke kantornya. Hari ini dia harus membaca laporan yang dikumpulkan dari saksi-saksi. Sejenak Nagato berhenti berjalan, menatap keluar lewat jendela kantornya. Di depan gedung kepolisian, puluhan orang yang bergabung dari beberapa organisasi masyarakat masih berdemo, meminta kepolisian segera menangkap otak dibalik kasus yang menimpa walikota mereka.

"Mereka tidak akan berhenti hingga mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan."

Suara Bee dari belakang punggungnya membuat Nagato menoleh lewat bahunya sebelum kembali melihat keluar jendela. "Mereka tidak pernah kehabisan energi yah?"

Bee mengangkat bahu, "Begitulah." Jawabnya pendek. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah selesai mengintrogasi anak-anak itu?" tanyanya kemudian. "Apa roh putri walikota benar-benar datang?" tambahnya penasaran.

Nagato melepas napas panjang, terlihat tidak suka akan apa yang akan dia katakan. Sungguh, dia tidak percaya hal-hal gaib seperti hantu, atau roh, tapi semua yang dikatakan anak-anak remaja itu sama. Dia bahkan mengecoh anak-anak itu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berputar-putar, namun hasilnya tetap sama. "Aku mengintrogasi mereka satu persatu. Aku bahkan memisahkan mereka di tempat yang berbeda, namun jawaban mereka semua sama." Keduanya terdiam untuk sejenak. "Apa mungkin otak dibalik semua ini adalah lawan politik dari walikota?"

"Entahlah," jawab Bee hati-hati. "Kita tidak bisa berspekulasi, Nagato. Terlalu berbahaya. Namikaze Minato terkenal sebagai pemimpin yang bersih, oleh karena itu dia memiliki banyak musuh, bukan hanya dari lawan politiknya saja, tapi juga beberapa pengusaha yang bermain kotor," jelasnya sembari berjalan pelan sementara Nagato menangguk pelan. "Bola panas ini akan terus bergulir hingga kita berhasil menangkap otak dibalik penyerangan serta pembunuhan ini."

"Aku mengerti," jawab Nagato paham.

"Bagaimana dengan rekaman CCTV di gudang itu?"

"Anak buahku masih memeriksanya."

"Bagus," seru Bee. "Dan aku harap kita segera mendapat titik terang untuk kasus ini."

.

.

.

Setelah selesai memberi keterangan di kantor polisi, Sasuke, Sai, Neji dan Shikamaru langsung meluncur menuju kediaman Uchiha, sore ini. Naruto sudah memerintahkan dengan tegas agar semuanya berkumpul untuk membahas rencana selanjutnya mengenai Kakashi dan Mei.

Mereka berlima tiba tepat sebelum jam makan malam. Di kediaman Uchiha, Itachi sudah menunggu kedatangan kelimanya bersama Kyuubi. Selesai menyantap makan malam, mereka bertujuh langsung naik ke lantai dua, berkumpul di dalam kamar Sasuke.

"Jadi, apa Nona Mei menyukai bunga yang kita kirim?" Kyuubi mengawali pembahasan dengan ekspresi penasaran. Keenam orang itu duduk melingkar di atas karpet hitam saat ini.

"Nona Mei terkejut," jawab Sai mengulangi ucapan Naruto. "Tapi Naruto yakin jika Nona Mei menyukainya."

"Naruto, apa kau yakin?" tanya Itachi yang terdengar tidak percaya akan apa yang baru disampaikan oleh Sai. "Maksudku, bukankah paman kalian memutuskan hubungannya begitu saja dengan nona itu? Kurasa sudah sewajarnya jika Nona Mei marah atau muak karena Paman Kakashi kembali mendekatinya. Iya, kan?" ujarnya meminta persetujuan.

Mau tidak mau Naruto mengangguk setuju. "Tapi kuperhatikan Nona Mei menyukai kiriman bunga itu," tukasnya yang segera disampaikan oleh Sai. "Walau tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Nona Mei terlihat masih marah pada paman," lanjutnya dengan kening ditekuk dalam. "Tapi dia tidak membuang bunga itu. Bukankah itu awal yang bagus?" tanyanya senang.

"Lalu selanjutnya bagaimana?" Sasuke buka suara. "Apa kita tunggu hingga Paman Kakashi bertemu dengannya dulu?"

"Jangan!" sergah Naruto cepat. "Kita tetap jalankan rencana kita," tambahnya dengan ekspresi serius.

"Besok kita aka mengirim sekotak coklat mahal untuk Nona Mei," terang Sai. "Pastikan kalian membeli coklat terbaik dan mahal."

"Tidak masalah," sahut Itachi yakin. "Jika kita akan mengirimnya besok, itu berarti kita harus membelinya malam ini juga."

"Aku bisa menemanimu untuk membelinya," tawar Kyuubi.

"Dan bisakah kalian mengantar kami pulang dulu sebelumnya," tanya Shikamaru penuh harap. Dia terlalu malas untuk pulang naik bus malam ini. 

"Bisa diatur," jawab Itachi membuat Shikamaru bersorak senang di dalam hati. "Setelah coklat, lalu apa lagi?"

"Tiket menonton opera?" usul Naruto.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alis saat Sai mengatakan usul Naruto dengan ringisan. "Bukankah opera sangat membosankan? Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana orang dewasa bisa bertahan menonton sesuatu yang sangat membosankan dalam waktu yang lama? Apa mereka tidak merasa mengantuk?"

"Orang dewasa memang aneh," ujar Naruto menyetujui. "Tapi bukankah Nona Mei menyukai pertunjukkan opera?"

"Hasil penyelidikan Shikamaru tidak mungkin salah." Neji menimpali dengan sangat yakin. "Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah saat ini tengah ada pertunjukan opera di gedung kesenian pusat?" tanyanya. "Tiketnya sangat terbatas dan pertunjukan hanya digelar hingga akhir minggu ini saja." 

"Aku akan meminta bantuan ibu untuk hal ini," sahut Kyuubi. "Dengan koneksinya aku yakin ibu bisa mendapatkan tiket itu dengan mudah." 

"Dan setelahnya kita harus memastikan mereka menikmati makan malam romantis," ujar Naruto dengan semangat.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya kita memastikan mereka bertemu?"

"Oh, jangan khawatir," ujar Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Paman akan menemuinya karena masalah pekerjaan," tambahnya dengan seringai lebar penuh arti. "Setelah pertemuan itu kita akan mengirim tiket kepada keduanya. Kita akan membuat Nona Mei percaya jika paman yang mengundangnya nonton dan makan malam, begitu pun sebaliknya." 

"Lalu, bagaimana jika seandainya rencana kita gagal?" tanya Neji. "Hei, kita harus memikirkan hal terburuknya, kan?" tambahnya saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. 

"Kita hanya membantu untuk menyatukan mereka, namun keputusannya tetap berada di tangan mereka." Kata Kyuubi tenang. "Kurasa sekarang sudah terlalu malam. Sebaiknya kami segera mengantar kalian pulang," tambahnya. "Eh, dan Sai tumben kau tidak pingsan?"

"Sepertinya Sai sudah mulai terbiasa akan keberadaan Naruto," jelas Neji singkat.

Kyuubi menaikkan satu alisnya. "Benarkah?"

Sai mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi kenapa kau selalu melihat ke bawah?" tanya Kyuubi lagi yang sejak awal merasa heran karena Sai selalu menundukkan kepala. "Apa kau masih belum bisa menatap langsung adikku? Apa wajah adikku sangat menakutkan?"

Sai menggelengkan kepala.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku masih trauma akan roh halus," jawab Sai dengan suara tercekik.

.

.

.

Naruto tetap tinggal di dalam kamar Sasuke setelah rapat selesai. Dia duduk di atas kasur Sasuke sementara pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan. Naruto mengernyit dalam, mungkin perilakunya sudah sangat keterlaluan pada Sai. Hal itu membuatnya menyesal dan bertanya-tanya hal buruk apa yang pernah terjadi pada Sai hingga pemuda itu trauma dan ketakutan secara berlebihan setiap kali melihat roh seperti dirinya?

"Aku harus meminta maaf pada Sai," ujarnya pelan. Naruto kemudian merebahkan diri di atas ranjang empuk milik Sasuke. Matanya menerawang, menatap langit-langit kamar yang tinggi. Lama dia terdiam, sementara suara air dari dalam kamar mandi sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Ah, sepertinya Sasuke sudah selesai mandi.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang tembus pandang. Lalu mendesah panjang, wajahnya terlihat murung, namun ekspresinya kembali cerah saat ingat perkataan Kimimaro tempo hari-dia bisa bicara pada seseorang yang dikehendakinya jika dia bisa memusatkan konsentrasi. Namun Kimimaro juga mengingatkan jika hal itu akan menguras banyak energi.

Tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba, pikir Naruto.

Dengan gerakan cepat dia mendudukkan diri, memjamkan mata dan mulai berkonsentrasi. Kedua matanya kembali terbuka saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Sasuke keluar dari dalamnya. "Sasuke?!" panggil Naruto pelan.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab dan terlihat acuh. Pemuda itu berjalan santai menuju ranjangnya dengan sebuah buku di tangan.

"Kenapa tidak berhasil?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. Ia menelengkan kepala, lalu menggelengkannya pelan dan berusaha untuk mencobanya lagi.

"Sasuke?!"

Sasuke yang sudah duduk nyaman di atas ranjangnya sangat yakin jika ada suara yang memanggil namanya. Suara Naruto. Dia tidak mungkin salah mengenalinya. Sasuke tetap diam, berharap jika Naruto kembali mmanggilnya agar dia yakin jika saat ini ia tidak berhalusinasi.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa mendengarku?"

Suara Naruto terdengar lebih jelas di telinganya. Dia benar-benar bisa mendengar suara Naruto. Apa saat ini Naruto tengah mencoba untuk berinteraksi dengannya?

Sasuke bergeming, dengan tenang ia membuka buku di tangannya. Ia akan pura-pura membaca, dan menunggu dengan sabar hingga Naruto bicara lagi.

"Ah, sepertinya aku kurang konsentrasi," keluh Naruto dengan wajah cemberut, sementara Sasuke sekuat tenaga menahan diri agar tidak membuka mulut dan mengatakan jika ia bisa mendengar suara Naruto. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa mendengar suaraku?" tanya Naruto tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. Ia bahkan meniup wajah pemuda itu, membuat Sasuke meremang karenanya.

"Ayolah, kenapa kau tidak bisa mendengar suaraku?" keluh Naruto lagi. "Atau mungkin memang lebih baik jika kau tidak bisa mendengar suaraku agar aku lebih leluasa bicara denganmu?" ujarnya membuat jantung Sasuke berdebar semakin cepat, apa Naruto akan menyatakan cinta? Batinnya mulai melantur.

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih karena kau bersedia membantuku, Sasuke." Ujar Naruto. "Kau bahkan bersedia membantu Kiba. Asal kau tahu, itu sangat berarti untukku." Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil saat Sasuke tidak menanggapinya dan membalik halaman buku dengan tenang. "Kak Kyuubi dan Kak Itachi terlihat bahagia, itu membuatku tenang. Kau pun bergerak cepat saat aku meminta bantuan mengenai kondisi ayahku. Aku berhutang budi padamu."

Sasuke bisa mendengar nada gembira dalam suara Naruto saat ini, dan hal itu pun membuatnya merasa senang.

"Aku juga berhutang maaf, padamu." Lanjut Naruto. "Maaf karena selama ini aku mempertanyakan ketulusanmu," katanya sedih. Naruto mendesah, menyesal. "Sayangnya aku mengetahuinya saat semuanya sudah terlambat. Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar sudah terlambat, Sasuke?" tanyanya membuat tubuh Sasuke menegang. "Rasanya menyakitkan saat melihat ibu menangis di malam buta dan memohon pada Tuhan untuk memberi kesembuhan padaku," terang Naruto. Gadis itu menyatukan jemari tangannya, lalu menekurinya seolah hal itu sangat menarik. "Menyakitkan saat mendengar ayah meminta maaf karena sudah tidak berlaku adil padaku," tambahnya serak. "Aku juga sering memergoki Kak Kyuubi menangis di dalam kamarku, dan itu menyakitiku. Keluargaku menangisiku, Sasuke. Dan kukira selama ini mereka tidak peduli padaku. Bukankah aku sangat bodoh?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Paman Kakashi pun terlihat sangat lelah karena masalah terus datang bertubi-tubi, dan semua itu salahku. Aku membuat keluargaku sedih." Naruto kembali menggeleng saat dadanya semakin terasa sesak. "Dan waktuku hampir habis."

Sasuke masih tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Ya, Sasuke. Aku hanya memiliki waktu selama empat puluh hari untuk kembali ke dalam tubuhku," jelas Naruto. "Masalahnya, sampai detik ini aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang menghalangiku sehingga aku tidak bisa kembali. Aku takut. Benar-benar takut. Bagaimana jika aku terjebak selamanya dalam dunia roh? Aku ingin pulang, Sasuke. Tapi aku tidak bisa."

Ruangan itu kembali hening untuk waktu yang lama. Naruto menundukkan kepala, sementara Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Dia terlalu syok mendengar kenyataan yang baru saja disampaikan oleh Naruto padanya. Empat puluh hari? Sasuke mulai menghitung di dalam hati. Itu artinya waktu Naruto hanya tinggal dua minggu lagi?

"Untung saja kau tidak bisa mendengarku," ujar Naruto dengan kekehan pelan. "Aku merasa sedikit lebih baik setelah mengatakan semuanya, yah, walau kau tidak bisa mendengarnya," tambahnya dengan senyum pahit. Naruto kemudian mengucapkan selamat malam, lalu menghilang kembali ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Seharian ini kau kemana saja?" tanya Kimimaro tiba-tiba.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kenapa kau mengagetkanku?" ia balik bertanya dengan nada galak.

"Aku bertanya padamu lebih dulu," ujar Kimimaro dengan mata menyempit. Pria itu berjalan pelan melewati Naruto. "Ingat waktumu semakin sempit, aku sarankan agar kau membatasi waktumu bermain-main diluar."

"Aku tidak bermain," protes Naruto keras. "Aku hanya menemui keluarga dan teman-temanku," terangnya membuat Kimimaro mendengus. "Eh, apa karena waktuku semakin sempit jadi kekuatanku semakin berkurang?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kimimaro berbalik dan menatap Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Aku sudah berkonsentrasi agar Sasuke bisa mendengar suaraku, tapi usahaku gagal. Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Apa kau yakin sudah melakukannya dengan benar?" Kimimaro mengangkat satu alisnya, pria itu terlihat tidak percaya saat Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Apa sekarang kau merasa energimu terkuras habis?"

"Anehnya aku merasa seperti itu," jawab Naruto dengan pose berpikir.

"Kurasa Sasuke hanya pura-pura tidak mendengar suaramu, Naruto."

"Benarkah?" pekik Naruto tak percaya. "Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menanggapi ucapanku," terangnya berapi-api. Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak setelahnya, ia lalu menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. "Jangan-jangan Sasuke mendengar semua perkataanku!"

"Memangnya apa saja yang sudah kau katakan?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Semuanya. Semua," erang Naruto sembari menjambak kesal rambutnya. "Aku bahkan mengatakan jika waktuku semakin menipis. Aku akan membuatnya cemas. Iya, kan?"

"Dasar bodoh!" ejek Kimimaro datar, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menghibur Naruto.

.

.

.

Kakashi menghabiskan satu hari penuh untuk menangani setumpuk berkas yang menumpuk di atas meja kerjanya. Peristiwa demi peristiwa yang terjadi belakangan ini memaksanya untuk bekerja serta berpikir ekstra keras. Dia bekerja lembur setiap harinya di kantor untuk kemudian dilanjutkannya lagi setelah pulang ke rumah.

Penampilannya tidak serapi biasanya, janggutnya sudah satu minggu ini belum dicukur, kantung matanya semakin menebal setiap harinya, sementara lingkaran di bawah matanya semakin menghitam. Kakashi terlihat seperti seekor panda.

Terlepas dari kondisinya saat ini, dia sangat bersyukur karena kondisi kakak angkatnya sudah berangsur membaik. Kakak iparnya pun terlihat lebih tegar dalam menghadapi cobaan yang datang bertubi-tubi pada keluarganya, sementara Kyuubi kini memiliki Itachi yang selalu siap sedia jika keponakannya itu membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar.

Kakashi mengernyit dalam. Entah kenapa dia merasa jika hal-hal baik yang terjadi di dalam keluarga Namikaze akhir-akhir ini karena campur tangan Naruto. Entahlah, ia memang belum yakin sepenuhnya tapi firasatnya mengatakan seperti itu.

Untuk sesaat Kakashi jatuh dalam lamunannya, sementara pandangannya menatap kosong layar laptopnya yang masih menyala. Kakashi menarik napas, kemudian melepasnya panjang, terdengar kasar. Kapan semua ini akan berakhir? Tanyanya di dalam hati.

Pertama, Naruto koma. Lalu usaha pembunuhan terhadap Minato. Ditambah lagi para wartawan yang seolah tidak pernah kehabisan energi, mengejarnya untuk sebuah berita. Dan sekarang, dia harus kembali bertemu dengan Terumi Mei, mantan kekasihnya yang pernah dicampakkannya dulu.

Benar. Terumi Mei.

Brengsek! Makinya di dalam hati. Kenapa harus Mei yang menangani kasus itu? Jujur saja, dia masih belum siap untuk bertemu kembali dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Kakashi pernah melukainya, walau mungkin Mei tidak sadar jika tindakannya di masa lalu bukan hanya menyakiti wanita itu, namun juga menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Dan hingga detik ini dia terlalu pengecut untuk meminta maaf pada wanita itu.

Kakashi mengerang. Dia menekankan dalam hati jika untuk saat ini konsentrasinya tidak boleh buyar oleh masalah pribadi.

Fokus, Kakashi. Fokus. Ujarnya di dalam hati.

Kakashi melirik jam digital yang diletakkan di samping laptopnya. Sudah jam tiga pagi. Pantas saja matanya mulai berdemo untuk dipejamkan.

Mengalah pada kepenatan dan rasa lelahnya, Kakashi memutuskan menunda sisa pekerjaannya untuk dikerjakan besok. Setelah memastikan semua file pekerjaannya disimpan, ia segera mematikan laptop lalu menumpuk rapi dokumen-dokumen yang awalnya tercecer di atas mejanya.

Siap atau tidak, besok dia harus menemui wanita itu. Kakashi melepas napas lelah, besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuknya. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hello... saya kembali dengan membawa updatean CO. Oh, iya jadi inget, masih ada beberapa pembaca yang mengeluhkan perihal****untuk mengingat****judul fic ini yah #NangisDiPojokan**

**Well, kalau Calendula Officinalis sulit untuk diucapkan, kalian boleh menggunakan nama lain, yaitu Marigold. Calendula atau Marigold****merupakan****bunga kelahiran bulan Oktober.****Naruto, kan lahir di bulan Oktober, bunga yang****melambangkan kasih sayang, rahmat, kepuasan, keunggulan, rasa syukur dan simpati (sumber : mengutip dari internet).**

**Hm... waktu untuk Naruto sudah semakin menipis yah, dan cerita ini pun sepertinya sudah hampir mendekati akhir, tapi kita lihat nanti saja, siapa tahu ada perkembangan terbaru. #ApaanNih?**

**Semoga pembaca masih berkenan untuk menunggu kelanjutannya. Sampai jumpa dichap****selanjutnya!**  
**^-^**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo(s)**

**Genre : Supernatural, hurt/comfort, family**

**Note : Dilarang mengcopy paste isi fic ini maupun fic milik saya lainnya. Yang tetep membandel saya kutuk jadi jomblo seumur hidup!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Calendula Officinalis**

**Chapter 11 : Terlutut**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

_Aku hanya memiliki waktu selama empat puluh hari untuk kembali ke dalam tubuhku__._

Dunia Sasuke terasa hancur saat indra pendengarannya menangkap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, tadi malam. Bukan pernyataan itu yang ingin didengarnya. Namun disisi lain karena ketidaksengajaan itulah kini dia mengetahui kebenaran mengenai kondisi Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Sahabatnya sekarat. Dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

Pemuda itu gelisah, terjaga sepanjang malam, tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk membantu Naruto. Pikirannya kalut, bingung apa ia harus mengatakan hal ini pada keluarga Naruto atau menyimpannya seorang diri?

Dan untuk kedua kalinya dia merasa tidak berguna. Pertama saat Naruto koma, dan sekarang saat ia tahu jika Naruto sekarat.

Dia terlalu bingung dan takut secara bersamaan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat memikirkan hal paling buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi pada Naruto. Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya nanti jika Tuhan _memanggil_ cepat sahabat sekaligus gadis yang dicintainya itu ke sisi-Nya?

Tidak. Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Ia tahu jika dirinya tidak memiliki hak untuk marah jika Tuhan telah berkehendak. Sasuke juga tidak bisa mengubah takdir yang sudah dituliskan untuk dirinya maupun sahabatnya. Namun dia masih memiliki hak untuk memohon belas kasih pada pencipta-Nya, kan?

Sasuke juga sadar jika ia bukan umat yang taat. Ia hanya menundukkan kepala pada penciptanya saat ia membutuhkannya saja. Ia mulai rajin berdoa dan pergi mengikuti misa setiap hari Minggu setelah Naruto koma. Tapi Tuhan Maha Pengasih, Tuhan tidak pernah berpaling dari hamba-Nya, walau hamba-Nya begitu angkuh dan sering melupakan-Nya. Karena itulah pagi ini sebelum pergi ke sekolah, dia kembali berada di dalam kapel sebuah gereja kecil di dekat kediamannya, terlutut, menunduk dan berdoa dengan khusyuk.

"Tuhan…" Sasuke tertunduk, kedua matanya terpejam erat, sementara kedua tangannya disatukan di depan dada. Pemuda itu terdiam untuk sesaat. Dadanya terasa sesak oleh sesuatu yang bahkan tidak bisa dilihatnya. "Tolong jangan ambil Narutodari kami_,_"doanya kemudian sangat lirih, nyaris tak terdengar. "Tolong kembalikan dia kepada kami. Jangan mengambilnya dari sisi kami begitu cepat," tambahnya dengan suara tercekat. "Berikan kesembuhan untuk Naruto. Ijinkanlah dia kembali pada kami. Tolong kembalikan _cahaya_ dalam kehidupan kami."

Sasuke masih berlutut, tanpa menyadari tetesan air matanya mulai menyelinap keluar dari sudut-sudut matanya yang terpejam. Mulut pemuda itu bergetar, pun dengan kedua tangannya. "Ambillah sebagian nyawa hamba sebagai penukar jiwa Naruto," katanya kemudian. "Tuhan… maafkan umatmu yang begitu lancang, namun hamba mohon kabulkan doa-doa hamba ini."

.

.

.

Kakashi mengumpat pelan. Terus menggerutu karena ia merasa jika matahari bersinar lebih cepat hari ini. Lihat saja, sang matahari semakin meninggi dan kini hampir bertahta di puncak kepala, dan itu berarti waktunya untuk bertemu dengan Mei sudah semakin dekat. Brengsek! Makinya di dalam hati.

Bahkan kendaraan yang dikendarainya saat ini tinggal berjarak beberapa puluh meter saja dari gedung tempat mantan kekasihnya itu bekerja. Ya Tuhan… kenapa rasanya berat sekali untuk bertemu dengan Mei?

_Karena kau pernah melakukan kesalahan padanya._

Suara hatinya kini mengoloknya dengan sinis, membuat Kakashi mengusap wajahnya dan mendesah keras. Demi kakak angkatnya kini ia harus kembali bertatap muka dengan wanita dari masa lalunya.

Dalam keheningan yang meraja, Kakashi mulai menerka-nerka; apa reaksi Mei saat bertemu dengannya? Tanpa sadar ia menyeringai kecil, Mei tidak mungkin menyambutnya dengan ramah. Kakashi bahkan sangat yakin jika wanita itu akan bersikap kaku dan formal saat mereka bertemu nanti.

"Terumi Mei…" panggilnya lirih, tanpa sadar. Kakashi mengerjapkan mata, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kenapa aku malah memanggil namanya?" ia bertanya heran, sembari membelokkan kendaraannya masuk ke dalam lingkungan Gedung Kejaksaan.

"Itu karena kau masih menyukainya, Paman." Naruto tersenyum lebar saat mengatakannya. Ternyata benar, pamannya masih memiliki perasaan romantis terhadap wanita yang bernama Terumi Mei. Roh berambut pirang itu bahkan berdoa dan berharap jika rencananya dengan yang lain akan berjalan mulus dan lonceng pernikahan akan terdengar tahun ini. Bagaimanapun juga Kakashi sudah melebihi cukup umur untuk menikah dan memiliki keluarganya sendiri.

Kendaraan yang dikendarai oleh Kakashi diparkir di tempat parkir khusus untuk tamu.

Naruto kembali terkikik saat Kakashi berjalan kembali ke mobilnya, lalu menunduk dan menatap refleksi wajahnya sendiri di kaca spion mobilnya. Pamannya itu bahkan sedikit merapikan rambutnya dan membaui napasnya sendiri. "Ya ampun, Paman sengaja membawa pengharum napas?" Naruto terbelalak saat Kakashi merogoh saku jasnya, mengambil sebuah botol kecil lalu menyemprotkan penyegar napas ke dalam mulutnya hingga beberapa kali. "Paman ternyata penuh kejutan yah!" katanya, tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Tunggu sampai yang lain mendengar hal ini," kata Naruto lagi. Ia terus melayang di atas Kakashi, sementara mulutnya terus tertawa, begitu puas dan gembira. "Ah, semoga Kak Mei menyukai coklat yang dikirim Kak Itachi," katanya kemudian, senyumnya lenyap seketika. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa sedikit was-was, takut jika Mei malah menganggap pemberian barang itu sebagai usaha suap demi kelancaran kasus yang tengah diajukan Kakashi. "Tidak. Tidak. Tidak." Naruto menggelengkan kepala keras. Mei tidak mungkin berpikiran jauh kesana, wanita itu pasti berpikir jika Kakashi tengah merayunya, dan berharap wanita itu kembali padanya.

.

.

.

Belakangan ini hari-hari semakin panas saja. Sudah dua jam Kushina berkutat dengan pekerjaannya-berkebun. Dia memutuskan untuk memindahkan sebagian tanaman bunga _marigold _milik Naruto dari balkon kamar putri bungsunya ke kebun belakang rumah. Ia menyekop tanah dengan sekop kecil khusus berkebun diarea paling subur, membuat lubang-lubang sedalam sepuluh centimeter untuk menanam bunga-bunga itu.

"Ibu perlu bantuan?"

Suara Kyuubi membuat Kushina berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya. Ia menoleh lewat bahunya, menaikkan sedikit topi lebar yang dikenakannya untuk melindungi kepala dari sengatan matahari. "Tidak perlu, sebentar lagi ibu akan selesai mengerjakannya," tolaknya halus dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

Kyuubi ikut berjongkok di samping kiri Kushina, tangannya lalu mengangkat alat penyemprot pupuk berukuran kecil yang tergeletak di atas tanah. "_Marigold _Naruto semakin bertambah banyak. Ibu merawatnya dengan sangat baik," puji Kyuubi sembari meletakkan kembali alat penyemprot pupuk ke tempatnya semula. "Saat Naruto bangun ia pasti terkejut dan senang karena tanamannya menjadi sebanyak ini," tambahnya.

Kushina tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan penuh semangat Kyuubi. Namun di dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat sedih, Wanita itu tahu, diantara anggota keluarganya hanya dirinya yang sama sekali belum pernah berinteraksi dengan putri bungsunya, semenjak Naruto koma. Hal itu membuat dirinya merasakan kesedihan yang berkelanjutan, namun demi kebaikan bersama ia berusaha untuk menutupinya sekuat tenaga.

Ia merasa jika Naruto membencinya. Dan itu sangat wajar. Selama ini dia tidak menjalankan tugas seorang ibu dengan baik. Ia menyia-nyiakan putri bungsunya. Dirinya membuat Naruto merasa dikucilkan di dalam keluarganya sendiri. Kushina merasakan kesepian itu saat ini, dan dia tahu betul jika putri bungsunya pun merasakan kesepian yang sama untuk waktu yang lama.

Perasaan itu membuatnya merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Kushina bahkan hampir saja membenci dirinya sendiri. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Menyesal sekarangpun percuma-Naruto tidak akan bangun dari koma hanya karena ibunya menyesali perbuatannya di masa lalu.

"Bu?!" panggil Kyuubi pelan.

Kushina tidak menjawab. Tatapannya terlihat kosong.

"Ibu?!" panggil Kyuubi lagi sembari menggoyangkan bahu ibunya pelan, berusaha untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Peralatan berkebun di tangan Kushina terlepas dari pegangannya. Kushina tersentak, terlihat linglung. Ia menatap Kyuubi dengan bingung. "Ada apa?"

"Ibu melamun," jawab Kyuubi, sorot matanya terlihat khawatir.

Kushina mengambil peralatan berkebun yang tadi terlepas dari tangannya. Dengan semangat ia kembali menggali tanah untuk menanam tanamannya. "Ibu merindukan adikmu, mencemaskan keadaan ayahmu dan mengkhawatirkan pamanmu yang belakangan ini bekerja seperti orang gila," ujarnya, tanpa mengungkapkan hal yang sebenarnya. Menurutnya, Kyuubi tidak perlu tahu kegelisahannya yang lain, karena saat ini tiga hal yang disebutkan oleh-nya tadi yang menjadi pemikiran utama mereka.

Kyuubi meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Kushina, dan berkata lembut, "Naruto akan segera bangun, Bu. Itu pasti," katanya penuh keyakinan. "Ayah juga semakin membaik, ibu tidak perlu cemas sedangkan Paman Kakashi-"

Kushina menghentikan pekerjaannya saat menangkap nada jail dalam suara Kyuubi saat menyebut nama adik iparnya itu. "Ada apa dengan Kakashi?" tanyanya penasaran. "Jangan main-main dengan ibu!" tambahnya saat Kyuubi tersenyum penuh misteri. "Jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ibu!" Kushina membentak keras, membuat putri sulungnya begitu terkejut.

Sebuah helaan napas berat terdengar dari mulut Kushina. "Maafkan, ibu. Semua yang terjadi belakangan ini membuat ibu stres."

Kyuubi langsung memeluk ibunya. "Maafkan aku, Bu. Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan atau merahasiakan sesuatu darimu," katanya penuh sesal. "Kami hanya tengah berusaha menjodohkan Paman Kakashi dengan kekasih lamanya."

"Apa?!" Kushina berteriak keras. Putri sulungnya ini pasti sedang bercanda, kan? "Maksudmu

menjodohkan Kakashi dengan Terumi Mei?" tanya Kushina memastikan. Kyuubi melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk pelan, membuat Kushina kembali menghela napas panjang dan mengelus dadanya beberapa kali. "Bagaimana kalian bisa mengetahui tentang Mei? Ibu rasa selama ini paman kalian tidak pernah membahasnya, dan kau masih terlalu kecil untuk ingat saat Kakashi dan Mei masih menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Kyuubi tidak langsung menjawab, dalam hati ia mulai menimang-nimang-apa sebaiknya ia berbohong? Tapi jika mengatakan kebenarannya bahwa ia mengetahui tentang masa lalu pamannya dari Naruto, ibunya pasti langsung syok dan menanyakan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang tidak akan sanggup dijawabnya karena memang apa yang terjadi selama beberapa minggu ini sama sekali diluar akal sehat. "Ibu jangan mengatakannya pada Ayah, yah!" pinta Kyuubi tanpa bisa menatap kedua mata Kushina.

Kushina mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mengetahui mengenai masa lalu Paman Kakashi dan Kak Mei karena tidak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan Ayah dan Paman Kakashi di rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu," jawabnya. _Well, _setidaknya apa yang dikatakannya tidak bohong sepenuhnya, walau pada kenyataannya yang mencuri dengar tentang hal ini adalah Naruto, bukan dirinya. "Ayah meminta Paman Kakashi untuk menghentikan kebiasaan bekerja hingga larut malam dan mulai pergi berkencan. Lalu beliau menyinggung tentang Terumi Mei." Kyuubi terdiam, kalimat yang akan diucapkannya seperti menggumpal dan tersumbat di tenggorokannya saat ini. Perasaan bersalah menyerangnya. Kebohongan kecil atau kebohongan besar tetap saja sebuah kebohongan, dan hal itu membuatnya merasa sangat _buruk._

Kushina menyempitkan mata, lalu memukul pergelangan tangan Kyuubi dengan keras hingga meninggalkan ruam merah di sana. Wanita itu bahkan mengabaikan pekikan kesakitan Kyuubi. "Dan kau menyelidiki mengenai Terumi Mei?" tebaknya tepat sasaran. Kyuubi mengangguk, membuat Kushina kembali memukul pergelangan tangan kanan putri sulungnya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sakit, Bu." Kyuubi merengek, namun Kushina malah memperlihatkan ekspresi galak.

"Lalu apa yang kaulakukan untuk menyatukan keduanya?"

Kyuubi masih meringis, lalu meniupi pergelangan tangan kanannya yang memerah. "Aku meminta bantuan Itachi dan teman-teman Naruto untuk menjalankan rencanaku."

"Dan apa rencanamu?" selidik Kushina, tajam.

Kyuubi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia harus hati-hati dalam menjawab pertanyaan Kushina. Ibunya sedang dalam _mood _yang kurang baik, salah sedikit bicara bisa membuatnya kembali dipukul oleh ibunya. "Kami mengirimi Kak Mei rangkaian bunga tulip putih kemarin, dan hari ini kami mengirimnya sekotak coklat mahal."

"Kenapa kau tidak melibatkan ibu dalam hal ini?"

Kyuubi mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Ibunya pasti sedang bercanda.

"Apa?" tantang Kushina dengan dagu terangkat dan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi, membuat Kyuubi terduduk kaget di atas rumput. "Kau pikir hanya kau yang memikirkan tentang paman kalian itu?" tambahnya tajam. "Aku juga tidak mau adik iparku berakhir membujang seumur hidupnya. Demi Tuhan, paman kalian sudah berumur tiga puluh lima tahun, aku tentu saja menginginkannya untuk segera berkeluarga."

"Ibu..." Kyuubi kembali merengek sembari memeluk Kushina erat. Ia tidak menyangka jika ibunya marah karena tidak dilibatkan dalam rencana ini. "Jika tahu ibu bersedia membantu tentu aku akan melibatkan ibu sejak awal," tambahnya dengan suara sedih yang dilebih-lebihkan.

Kushina mendengus, terlihat masih belum memaafkan Kyuubi atas hal ini. "Jadi, tiket opera yang kau minta dariku itu akan kau berikan pada pamanmu?"

"Bagaimana ibu bisa menebaknya?" Kyuubi balik bertanya dengan mata membola. Ibunya ini bisa membaca pikiran yah?

Kushina mengangkat kedua bahunya ringan, lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya bertanamnya yang sempat tertunda. "Karena aku tahu jika Mei sangat menyukai opera," jawabnya tenang.

Kyuubi terkekeh, terlihat betul jika ia ingin mengambil hati ibunya saat ini. "Jadi, apa ibu bisa mendapatkan tiket itu untuk kami berikan pada Paman Kakashi dan Kak Mei?" rayunya lembut.

"Kau meremehkan ibu?" Kushina melirik tajam ke arah Kyuubi yang tersenyum gugup. "Tentu saja aku bisa mendapatkannya, terlebih jika itu untuk adik iparku tersayang," tambahnya yang segera dihadiahi Kyuubi sebuah pelukan erat penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

.

Kakashi memasang ekspresi biasa, walau jantungnya berdetak semakin tak menentu saat melihat wanita yang sudah lama tak dijumpainya itu kini berjalan penuh percaya diri ke arahnya. Cantik, dan angkuh, pikir Kakashi. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu melintas di pikirannya. Perubahan ekspresi itu tidak luput dari pengamatan Naruto yang saat ini memilih untuk duduk di sebrang meja Kakashi. "Sok kuat!" cibir Naruto dengan gelengan kepala pelan.

"Tuan Hatake!" Mei menyapa dengan sangat formal. Wanita itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang segera dijabat oleh Kakashi. Ia mempersilahkan Kakashi untuk kembali duduk, sementara dirinya menarik kursi yang awalnya ditempati oleh Naruto, membuat roh gadis itu terpekik lalu melayang di udara dengan wajah cemberut. "Saya sudah mempelajari dokumen-dokumen yang Anda serahkan lewat asisten saya beberapa minggu yang lalu," ia memulai pembicaraan mereka dengan nada profesional.

Hampir satu jam lamanya mereka membahas kasus yang kini ditangani jaksa muda itu. Mei bicara, menatap dan memperlakukan Kakashi layaknya seseorang yang tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya.

Ini wajar, pikir Kakashi tidak terlalu ambil pusing.

"Pada intinya, kami kekurangan bukti kuat untuk menuntut Tuan Daimyou," katanya tenang.

Kakashi menaikkan satu alisnya. "Apa maksudmu kurang bukti yang kuat?" ia bertanya dengan nada mencibir. "Kami sudah berhasil mengumpulkan bukti-bukti itu dan menyerahkannya ke bawah hidungmu. Bukti apalagi yang kau perlukan untuk menuntut Daimyou?" cecarnya penuh penekanan. Kakashi terdiam sejenak, menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung kursi. "Jika kau takut menangani kasus ini, aku akan mencari jaksa lain yang berani mengambil resiko."

"Paman…!" jerit Naruto terdengar frustasi. Gadis remaja itu melayang-layang di dalam ruang rapat berukuran besar itu, kesal mendengar penuturan pamannya yang seolah-olah meremehkan dan meragukan keprofesionalan Mei. "Perkataanmu akan membuat Kak Mei semakin membencimu!" bentaknya tepat di depan wajah Kakashi. Sayangnya Kakashi tidak bisa melihat ataupun mendengar ucapannya, hal itu membuat Naruto semakin frustasi dan hanya bisa menggerutu kesal.

Dilain sisi, Mei mengatupkan mulutnya. Ekspresinya mengeras, kedua tangannya terkepal erat di atas pangkuannya. Pria yang duduk di hadapannya ini benar-benar kurang ajar dan sangat tidak sopan. Setelah bunga dan coklat yang dikirim serta kartu ucapan yang mengatakan jika ia ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka kini pria itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah dan terhina. Bagaimana bisa Kakashi memandangnya serendah itu? "Kau benar-benar brengsek!" caci Mei dengan suara gemetar karena marah, sementara Kakashi hanya mendengus pelan menanggapinya. "Kau pikir aku ini siapa?" raungnya keras sembari menggebrak meja.

Untungnya mereka berada di dalam ruangan kedap suara, hingga suara kemarahan Mei tidak akan terdengar hingga keluar ruangan.

"Cabut kembali ucapanmu!" perintahnya dengan nada terluka. Dadanya naik-turun, karena emosi yang semakin meninggi.

Kakashi tetap mencoba untuk bersikap tenang dalam menanggapi kemarahan Mei. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa mulutnya berbicara begitu pedas tadi. Mungkin karena ia merasa jika usahanya dan Minato dalam mengumpulkan bukti kejahatan Daimyo sia-sia di mata Mei. Anggaplah dia terlalu berlebihan, namun Mei seharusnya mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada sekedar mengatakan jika ia tidak memiliki bukti cukup kuat untuk menuntut Daimyo.

"Kau tidak tuli, kan, Kakashi?!" Mei kembali membentak, marah saat Kakashi bergeming, dan menatapnya datar. "Cabut kembali ucapanmu mengenaiku!"

Naruto kembali melayang, melemparkan tatapan kesal ke arah Kakashi lalu berdiri di samping Mei, berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Sungguh itu percuma. Kadang gadis itu sama sekali lupa jika dirinya hanya roh saat ini. "Tenanglah, Kak!" katanya lembut. Naruto mengipasi wajah Mei yang memerah karena marah dengan kedua tangannya, namun lagi-lagi dia tidak menyadari jika usahanya sia-sia. "Paman Kakashi kadang bisa sangat bodoh. Dia berkata tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu."

"Perkataan mana yang harus aku cabut?" tantang Kakashi dengan dagu terangkat, menunjukan superioritasnya. Pria itu mengangkat sebelah bahunya sebelum kembali berkata, "apa yang kukatakan memang benar. Kau takut menangani kasus ini-"

"Paman!" teriak Naruto yang tanpa sadar mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Gadis remaja itu menggeser lalu membalikkan meja kotak panjang di hadapannya, membuat dokumen-dokumen di atas meja itu jatuh berantakan, sementara kedua orang yang berada di dalam ruang rapat itu memasang ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

Kakashi mengerjap. "Naruto?!" panggilny lirih. Entah kenapa dia merasa jika apa yang baru saja terjadi merupakan ulah dari keponakannya itu. Ia sedikit kaget tadi, namun karena hati kecilnya mengatakan jika ini perbuatan Naruto, ia kembali bisa menguasai dirinya dengan cepat. Kakashi kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada Mei yang kini pucat pasi, terlihat kaget, syok dan takut secara bersamaan.

Pria itu menghela napas, bergerak turun dari kursinya lalu berjongkok tepat di hadapan Mei, dan bertanya lembut sembari menggenggam jemari wanita itu yang bergetar. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lembut. Hilang sudah nada bicara ketus serta meremehkan yang sempat ia perdengarkan tadi. Tatapannya pun menyendu saat tatapan keduanya bersirobok.

"Tadi itu apa?" Mei bertanya dengan suara tercekat. Wajahnya masih sepucat kapas, ia melirik ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, terlihat sangat ketakutan, dan tanpa sadar ia balas meremat tangan Kakashi dengan erat. "Kenapa mejanya bergerak dan terbalik sendiri?" tanyanya lagi masih dengan nada yang sama. "Kau tidak mungkin mendorong dan menendang untuk membuat meja itu terbalik, kan? Berat meja itu lebih dari lima puluh kilogram," cicitnya ketakutan.

Kakashi melepas napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk membelai lembut rambut mantan kekasihnya, hal yang dulu sering dilakukannya untuk menenangkan Mei saat kekasihnya itu ketakutan atau sedih. "Hanya kebetulan. Mungkin tadi ada gempa dan kita tengah bertengkar hingga tidak menyadarinya," kata Kakashi, yang berharap Mei menerima penjelasannya yang tidak masuk akal.

Tidak, pikir Kakashi. Penjelasannya tadi lebih terdengar masuk akal daripada ia menjelaskan jika kemungkinan yang melakukan hal tadi adalah roh Naruto.

"Jangan membual!" pekik Mei. Wanita itu kembali melayangkan pandangannya ke segala arah, lalu berbisik, "kupikir yang melakukannya adalah hantu. Kau tahu banyak rekan kerjaku yang sering melihat hantu di gedung ini." Ia merinding ngeri setelah mengatakannya.

Kakashi kembali menghelas napas. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa jika Mei sangat mempercayai hal-hal yang berbau mistis dan sangat takut pada makhluk sejenis roh atau hantu.

"Kau membawa hantu bersamamu, yah?" tuduhnya membuat Kakashi terbelalak.

Aku tidak datang dengan hantu, kata Kakashi di dalam hati. Tapi mungkin aku datang bersama roh usil keponakanku tersayang. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kecil, hatinya merasa hangat karena roh Naruto menemaninya saat ini.

"Kau tersenyum," kata Mei dengan dada kembang-kempis. "Jadi benar kau datang dengan hantu?"

"Aku tersenyum karena ucapanmu terdengar tidak masuk akal." Kakashi beralasan. Ia mulai memunguti lembaran dokumen yang tercecer di atas lantai berkeramik dan menyusunnya di atas kursi.

Mei menekuk wajahnya, terlihat kesal. "Lagi-lagi kau menuduhku dengan seenaknya. Hal apalagi yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa meja seberat lima puluh kilogram bisa terbalik sendiri?" ujarnya dalam satu tarikan napas. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya, saat Kakashi berusaha untuk mendirikan kembali meja panjang berukuran tiga meter itu yang tadi terlempar jauh ke arah pintu.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?" tanyanya, tanpa ada niat menjawab pertanyaan Mei. "Terima kasih!" ucapnya saat wanita itu membantunya mendorong meja jati itu hingga kembali ke tempat asalnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di sekolah, Sasuke menghabiskan jam makan siangnya di perpustakaan sekolah. Pemuda itu meminjam salah satu komputer yang ada lalu berselancar menjelajahi beberapa web untuk mencari tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang mengganggunya semalaman. Dia tengah mencari beberapa referensi mengenai penyebab roh tidak bisa kembali ke dalam jasadnya untuk beberapa waktu.

Beberapa alasan dan jawaban membuatnya tidak puas, namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya sedikit tertarik.

_Beberapa orang percaya jika roh orang-orang yang koma sebenarnya ada begitu dekat dengan jasadnya namun mereka tidak bisa kembali karena ada beberapa hal yang harus diselesaikan terlebih dahulu oleh roh tersebut agar bisa tenang dan kembali ke dalam jasadnya._

Sasuke membaca artikel itu lebih lanjut.

_Hal itulah yang membuat sebagian orang percaya jika kita berbicara dan memberi semangat di telinga pasien yang koma, maka hal itu akan memberi harapan dan semangat pada roh pasien tersebut untuk kembali. Namun semua itu kembali pada takdir Tuhan._

Sasuke menahan napas. Tentu saja dia tahu jika semua kembali pada takdir Tuhan.

Ia melepas napas panjang. Hatinya mencelos karena beberapa artikel yang dibacanya sama sekali tidak bisa memuaskan keingintahuannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sai mengintip dari bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke segera menutup artikel yang tadi dibacanya, lalu mematikan komputer tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sai.

"Kau mencari alasan kenapa roh tidak bisa kembali ke jasadnya yang terbaring koma?" Sai kembali bertanya. Tadi ia sempat membaca sekilas isi artikel yang tengah dibaca oleh Sasuke.

"Kau datang bersama Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar biasa.

Sai menggelengkan kepala lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi kosong di samping Sasuke, dan balik bertanya, "Seharusnya dia mengikuti pamannya siang ini. Iya, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk lemah. Pertanyaannya tadi hanya sekedar basa-basi. Berharap Sai melupakan pertanyaannya dan meninggalkannya seorang diri. Tentu saja dia tahu jika Naruto tengah mengikuti pamannya saat ini, gadis itu mengatakan hal itu pada Sai kemarin, karena alasan itulah Sasuke segera ke perpustakaan dan meminjam komputer sekolah untuk mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya, karena dia merasa tidak aman jika melakukannya di rumah. Dia tidak akan tahu kapan Naruto datang menemuinya.

Sai berdeham, sebelum kembali bertanya, "Jadi, kau mencari alasan apa yang menyebabkan roh Naruto tidak bisa kembali ke jasadnya. Iya, kan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Membuat Sai mendesah panjang dan menatap langit-langit perpustakaan dengan tatapan menerawang. "Mungkin ada urusan duniawi yang harus diselesaikannya dulu, Sasuke." Ucapannya berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke. "Kau sadar tidak, selama Naruto koma, keluarganya menjadi lebih kompak," terangnya lagi. "Jika bukan karena Naruto, Tuan Namikaze mungkin tidak akan selamat dari usaha pembunuhan itu." Sai menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan. "Bukankah hubungan Kak Itachi dan Kak Kyuubi bisa seperti sekarang atas bantuan Naruto juga?" tanyanya membuat Sasuke merenung dalam.

"Dan sekarang dia berusaha menyatukan Paman Kakashi dengan mantan kekasihnya?" gumam Sasuke lirih namun cukup terdengar jelas oleh Sai. "Apa menurutmu itu merupakan tugas lain yang harus diselesaikannya?"

Sai menekuk keningnya dalam, lalu memasang pose berpikir. "Kurasa begitu."

"Dia berusaha untuk membuat keluarganya bahagia," gumam Sasuke lagi, setelah berpikir beberapa waktu.

"Atau berusaha membahagiakan orang-orang yang ada di dekatnya," timpal Sai serius. "Kita harus tahu kira-kira siapa saja orang-orang terdekatnya yang saat ini tengah mengalami kesulitan, selain Paman Kakashi dan Tuan Namikaze tentunya."

Keduanya merenung, berpikir lama dan berkata kompak, "Kiba?"

"Menurutmu Kiba orangnya?" tanya Sasuke. "Tapi dia memang sedang ada masalah, kan, dengan orangtuanya?"

Sai mengangguk setuju. "Walaupun Kiba ternyata bukan orangnya, namun kita tetap berkewajiban untuk menolongnya. Bukankah dia teman kita juga?"

"Ya. Kau benar," ujar Sasuke dengan senyum tipis. Kiba temannya, karena teman Naruto adalah temannya juga.

.

.

.

Malam pun datang dengan cepat. Kelompok yang memproklamirkan sebagai kelompok _Save Paman Kakashi_ kembali berkumpul di dalam kamar Kyuubi untuk mendengarkan laporan langsung dari mulut Naruto.

"Jadi bagaimana pertemuan Paman dan Kak Mei tadi?" Kyuubi menjadi orang pertama yang membuka rapat kecil mereka. Ia menatap Sai yang tertunduk dalam, sebagai pertanda jika Naruto berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan mereka saat ini.

Sai semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa takutnya terhadap Naruto memang sudah berkurang, namun mendapati roh gadis itu yang sekarang marah-marah dan meracau bebas membuatnya merinding ngeri, karena tidak ada yang tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang wanita saat marah, dan Sai sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mencari tahu. Tidak akan pernah.

"Jadi?" tanya Kyuubi lagi penasaran. Ia sudah menghabiskan satu kotak kue beras selama menunggu Sai mengatakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, dan kesabarannya semakin menipis, terlebih lagi Kyuubi takut jika ibunya pulang lebih cepat dari rumah sakit malam ini. "Sai, ayolah apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto? Sekarang sudah jam tujuh malam, bagaimana jika ibuku pulang lebih awal dari rumah sakit?"

Sai ingin sekali menelan air liurnya, namun mulutnya terasa sangat kering. "Aku tidak bisa menangkap ucapannya, selain-"

"Kyuubi!" Kakashi membuka pintu kamar Kyuubi dan memanggil nama keponakannya itu dengan nada tinggi, membuat ke-enam orang termasuk Naruto yang berada di dalam ruangan itu tersentak, kaget mendapati kedatangan Kakashi yang tiba-tiba. Pria itu menutup pintu di belakangnya sedikit keras, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap satu persatu wajah datar keenam orang yang duduk melingkar di atas karpet dengan tatapan menuduh. "Jangan katakan kalian bekerja sama dengan Naruto untuk menjodohkan aku dengan Mei!" katanya yang terdengar sebagai satu pernyataan.

Itachi tertawa kering, dan menjawab tenang, "Paman ini bicara apa? Kami bekerjasama dengan Naruto untuk menjodohkan paman?"

"Kalian tidak bisa membodohiku!" ujar Kakashi membuat Itachi yang sudah siap membuka mulut untuk melanjutkan perkataannya kembali mengatupkan mulut dengan rapat. "Naruto tidak mungkin membeli bunga dan coklat tanpa bantuan kalian," lanjutnya, membuat Naruto menekuk wajahnya semakin dalam, cemberut. Kakashi menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Apa Naruto ada di sini?" tanyanya kemudian dengan nada lebih rendah. Sai mengangguk. "Jadi, apa maksud Naruto menjodohkanku dengan Mei?"

"Dia ingin melihat paman bahagia," jawab Sai menirukan ucapan Naruto. Kakashi menghela napas berat, lalu memijat tengkuknya yang tidak sakit. "Naruto ingin paman mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan kebahagiaan paman ada pada Kak Mei."

"Mei masa laluku," balas Kakashi parau. "Masa lalu hanya akan jadi masa lalu."

"Tapi dia akan menjadi bagian dari masa depanmu," sahut Sai membuat tatapan kelima orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu terarah lurus pada Kakashi.

Kakashi berdeham, sedikit kikuk mendapat tatapan penuh tekad dari keenam orang di dalam ruangan itu, dan dia bisa menebak jika Naruto melakukan hal yang sama terhadapnya saat ini. "Dengar anak-anak, Mei sudah tidak mencintaiku. Dia membenciku. Sangat. Pertemuan kami hari ini bahkan kembali berakhir dengan pertengkaran hebat. Dia menarik kesimpulan jika aku sengaja mengiriminya hadiah untuk menyuapnya," terangnya membuat suasana dan udara di dalam ruangan itu terasa berat setelah pengakuannya. "Jadi, lebih baik kalian hentikan apapun rencana kalian untuk kami selanjutnya," mohonnya dengan sangat.

"Tapi Kak Mei masih mencintai Anda, Paman." Sasuke angkat bicara, mengatakan apa yang pernah dikatakan oleh Naruto pada mereka beberapa hari yang lalu. Hal itu tentu membuat Kakashi menaikkan satu alisnya, terkejut.

"Paman bodoh karena menghancurkan segalanya," timpal Sai yang segera menutup mulutnya saat sadar akan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya, dan Kakashi melotot ke arahnya. "Maaf, Paman, Naruto memintaku untuk mengatakannya. Dia bilang paman tidak peka, egois dan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan."

"Tapi Mei juga sangat menyebalkan," erang Kakashi tidak terima, membela diri. Dia sudah berusaha untuk menenangkan wanita itu saat Mei ketakutan karena peristiwa terbaliknya meja panjang di ruang rapat, namun yang didapatnya setelah wanita itu tenang adalah sebuah tuduhan keji yang mengatakan jika dirinya mencoba menyuap wanita itu dengan coklat mahal dan buket bunga tulip untuk mengambil hatinya demi kelancaran kasusnya.

"Itu karena paman menyakitinya terlebih dahulu," serang Sai sesuai dengan perintah Naruto yang kini menatap galak Kakashi.

"Paman menyakiti Kak Mei? Lagi?" Kyuubi melotot saat mengatakannya, membuat Kakashi kembali gelisah dan kikuk karenanya.

Keheningan meraja.

"Sudahlah, anak-anak," kata Kakashi lelah, memutus keheningan di dalam ruangan itu. "Aku mohon hentikan kegilaan ini sampai di sini. Jangan membuatnya lebih buruk," katanya sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamar Kyuubi dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca.

"Sepertinya kita mengacaukan pertemuan Kak Mei dan Paman Kakashi." Neji berkata dengan nada bersalah saat Kakashi sudah pergi. "Dan sepertinya kita harus membersihkan nama baiknya di mata Kak Mei," tambahnya dengan ekspresi serius.

Shikamaru mendesah panjang sebelum menyahut. "Aku setuju."

Kyuubi mengangguk pelan. "Besok aku masih cuti, jadi sebaiknya aku yang mendatanginya dan menjelaskan duduk perkaranya."

"Apa kau yakin?" Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mengatakannya. "Aku bisa menemanimu untuk menemuinya."

Kyuubi menggelengkan kepala cepat. "Jangan. Akan lebih baik jika aku menemuinya seorang diri. Karena ini sudah termasuk ke dalam masalah keluarga."

"Tapi kami semua terlibat di dalamnya," ujar Sasuke. "Kami harus ikut bertanggung jawab," tambahnya serius.

"Aku mengerti," kata Kyuubi. "Tapi akan lebih baik jika aku menemuinya seorang diri dulu, dan jika hasilnya tidak baik, kita akan kembali merundingkan kembali jalan keluarnya. Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Ruangan itu hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Naruto setuju," lapor Sai kemudian. "Ah, dia juga pamit karena harus segera kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menemani Tuan Namikaze."

Kyuubi mengangguk. "Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tanyanya lagi, menatap satu persatu wajah selain dirinya sendiri di dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku setuju," jawab kelima pria itu kompak.

.

.

.

Sasuke beralasan ingin turun ke dapur untuk mengambil minum, padahal alasan sebenarnya ia turun ke lantai satu untuk menemui Kakashi. Sasuke merasa perlu mengatakan kebenaran yang diketahuinya tentang Naruto. Ia takut jika membuat Kakashi bahagia merupakan salah satu tugas yang harus diselesaikan Naruto agar bisa kembali ke tubuhnya.

Ia tahu jika Kakashi menempati kamar lama yang pernah ditinggalinya sebelum pindah ke apartemen kecil miliknya sendiri di pusat kota. Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu bercat putih, di ujung lorong dekat kamar tamu utama kediaman ini, ia berdiri sejenak untuk mengumpulkan keberanian lalu mengetuk daun pintunya pelan setelah keberaniannya terkumpul. "Boleh aku masuk, Paman?" tanyanya saat ada sahutan dari dalam kamar.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Kakashi yang berdiri dan menatap lurus Sasuke dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan," kata Sasuke.

Kakashi terlihat berpikir, lalu tanpa kata ia menggeser tubuhnya, mengijinkan Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Jadi?" tanyanya setelah mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk. "Jika apa yang ingin kau katakana masih berhubungan dengan Mei, sebaiknya kau pergi. Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun mengenai rencana kalian," katanya mutlak. Kakashi berdiri di samping pintu, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan memasang ekspresi datar yang mengganggu.

"Ini mengenai Naruto," jawab Sasuke membuat Kakashi menekuk keningnya dalam, lalu berjalan dan duduk di sebrang Sasuke.

"Katakan!"

"Naruto sekarat."

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Kakashi tertawa hambar dan memalingkan muka. "Jangan main-main, Sasuke," kata Kakashi, senyumnya hilang digantikan gemertuk gigi dan sorot mata mengancam. Dia tidak suka jika keadaan keponakannya dijadikan alasan untuk menjodohkan dirinya dengan Mei. Sasuke memang putra dari sahabat kakaknya, tapi Kakashi tidak akan segan-segan menghajar pemuda di hadapannya ini jika Sasuke berbohong demi melancarkan rencananya. "Kau tahu jika yang kau katakan ini sesuatu yang sangat serius dan bisa menyakiti perasaan keluargaku?"

Sasuke mengangguk, matanya berkilat sedih, membuat Kakashi mengernyit bingung. "Apa yang kukatakan bukan kebohongan, Paman." Sasuke tertawa kering, terdengar menyakitkan. "Walau aku akan lebih suka jika apa yang kukatakan tadi hanya sebuah kebohongan."

"Jangan berbelit-belit!" ujar Kakashi tidak sabar. "Apa ini berhubungan dengan keberadaan roh Naruto?"

Sasuke kembali mengangguk. "Naruto bicara padaku tadi malam, tapi aku pura-pura tidak mendengarnya," ia menjelaskan dengan suara getir. "Karena hal itu aku jadi tahu jika Naruto hanya memiliki waktu selama empat puluh hari untuk kembali ke dalam tubuhnya." Ia kembali terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Ya. Naruto hanya memiliki waktu selama empat puluh hari untuk kembali ke dalam tubuhnya, namun ada sesuatu yang menahannya hingga ia tidak bisa kembali, dan sampai saat ini dia juga tidak tahu apa yang menghalanginya."

Kakashi terdiam, tidak percaya akan apa yang tengah didengarnya. Narutonya sekarat? Keponakannya benar-benar sekarat? Apalagi ini? Teriaknya di dalam hati.

"Naruto sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Ia sering melihatmu kelelahan karena masalah yang terus datang bertubi-tubi, dan Naruto merasa jika itu dikarenakannya. Dia merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah membuat keluarganya sedih," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar, persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi malam.

Kakashi masih tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, terlalu syok untuk menanggapi ucapan Sasuke.

"Dia ingin kembali ke tubuhnya, tapi tidak bisa."

Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sasuke kalut.

"Aku dan Sai berpendapat jika Naruto harus menyelesaikan misi untuk membuat orang-orang terdekatnya bahagia agar bisa kembali ke tubuhnya," lanjutnya sedikit tersendat. "Dan kebahagiaan anda termasuk salah satunya," tutup Sasuke membuat Kakashi kembali menundukkan kepala dalam, mencerna informasi itu dengan perasaan campur-aduk.

Apa yang harus dilakukan Kakashi sekarang? Karena yang membuatnya bahagia adalah melihat keluarganya kembali berkumpul dengan utuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hai… dalam rangka merayakan SafOnyxDay2016 sesuai dengan janji saya yang sempat saya umumkan di akun watty saya, hari ini saya update beberapa fic MC saya sekaligus.**

**Sedangkan untuk fic yang belum diupdate, mohon ditunggu dengan sabar yah. ((;**

**Sebagai penutup, semoga kalian cukup terhibur saat membaca chap terbaru fic ini yah. **

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! ^^**

**#SafOnyxDay2016**

**#SasuFemNaruIndonesia**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo(s)**

**Genre : Supernatural, hurt/comfort, family**

**Note : Dilarang mengcopy paste isi fic ini maupun fic milik saya lainnya. Yang tetep membandel saya kutuk jadi jomblo seumur hidup!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Calendula Officinalis**

**Chapter 12 : Rencana Naruto**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

_**Faking a smile is so much easier than explaining why are you sad. (Unknown)**_

Empat puluh hari?

Kenapa hanya empat puluh hari?

Pria itu mengacak rambutnya kasar lalu melepas napas lelah. Dan kenapa aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang, saat semuanya sudah hampir terlambat? Naruto-nya sekarat? Benar-benar sekarat? Kenapa? Kenapa harus Naruto, Tuhan? Aku sudah hidup lebih lama di dunia ini, kenapa bukan aku saja? Raungnya pilu, di dalam hari.

Kakashi terus merenung di teras belakang kediaman keluarga Namikaze, kepalanya mendongak—menatap rembulan yang mengintip malu dari balik awan. Malam ini pria itu tidak bisa memejamkan mata barang sedetik pun. Kenyataan mengenai sisa waktu keponakannya kini menghantuinya dengan hebat. Membuatnya gelisah, takut sekaligus marah pada waktu bersamaan.

Baru saja dia merasa sedikit tenang karena Minato akan diizinkan pulang dalam waktu beberapa hari, sekarang ketenangannya kembali dirampas dengan paksa setelah kebenaran mengenai Naruto diketahuinya dari mulut Sasuke. Dunianya seolah runtuh saat Sasuke mengatakan kebenaran itu padanya. Pria itu sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sedihnya Minato, Kushina dan Kyuubi jika Naruto pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya?

Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Naruto pasti hanya bercanda untuk mengerajai Sasuke. Iya, kan?

Kakashi memejamkan mata. Hatinya mengucapkan sebuah pujian tulus kepada Sasuke yang sepertinya bisa mengendalikan diri dengan baik. Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu menyembunyikan keresahannya hanya demi kebahagiaan Naruto?

Ah, andai saja semua ini mimpi buruk, Kakashi ingin segera terbangun tanpa mengingatnya.

Ia tersenyum getir.

Naruto?!

Ia memanggil sedih nama keponakannya itu di dalam hati. Kenapa dalam keadaan seperti itu keponakannya masih mementingkan kebahagiaan keluarganya? Sebuah perasaan bersalah menohok Kakashi dengan hebat. Selama ini ia terlalu sibuk hingga lupa jika Naruto memerlukannya. Selama ini keponakannya itu tidak banyak menuntut, dan hanya tersenyum lebar saat Kakashi memberinya selamat atas prestasi-prestasi yang berhasil Naruto raih di sekolah.

Kenapa aku melewatkan ekspresi itu? Maki Kakashi di dalam hati. Dalam senyum lebar itu, Naruto menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

Keponakannya itu kesepian. Selalu kesepian, dan mirisnya tidak ada satu pun dari anggota keluarganya yang menyadari hal itu. Semua terlalu sibuk, dan saat sadar semuanya sudah terlambat, kini mereka hanya bisa menyesal atas apa yang telah terjadi di belakang.

Menggelikan, pikir Kakashi menertawai dirinya sendiri.

Ia kembali menyalakan sebatang rokok keempatnya, menghisapnya dalam-dalam lalu mengepulkan asapnya ke udara. Dalam diam pria itu mengamati kepulan asap yang mengotori udara segar disekitarnya. Ah… sudah lama sekali Kakashi tidak menikmati rokok. Dia hanya menghisap rokok saat pikirannya sedang kalut. Rokok menjadi pelariannya, seolah hal itu bisa membuatnya melupakan masalahnya untuk beberapa saat walau pada kenyataannya pelariannya itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh.

"Paman sedang ada masalah?"

Kakashi menoleh lewat bahunya, lalu mematikan rokoknya dengan cepat saat Kyuubi berjalan ke arahnya dengan kening ditekuk dalam.

Kyuubi menyodorkan segelas susu hangat kepada Kakashi yang segera diterima pria itu dengan sebuah senyum penuh terima kasih.

"Jangan melarikan diri ke rokok saat paman ada masalah!" omel Kyuubi dengan mata menyipit. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, sementara Kakashi meminum susu hangatnya pelan. "Paman harus menjaga kesehatan. Jika tidak bisa tidur, minum susu hangat, Jangan merokok!"

"Aish… hanya sesekali." Kakashi berkilah dengan senyum konyolnya, mengabaikan Kyuubi yang melotot mengancam ke arahnya. Kakashi melepas napas panjang. "Lalu, kenapa kau masih terjaga?"

Kyuubi tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan malam ini."

"Jaga kesehatanmu, Kyuu!"

"Kau juga, Paman." Kyuubi terdiam sejenak. "Jangan terlalu lelah. Jangan memaksakan diri. Ok? Naruto akan sedih jika paman jatuh sakit," ujarnya parau. Kyyubi menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat menahan kesedihannya dengan kuat. "Jangan membuatku cemas. Kau tahu, kan? Kami semua menyayangimu," tambahnya tanpa bisa menatap kedua mata Kakashi secara langsung.

Kakashi tersenyum simpul. Sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Kyuubi akan mengatakan kekhawatirannya secara terbuka. Hati pria itu tersentuh. Dadanya terasa hangat. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab, yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah mengangguk kecil sembari mengacak rambut keponakannya itu.

.

.

.

Nagato menekuk keningnya dalam saat membaca sebuah dokumen laporan yang baru diserahkan oleh salah satu anak buahnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Brengsek! Makinya di dalam hati. Jika benar apa yang dilaporkan oleh anak buahnya ini, maka kasus yang ditanganinya saat ini bukanlah kasus biasa. Kasusnya melibatkan orang penting di dalam pemerintahan serta seorang pengusaha kaya yang terkenal _bermain kotor _namun tidak pernah tersentuh oleh hukum.

Ular! Maki Nagato di dalam hati.

Polisi berpangkat kapten itu bernapas lelah lalu memijat pangkal hidungnya yang sedikit bengkok, mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya sementara anak buah yang memberi laporan itu padanya menunggu dengan sorot cemas.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyanya dengan gerakan gelisah. "Tersangka dalam kasus percobaan pembunuhan Tuan Namikaze bukanlah orang biasa."

Satu alis Nagato terangkat. Pria itu berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang, walau hatinya berkata sebaliknya. Dengan santainya ia menutup dokumen yang baru selesai dibaca setengahnya. "Apa lagi yang harus kita lakukan? Kita harus mengumpulkan bukti untuk menangkap mereka tentu saja," jawabnya ringan. "Bukankah itu tugas kita?"

"Dia bukan orang biasa, Kapten," pria yang menjadi bawahannya itu menelan air ludah dengan susah payah.

"Lalu?" tanya Nagato datar. "Hanya karena dia memiliki jabatan penting di dalam pemerintahan lantas membuat kita _mandul_?" Ia terdiam sejenak. "Jika bukti yang kita miliki tidak cukup kuat, hal ini bisa menjadi bumerang untuk Tuan Namikaze. Beliau bisa diserang balik dengan alasan ingin menjatuhkan lawan politiknya." Nagato kembali terdiam untuk menarik napas panjang. Ekspresinya kembali serius saat ia kembali bicara, "Pemilu sudah di depan mata, reputasi Tuan Namikaze dipertaruhkan. Kita harus hati-hati jangan sampai berita ini bocor ke publik. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Saya mengerti, Kapten!"

Naruto tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Orang yang berusaha membunuh ayahnya ternyata seorang petinggi di pemerintahan? Kenapa bisa ada orang sejahat itu? Pikir Naruto tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa seseorang memiliki niat sejahat itu hanya untuk kepentingan dirinya sendiri?

Roh gadis remaja itu kembali melayang, menembus tembok demi tembok yang menjadi pembatas setiap ruangan di dalam gedung kantor kepolisian itu. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar penjahat itu tertangkap, pikirnya. Tapi apa? Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Naruto tahu jika untuk hal ini dia tidak bisa melibatkan keluarga serta teman-temannya. Terlalu berbahaya. Orang yang dihadapinya bukanlah orang biasa. Jika orang itu dengan mudahnya berusaha untuk melenyapkan ayahnya, maka Naruto yakin jika orang itu tidak akan segan-segan meenyapkan beberapa orang lagi untuk mengamankan rahasianya.

Aku harus mengumpulkan bukti-bukti itu seorang diri. Tidak ada yang boleh ikut terlibat dalam hal ini. Aku harus melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi, putusnya mutlak.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Minato menyempitkan mata, terlihat tidak bersahabat saat Sasuke datang berkunjung ke ruang inapnya sore ini.

Sasuke memberi hormat samar, sebelum menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang Naruto. "Menengok putri paman," jawabnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa harus datang setiap hari?" sungut Minato masih dengan mata menyipit. Pria itu meletakkan buku novel yang tengah dibacanya untuk Naruto ke atas meja. "Apa kau tidak punya kegiatan lain selain datang ke rumah sakit setiap hari? Tidak ada les? Kegiatan ekstra kulikuler? Atau apa pun yang bisa membuatmu sibuk?" tanyanya beruntun.

Sasuke nyaris menguap karenanya. Kenapa dia merasa seperti tengah diinterogasi oleh calon ayah mertua yang tidak rela putrinya berkencan. "Nilai pelajaranku sangat baik, Paman. Saya tidak butuh les."

Minato mendengus. "Sombong!" omelnya pelan, nyaris tak terdengar sementara Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Apa orangtuamu tidak mencarimu? Seharusnya mereka cemas karena kau terus pulang malam setiap harinya."

Sasuke kembali mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Keduanya tahu kemana saya pergi. Mereka mengerti."

Minato memutar kedua bola matanya. Tidak seharusnya Fugaku dan Mikoto memberi kelonggaran sebesar itu pada Sasuke. Walau seorang pria, Sasuke masih di bawah umur dan masih harus di bawah pengawasan orangtua.

Aku harus mengawasi mereka lebih ketat, pikir Minato. Matanya melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Pria itu mengernyit dalam. Tapi sebentar lagi aku akan diizinkan untuk pulang. Bagaimana aku mengawasi mereka? Bagaimana jika Sasuke mengambil kesempatan saat mereka hanya berdua di dalam ruangan ini?

Minato menggelengkan kepala, terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga tidak sadar jika saat ini Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hei, kau!" Minato menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. "Jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, mengerti?!" ujarnya penuh penekanan. Minato melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku akan terus mengawasi kalian," tambahnya membuat satu alis Sasuke terangkat. "Kau mengerti, kan apa yang kumaksud?"

Hening.

Minato berdecak, terlihat sebal dan kesal secara bersamaan. "Pokoknya jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Putriku masih sangat muda. Kalian masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku belum mengizinkan Naruto untuk memiliki kekasih. Paham?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. "Bukankah itu terserah pada keputusan Naruto, Paman?" Ia balik menyerang dengan telak. "Lagipula, apa salahnya jika saya menjadi kekasih Naruto? Anda seharusnya merasa tenang karena anda sudah mengenal saya dengan baik."

Minato menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Aku tidak mengenalmu," sanggahnya cepat. "Semua pemuda sama saja. Mereka serigala berbulu domba!"

Kini giliran Sasuke yang memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Ujian apalagi ini? Tanyanya di dalam hati. Naruto belum bangun saat ini. Mereka bahkan belum menjadi pasangan kekasih secara resmi, namun Minato sudah menolaknya? Bagus, pikir Sasuke muram.

"Aku akan mengawasi kalian dengan ketat. Mengerti!" putus Minato mutlak membuat sore Sasuke semakin kelabu.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa aku bisa merasuki tubuh seorang manusia?" Naruto bertanya dengan ekspresi biasa. "Aku hanya sekedar ingin tahu," ucapnya cepat saat Kimimaro menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga. "

Kimimaro tidak menjawab.

"Kimimaro…?!" panggilnya dengan nada manja.

Alih-alih terbujuk, Kimimaro malah mendengus dan melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang berdecak sebal di belakangnya.

"Ya Tuhan aku tidak bisa bernapas," ujar Naruto dengan ekspresi berlebihan, berusaha untuk menarik perhatian Kimimaro.

Kimimaro memutar kedua bola matanya dan menjawab ketus. "Kau memang tidak bisa bernapas!" ujarnya sembari berbalik pergi.

Naruto mendengus, tidak patah arang. Roh gadis remaja itu pun melayang, melintasi setiap ruangan, menembus tembok demi tembok yang menjadi pembatas antara satu ruangan dengan ruangan lainnya untuk mengejar Kimimaro. "Apa aku bisa menguasai tubuh manusia untuk beberapa waktu?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada memelas. "Kenapa kau begitu pelit? Bukankah kau sudah lama tinggal di dunia roh? Kau pasti tahu mengenai hal ini, kan?"

Kimimaro berbalik dengan cepat. "Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" tanyanya dengan nada dan sorot mata tajam. "Belakangan ini kau terlihat murung, dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja kau tertarik ingin tahu apa kau bisa merasuki tubuh manusia?" tambahnya saat Naruto tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Kedua alis pria muda itu bertaut, ekspresinya terlihat serius saat menatap wajah Naruto, seolah-olah ia ingin membaca apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh sahabatnya itu. "Apa kau berpikir dengan cara itu kau bisa menguasai kembali tubuhmu?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan, mengerjapkan mata lalu mengangguk cepat, terlalu cepat hingga membuat Kimimaro semakin menyipitkan matanya—tidak percaya.

Ah, seharusnya ia bisa mengelabui Kimimaro dengan mudah. Seharusnya dia mencari bahan pembicaraan sebelum bertanya mengenai hal itu. Naruto cemberut, sebal karena Kimimaro pasti tidak akan merasa puas sebelum rasa ingin tahunya terjawab. Keduanya berdiri kaku saling bersisian di depan sebuah ruang inap tempat Kimimaro biasanya duduk termenung menatap seorang wanita cantik berusia lima puluh tahunan yang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Hingga saat ini Naruto masih belum tahu apa hubungan wanita itu dengan Kimimaro.

Ia pernah bertanya apa wanita itu ibu Kimimaro? Namun Kimimaro menjawab dengan sangat meyakinkan jika wanita itu bukan ibunya.

"Lalu? Alasan apa lagi yang bisa membuatmu ingin tahu mengenai hal itu?"

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku sudah tahu siapa dalang dibalik usaha pembunuhan ayahku," jawabnya murung.

"Siapa?"

Ia berbalik ke Kimimaro. "Salah satu dari lawan politik ayahku."

"Brengsek!" maki Kimimaro marah. "Manusia terlalu serakah. Mereka bahkan tega membunuh sesamanya untuk kepentingannya," ujarnya dengan gigi gemertuk.

Naruto tersenyum pahit. "Kau juga manusia," ujarnya seolah mengingatkan Kimimaro.

"Aku roh," ujar Kimimaro. "Aku bukan manusia," kilahnya membuat Naruto mendelik dan menjawab dengan nada ketus, "Kau pernah jadi manusia."

"Ya… ya… Aku pernah jadi manusia. Puas?"

Naruto mengendikkan bahu.

"Jadi, apa hubungannya dengan hal itu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia sibuk menata pikirannya. Ia takut jika mengatakan secara jujur apa yang tengah direncanakannya pada Kimimaro. Sahabatnya itu pasti menentang keras dan berpotensi untuk mengadukan hal ini pada Sasuke lewat Sai. Dan itu berarti masalah. Naruto tidak mau keluarganya menjadi cemas karenanya. Tapi, bagaimana jika sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi padanya?

Tidak akan terjadi apa pun, ujarnya untuk membesarkan hatinya sendiri. Dia seorang roh. Manusia biasa tidak akan bisa melihat keberadaannya, lalu apa yang harus dikhawatirkannya?

Dia juga bisa memberi penjahat itu pelajaran. Iya, kan? Dia bisa meneror penjahat itu. Benar, kenapa aku tidak melakukannya?

"Aish… aku tidak suka ekspresimu saat ini," ujar Kimimaro membangunkan Naruto dari lamunan pendeknya. Pria muda itu berkacak pinggang, menatap Naruto dengan kedua mata menyipit. "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" tanyanya.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya, berusaha untuk berkelit. "Memangnya apa yang bisa kurencanakan? Aku hanya sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk menjodohkan pamanku," elaknya kurang meyakinkan.

"Jangan coba-coba membodohiku, Naruto!" geram Kimimaro. Ia tidak mengerti, namun hati kecilnya terus berkata jika Naruto tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang berbahaya saat ini. "Kau berbicara berputar-putar. Asal kau tahu, apa pun yang sedang kau rencanakan, tolong hentikan!"

Naruto memalingkan wajah. "Aku tidak merencanakan apa pun. Jangan khawatir!"

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku! Aku bisa mencium aroma kebohongan darimu saat ini!" Kimimaro berhenti sejenak. "Apa kau pikir bisa mengelabuiku dengan mudah?"

Pertanyaan itu tidak pernah terpikir oleh Naruto. Karena selama ini ia bisa dengan mudahnya mengelabui orang-orang disekitarnya. Dia selalu mengelabui mereka dengan memasang senyum terbaiknya. Naruto meremas dadanya. Kenapa Kimimaro bisa dengan mudahnya mengetahui kebohongannya? Apa karena pria itu roh hingga ia bisa membaca pikirannya dengan sangat mudah?

"Jangan menyimpan segala sesuatunya seorang diri, Naruto." Kimimaro kembali bicara dengan nada lebih lembut. Pria itu terdiam sejenak lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu Naruto, lalu menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan roh remaja wanita itu. "Kau harus belajar berbagi," tambahnya. "Bukan hanya kebahagiaan yang harus kau bagi, tapi juga kesedihan, rasa sakit, cemas bahkan perasaan marah. Kau harus membaginya dengan orang lain. Jangan terus memakai _topeng _untuk membuat orang lain bahagia."

Naruto terdiam.

"Sekarang tolong katakan padaku, apa yang sedang kau rencanakan!" pinta Kimimaro parau.

.

.

.

Sai kembali menyapu ruangan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia melirik ke jam dinding yang tergantung di tembok kelasnya. Sudah hampir pukul dua belas siang tapi Naruto masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya? Aneh, pikir Sai.

Biasanya roh centil itu sudah datang sejak pukul sebelas siang untuk mengganggunya atau sekedar menyapa teman-teman sekelasnya di kelas sebelah. Kemana dia? Tanyanya di dalam hati dengan kening ditekuk dalam.

Pandangan Sai kini tertuju ke arah Sasuke. Ia mulai menilai. Sikap Sasuke itu terlihat sama seperti biasanya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda jika Uchiha bungsu itu tengah bertengkar dengan Naruto. Sasuke seharusnya terlihat murung jika tengah ada masalah, kan? Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kernyitan Sai semakin dalam. Ada atau tidak ada masalah tidak pernah mengubah ekspresi Sasuke. Bukankah pada dasarnya dia memang minim ekspresi?

Sai menghela napas, mulai berpikir dengan serius. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke bertengkar dengan Naruto? Melihat roh Naruto saja Sasuke tidak bisa. Jadi, kemungkinan keduanya bertengkar sangat kecil, pikirnya sedikit tenang. Lalu, dimana Naruto? Tanyanya lagi semakin penasaran.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Neji buka suara saat guru literature mereka telah keluar ruangan sesaat setelah bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi. "Kau terlihat tidak fokus," tambahnya membuat Sai menjadi Shikamaru dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah meja Sai.

"Aku hanya sedikit heran karena Naruto belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya hari ini," jawab Sai. Pemuda itu kembali menyapu seisi ruangan kelasnya yang hampir kosong. "Biasanya dia sudah datang sejak satu jam lalu, melayang-layang di udara dan terus mengoceh hingga nyaris membuatku mati berdiri," tambahnya suram.

Neji tersenyum tipis. "Seharusnya kau merasa senang karena siang ini Naruto tidak mengganggumu. Bukan begitu?"

Sai mengernyit, terlihat ragu. "Entahlah," ujarnya sembari mengendikkan bahu. "Entah kenapa aku malah merasa tidak tenang," akunya jujur. "Aku sangat yakin jika Naruto tengah merencanakan sesuatu untuk membuatku ketakutan setengah mati," keluhnya dengan desahan napas berat. Sai menatap Sasuke ragu. "Atau, jangan-jangan kalian sedang bertengkar?"

Ruangan itu hening untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Sai berdeham, dan kembali bicara dengan nada setengah gugup. "Aku hanya menebak-nebak saja," ujarnya cepat. "Jadi, kalian bertengkar tidak?"

"Bagaimana bisa kami bertengkar jika aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihatnya," sahut Sasuke datar.

Sai menepuk dahinya pelan. "Ah, aku juga mengatakan hal itu pada diriku sendiri tadi. Kalian tidak mungkin bertengkar karena kau tidak bisa melihatnya."

Shikamaru mendengus lalu menepuk bahu Sai. "Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, Sai. Kurasa Naruto tengah mengikuti Paman Kakashi saat ini," ucapnya membuat Sai kembali berpikir serius. "Naruto roh sibuk," lanjut Shikamaru dengan kekehan pelan. "Aku bahkan tidak akan terkejut jika saat ini Naruto tengah menguntit artis-artis pria favoritnya. Mengintip mereka berganti pakaian misalnya?"

Neji melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa kau tidak merasa terganggu?" goda Neji. "Apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru terdengar masuk akal," guraunya. "Bisa saja saat ini Naruto tengah sibuk menguntit artis-artis pria favoritnya."

Sasuke menguap, terlihat bosan. Pemuda itu berdiri dan menjawab dengan ekspresi datar yang sama. "Yang kita bicarakan saat ini adalah Naruto. Seorang gadis remaja yang akan menjerit histeris hanya karena melihat seorang pria bertelanjang dada." Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Dia tidak akan memiliki keberanian untuk melakukannya," tambahnya dengan keyakinan penuh.

.

.

.

Kushina menggelengkan kepala pelan, lalu menyereput teh hangatnya pelan, sementara manik matanya menatap lurus layar datar televisi yang tengah menayangkan berita politik paling panas satu minggu ini.

"Kenapa Ibu menonton acara tidak bermutu seperti itu?" Kyuubi bertanya sembari menghempaskan tubuh rampingnya ke sofa nyaman berwarna coklat di samping Kushina. Putri sulung keluarga Namikaze itu mendelik, mencebik dan menyerapah pelan saat melihat sosok politikus yang kini menjadi orang paling dibencinya di dunia.

Kushina mengangkat bahu dan menjawab tenang, "Ibu hanya ingin tahu hingga sejauh mana dia akan memfitnah ayahmu."

Wajah Kyuubi menggelap, keningnya ditekuk dalam.

Kushina menghela napas. "Ibu hanya bisa berdoa, semoga masyarakat tidak terpancing mulut _sampahnya_ itu."

"Tapi dengan pemberitaannya tidak berimbang, Bu," timpal Kyuubi geram. "Posisi ayah semakin tersudut," keluhnya dengan kedua tangan terkepal. "Aku juga heran kenapa ayah tidak mengklarifikasi masalah ini? Ayah seharusnya membela diri. Apa yang dikatakan bajingan itu sebuah kebohongan besar yang menjijikkan," ujarnya berapi-api.

Kushina membuang pandangan, menatap jauh keluar jendela Prancis besar yang menampilkan pemandangan taman samping rumahnya. "Ayahmu sudah tidak memikirkan nama baiknya, Kyuu." Ia terdiam sejenak. "Sekarang ini yang menjadi prioritas ayahmu adalah kesembuhan Naruto dan kebahagiaan kalian, kedua putrinya. Itu saja."

Kyuubi memandang kosong layar datar televisi dan sedikit menghela napas. Dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa hanya demi sebuah jabatan seseorang bisa begitu tega memfitnah orang lain? Ia tahu jika ayahnya bukan ayah yang sempurna. Ayahnya memiliki banyak kekurangan, bahkan memiliki kesalahan yang terkadang membuat Kyuubi merasa kesal juga. Namun mengorbankan nyawa orang lain dan nyawa putri kandungnya sendiri untuk kepentingannya bukanlah sikap ayahnya.

Ayahnya bukan monster yang tega mengorbankan putrinya sendiri.

Kyuubi kembali menghela napas, sekilas melirik ke arah ibunya lalu mengulum senyum muram. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, Bu?" tanyanya parau, terlihat masih tidak rela karena nama baik ayahnya dicemarkan oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Kushina terdiam, tidak langsung menjawab. "Tidak perlu melakukan apa pun." Wanita itu meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke atas meja kopi. "Terkadang kita perlu menutup mata dan menulikan telinga, Kyuubi. Jangan menanggapinya, biarkan waktu yang membuktikan jika ayahmu tidak bersalah."

Menyerahkannya pada waktu? Cibir Kyuubi di dalam hati. Tapi sampai kapan? Kyuubi mendesah. "Ibu benar-benar tidak marah?" tanyanya kemudian, masih penasaran. "Bagaimana pun nama baik ibu yang tengah dicemarkan oleh _bajingan _itu," tambahnya dengan ekspresi serius.

"Marah?" beo Kushina pelan. "Tentu saja ibu merasa marah," tambahnya masih dengan nada tenang yang sama. "Ibu ingin meninju wajah menyebalkannya, bahkan ibu ingin sekali memotong lidah lancangnya itu."

Kyuubi menelan kering, terbelalak. "Ibu pasti bercanda?"

Kushina menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Ibu benar-benar ingin melakukannya." Ia mengangkat bahu. "Hanya saja ibu terus diingatkan jika dia terlalu rendah untuk mendapat _perhatian _sebesar itu dari ibu," tambahnya membuat Kyuubi merinding ngeri.

Ah, sekarang Kyuubi tahu, darimana sifat barbarnya berasal.

.

.

.

Mei menatap Kakashi dengan terheran-heran. Tidak biasanya mantan kekasihnya itu tidak fokus saat bekerja. Wanita itu tidak membuka mulut, dan memilih untuk mengamati Kakashi dari balik kacamata bacanya.

Di seberang mejanya, Kakashi masih memasang wajah tidak bersahabat. Pemberitaan buruk mengenai Minato membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Jika bukan atas permintaan Minato, ia pasti sudah mengadakan konferensi pers untuk menyangkal semua tuduhan demi tuduhan keji yang dituduhkan oleh pesaing politik Minato pada kakak angkatnya itu.

Kakashi pura-pura membaca dokumen di tangannya. Sialan! Makinya di dalam hati, tanpa menyadari jika Mei mengamatinya dengan seksama sedari tadi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mei kemudian, buka suara.

Kakashi mendongak, menatap Mei dengan ekspresi serius, namun tidak menjawab.

Mei berdeham pelan, menyandarkan punggungnya ke punggung kursi. "Kau terlihat tidak fokus," ujarnya. "Kita bisa membahas temuanku mengenai bisnis gelap Misumi besok," tambahnya dengan suara tenang dipaksakan.

"Tidak perlu," sahut Kakashi cepat. Pria itu kembali berusaha untuk fokus membaca dokumen yang diberikan oleh Mei padanya. "Semakin cepat kita menyelesaikan kasus ini akan semakin baik," lanjut Kakashi. Kedua bahunya terlihat tegang. "Aku sangat yakin jika Misumi-lah dalang dibalik usaha pembunuhan kakakku. Misumi menggelapkan pajak. Dia berusaha menyuap kakkku. Dia bahkan bersedia mendanai semua biaya kampanye jika kakakku bersedia untuk tutup mulut dan berhenti mengganggunya."

Mei menghela napas panjang, menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum tipis saat perasaan itu kembali hadir di dalam hatinya. Perasaan cemburu. Selama mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih, Kakashi selalu saja memikirkan keluarganya, sementara Mei? Entahlah, Mei selalu merasa jika Kakashi menomorduakannya. Semua yang dilakukan pria itu hanya demi keluarganya. Kakashi bahkan seringkali tidak memperdulikan dirinya sendiri demi keluarganya. Sebuah loyalitas yang hingga saat ini tidak bisa dipahami oleh Mei. "Jangan memaksakan diri," kata Mei kemudian, mencoba untuk mengerti. "Kita masih memiliki banyak waktu," ucapnya berusaha untuk menghibur.

"Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu!" bentak Kakashi kasar mengejutkan Mei. Ruang rapat itu mendadak hening. Mei tidak bisa berkata-kata, mulutnya seolah terkunci. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Kakashi bisa membentaknya seperti itu, bagaimanapun Kakashi bukanlah tipe pria yang bisa bersikap sekasar itu pada seorang wanita. "Maaf!" ujar Kakashi kemudian, setengah berbisik. Ia meletakkan dokumen di tangannya ke atas meja. "Aku terbawa emosi," tambahnya parau.

Mei mengangguk pelan, mencoba untuk memahami kondisi emosi Kakashi yang tidak stabil saat ini. Masalah Minato pasti membuat pria itu stres, pikir Mei muram. Belum lagi masalah keponakan Kakashi yang hingga saat ini masih koma, lalu goncangan politik atas Minato. Tuduhan keji dari lawan politik terus dituduhkan kepada Minato tanpa ampun belakangan ini. Semua ini karena keluarganya? Mei kembali tersenyum muram.

Wanita itu bukanlah tipe penghibur yang baik. Dia tidak bisa menghibur dengan kalimat-kalimat basi untuk membuat lawan bicaranya senang, karenanya Mei memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga Kakashi merasa lebih tenang.

Kakashi mengusap wajahnya kasar, menyerah. "Kau benar, mungkin sebaiknya kita membahas masalah ini besok," ujarnya kemudian, terdengar lelah. "Aku akan mempelajari hasil temuanmu ini di rumah. Boleh aku membawa dokumen ini pulang?"

Mei mengangguk. "Aku menyimpan dokumen aslinya di ruang kerjaku, jadi kau boleh menyimpan salinannya," jawabnya tenang.

Kakashi terdiam lama, terlihat berpikir dalam.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud membentakmu," katanya dengan sorot meminta maaf. Mei tidak menjawab. "Kondisi Naruto yang tidak kunjung membaik membuatku gelisah." Kakashi menghela napas. "Belum lagi serangan si _brengsek_ itu terhadap kakakku. Perilakunya mmebuatku sangat marah," akunya geram.

Sudah berapa hari kau tidak tidur?" tanya Mei sementara pandangannya terarah lurus pada wajah Kakashi. Oh Tuhan, kenapa dia baru sadar jika penampilan Kakashi terlihat sangat _kacau_? Pria itu terlihat lebih kurus daripada terakhir mereka bertemu.

Kakashi tersentak, terlihat terkejut mendapat pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak diduganya, "Apa?"

Mei mendesah keras. "Sudah berapa hari kau tidak tidur, Kakashi?" ulangnya tidak sabar. "Lingkaran di bawah matamu berwarna hitam, kantung matamu juga sangat tebal, aku yakin kau tidak tidur selama beberapa hari," tebaknya tepat. "Kau terlihat sangat lelah."

Kakashi berdeham, tidak langsung menjawab. Dia tidak tahu harus merasa senang karena Mei memperhatikannya atau mengumpat karena jika Mei saja bisa melihat kelelahannya, maka keluarganya pun pasti bisa melihat hal yang sama. "Aku tidak bisa tidur," jawab Kakashi. "Bagaimana aku bisa tidur dengan tenang jika masalah yang menimpa keluargaku terus menerus datang tanpa henti?"

"Jika kau tidak bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, lalu bagaimana kau bisa menjaga keluargamu?"

Hening.

"Kau harus kuat, Kakashi. Bukankah keluargamu bergantung padamu saat ini?"

Ruangan itu kembali hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Keluargamu pasti akan sangat cemas jika melihat kondisimu yang seperti ini. Iya, kan?"

Kakashi tertawa pahit. "Benar. Terlebih keponakan bungsuku. Ia pasti mengomeliku seharian penuh jika melihatku seperti ini," ujarnya membuat Mei mengernyit bingung. Kakashi mendongak, menatap lurus ke arah Mei. "Keponakanku itu sangat baik. Dia mencemaskan semua orang namun seringkali melupakan keadaannya sendiri."

Seperti dirimu, ucap Mei di dalam hati.

Kakashi melepas napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya sementara tatapannya menerawang, terlihat rindu. "Dia mengomeliku saat tahu aku bekerja hingga larut malam, dan pasti bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana reaksinya jika tahu aku tidak tidur selama beberapa hari?"

"Aku pasti mengatakan tentang ini padanya saat dia bangun nanti," ujar Mei dengan senyum dan semangat yang menular dengan cepat. "Semua masalah ini pasti akan segera berlalu dan keponakanmu itu pasti segera bangun dari komanya, Kakashi. Kau hanya perlu yakin."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Aku tahu," jawabnya setengah berbisik. "Dan aku juga memiliki keyakinan besar jika Naruto tidak akan mungkin tega meninggalkan kami secepat ini," tambahnya parau.

.

.

.

Sebelum melakukan perjalan menuju kediaman Tsuruga Misumi, Naruto berhenti sejenak di ruang tempatnya dirawat bersama dengan Minato. Ia berdiri di sana dengan kedua bahu yang terlihat tegang. Naruto tidak tahu apa rencananya ini akan berhasik atau tidak, terlebih Kimimar sama sekali tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah berusaha untuk menghentikan rencananya saat ia menceritakan rencananya pada pria itu.

Naruto tidak peduli jika Kimimaro menganggap rencananya gila. Pria itu bahkan mengatakan jika rencana yang disusun oleh Naruto tidak mungkin berhasil.

Kita tidak akan tahu jika tidak mencobanya. Iya, kan? Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Masih terlalu lemah? Beo Naruto di dalam hati, meniru ucapan Kimimaro sebelumnya.

Persetan! Pikirnya. Dia harus tetap melakukannya demi menegakkan keadilan.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan gegabah, Naruto!" Kimimaro berteriak dari belakang punggung remaja wanita itu.

Naruto bergeming, menulikan telinga dan terus melayang berusaha untuk keluar dari dalam gedung rumah sakit ini secepatnya. Kimimaro tidak akan bisa mengejarnya jika sudah ia berada di luar gedung rumah sakit, karena itu ia harus berhasil keluar dari dalam sana sebelum Kimimaro berhasil mengejarnya.

"Kau belum cukup kuat untuk merasuki tubuh manusia!" Kimimaro kembali berteriak lantang, memperingatkan. "Kekuatanmu akan melemah jika kau memaksakan diri!" tambahanya kini dengan ekspresi cemas dan kalut. Kimimaro mengumpat marah saat tubuh Naruto melewati tembok terakhir sementara dirinya terperangkap, sama sekali tidak bisa menembus tembok _sialan _yang menjadi penghalangnya keluar dari gedung rumah sakit itu selama ini.

"Rohmu bisa hancur, Naruto," gumam Kimimaro lemah. "Kau bisa hancur," beonya muram.

.

.

.

Naruto terlihat sangat tegang. Saat ini ia berada di dalam ruangan kerja Tsurugu Misumi. Roh remaja wanita itu bergeming, sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ia akan melihat seseorang yang belakangan ini sering dilihatnya di layar televisi—Daimyou.

"Kau sangat licin," puji Daimyou dengan mimik puas. "Dengan rencanamu semua yang kuinginkan perlahan kudapatkan," tambahnya dengan seringai jahat, sementara Misumi menyesap anggur merah mahalnya nikmat. Daimyou menghisap cerutu Kuba-nya, lalu mengepulkan asapnya perlahan. "Walau tidak mati, tapi aku sangat yakin jika karir politik Namikaze Minato akan segera hancur," ucapnya dengan kekehan puas.

Misumi terbahak. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah membayar banyak orang untuk menghasut masyarakat." Ia terdiam sejenak. "Aku mungkin gagal membunuhnya, namun aku bisa menjanjikan jika karir politiknya akan benar-benar mati."

"Kecelakaan yang menimpa putri bungsunya sangat menguntungkan kita, bukan begitu?"

Misumi mengangguk, setuju. "Akan lebih menyenangkan jika putri bungsu Namikaze itu mati. Dengan begitu kita bisa menghasut masyarakat untuk membenci Namikaze Minato." Misumi terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. Ia melirik ke arah Daimyou dan berkata dengan ekspresi serius. "Kita bisa menjatuhkan namanya, dan menuduhnya membunuh putri kandungnya sendiri demi keuntungannya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Daimyou mengernyit. "Bukankah aku sudah menyerangnya dengan alasan itu? Aku menuduhnya menggunakan kecelakaan putrinya untuk mengambil simpati masyarakat. Popularitasku naik setelah isu tidak menyedapkan itu menimpa Minato." Ia kembali tertawa puas. "Walau pendukung setianya masih ada, tapi tidak sedikit pendukungnya yang beralih padaku."

Misumi menganggukkan kepala, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Serupa, tapi tidak sama. Jika putrinya mati, aku yakin jiwa Namikaze Minato akan terguncang hebat. Di sisi lain, kau bisa terus menyerangnya dengan alasan kematian putrinya. Kita akan terus menyerangnya hingga ia terpuruk dan menyerah, hingga pada akhirnya dikucilkan. Popularitasmu akan meroket dan kau bisa mengamankan kursimu di parlemen."

Daimyou terlihat senang, sebelum akhirnya perlahan keningnya ditekuk dalam saat teringat sesuatu. "Bukankah putrinya dirawat di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Minato? Bagaimana cara kita mencelakainya?"

Misumi mengangguk pelan.

"Dengan cara apa kita akan membunuhnya?"

Misumi tersenyum jahat. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya karena aku sudah memiliki rencana," tukasnya membuat Naruto yang mendengarkan semua itu terbelalak ngeri. "Yang perlu kau pikirkan ke depannya adalah—keamanan bisnisku."

Daimyou mengangguk setuju. Keduanya bersulang, menikmati anggur mahal mereka tanpa menyadari jika ada seseorang yang mengetahui rencana jahat keduanya saat ini.

Oh Tuhan, kenapa ada orang sejahat mereka? Tanyanya di dalam hati. Apa dunia politik memang sangat kejam? Kenapa orang-orang begitu bernafsu untuk berkuasa? Kenapa? Jeritnya di dalam hati, tidak mengerti.

"Kepada siapa aku harus mengatakan perihal ini?" Naruto berkata lirih. "Aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada Paman Kakashi lewat perantara Sai," gumamnya cemas. "Aku tidak bisa menjamin jika Sai akan menutup mulut mengenai hal ini. Akan ada banyak orang yang terancam jika rencana ini diketahui."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Tidak boleh ditunda lagi. Aku tidak boleh melibatkan orang lain dalam hal ini. Tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu, pikir Naruto. Aku harus mencari bukti-bukti jika Misumi menggelapkan pajak perusahaan dan terlibat dalam usaha pembunuhan ayahku. Secepatnya. Ya, secepatnya.

"Dokumen-dokumen rahasia perusahaan seharusnya di simpan di tempat ini, bukan?" gumamnya pelan, nyaris tak terdengar bahkan oleh telinganya sendiri. Ia melempar tatapannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Berusaha mencari tempat yang mungkin menjadi tempat penyimpanan dokumen-dokumen rahasia itu. "Aku harus berhasil menemukannya sebelum mereka menjalankan rencananya untuk melenyapkanku."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Aku harus berhasil menemukannya sebelum waktuku habis," tambahnya getir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Aloha… maafkan untuk keterlambatan updatenya, dan juga typo(s) yang pasti merajalela. #Nangis**

_**Well, **_**penjahat yang mencelakai Minato sudah muncul yah. Tinggal nunggu waktu untuk ditangkap saja? Hahaha! Btw, kira-kira rencana Naruto berhasil nggak ya? Atau malah rencana Misumi duluan yang berhasil? Hm… tunggu jawabannya di chap selanjutnya ya. (:**

**Semoga terhibur dengan updatean terbaru chap ini, dan sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! ^^**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo(s)**

**Genre : Supernatural, hurt/comfort, family**

**Note : Dilarang mengcopy paste isi fic ini maupun fic milik saya lainnya. Yang tetep membandel saya kutuk jadi jomblo seumur hidup!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Calendula Officinalis**

**Chapter 13 : Tak Berakhir Sempurna**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Sudah tidak ada banyak waktu, renung Naruto dalam kesendiriannya. Ia mengangkat jemarinya, menatapnya lama, hingga sebuah senyum getir mengembang di wajah cantiknya yang semakin pucat, nyaris transparan setiap harinya.

Waktuku sudah semakin sempit namun aku masih belum bisa menemukan cara jitu untuk menemukan bukti-bukti kejahatan orang itu, pikirnya suram.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tanyanya lagi di dalam hati.

Naruto memejamkan mata, duduk di atas tembok pembatas rumah sakit di lantai paling tinggi. Ia berusaha menikmati sinar hangat mentari pagi ini, menikmati sepoi angin yang seolah meneriakkan lalu membawa kerinduannya yang menggunung untuk pergi bersamanya.

Gadis remaja itu menyukai duduk lama di tempat ini. Beban berat yang ditanggungnya untuk sejenak dirasanya terangkat, sebelum akhirnya ia harus kembali menghadapinya setelah ini. Ah… sungguh sebuah penghiburan klise namun setidaknya hal itu bisa membuatnya merasa _ringan _untuk beberapa waktu.

"Aku tidak boleh berleha-leha lebih lama," bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Naruto bergerak, melayang tipis di udara sebelum akhirnya melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kediaman penjahat itu berada.

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama hingga akhirnya Naruto tiba di kediaman Misumi. Dengan gerakan gesit ia menembus tembok demi tembok, hingga akhirnya gerakannya terhenti karena gonggongan anjing penjaga berjenis Doberman. Dua ekor anjing itu menggonggong galak ke arahnya, menatapnya lurus seolah bisa melihat tubuhnya yang tak terlihat.

"Anjing baik, jangan menggangguku!" pinta Naruto lirih. Ia menelan kering, sedikit gentar karena kedua anjing itu seolah menulikan kedua telinga mereka dan terus menggonggong dengan galak ke arahnya. "Tuanmu orang jahat, dan aku orang baik, kalian harus membantuku untuk menghukum tuan kalian. Mengerti?"

Gonggongan demi gonggongan lagi.

"Jangan mengangguku!" Naruto akhirnya berteriak pada kedua ekor anjing berukuran besar itu. Ia tidak sengaja mengeluarkan kemampuan yang bahkan tidak pernah disadarinya hingga saat ini. Aliran listrik di rumah itu seketika padam, membuat beberapa penjaga serta pengurus rumah kaget sekaligus sibuk pada waktu bersamaan.

"Kenapa aliran listriknya bisa padam?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara, menatap Misumi yang kini berjalan menuruni satu demi satu anak tangga menuju ke lantai satu denga ekspresi kesal bercampur marah.

"Dan kenapa kedua anjing ini terus menggonggong tanpa henti?" ia bertanya geram pada seorang penjaga yang segera meraih tali leher kedua anjing tersebut, lalu berusaha menariknya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Tidak lama kemudian listrik pun kembali berfungsi dengan normal, membuat lampu-lampu yang tadinya padam kembali menyala, menerangi ruang tengah kediaman Misumi yang sangat besar. "Apa kau tidak bisa menghentikan gonggongan mereka?" bentak Misumi kesal karena kedua anjing itu kembali menggonggong dengan sengit, menatap ke satu sudut dimana Naruto berdiri saat ini.

"Maaf, Tuan!" ujar penjaga pria paruh baya itu terlihat bingung. "Akhir-akhir ini mereka terus menggonggong seperti ini," tambahnya tidak mengerti. Ia terdiam sejenak, merengut. "Mereka seperti melihat hantu," tambahnya membuat Misumi berdecih.

"Kau pikir ini tahun berapa?" cibirnya geram. "Bawa mereka ke kebun belakang, masukan ke dalam kandang mereka masing-masing," perintahnya tak terbantahkan. "Kepalaku terasa mau pecah mendengar gonggongan mereka," tambahnya sebelum berbalik pergi menuju teras depan rumah dimana kendaraan pribadinya menunggu.

.

.

.

Kushina tidak kuasa membendung tangis harunya saat melihat Minato pagi ini. Bagaimana tidak? Setidaknya salah satu orang yang disayanginya luput dari maut walaupun belum seratus persen pulih. Dengan gerakan pelan ia menatap Naruto yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit lalu memerhatikan _bed side monitor _di samping ranjang putri bungsunya—sebuah alat bertekhnologi canggih yang memberitahunya jika putri bungsunya masih hidup.

"Jangan khawatir, Naruto akan segera terbangun dari komanya!" Minato berkata penuh keyakinan, memutus lamunan pendek Kushina. "Dia sangat kuat, karenanya kita harus yakin jika dia akan mampu bertahan lalu menatap kita kembali dengan netra safirnya."

Hening.

Minato menghela napas panjang, lalu mendudukkan diri di sisi ranjangnya. "Aku bahkan nyaris lupa jika Naruto memiliki sepasang netra safir yang sangat indah," ujarnya getir. Ia tersenyum tipis, "Aku bukan ayah yang baik untuknya, aku tidak menjaganya dengan baik padahal Tuhan sudah memberikan seorang malaikan cantik untukku," tambahnya penuh sesal.

Pria paruh baya itu menunduk dalam, tubuhnya sedikit gemetar saat Kushina merangkulnya penuh cinta untuk memberinya penghiburan. "Kita akan memulainya kembali dari awal. Kita akan menjaga dan merawat serta menyayangi dua permata hati kita dengan baik. Kita akan berubah, menjadi orangtua yang lebih bertanggung jawab," bisiknya lembut.

"Kau sangat yakin jika Naruto akan kembali pada kita, karenanya aku pun akan mempercayai keyakinanmu itu," lanjut Kushina getir. "Jangan membuatku putus harapan, Suamiku." Ia menjeda, berusaha menormalkan suaranya yang bergetar karena sedih. "Jika kau begitu terpuruk, lalu bagaimana denganku? Dengan Kyuubi serta Kakashi yang begitu bergantung padamu?"

Hening.

Minato tidak menjawab, ia balas memeluk istrinya, lalu menenggelankam kepalanya ke dalam dekapan hangat Kushina yang mampu membuatnya sangat nyaman.

Kushina membelai lembut rambut pirang Minato, sementara tatapannya terlihat menerawang jauh. "Mungkin aku sudah gila, tapi aku acapkali merasa jika Naruto bersama kita, mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik kita dan seolah mengatakan jika dia baik-baik saja." Kushina mengulum sebuah senyum saat merasakan tubuh Minato menegang dalam pelukannya. "Apa kau kaget mendengar pengakuanku?"

Lagi-lagi Minato tidak menjawab. Terlalu bingung untuk mengatakan kebenarannya pada Kushina. Ia merasa takut jika Kushina akan semakin larut dalam kesedihannya setelah tahu kebenarannya—jika roh Naruto memang berada bersama mereka selama ini.

.

.

.

Misumi menggelengkan kepala, lalu memijat tengkuknya yang tidak pegal hingga berkali-kali. Ada perasaan aneh yang berdesir tiap kali ia berada di dalam ruang kerjanya seorang diri, dan entah kenapa ia merasa tidak aman sekaligus terancam karenanya. Ia bahkan berani bersumpah jika ada sesuatu yang tengah mengawasinya dalam kegelapan saat ini.

Sungguh ia merasa jika ia akan menjadi gila jika terus berpikir seperti itu, namun ia tidak bisa menyangkal jika batinnya merasa ketakutan dalam beberapa hari ini.

Misumi mengernyit, menatap kosong setumpuk dokumen yang tengah dikerjakannya saat ini. Apa mungkin yang dikatakan oleh penjaganya mengenai hantu itu benar?

Ia menggelengkan kepala keras. Hantu? Yang benar saja! Cemoohnya di dalam hati.

Misumi menghela napas panjang, berusaha untuk mengingat beberapa kejadian anek yang terjadi disekitarnya dalam beberapa hari belakangan ini; dokumen yang berserakan di atas lantai, angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus dalam ruangan tertutup, perasaan takut yang tiba-tiba datang, kursi yang bergeser sendiri.

Pria itu menelan kering, ketakutan semakin mencengkram dadanya dengan hebat. Ia menundukkan kepala dalam. Apa mungkin ada hantu yang sedang mengawasinya saat ini? Tanyanya di dalam hati. Rasanya sangat tidak mungkin, tapi perilaku dua ekor anjing penjaganya pun memperlihatkan satu hal janggal. Keduanya tidak bisa terus menggonggong jika tidak ada sesuatu ganjil yang mereka cium.

Apa benar-benar ada hantu di sekitarku?

Misumi berkeringat dingin, dengan cekatan ia mulai membuka sebuah aplikasi yang menghubungkannya dengan kamera pengawas yang dipasang di tiap titik di gedung perkantorannya.

Dengan perasaan was-was ia mulai membuka hasil rekaman kamera nomor satu yang dipasang di dalam ruang kerjanya. Ia menunggu dengan sabar, mengamati ruang kerja kosongnya yang terpampang di layar datar laptopnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian jantungnya pun berdetak begitu cepat, nyaris membuatnya meloncat dari kursi kerjanya yang nyaman. Bagaimana bisa dokumen-dokumen di atas mejanya terbuka begitu saja?

Dalam rekaman itu terlihat jelas bagaimana dokumen demi dokumen itu terbuka. Misumi sangat yakin jika tidak ada angin yang berhembus di dalam ruang kerjanya yang berada di lantai sepuluh. Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang bisa menjelaskan semua kejanggalan yang terjadi belakangan ini?

Naruto mendengus, menyempitkan mata saat melihat ekpresi Misumi yang ketakutan. "Sepertinya kau mulai menyadari keberadaanku, huh?" desisnya penuh dengan kebencian. "Kau seharusnya takut akan dosa-dosa yang telah kau lakukan, Tuan Misumi, bukan takut padaku." Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya, meniup pelan tepat di depan wajah Misumi yang langsung tersentak dan terjatuh dari kursi kerjanya.

"Si-siapa kau?" Misumi memberanikan diri untuk bertanya dengan suara yang gemetar. Ia merangkak di atas lantai, berusaha untuk berdiri, walau hal itu memaksa kedua kakinya yang kini terasa seperti jeli untuk berdiri dan menyangga tubuhnya. "Berani sekali kau menggangguku!" desisnya membuat Naruto menaikkan satu alis sembari menekuri kuku-kuku jari tangannya yang transparan. "Kenapa kau menggangguku? Apa maumu?" tanyanya marah.

Hening.

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan olehnya itu hanya disambut oleh keheningan mencekam serta udara di dalam ruangan yang semakin terasa dingin. Misumi dengan tangannya yang gemetar meraih remote pendingin udaranya lalu menekannya untuk mematikan alat pendingin itu, namun ruangannya tidak berubah hangat walau kedua alat itu sudah dimatikannya, bahkan sebaliknya, udara di dalam ruangannya semakin dingin, nyaris membekukan tulang-tulangnya. "Pergi kau dari sini!" teriaknya mengejutkan dua orang penjaga yang berdiri tepat di depan ruang kerjanya.

"Ada masalah apa, Bos?" tanya salah satu penjaga yang memiliki postur tubuh paling besar. Ia merogoh ke dalam jasnya, bersiap untuk mengeluarkan senjata api yang disembunyikannya di sana.

"Ada hantu! Ada hantu!" ujar Misumi membuat kedua penjaganya saling melempar tatapan bingung. "Ada hantu di ruanganku!" pekiknya sebelum berlari keluar dari dalam ruangannya.

.

.

.

"Sai, aku perlu bantuanmu!"

Sai terlonjak, nyaris melayangkan protes namun kembali ditelannya saat melihat ekspresi serius Naruto saat ini. Ia menekan ketakutannya, lalu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya dengan nada hati-hati, "Apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

Dan di sinilah Sai berada, di markas besar kepolisian Tokyo. Sejenak ia terdiam, menatap gedung tinggi yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Dengan satu tarikan napas panjang ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam markas itu dengan dagu diangkat tinggi.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kapten Nagato," ujarnya pada salah satu polisi di dalam ruangan itu. "Aku ada urusan penting yang harus kusampaikan secara pribadi padanya," tambahnya saat polisi muda itu balas menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat. "Dan aku belum memiliki janji," katanya seolah bisa membaca pikiran polisi muda itu.

Polisi muda itu menghela napas panjang. "Dengar, Bocah, kapten orang sibuk, dia tidak bisa ditemui dengan mudah, terlebih oleh seorang bocah sepertimu."

Sai mengetatkan wajahnya, kedua tangannya terkepal erat. "Dia mengenalku, jadi jangan mempersulitku!" tukasnya dengan nada tertahan. "Dan aku bukan bocah!" tambahnya penuh penekanan.

"Kau—"

"Ada apa ini?" Nagato menginterupsi tepat waktu. Pria itu menatap Sai dengan kening ditekuk dalam. Ia mengangguk kecil saat Sai membungkuk untuk memberi salam penghormatan padanya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanyanya saat melihat ekspresi serius Sai.

Sai tidak menjawab, membuat Nagato lagi-lagi mengangguk kecil, paham. "Kita bicara di ruanganku!" putusnya.

"Jadi, berita apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Nagato saat keduanya berada di dalam ruang kerjanya yang penuh oleh berkas-berkas penyelidikan. "Kau tidak mungkin memaksa untuk menemuiku jika tidak ada hal penting untuk kau sampaikan bukan?"

Sai mengangguk kecil, berusaha menyamankan diri di atas kursi di sebrang meja kerja Nagato. "Naruto memintaku untuk menyampaikan hal yang penting pada Anda," terangnya membuat menarik seluruh perhatian Nagato.

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto yang menganggukkan kepala pelan sebagai persetujuan.

"Beberapa hari ini Naruto menyelidiki kegiatan seseorang yang bernama Misumi," ia memulai membuat Nagato terbelalak untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya berhasil menguasai diri dan duduk dengan tenang. "Naruto mengikuti pria itu untuk mencari sebuah dokumen penting untuk mengungkapkan kejahatan pria itu."

Nagato terdiam, mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Dokumen itu disimpan di ruang kerja Misumi," lanjut Sai tenang. "Dia menyimpannya di sebuah brankas besi yang tersembunyi apik di balik sebuah lemari kerja di dalam ruang kerjanya, namun sayangnya Naruto belum bisa menemukan kunci kombinasi untuk membuka brankas itu."

Hening.

Sai menelan kering. "Apa kau bisa membantu Naruto untuk mengambil dokumen itu?"

Nagato tidak langsung menjawab.

"Kau harus mengambil dokumen itu dan menjebloskan Misumi serta Daimyou sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Satu alis Nagato ditarik ke atas saat ia balik bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sai kembali melirik ke arah Naruto sebelum menjawab dengan suara sedikit bergetar, "Mereka berniat untuk membunuh Naruto," terangnya membuat Nagato gemeretak. "Aku tidak main-main," lanjut Sai cepat. "Naruto mendengar semua rencana jahat mereka," lanjutnya dengan ketenangan yang mengagumkan. "Mereka berniat untuk menjatuhkan kredibilitas Tuan Namikaze dengan cara membunuh Naruto."

Hening.

"Setelah itu, mereka akan membangun opini publik dengan mengatakan jika Tuan Namikaze sengaja menggunakan kecelakaan dan kematian putrinya untuk mendapat simpati dari masyarakat."

Nagato memejamkan mata, lalu dengan gerakan perlahan kembali membukanya seraya mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya ke atas meja kerjanya. "Apa kau tahu jika informasi yang kau ketahui saat ini bisa membahayakan nyawamu?"

Sai mengangguk. "Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak peduli. Naruto teman yang sangat berarti untuk Sasuke, dan Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang bersedia menjadi temanku tanpa melihat sisi anehku, karenanya aku bersedia membantu Naruto untuk mengatakan hal ini padamu."

.

.

.

"Maaf karena aku harus melibatkanmu," bisik Naruto saat keduanya keluar dari dalam gedung kepolisian malam ini.

Sai tersenyum simpul, lalu menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Aku senang bisa membantu seorang teman," ujarnya, "walau akan lebih menyenangkan jika temanku itu berbentuk manusia bukan roh," tambahnya dengan ringisan lebar yang menular dengan cepat pada Naruto.

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Jadi, kapan kau berencana untuk bangun dari komamu?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya kemudian membuat Sai menatapnya heran. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu Sai, apa yang menahanku hingga aku tidak bisa kembali ke dalam tubuhku."

.

.

.

Suasana di dalam kediaman Misumi malam ini terasa sangat mencekam, terlebih karena tingkah aneh majikan mereka yang terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Pria itu menyalakan semua lampu di dalam rumahnya, menyebabkan ruangan demi ruangan yang ada di dalam kediamannya menjadi terang-benderang. "Tidak ada yang boleh mematikan lampu!" perintahnya tegas membuat istri dan kedua anaknya menatapnya aneh namun mereka tidak mengatakan apa pun dan memilih untuk mematuhi permintaan aneh kepala keluarga mereka.

"Hantu itu akan mengganggu jika tempat ini gelap!" cicitnya dengan ketakutan yang terlihat nyata. "Dia ingin membunuhku!" pekik Misumi membuat istrinya semakin terlihat bingung. "Kau," tunjuknya pada wanita cantik itu, "perintahkan anjing-anjing penjaga untuk berjaga di depan kamar kuta!"

"Tapi untuk apa?" wanita itu balik bertanya dengan nada tidak mengerti.

"Mereka bisa tahu jika hantu itu datang, dan aku harus bersiap," jawab Misumi dengan tubuh menggigil ketakutan. "Panggil pendeta atau siapa pun yang ahli mengusir hantu sekarang juga!" raungnya denga keringat dingin yang membanjiri kening dan punggungnya. "Mereka harus bisa mengusir hantu itu dariku. Aku ingin hantu itu hancur menjadi debu!"

.

.

.

"Eh, Sasuke?" Sai berjalan semakin cepat menuju rumahnya saat melihat siluet Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu pagarnya, malam ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya saat jarak keduanya sangat dekat.

Sasuke menoleh, menatap Sai tanpa ekspresi sementara Sai berdecih lalu membuka pintu pagar rumahnya.

"Seharusnya kau menekan bel dan masuk ke dalam rumah!" omel Sai terdengar kesal. "Kenapa kau malah menunggu di luar?"

Sasuke tidak emnjawab, dengan langkah mantap ia mengikuti Sai untuk masuk ke pekarangan rumah teman barunya itu.

"Kau bisa menungguku di kamarku." Sai kembali bicara dengan nada serius. "Naruto pasti akan membalas dendam padaku jika tahu kau menunggu di depan rumahku dan jatuh sakit karenanya." Ia membalikkan badan. "Aku serius!" geramnya saat Sasuke mendengus kecil dengan satu alis terangkat naik. "Pacarmu itu bisa sangat mengerikan saat marah," keluh Sai dengan helaan napas panjang. "Aku pulang!" seru Sai saat membuka pintu depan rumahnya. "Bu, aku membawa teman," tambahnya saat ibunya menyahut dari dalam dapur.

Sai menoleh. "Kau sudah makan malam?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala.

"Tunggu di sini," ujar Sai sebelum berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur keluarganya yang sederhana. "Makan malam sebentar lagi siap. Ibuku memintamu untuk makan bersama kami," ujar Sai setelah kembali dari dapur. "Ayo, kita tunggu di kamarku saja!" usulnya seraya memimpin jalan menuju kamar pribadinya di lantai dua.

Sai meletakkan tas punggungnya di sebuah kursi yang ada di dalam kamarnya yang sempit, lalu mendudukkan diri di atas kursi belajarnya, menatap lurus Sasuke yang kini duduk di sisi ranjangnya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya langsung pada pokok pembicaraan.

"Naruto," ujar Sasuke setelah terdiam beberapa waktu. Ia menghela napas keras, lalu menyusurkan jemarinya pada helai rambutnya yang terlihat gelap di bawah sinar lampu temaram. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Sai tidak langsung menjawab, membuat Sasuke kembali menghela napas keras karenanya. Raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir saat ia kembali bicara, "Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan gadis bodoh itu!"

Hening.

"Dia pasti tengah merencanakan sesuatu dan entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya."

Ruangan itu kembali hening. Sai terlihat bingung, memilih untuk jujur pada Sasuke atau menepati janjinya pada Naruto. Ia pun mengulum sebuah senyum palsu yang sayangnya tidak mampu mengelabui Sasuke. "Dia baik-baik saja."

"Jangan berbohong!" balas Sasuke menohok. "Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong saat ini, Sai."

Sai membisu.

Sasuke tersenyum getir. "Apa Naruto memintamu untuk berbohong?" tanyanya dengan tatapan dan nada tajam yang khas. Sejenak Sai kembali dibuat bingung. Jika dia mengatakan kebenarannya maka Sasuke pun bisa dalam bahaya. Rahasia yang disimpannya saat ini terlalu besar dan dia sangat takut jika Sasuke bertindak gegabah demi menyelamatkan Naruto. "Sai?!" panggil Sasuke lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Sai mengerjapkan mata, tersentak kaget saat Sasuke meutus lamunan pendeknya.

"Tolong katakan padaku jika kau mengetahui sesuatu mengenai Naruto!" ucapnya penuh penekanan. "Tadi sore kau pulang sangat terburu-buru," tambahnya membuat Sai bergerak gelisah di atas kursinya. Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya, "Apa Naruto memintamu untuk melakukan sesuatu dan merahasiakannya dari kami?"

Hening.

"Sai, dua kepala akan lebih membantu untuk memecahkan persoalan yang sulit," bujuk Sasuke tanpa emosi. "Akan lebih baik jika kau membagi apa yang kau ketahui denganku," tambahnya membuat Sai semakin dilema. "Jadi, apa yang kau sembunyikan tentang Naruto?"

.

.

.

Naruto menatap nyalang bangunan mewah di hadapannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menaruh kecurigaan apa pun saat melayang masuk ke dalam kediaman itu karena rumah itu memang seringkali sepi, terlihat tidak berpenghuni setiap kali ia datang untuk mengawasi Misumi.

Gadis remaja itu termenung untuk beberapa waktu di depan rumah. Kenapa perasaannya mendadak terasa tidak enak? Tanyanya di dalam hati. Namun perasaan itu segera ditepisnya jauh-jauh. Malam ini tidak berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Dia harus bisa mencari informasi sekecil apa pun untuk membantu penyelidikan Nagato.

"Kau harus mendekam di dalam penjara dalam waktu lama!" bisiknya penuh tekad. Naruto kembali melayang ringan, mencari ke beberapa tempat yang mulai dikenalnya dengan baik. Tempat pertama yang didatanginya adalah ruang kerja Misumi, namun pria itu tidak berada di sana walau lampu ruangan itu menyala dengan sangat terang.

"Kemana dia?" tanyanya lirih. Tidak patah arang, ia kembali melayang, lalu menembus satu lantai di atasnya menuju lantai dua. "Apa dia ada di kamarnya?" tanyanya dengan kernyitan dalam, namun pria itu tidak ditemukannya di sana. Kamar itu terlihat sepi, ranjangnya sangat rapi seolah baru dibereskan dan belum digunakan lagi.

Naruto melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, lalu menempelkan daun telinganya pada pintu kamar mandi yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Tidak ada bunyi apa pun dari dalam kamar mandi itu. Merasa penasaran, ia pun menjulurkan kepalanya, menembus pintu kamar mandi yang bercat putih. Kosong. Kamar mandi itu terlihat kosong.

Dimana dia? Tanyanya di dalam hati.

Naruto memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi. "Apa dia belum pulang ke rumah?" bisiknya dengan kernyitan dalam. Ia melamun untuk beberapa waktu, sebelum dikejutkan oleh suara gonggongan keras dua ekor anjing dari depan pintu kamar yang tertutup.

Ia menelan kering, perasaan takut kini menyerangnya, membuatnya terpaku di tempat, tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk melarikan diri dan pintu kamar pun terbuka dengan suara debaman keras, dua ekor anjing Doberman hitam berukuran besar terus menggonggong ke arahnya, menyudutkannya hingga ke sudut kiri kamar mewah itu.

"Disitu rupanya kau hantu jahat!"

Naruto terbelalak, bergetar ketakutan saat melihat seorang pria tua, pendeta pengusir hantu mulai merapalkan mantra lalu memercikan air suci dengan kertas mantra pengusir roh di tangannya.

Roh gadis remaja itu merasa kehilangan kekuatannya dengan sangat cepat. Kekuatannya seolah ditarik habis oleh alunan mantra yang terucap dari mulut Sang Pendeta. "Jangan menggangguku!" bisik Naruto lemah, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Kau mengganggu manusia, tentu saja aku harus membasmimu!" bentak pendeta tua itu dengan suara yang menggema. "Aku akan menghancurkan rohmu hingga menjadi debu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Aloha… maafkan untuk keterlambatan updatenya! #Nyengir**

**Btw, menjawab pertanyaan Rikarika yang tanya ; ****apa sebagian ayah yang bener2 peduli ke anak perempuannya bakal jadi agak sensi kalo sama pacar anaknya? Well, Bisa ya, bisa tidak. Soalnya ada aja ayah yang merasa cemburu dan takut dilupakan apabila anak perempuannya memiliki pria yang disukai, bahasa kerennya takut kalah saing. Dan beberapa ayah selalu berpikir jika anak gadisnya tetaplah anak kecil kesayangannya walau anaknya sudah berusia dewasa sekalipun. Hahaha!**

**Semoga terhibur dengan updatean terbaru chap ini, dan sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! ^^**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


End file.
